Bribona
by aleparedes
Summary: 3º Saga Blydon. SE NECESITA UNA PÍCARA PARA TENTAR A UN GRANUJA...La hermosa e irritable Serenity Tsukino nunca ha seguido los dictados de la sociedad. Pero cuando fallece su tutor, su querido hogar cae en manos de un primo lejano...Y SE NECESITA UN GRANUJA PARA DOMARLA
1. Argumento

**A luxy1985, que le gusta esta saga… gracias por acompañarme!**

**BRIBONA**

**JULIA QUINN**

SE NECESITA UNA PÍCARA PARA TENTAR A UN GRANUJA...

La hermosa e irritable Serenity Tsukino nunca ha seguido los dictados de la sociedad. Ella administra la propiedad de su anciano tutor, prefiere vestir pantalones en lugar de vestidos y responde al insólito nombre de Seth. Pero cuando fallece su tutor, su querido hogar cae en manos de un primo lejano.

...Y SE NECESITA UN GRANUJA PARA DOMARLA

Darien Chiba, el soltero más esquivo de Londres, queda atónito cuando se entera que ha heredado una propiedad, un título... y una pupila empeñada en hacer que su primera visita sea la última. Seth está decidida a continuar dirigiendo el funcionamiento la propiedad de Cornualles sin la ayuda del atractivo nuevo lord. Pero Chiba es precisamente el hombre que puede cambiar las cosas... empezando por su joven y salvaje pupila. Transformar a Henry en una dama no sólo la convierte en la niña mimada de la sociedad, sino también en una irresistible atracción para un hombre que nunca pensó que podría ser tentado.

**Nueva historia chicas, es el tercer libro de la saga Blydon. Los personajes originales son William Dumford y Henrietta "Henry" Barret. A los personajes del libro 2º los corrí y son Andrew y Lita. Espero les guste. ¡Gracias a luxy1985 y a safiro que me ayudaron con los personajes!**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_**Londres, 1816 **_

Darien Chiba bufó con aversión, mientras contemplaba fijamente a sus amigos que anhelosamente se miraban a los ojos el uno al otro. Lady Lita Kino, una de sus mejores amigas en los dos años pasados, acababa de casarse con Lord Andrew Furuhata. Se miraban como si quisieran comerse el uno al otro. Era asquerosamente lindo.

Chiba golpeó ligeramente el pie y puso sus ojos en blanco, esperando poder reírse. Tras de ellos, junto con Chiba estaban su mejor amigo, Armand, el Duque de Ashbourne, y la esposa de Armand, Mina, que era prima de Lita. Su transporte había tenido un contratiempo, y estaban esperando un nuevo coche .

Al sonido de ruedas rodando por los guijarros, Chiba se dio la vuelta. El carruaje nuevo se detuvo en el camino hasta pararse enfrente de ellos, pero Lita y Andrew no parecieron fijarse. De hecho, casi no miraron a nadie, como si estuvieran listos a entregarse por completo a los brazos el uno al otro.

Y el amor marca el lugar. Chiba decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

—¡Eh! —Gritó en una voz repugnantemente dulce—.¡Jóvenes amantes!

Andrew y Lita finalmente se separaron, dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia Chiba, quien caminaba hacia ellos.

—Si ustedes logran dejar de hacer el amor, podemos estar en camino. En caso que no se hayan fijado. El carruaje está aquí.

Andrew suspiró profunda y acongojadamente antes de acercarse a Chiba y decir:

—Perdona los abrazos, no nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien.

Chiba sonrió alegremente.

—De ningún modo. ¿Estábamos ausentes ?

Andrew se acercó a Lita y le ofreció su brazo.

—¿Mi amor?

Lita aceptó su gesto con una sonrisa, pero cuando Chiba entró en el carruaje, ella dio la vuelta y rechifló,

—Voy a matarte por esto.

—Estoy seguro que lo intentaras.

El quinteto estuvo pronto acomodado en el carruaje nuevo. Después de algunos momentos, sin embargo, Andrew y Lita se contemplaban arrobadamente al uno al otro otra vez. Andrew puso su mano sobre la de ella y golpeó ligeramente sus dedos en contra de sus nudillos. Lita sonrió con satisfacción.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Chiba, dirigiéndose a Armand y Mina—. ¿Los ven? Cuando ustedes se casaron no fue así de nauseabundo.

—Algún día, —dijo Lita en voz baja, hincándole un dedo—, encontraras a la mujer de tus sus sueños, y en ese momento voy a hacer tu vida miserable.

—No me asustas, mi estimada Lita. La mujer de mis sueños es tal modelo de excelencia, que es posible que no exista.

—Oh, eres insufrible, —bufó Lita—. Apuesto a que dentro de un año estarás profundamente enamorado, encadenado con grilletes a tu pierna, y feliz por ello.

Ella se recostó con una sonrisa satisfecha. A su lado Andrew se estremecía de regocijo.

Chiba se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

— Tomaré esa apuesta. ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a perder?

—Tú vas a perder, y yo no ¿por cuánto te arriesgas?

Mina miró a Andrew.

—Parece que te casaste con una mujer que disfruta de los juegos de azar.

—Si fueses yo, puedes estar seguro habría pesado mis acciones más cuidadosamente.

Lita le dio a su reciente marido un pinchazo juguetón en las costillas, dirigió una mirada a Chiba y le preguntó:

—¿Bien?

—Mil Libras.

—Hecho.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó Andrew.

—¿Debo suponer que sólo los hombres pueden jugar juegos de azar?

—No puedes hacer esta tonta apuesta, Lita, —dijo Andrew—. Vas a perder, ya que el hombre con quien has hecho la apuesta controla el resultado. Tu sólo puedes perder.

—No menosprecies el poder del amor, mi amor. Aunque en el caso de Chiba, quizá sólo la lujuria lo hará.

—Me hieres, —dijo Chiba, colocando la mano dramáticamente sobre su corazón para dar énfasis—, asumiendo que soy incapaz de emociones más altas.

—¿No lo eres?

Los labios de Chiba se cerraron en una línea delgada. ¿Estaba ella en lo correcto? En realidad no tenía ni idea. De una u otra manera, dentro de un año él sería mil libras más rico. Dinero fácil.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Algunos meses más tarde Chiba estaba sentado en su salón, tomando el té con Lita. Acababa de llegar a visitarlo; Se alegró de esa visita inesperada, ya que desde que ella estaba casada no se veían tanto.

—¿Tienes la seguridad de que Andrew no va a irrumpir aquí con un arma? —bromeó Chiba.

—Está demasiado ocupado para esa clase de disparates, —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Está demasiado ocupado para acceder a su naturaleza posesiva? Qué extraño.

Lita se encogió de hombros.

—Él confía en ti, y más importante aún, confía en mí.

—Un auténtico modelo de virtud, —dijo Chiba secamente, sin querer reconocer ante sí mismo que estaba un poco celoso de la dicha marital de su amiga.

—Y cómo...

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Entró en el cuarto Whatmough, el flemático mayordomo de Chiba, anunciando:

—Un abogado ha llegado, señor.

Chiba alzó la cabeza.

—Un abogado, que desea hablar a solas con usted. No pude averiguar sus razones. Es muy insistente, señor.

—Hágale pasar entonces. —Chiba miró a Lita y sin saber qué hacer encogió los hombros.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Pase.

Whatmough condujo al visitante. Era un hombre de cabello gris de estatura mediana, y se veía muy interesado en ver a Chiba.

—¿Sr. Chiba?

Chiba asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirle qué contento estoy por haberle localizado finalmente, —el abogado dijo alegremente. Miró a Lita con una expresión desconcertada—. ¿ Y esta es la señora Chiba? Fui inducido a creer, que usted no estaba casado, señor. Oh, esto es extraño. Puede ser obstáculo.

—No estoy casado. Ésta es Lady Furuhata. Ella es una amiga. ¿Y usted es?

—Oh, lo siento. —Dijo muy apenado. El abogado sacó un pañuelo y palmeó su frente—. Soy Percival Leverett, de Cragmont, Hopkins, Topkins_, y Leverett._ —Se inclinó hacia adelante, para dar énfasis adicional al decir su nombre—. Tengo una noticia importante para usted. Muy importante ciertamente.

Chiba agitó sus brazos expansivamente.

—Oigámoslo entonces.

Leverett miró a Lita y su mirada regreso a Chiba.

—¿Quizá deberíamos hablar privadamente, señor? Ya que la señora, no es su esposa.

—Por supuesto. —Chiba miró a Lita—. ¿No te molesta esperar, sólo será un momento, verdad?

—Oh, de ningún modo, —le aseguró, con su sonrisa diciendo que tendría mil preguntas listas cuando hubieron terminado—, esperaré.

Chiba hizo una señal hacia una puerta que conducía a su estudio.

—Directamente por aquí, Sr. Leverett.

Salieron del cuarto, y a Lita le dio mucho gusto notar que no cerraron la puerta correctamente. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se movió hacia la silla más cercana a la puerta, ligeramente abierta. Estiró el cuello, intentado oír.

Un barboteo de voces.

Más barboteo.

Y entonces, de Chiba,

—¿Mi primo q_ué... ?_

Barboteo, barboteo.

—¿...de dónde... ?

Barboteo, barboteo, algo que sonó como a Cornualles.

—¿...cuántas veces... ?

No, eso no pudo haber sido "ocho" lo que ella oyó.

—¿..._y él me dejó __qué... ?_

Lita aplaudió. ¡Qué encantador! Chiba acababa de obtener una herencia inesperada. Esperó que fuese un buen suceso. Justamente uno de sus amigos de mala gana había recibido en herencia a treinta y siete gatos.

El resto de conversación fue imposible de descifrar. Después de algunos minutos los dos hombres terminaron de hablar, y se estrecharon la mano. Leverett apartó de un empujón algunos escritos en su caso y dijo,

—Tendré el resto de documentos enviados tan pronto como sea posible. Necesitaremos su firma, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Leverett asintió con la cabeza y regresó al cuarto.

—¿Qué te dejaron? —Lita exigió.

Chiba parpadeó pocas veces, como si todavía no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Parece que acabo de recibir en herencia una baronía.

—¡Una baronía! Córcholis, voy a tener que llamarte Lord Chiba ahora, ¿verdad?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te llamé Lady Furuhata?

—Hace diez minutos, —dijo ella impertinentemente—, cuándo me presentaste al Sr. Leverett.

—Touché, Lita. —Se recostó en el sofá, sin esperar a que ella se sentase primero—. Supongo que me puedes llamar Lord Stannage.

—¡Válgame Dios! Stannage, —ella se quejó—. Qué perfectamente distinguido. Darien Chiba, Lord Stannage. —Sonrió diabólicamente. — ¿ _Es __Darien, verdad_?

Chiba bufó. Lo llamaban por su nombre de pila tan raras veces, que era un chiste familiar el no poderlo recordar.

—Le pregunté a mi madre, —contestó finalmente él—. Dijo que cree que es Darien.

—¿Quién murió? —le preguntó Lita francamente.

—Alguna vez has tenido tacto y refinamiento, mi estimada Lita.

—Bien, obviamente no pareces lamentar la pérdida de túpariente lejano, del que hasta ahora no conocías su existencia.

—Un primo. Un octavo primo, para ser exacto.

—¿Y no pudieron encontrar un pariente más cercano? —preguntó ella incrédulamente—. No es que tenga envidia de tu fortuna, claro está, pero realmente es extenderse.

—Parecemos ser una familia de potrillas.

—Gracias, —masculló sarcásticamente ella.

—Termina los sarcasmos, —dijo él, ignorando su mofa—, ahora tengo un título y una pequeña hacienda en Cornualles.

Así que ella había escuchado correctamente.

—¿Has ido alguna vez a Cornualles?

—Nunca. ¿Has estado tú?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—He oído que es realmente dramático. Los acantilados y las olas derrumbándolos. Muy incivilizado.

—¿Qué tan incivilizado podría ser, Lita? Ésta es Inglaterra, después de todo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vas a ir allí , a visitarlo?

—Supongo que debo. —Él golpeó ligeramente su dedo contra el muslo—. ¿Incivilizado, dices? Probablemente lo adoraré.

—Espero que él odie estar aquí, —dijo Serenity Tsukino, tomando un feroz mordisco a su manzana—. Espero que realmente destete este lugar.

—Ya, ya, Seth, esa actitud no es propia de ti, no es muy caritativo de tu parte. —Le dijo escandalizada la señora Simpson, el ama de llaves de Stannage Park.

—No me siento tremendamente caritativa por el momento. He metido una buena cantidad de trabajo en Stannage Park.

Los ojos de Seth se enrojecieron tristemente. Había vivido en Cornualles desde los ocho años, cuando sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de carruaje en su ciudad natal de Manchester, dejándola huérfana y sin dinero. Viola, la esposa del barón, era la prima de su abuela y amablemente había acordado acogerla. Seth inmediatamente se había enamorado de Stannage Park, de la piedra pálida del edificio, las ventanas vibrantes, los grandes jardines.

Y así es que Cornualles se había convertido en su casa, más de lo que fue Manchester alguna vez. Viola se había entusiasmado por ella, y Carlyle, su marido, se convirtió en una distante figura paternal. Él no paso una buena cantidad de tiempo con ella, pero siempre tuvo una palmada acogedora en la cabeza lista cuando entraba en el vestíbulo. Cuando tuvo catorce, sin embargo, Viola murió, y Carlyle estaba muy afligido.

Apenas le interesaba el resto del mundo y se encerró en su despacho, dejando a un lado el control de la hacienda y la casa.

Seth inmediatamente entro en acción. Amaba tanto a Stannage Park y no iba dejar que se malograse, además, tenía ideas firmes de cómo debía ser manejada la propiedad.

Los pasados seis años ella había sido no sólo la señora de la heredad sino también el señor, universalmente aceptada como la persona a cargo. Y a ella le gustaba su vida simplemente así.

Pero Carlyle había muerto, la hacienda y la casa habían pasado rápidamente a algún primo lejano en Londres que probablemente era un petimetre. Él nunca había ido a Cornualles antes, pensó Seth, olvidándose convenientemente de que ella llegó allí sólo cuando murieron sus padres. Ella había llegado allí doce años antes.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó otra vez la señora Simpson, mientras cogía la masa y empezaba hacer el pan.

—Chibo o Chiba, —dijo Seth asqueada—. No quisieron darme su nombre de pila, Aunque supongo que no tiene importancia ahora que es Lord Stannage. Él probablemente insistirá en que usemos el título. La aristocracia usualmente lo hace.

—Hablas como si no pertenecerías a esa clase, Seth. No pongas mala cara al caballero.

Serenity suspiró y tomó otro mordisco de su manzana.

—Él probablemente me llamará Serenity.

—Debería. Estás mayor para llamarte Seth.

—_Tú __me llamas Seth_.

—Soy demasiado vieja para cambiar. Pero ya no eres una niña. Ha pasado el tiempo Y es preciso que encuentres un marido.

—¿Y hacer qué? ¿Irme de Inglaterra? No quiero dejar Cornualles.

La señora Simpson sonrió, para señalar que Cornualles era ciertamente una parte de Inglaterra. Seth quería tanto la región que no podía pensar acerca de ella como perteneciente a un lugar mayor.

—Hay caballeros aquí en Cornualles, con los que te podrías casar, —le dijo—. Bastantes en los pueblos cercanos. Podrías casarse también con uno de ellos.

Seth se mofó.

—No hay nadie que me parezca atractivo y conoces a la gente de aquí, es simple. Además, nadie se casaría conmigo. No tengo uno chelín ahora que Stannage Park la tiene esté desconocido, todos ellos piensan que soy un fenómeno hombruno.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hacen! —contestó rápidamente la señora Simpson—. Todo el mundo te admira.

—_Ya sé_—Seth contestó, girando sus ojos gris- celestes hacia la ventana—. Me admiran como si fuera un hombre, y por eso estoy agradecida. Pero los hombres no quieren casarse con otros hombres, sabes.

—Quizá si llevaras puesto un vestido...

Seth miró hacia sus gastados pantalones.

—Me pongo un vestido. Cuando es apropiado.

—No puedo imaginar cuándo fue _eso, _—bufó la señora Simpson—, desde que te conozco nunca te he visto en uno. Ni siquiera en la iglesia.

—Qué hecho tan afortunado para mí que el vicario sea un caballero muy liberal.

La señora Simpson dirigió una mirada sagaz hacia la joven.

—Qué hecho tan afortunado para ti, que al vicario le gusta el brandy francés que le envías una vez al mes.

Seth se hizo la sorda.

—Llevé un vestido para el entierro de Carlyle, si recuerdas. Para la fiesta del condado el año pasado. Y cada vez que recibimos a los invitados. Tengo al menos cinco en mi armario, muchas gracias. Oh, y también me los pongo cuando vamos al pueblo.

—No lo haces.

—Pues bien, puede ser que no para nuestra pequeña villa, pero lo hago cada vez que voy a algún otro pueblo. Pero cualquiera estaría de acuerdo que son de lo más imprácticos cuando reanudo mis actividades normales supervisando la hacienda. —Sin mencionar, pensó Seth torcidamente, que con ellos se veía terrible.

—Bien, te pondrás uno cuándo el Sr. Chiba llegue.

—No estoy completamente loca como una cabra, señora Simpy. —Seth lanzó el corazón de la manzana a través de la cocina a un cubo pequeño, que se derramó por lo lleno que estaba. Dejó salir un grito de orgullo—. No he perdido al cubo en meses.

La señora Simpson cabeceó.

—Si sólo alguien te enseñara cómo ser una chica.

—Viola quiso hacerlo, —Seth contestó descaradamente—, y podría haber tenido éxito si hubiera vivido más tiempo. Pero la verdad es, me gusta mucho ser como soy.

La mayoría de las veces al menos, pensó. De vez en cuando, veía a una bella señora en un primoroso traje de noche que le parecía hermoso y le daba celos. Tales mujeres no tenían pies y eran irreales, Seth decidió que deberían tener ruedas para poder deslizarse en ellos, mientras las miraban una docena de hombres entontecidos. Tristemente clavaba los ojos en ese cortejo, imaginándolos soñando tras ella. Entonces se reía.

Ese sueño particular no tenia probabilidad de hacerse realidad, ¿y además, a ella le gustaba su vida simplemente como estaba, verdad?

—¿Seth? —La señora Simpson la sacó de su ensoñación—. Seth, hablaba contigo.

—¿Hmmm? —Seth parpadeó saliendo de su fantasía—. Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando acerca de lo que tenemos que hacer con las vacas, —mintió—, no estoy segura de que tengamos espacio suficiente para todas ellas.

—Deberías estar pensando acerca de qué hacer cuando el Sr. Chiba llegue. ¿ Él envió una nota que sería esta tarde, no?

—Sí, así es, maldita sea.

—¡Seth! —le reprochó la señora Simpson.

Seth negó con la cabeza y afirmó.

—Si acaso alguna vez hubo un tiempo para maldecir, es ahora, Simpy. ¿Qué ocurre si él quiere interesarse en Stannage Park? ¿O peor... si se le ocurre asumir el mando?

—Si lo hace, será su derecho. Él es el dueño, sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Es tan terrible.

La Señora Simpson mezcló la masa, le dio forma de una barra de pan y la colocó aparte para levantarse. Limpiándose las manos, dijo:

—Tal vez venderá. Si la vendiese a una persona del pueblo, no tendrías nada por lo que preocuparte. Todo el mundo allí sabe que manejas a la perfección Stannage Park.

Seth saltó del mueble en que estaba encaramada, plantó las manos en sus caderas, y comenzó a caminar por la cocina.

—Él no puede vender. Está vinculado al título. Si no lo estuviese, el Sr. Carlyle me lo hubiera dejado.

—Oh. Bien, entonces vas a tener que esmerarte en llevarte bien con el Sr. Chiba.

—Ese hombre es Lord Stannage ahora, —Seth gimió—. Válgame Dios... El barón Stannage... él es el dueño de mi casa y él que va a decidir mi futuro.

—¿Eso te aterra?

—Quiero decir que él es mi guardián, mi tutor.

—¿Qué? —la señora Simpson dejó caer su rodillo de pastelero.

—Soy su pupila.

—Pero… Pero eso es imposible. Aún no conoces al hombre.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Son costumbres, Simpy. Las mujeres no tienen mucha materia gris, sabes. Necesitamos guardianes que nos guíen.

—No puedo creer que no me lo contaras.

—No te digo todo, ¿sabes?

—Casi, —bufó la señora Simpson.

Seth sonrió tímidamente. Era cierto que ella y el ama de llaves estaban más unidas de lo que uno esperaría. Distraídamente hizo girar los dedos sobre su larga cabellera de color dorado, una de sus pocas concesiones de vanidad. Habría sido más práctico cortarse el pelo, pero era grueso y suave, Seth no podría soportar separarse de él. Además, tenía el hábito de enroscarlo alrededor de sus dedos, mientras le daba vueltas a algún problema difícil, como estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—¡Espera un momento! —exclamó.

—¿Qué?

—Él no puede vender el lugar, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que vivir aquí.

La señora Simpson entrecerró los ojos.

—No comprendo que significa eso, Seth.

—Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que él absoluta y positivamente no quiera vivir aquí. No debe ser muy difícil. Probablemente es uno de esos tipos londinenses debiluchos. Pero ciertamente no podría ser difícil hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—¿Qué diantres piensas, hacer Serenity Tsukino? ¿Ensuciar la habitación del pobre hombre, cambiarle de colchón?

—Nada tan burdo, te aseguro, —Serenity se mofó—. Le mostraremos nuestra hospitalidad. Seremos la cortesía personificada, pero pondremos empeño en señalar que él no nació para la vida rural. Podría aprender a apreciar el papel de propietario ausente. Especialmente si le envío ganancias trimestrales.

—Pensé que inviertes las ganancias en la hacienda.

—Lo hago, pero sólo tendré que dividirlas por la mitad. Enviaré la mitad al nuevo Lord Stannage y reinvertiré el resto aquí. No me gustará hacerlo, pero será mejor que tenerle aquí.

La señora Simpson meneó la cabeza.

—¿Qué exactamente piensas hacerle?

Seth hizo girar su dedo en el pelo.

—No estoy segura. Tendré que pensarlo un poco.

La señora Simpson miró el reloj.

—Mejor piensa rápido, porque estará aquí dentro de una hora.

Seth caminó hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que me asee.

—Si no quieres conocerle oliendo a campo, —replicó la señora Simpson—. Y no a la parte con flores querida, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Seth le mostró una sonrisa abierta descarada.

—¿Tendrás preparado el baño para mí? —Ante la inclinación de cabeza del ama de llaves, ella corrió arriba de la escalera de servicio. La señora Simpson estaba en lo correcto: olía bastante mal. ¿Pero, qué podría esperarse después de una mañana supervisando la construcción de la porqueriza nueva?

Había sido trabajo arduo, pero Seth había estado dispuesta, con mucho gusto a hacerlo –mejor dicho, admitió para sí misma, supervisarlo—. Meterse hasta las rodillas en el lodo y estiércol, no era exactamente un paseo.

Se detuvo repentinamente en las escaleras, con sus ojos iluminándose. No será un paseo, pero le vendría de maravilla al nuevo Lord Stannage. Ella aún podía involucrarse más activamente en el proyecto si ello significase convencer a ese tipo Chiba de irse, como hacían lo señores de su clase todo el tiempo.

Sintiéndose muy entusiasmada, saltó el resto de escalones que le hacían falta para llegar a su dormitorio. Varios minutos después, delante de la bañera llena, empezó a cepillarse el cabello y caminó hacia la ventana teniendo cuidado en cerrarla. Lo tenía estirado hacia atrás en una coleta pero el viento lo había enmarañado. Desató la cinta; sería más fácil de lavarlo desenredándolo.

Al mismo tiempo que se cepillaba dirigía su mirada perdida a la entrada de la casa, mientras veía al sol comenzar a teñir de melocotón el cielo. Seth suspiró con amor. Nada ni nadie tenía el poder para sacarla de esas tierras.

Entonces algo arruinó ese perfecto momento, hubo un destelló en el horizonte. Oh, Dios mío, eso no podía ser... era el cristal de la ventana de un carruaje. Juró y estalló, Dios... llegaba temprano.

—El miserable estúpido, —masculló—. Estúpido desconsiderado.

Miró sobre su hombro. Su baño no estaba listo. Se acerco más a la ventana para ver el carruaje, miró con atención, mientras él bajaba. El coche era muy elegante. El Sr. Chiba debía ser un hombre con algunos ingresos antes de recibir su herencia de Stannage Park.

Eso o tenía amigos ricos dispuestos a prestarle un medio de transporte. Seth clavó los ojos en la escena imperturbable, cepillándose el pelo todo el tiempo. Dos lacayos salieron precipitadamente para descargar su equipaje. Sonrió con altanería. Él no se iba quedar mucho tiempo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del carruaje. Sin darse cuenta se acercó más a la ventana. Un pie emergió.

Una hermosa bota, Seth observó sus botas esperando que el calzado del hombre fuese igual a su actitud.

—Oh, por Dios, —masculló. Él no iba a ser un débil afeminado. Entonces el dueño de la pierna brincó fuera, y le vio en su totalidad.

Dejó caer su cepillo del pelo.

—Oh, Dios mío, —respiró.

Era bello. No, no bello, se corrigió, pues eso implicaba alguna suerte de calidad afeminada, y este hombre ciertamente no tenía nada de eso. Él era alto, con un cuerpo firmemente musculoso y hombros anchos. Su pelo era espeso y oscuro, ligeramente más largo de lo que estaba de moda. Y su cara. Seth no pudo mirarlo muy bien, ya que estaba a catorce pies de altura, pero aún así podía ver que su cara era todo lo que un rostro debe ser. Los pómulos altos, su nariz derecha y enérgica, y la boca modelada con precisión y levemente sardónica. No podía ver de qué color eran sus ojos, excepto que eran sagaces. Era más joven de lo que ella había esperado. Creía que vendría alguien con sus cincuenta años. Este hombre no podría tener un día más de los treinta.

Seth gimió. Esto iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había anticipado. Ciertamente iba a tener que ser muy astuta para engañarlo. Con un suspiro, se agachó para recoger el cepillo del pelo y caminó de regreso a su baño.

Mientras Chiba silenciosamente inspeccionaba el frente de su nueva casa, un movimiento en una ventana del piso de arriba atrapó su vista. El sol brillaba sobre las ventanas, pero pudo percibir a una chica con pelo largo, color dorado. Antes de que pudiese verla mejor, ella se había dado media vuelta y desaparecido en el cuarto. Eso era extraño. Ningún criado estaba de pie ociosamente mirando a las ventanas en el momento que llegaba el nuevo dueño, especialmente con el pelo desordenado. Se preguntó brevemente quién era ella, entonces dejo al pensamiento ir al fondo de su mente. Tendría suficientemente tiempo para enterarse de quién era ella; Ahora mismo necesitaba ocuparse de cosas más importantes.

El personal entero de Stannage Park se había reunido delante de la casa para su inspección. Había alrededor de dos docenas de sirvientes y criadas, un número pequeño para los estándares _de la nobleza en Londres_, pero era Stannage Park era una hacienda modesta y pequeña, en un área rural. El mayordomo, un hombre delgado denominado Yates, se esforzaba hasta el extremo para hacer el proceso tan formal como era posible. Chiba intentó llevarle la corriente.

Adoptando una manera ligeramente austera; parecía ser lo que los sirvientes esperaban de su nuevo señor. Fue difícil de suprimir una sonrisa, cuando una criada, hizo una reverencia en su honor. Él nunca había esperado un título, tierras y jamás había deseado tener arrendatarios. Su padre había sido un hijo menor de un hijo menor; sólo Dios sabía cuántos Chiba habían tenido que morir para poder adquirir esa herencia.

Después de que la última criada hizo su reverencia, Chiba volvió su atención al mayordomo.

—Parece que la casa está en perfectas condiciones, Yates.

Yates, quien nunca había adquirido la fachada impávida que era un requisito necesario entre los mayordomos londinenses, se sonrojó con mucho gusto.

—Gracias, Su Señoría. Trabajamos tan duro como podemos, pero es Seth a quien tenemos que agradecérselo.

Chiba alzó una ceja.

—¿Seth?

Yates tragó saliva. Había llamado por su nombre a la señorita Tsukino. Algo que no esperaría el nuevo Lord Stannage siendo un noble de Londres, él era el nuevo tutor de Seth, ¿verdad? La señora Simpson le había advertido ese detalle en secreto unos diez minutos antes.

—Umm, Seth es... —Su voz se desvaneció. Era tan difícil pensar en ella como cualquier cosa _pero_ Seth—. Ella es...

Pero la atención de Chiba ya había sido captada por la Sra. Simpson, quien le contaba que había estado al servicio de Stannage Park por más de veinte años y sabía todo acerca de la hacienda –pues bien, al menos acerca de la casa– y si él necesitase cualquier información...

Chiba parpadeó intentando enfocar la atención en las palabras del ama de llaves. Intuyó que estaba nerviosa. A eso se debía probablemente por qué ella parloteaba como un... como un algo. De qué, exactamente hablaba, no sabría decirlo.

Un movimiento extraño en los establos atrapó su mirada, y empezó a observar con determinación en esa dirección. Esperó un momento, pero nada pasó. Oh, bien, decidió que era su imaginación. Se concentró en el ama de llaves. Ella decía algo acerca de un tal Seth. ¿Quién era Seth? La pregunta ya estaba establecida en su lengua y habría salido de sus labios si un cerdo gigante repentinamente no hubiera entrado al jardín, por medio de la puerta abierta de los establos.

—Santa, mier... —Chiba respiró, incapaz de completar su maldición. Estaba fascinado por la ridiculez de la situación. La criatura se lanzaba a través del césped moviéndose más rápido que lo que cualquiera podría pensar de un cerdo. Era una enorme bestia porcina –seguramente eso fue todo uno lo podría llamarla– éste no era un cerdo ordinario. Chiba no tuvo duda que alimentaría a la mitad de _la nobleza _si se contrataba al carnicero correcto.

El cerdo fue alcanzado por los muchos sirvientes, y criadas congregadas en la entrada, que corrían en cada dirección posible. Anonadado por el movimiento repentino, el cerdo se detuvo, alzó su hocico; Y lanzó un chirrido infernal... y luego otro mas y otro, y...

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Chiba.

El cerdo, rebelándose contra la autoridad, no se callaba, en verdad empezaba a molestarse y lanzar lodo a todo el que se le acercase.

Seth reaccionó con retraso, a causa del impacto a pesar de sí misma. Se había lanzado escaleras abajo, al minuto que vio al cerdo emerger.

Los establos, estaban abiertos para guardar el coche del nuevo Lord Stannage.

Ella corrió adelante, olvidándosele que no había logrado tomar su baño a pesar de saber cuanto lo necesitaba, sin importarle que todavía estaba vestida con ropas de muchacho. Totalmente sucias, que apestada a sudor y estaba cubierta de barro.

—Estoy muy apenada, Su Señoría, —masculló, ofreciéndole una sonrisa apremiante antes de apoyarse y agarrar el cuello del cerdo. Probablemente no debería haber interferido, convendría haber dejado al cerdo aburrirse de estar sentado sobre el suelo, debería haberse reído cuando no respondió a la llamada e hizo cosas indecibles con las botas del nuevo Lord Stannage. Pero ella se enorgullecía demasiado de Stannage Park para no intentar solucionar el desastre de algún modo. No hubo nada en el mundo que ella no hubiera querido hacer para evitar ese desastre, temía que él creyese que la hacienda no estaba bien manejada.

Un mozo de labranza se acercó corriendo, tomó al cerdo de sus manos, y lo llevó de vuelta a los establos. Seth se enderezó, repentinamente consciente de cómo estaba vestida al ver que hasta el último criado se quedaba boquiabierto mirando, se limpió las manos en sus pantalones. Se volvió mirando fijamente al hombre misterioso y bien parecido, que estaba parado frente a ella.

—¿Cómo está usted, Lord Stannage? —dijo ella, tratando de sonreír. Después de todo, no había necesidad que él se diera cuenta que trataba de ahuyentarle.

—¿Cómo está usted, señorita, er... ?

Los ojos de Seth se entrecerraron. ¿No sabía quién era ella? Sin duda él había estado esperando que su pupila fuera una joven insignificante, una señorita mimada y consentida que nunca se aventuró fuera de las puertas y mucho menos que dirigía la hacienda.

—Soy la señorita Serenity Tsukino, —dijo en un tono claro y conciso, esperando que él reconociera su nombre—. Pero usted me puede llamar Seth. Todo el mundo lo hace.


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 ****  
**

Chiba alzó una ceja. _¿Ésta chica _era Seth?

—Usted es una chica, —dijo él, dándose cuenta de lo estúpidas que sonaron las palabras al salir de su boca.

—La última vez que me miré seguía siéndolo, —dijo ella descaradamente.

Algún miembro del personal de servicio gimió. Seth estaba prácticamente segura que era la Sra. Simpson.

Chiba parpadeó un poco mirando escrutadoramente a la joven que tenía frente a él. Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado gastado, ligeramente salpicado de barro, una camisa blanca de algodón vieja pero en buen estado, que si el número de vetas enlodadas en su persona fuera cualquier indicación, recientemente había sido reparada. Su larga cabellera dorada estaba suelta, rozando libremente sus nalgas. Más bien, su hermoso cabello era el único atributo femenino, en comparación con el resto de su apariencia. Él realmente no podría decidirse si ella era atractiva o meramente interesante o aún si podía ser bella, si no llevara ropa tan indefinida que no marcaba sus formas.

Una inspección más cercana podría realizarla en cualquier momento, porque la chica decididamente apestaba... Resaltando su lado no femenino.

Honestamente, Chiba, no quería estar cerca de ella.

Seth había estado llevando encima la fragancia del cerdito toda la mañana y lo había vuelto a usar. Vio al nuevo Lord Stannage fruncir el ceño. Y estaba determinada a no preocuparse por la reacción de él, sabía que probablemente se sentía incomodo por su atavío fuera de lo normal. Ya que no podía hacer nada acerca de eso ahora, gracias a su llegada anticipada y a la apariencia inoportuna del cerdo gigante, decidió sacar partido de eso y sonrió otra vez, queriendo calmarle de lo agradable que a ella le resultaba su presencia.

Chiba se aclaró la voz.

—Perdone Srta. Tsukino la sorpresa, pero...

—Seth. Por favor llámeme a Seth. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Seth, entonces. Por favor perdone mi sorpresa, pero no fui informado que usted era una mujer, sólo sabía que alguien con el nombre de Seth estaba a cargo, y naturalmente asumí...

—No se aflija, —ella dijo moviendo sus manos—. Ocurre todo el tiempo. A menudo ese efecto surge a mi favor.

—Estoy seguro que ocurre, —se quejó él, caminando discretamente junto a ella.

Ella cruzó sus brazos y entrecerró los ojos mirando a través del césped hacia los establos para ver si el mozo de labranza aseguraba al cerdo correctamente. Chiba la observó suspicazmente, pensando que debía haber otro Seth, esta chica posiblemente no podía estar a cargo. Por el amor de Dios, ella no tenía un día por encima de quince.

Ella se dirigió hacia él con un movimiento más bien repentino.

—Éste no es un suceso común, tengo que decir. Construimos una porqueriza nueva, y los cerdos están en los establos sólo como una medida temporal.

—Entiendo. —Ella ciertamente sonaba como estuviera a cargo, pensó Chiba.

—Para que esté correctamente levantada faltan días, tal vez si contáramos con su ayuda, Su Señoría.

En alguna parte rezagada alguien tosió, y esta vez ella estaba segura que era la Sra. Simpson.

No era el momento adecuado para que Simpy entorpeciera sus planes, por un ataque de conciencia, Seth pensó en sacarle los ojos. Pero en vez de eso, le sonrió otra vez a Chiba y dijo,

—Me gustaría ver la porqueriza acabada tan pronto como sea posible. No queremos que se repita el terrible incidente de esta tarde, ¿y usted?

Esta vez a Chiba no le quedó nada más que admitir que esta criatura ciertamente tenía el control de la hacienda.

—Entiendo que usted está a cargo aquí, — dijo finalmente.

Seth se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos.

—No es usted un poco, jo... ¿joven?

—Probablemente, —Seth contestó sin pensar. Pero se equivocaba por condenarla por eso, sería una excusa para deshacerse de ella. —Pero soy realmente "el mejor hombre" para el trabajo, —argumentó ella rápidamente—. He administrando Stannage Park durante años.

—Mujer, —Chiba se quejó.

—¿Discúlpeme?

—Es mujer. La mejor mujer para el trabajo. —Sus ojos brillaron con humor—. Usted es una mujer, ¿no?

Seth, se perdió completamente al darse cuenta que él estaba bromeando con ella, lo cual hizo que se sonrojase.

—No hay hombre en Cornualles que haga un mejor trabajo. —Masculló ella.

—Estoy seguro que está en lo correcto, —dijo Chiba—. A pesar del incidente del cerdo. La apariencia Stannage Park es espléndida. Estoy seguro que está haciendo un buen trabajo. De hecho, quizá debería mostrarme la hacienda. —Entonces él soltó una sonrisa. La que tenía que considerarse como un arma mortal.

Seth intentó en vano y con mucho esfuerzo no derretirse por su abierta sonrisa. Nunca había tenido ocasión para conocer a un hombre así, tan masculino y seguro de sí mismo, era realmente un enigma y no le gustó la sensación en su estómago cuando la miraba. Él no se percato del efecto que su presencia ejercía sobre ella, notó con irritación, aparte de que esa sensación sería otro obstáculo para lograr sus objetivos. Bien, ella no se iba a desmayar por él después de todo.

—Ciertamente, —contestó con suavidad—, estoy complacida por su aprobación. ¿Empezamos a trabajar ahora mismo?

—¡Seth! —la señora Simpson intervino para evitar cualquier problema—. Su Señoría recién ha llegado de Londres después de un largo recorrido. Estoy segura que él querrá descansar y también tendrá apetito.

Chiba les volvió a dedicar otras de sus mortíferas sonrisas.

—Muerto de hambre.

—Si yo hubiera recibido recientemente por herencia una hacienda, querría ver su funcionamiento de inmediato, por supuesto —Seth dijo exasperada—. Querría conocer todo sobre ella.

Los ojos de Chiba se estrecharon suspicazmente.

—Para ser sincero, yo quiero aprender todo acerca de Stannage Park, pero no veo por qué no puedo comenzar mañana por la mañana, después de haber comido y descansado. —Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Seth y se inclinaba para estar muy cerca de ella—. Y mientras aprovecha el tiempo y se baña.

La cara de Seth se volvió roja como una remolacha al percatarse que el nuevo Lord Stannage le decía amablemente que apestaba.

—Por supuesto, Su Señoría, —le dijo en tono glacial—. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. Usted es el nuevo señor aquí, por supuesto.

Chiba pensó que podría estrangularla si volvía decir otra vez "por supuesto". ¿Simplemente ella estaba exagerando? o era algo más ¿Y por qué estaba tan resentida con él? Ella había sido toda sonrisas y amables bienvenidas simplemente algunos minutos antes.

—No puedo expresar lo agradecido, que estoy por tener su ayuda, Srta. Tsukino. Lo siento, er... Seth. Y de su lindo discurso, sólo puedo deducir que está a mi completa disposición. Qué intrigante. —Sonrió secamente y siguió a la Sra. Simpson hacia la casa.

Seth pensó, llena de rabia, que era un condenado, condenado, condenado, insoportable mientras resistía el deseo a golpear el suelo con el pie. Ahora ella debía tener en cuenta moderar su carácter para obtener mejores resultados.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? Sabría él que no le quería aquí y sospecharía cada palabra y acción. Él no era alguien a quien se podría manejar fácilmente.

Ese era su primer problema. Supuso que él sería estúpido. Los hombres de su clase generalmente lo eran según lo que había escuchado.

El segundo problema: Era demasiado joven. No iba a tener cualquier problema manteniéndose al día con ella mañana. No iba agotarle fácilmente en su estadía en Stannage Park.

El tercer problema, por supuesto, era que realmente era el hombre más atractivo que alguna vez había visto. Ella no conocía a muchos hombres eso era cierto, pero eso no disminuyó el hecho de que él le gustaba... Seth frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le hizo él a ella para sentir esa gran atracción?

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería saber.

Su cuarto problema era obvio. A pesar de no querer admitirlo el nuevo Lord Stannage tenía razón sobre ese tema.

Apestaba.

Ni si quiera se molesto en encubrir un gemido, Seth regresó rápidamente a la casa y subió las escaleras para ir su cuarto y darse un baño.

Chiba siguió a la Sra. Simpson a la mejor habitación.

—Espero que encuentre esta habitación confortable, —decía—. Seth se ha esmerado en mantener la casa en las mejores condiciones y con todos los adelantos posibles.

—Ah, Seth, —él dijo enigmáticamente.

—Ella es nuestro Seth, si.

Chiba le sonrió, con otra de esas combinaciones devastadoras de sus labios y dientes que habían hecho sucumbir a las mujeres durante años.

—Simplemente ¿quién _es _Seth?

—¿Usted no lo sabe?

Él se encogió de hombros y alzó sus cejas.

—Ella ha estado viviendo aquí muchos años, desde que sus padres murieron. Y ha dirigido la hacienda... déjeme recordar, al menos seis años, desde que Lady Stannage murió, Dios bendiga su corazón.

—¿Dónde estaba Lord Stannage? —Chiba preguntó curiosamente. Mejor enterarse de todo lo más pronto como fuera posible. Él siempre había creído que nada podría armar a un hombre como una buena investigación.

—Llevando luto por Lady Stannage.

—¿Seis años?

La Sra. Señora Simpson suspiró.

—Fueron muy devotos el uno para el otro.

—Déjeme asegurarme que entiendo bien la situación. Seth, er, la Srta. Tsukino ha estado administrando Stannage Park ¿Durante seis años? Eso no podría ser posible. ¿Asumió el control de las riendas cuando tenía diez años de edad? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veinte, milord.

—Veinte. Ciertamente no aparenta esa edad. Comprendo. ¿Y cuál es su relación con Lord Stannage?

—¿Quién? , _usted es el nuevo _Lord Stannage ahora.

—El anterior Lord Stannage, digo, —contestó Chiba, cuidadoso de no mostrar su impaciencia.

—Una prima distante de su esposa. Ella no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, pobrecita.

—Ah. Que generosos fueron. Perfecto, muchas gracias por conducirme a mi recámara, Sra. Simpson. Pienso que dormiré una corta siesta y después me cambiaré de ropa para la cena. ¿Ustedes cenan temprano, como frecuentemente se hace en estas regiones?

—Es el campo, después de todo, —dijo ella con aprobación. Entonces recogió sus faldas y salió del cuarto.

Una pobre huérfana, pensó Chiba. Qué intrigante. Una pobre huérfana, que se vestía como un muchacho, apestaba, se exaltaba fácilmente, y tenía funcionando Stannage Park con las mejores comodidades, como cualquier casa de un noble londinense. Su tiempo en Cornualles ciertamente no sería aburrido.

Ahora, si sólo pudiese averiguar cómo se vería ella con un vestido.

Dos horas más tarde Chiba deseaba no habérselo preguntado. Las palabras no podrían describir como se veía la Srta. Serenity Tsukino con un vestido. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer que se viera tan mal –y había visto a muchas mujeres que no sabían elegir su vestuario.

Su traje de noche era un grotesco oscuro e irritante vestido color lavanda con muchos arcos y encajes. Además de su fealdad general, obviamente también era incómodo porque ella se deslizaba torpemente mientras estaba vestida así. Ya fuera eso o el vestido simplemente, no era su talla, lo cuál Chiba notó haciendo una inspección más cercana. El largo del vestido era muy corto para ella, el corpiño le apretaba un poco, y si él lo hubiera examinado mejor habría visto un pequeño desgarro del encaje en la manga derecha.

Caramba, la observó mejor, juraría que el vestido estaba roto.

Cuando la Srta. Serenity Tsukino caminó hacia él, sintió explícitamente la incomodidad y el miedo en su semblante.

Aparte del recelo en su rostro su cabello se veía más brillante y despedía un agradable olor a limones.

—Buenas noches, Su Señoría, —dijo ella cuando lo encontró en la sala, antes de pasar al comedor—. Confío que se estableció cómodamente en sus nuevas habitaciones.

Él se inclinó graciosamente ante ella.

—Perfectamente, señorita Tsukino. Permítame alabarle nuevamente por el ejemplar manejo de la casa y la hacienda.

—Llámeme Seth, —le dijo automáticamente.

—Todo el mundo hace, —él terminó por ella.

A pesar de sí misma, Seth sintió una risa brotando de su interior. Dios mío, ella nunca había pensado en perder la razón y el dominio de sí misma por un hombre hasta que le conoció a _él._ Eso sería un desastre.

—¿Puedo escoltarla adentro para cenar? —Chiba inquirió atentamente, ofreciéndole a ella su brazo.

Seth colocó la mano en su codo y dejo que la condujese al comedor, decidiéndose que no le haría daño pasar una noche agradable en la compañía de ese hombre –Aunque ella misma tendría que recordarse más tarde que era su enemigo. Después de todo, quería tranquilizarlo, esos eran los motivos que la habían impulsado a ofrecerle su amistad y amabilidad. ¿Era correcto lo que hacía? El Sr. Chiba no tenía la apariencia de ser un tonto, y tenía la pequeña impresión de que si sospechase que ella quería deshacerse de él, se requeriría a la mitad del ejército de Su Majestad para echarle de Cornualles. No, el mejor plan del que disponía era simplemente hacerle llegar a la conclusión que la vida en Stannage Park no era un paseo, nada agradable.

Además, ningún hombre hasta ese momento le había ofrecido a ella su brazo. Los pantalones y el carácter de Seth les asustaban. Y a pesar de sí misma él la hacía sentirse muy femenina, para poder resistir a ese gesto cordial.

—¿Disfruta de estar aquí, Su Señoría? —Le preguntó una vez que estuvieron sentados.

—Mucho, Aunque sólo he estado algunas horas. —Chiba sumergió su cuchara en su consomé de carne y bebió un sorbo—. Delicioso.

—Mmm, sí. La señora Simpson es un tesoro. No sé lo que haríamos sin ella.

—Pensé que la Sra. Simpson era el ama de llaves.

Seth, sintiendo la oportunidad de llevar al cabo su plan, intentó poner en su cara una máscara de inocencia fervorosa.

—Oh, tiene esa función, pero a menudo cocina también. No tenemos mucho personal aquí, en caso que usted no se hubiera fijado. —Sonrió, estaba casi segura que él _se había fijado—._ Más de la mitad de los sirvientes que se presentaron frente a usted esta tarde en verdad trabajan fuera de la casa, en los establos y el huerto y en actividades semejantes.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Supongo que debemos intentar contratar a algunos sirvientes más, pero pueden ser terriblemente caros, usted sabe.

—No, —dijo él suavemente—, no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabe? —preguntó Seth, mientras su cerebro funcionaba muy, muy de prisa—. Eso debe ser porque usted nunca ha tenido que manejar una hacienda y una casa como esta.

—No una tan grande como ésta.

—Eso debe ser, entonces, —dijo ella—, si usted quiere contratar a más personal para que trabajen a veces en tareas insignificantes, tendríamos que hacer un recorte en otras áreas.

—¿Tendríamos? —Una esquina de la boca de Chiba se inclino convirtiéndose en una perezosa sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

—Sí. Tendríamos. En el estado actual de la hacienda, en realidad no tenemos el presupuesto para comida que deberíamos tener.

—¿Realmente? Encuentro esta comida deliciosa.

—Bien, por supuesto, —Seth dijo fuertemente. Trató de suavizar su voz mientras decía—: Queríamos que su primera noche aquí fuera especial.

—Qué considerado de su parte.

Seth tragó un poco asustada. Él parecía tener la cualidad de leer todos sus pensamientos.

—A partir de mañana, —dijo, asombrada de que su voz no temblara—, tendremos que volver a nuestro menú normal.

—¿Cuál es? —Él aguijoneó.

—Oh, esto y aquello, —ella dijo, moviendo su manos nerviosamente para no delatarse mientras mentía—. Casi siempre es mucha carne de cordero. Comemos a las ovejas una vez que su lana ya no es buena.

—No era consciente que la lana se descomponía.

—Oh, pero lo hace. —Seth sonrió sigilosamente, preguntándose si él podría distinguir que ella mentía más que un embaucador—. Cuando las ovejas envejecen, su lana llega a convertirse... Correosa, no podemos obtener un buen bellón de ella. Así es que destinamos a los animales para comida.

—Carne de cordero.

—Sí. Hervido.

—Es asombroso que usted no esté más delgada.

Reflexivamente, Seth miró hacia su persona. ¿Pensaba él que ella era flaca y huesuda? Sintió un tipo extraño de achaque, casi de gusto a su pesar, y después lo rechazó—. No escatimamos en la comida, —pronunció, renuentemente al pensar en dejar de comer sus huevos y embutido favoritos—. Después de todo, uno necesita la nutrición correcta sin pasar hambre, Aunque con comidas sencillas. Ya que necesitamos nuestra fuerza aquí en Stannage Park, debido a todas las tareas.

–Por supuesto.

—Así que tomamos un buen desayuno, —Seth dijo, mientras empezaba a pensar en más mentiras—, seguida por gachas de avena para el almuerzo.

—¿Gachas de avena? —Chiba casi se atragantó con la palabra.

—Sí. Usted desarrollará el gusto hacia ellas. No hay cuidado. Y la cena es usualmente sopa, pan, y carne de cordero, si tenemos alguna oveja.

—¿Si tenemos alguna oveja?

—Pues bien, no matamos todos los días una de nuestras ovejas. Tenemos que esperar a que sean viejas. Obtenemos un buen precio por la lana.

—Estoy seguro que la buena gente de Cornualles está agradecida con usted por arroparlos.

Seth trato de poner en su rostro una máscara perfecta de inocencia para responder tajantemente.

—Estoy segura que la mayor parte de ellos no saben de dónde viene la lana para sus prendas de vestir.

Él clavó los ojos en ella, obviamente intentando percibir si era tan ingenua para creer que él no se daba cuenta de sus mentiras.

Henry, incómoda con el repentino silencio, dijo,

—Esa es la razón por la que comemos carne de cordero. Algunas veces.

—Entiendo.

Seth intentó evaluar su tono evasivo pero se encontró con que no podía leer sus pensamientos. Ella caminaba por una cuerda floja y ambos lo sabían. Por un lado quería mostrarle lo adversa que podía ser la vida rural en especial en su hacienda. Por otra parte, si le mostraba que la vida en Stannage Park podía ser una pesadilla, él pensaría que estaba mal administrada, podría destruir todo su trabajo ¿cuál sería un desastre? Frunció el ceño. Él no la podría despedir,_ ¿verdad? _¿Podría deshacerse alguien de la hacienda?

—¿Por qué tiene la cara tan larga, Seth?

—Oh, no es nada, —contestó rápidamente—. Estaba haciendo un poquito de cuentas en mi cabeza. Siempre frunzo el ceño cuando hago cuentas.

_Ella realmente me está mintiendo, _pensó Chiba. _Está rezando para que no me dé cuenta_,

—¿En qué ecuaciones estaba concentrada?

—Oh, los alquileres y los cultivos, esa clases de cosas. Stannage Park es una granja _en perfectas condiciones, cada uno de los que estamos en ella cumple una función_, usted sabe. Todos nosotros trabajamos muy duro en ella.

Repentinamente la larga explicación acerca de comida cobró significado nuevo. ¿Ella estaba tratando de ahuyentarle?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Oh, sí. Tenemos un gran número de inquilinos, pero también tenemos a las personas que trabajan directamente para nosotros, cosechando cultivos y criando ganado y cosas semejantes. Es un montón de trabajo.

Chiba sonrió sigilosamente. _Ella __está tratando de __ahuyentarle_. ¿Por qué? Iba encontrar su corta estadía allí muy interesante gracias a esa extraña mujer. Si ella quería una guerra, él estaría encantado de complacerla, de la misma forma dulce e inocentemente en que ella disfrazaba sus ataques.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, se dispuso a conquistar a la Srta. Serenity Tsukino de la misma manera que había conquistado a todas las mujeres de Gran Bretaña que había conocido. Simplemente siendo él mismo. Comenzó con otra de esas sonrisas devastadoras.

Seth no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Ella pensó que estaba hecha de piedra, siempre enfrentada al trabajo. Aún logró decírselo a sí misma, " estoy hecha de piedra," pero la fuerza de su encanto la inundó. Obviamente no era tan dura como imaginaba porque su estómago dio un salto mortal, aterrizó en alguna parte de alrededor de su corazón, y para su horror absoluto, se oyó a sí misma suspirar, cuando el volvió a sonreírle.

—Cuénteme sobre usted, Seth —dijo Chiba.

Ella parpadeó, como si repentinamente despertarse de un sueño más bien lánguido.

—¿De mí? No hay mucho que contar, me temo. Mi vida es muy aburrida.

—Más bien dudo de eso, Seth. Usted es una mujer poco común.

—¿Poco corriente? ¿Yo? —La última palabra salió como un chirrido.

—Bien, veamos. Obviamente viste generalmente pantalones más de lo que lleva vestidos, porque nunca he visto a una mujer que se sienta más incomoda en un traje de noche, que usted esta noche...

Ella sabía que era la verdad, pero era increíble cuánto la lastimó oírle decirlo.

—Por supuesto, sólo podría ser que el traje de noche le apriete un poco, o que el material le produzca picar...

A ella se le iluminó un poco el rostro. El vestido era de hace cuatro años, y había crecido considerablemente durante ese período.

Chiba extendió su mano derecha a la de ella a medida que contaba sus rarezas. El dedo índice se extendió hacia el suyo para señalar, mientras decía:

—Usted ha administrado sin ninguna ayuda esta hacienda, convirtiéndola en un negocio provechoso y aparentemente lo ha hecho desde muy joven. Por lo que sé lo ha hecho durante seis años.

Seth tragó y silenciosamente tomó su sopa y miró como otro de sus dedos se acercaba a ella.

—Sin ningún temor a ser mordida se acercó y controló al animal más inmenso de la variedad porcina que alguna vez he visto, la mayoría de mujeres que conozco se desmayaría sólo con ver a esa bestia mientras usted hasta se tutea con él.

Seth frunció el ceño, todo lo que él le decía era verdad pero no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras. Otro dedo tocó uno de los suyos. Seth se sonrojó por todos los cumplidos que recibía, sin dejar de preguntarse por que él le tomaba su mano.

—Y finalmente... —Él alargó su pulgar—... responde al nombre improbable de Seth.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

Él miró hacia abajo a su mano, extendida encima de la de ella como si fuera una estrella de mar y la retiró.

—Si eso no le hace una mujer increíble, en realidad no sé qué otra cosa lo haría.

—Bien, —comenzó ella con vacilación—, quizá soy un pequeño fenómeno hombruno.

—Oh, no se llame a usted misma fenómeno, Seth. Aunque otros lo hagan deje de juzgarse a sí misma. Usted es original, es valiosa, pare de menospreciarse así.

A Seth realmente le agradó la forma en que la trataba. "Le gusto a alguien".

—Su nombre es Porkus.

—¿Discúlpeme?

—El cerdo. _Me tuteo _con él. —Ella sonrió tímidamente—. Su nombre es Porkus.

Chiba inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rió.

—Oh, Seth, —se quedó sin aliento—. Usted es un tesoro.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, pienso.

—Por favor, hágalo.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su vino, sin percatarse que ya había bebido más de lo ordinario. El lacayo diligentemente le servía conforme bebía.

—Supongo que tuve una educación inusual —dijo imprudente—, probablemente, es por eso que soy tan diferente.

—¿Oh?

—No hubo muchos niños cerca, y tenía aún menos probabilidad de estar cerca de otras niñas. La mayor parte de mi niñez jugué con el hijo del mayordomo.

—¿Y él todavía sigue en Stannage Park? —Chiba se preguntó si quizá tenía un amante escondido en alguna parte. Pareció probable al ser una mujer tan independiente e inusual. Había despreciado muchos convencionalismos hasta ahora; ¿Cuánta diferencia sería tener un amante?

—Oh, no. Billy se casó con una chica de Devon y se fue. Usted no me pregunta todo esto sólo por ser cortés, ¿no es cierto?

—Absolutamente no. —Él sonrió diabólicamente—. Por supuesto espero estar siendo cortés, pero realmente la encuentro a usted muy intrigante y misteriosa. —Y así era. Chiba siempre había estado interesado en las personas que lo rodeaban, siempre se había preguntado lo que hacía funcionar a la raza humana.

En su casa, en Londres, a menudo se quedaba con la mirada fija fuera de la ventana durante horas, simplemente observando y reflexionando sobre la vida de quienes transitaban por las calles. Y en las fiestas siempre era un conversador genial, no porque hablara demasiado sino que se encontraba genuinamente interesado en lo que decían las otras personas. Esa era en parte la razón por qué tantas mujeres se habían enamorado perdidamente de él.

Después de todo, en verdad era algo raro en un hombre escuchar lo que una mujer tenía que decir.

Y Seth ciertamente no era insensible a sus encantos. Era cierto que los hombres la escuchaban todos los días, pero eran personas que trabajaban en Stannage Park, en efecto, trabajaban para ella. Nadie además de la Sra. Simpson alguna vez se tomó el tiempo para conversar con ella. Ligeramente confundida por el interés de Chiba hacia ella, escondió su ansiedad adoptando su usual actitud descarada.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de usted, Su Señoría? ¿Tiene una educación inusual?

—Dentro de lo normal, me temo. Aunque mi madre y mi padre estaban realmente enamorados el uno del otro, algo inusual dentro de la _nobleza, _pero aparte de eso, fui un niño británico típico.

—Oh, dudo eso.

—¿De verdad? —Él se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Y por qué duda de mí, Srta. Serenity?

Ella tomó otro sorbo de vino.

—Por favor, no me llame Serenity. Detesto el nombre.

—Pero temo que cada vez que la llamo Seth, recuerdo a un compañero muy desagradable que estudió en Eton conmigo.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa abierta y desenvuelta.

—T_emo que __sólo tendrá que acostumbrarse_.

—Usted ha estado dando órdenes demasiado tiempo.

—Quizá, pero usted obviamente no las ha estado aceptando suficientemente durante mucho tiempo.

—Touché, Seth. Y aún no me ha dicho por qué cree que tuve una educación fuera de lo normal.

Seth frunció la boca y miró su copa que, paradójicamente, todavía estaba muy llena. Podía haber jurado que había bebido al menos más de la mitad. Tomó otro sorbo.

—Bien, usted no es exactamente un típico hombre.

–¿Cómo es eso, que no soy como los otros hombres que conoce?

—Ciertamente. —Ella agitó su tenedor en el aire con énfasis antes de beber otro poquito de vino.

—¿Y cómo de atípico soy?

Seth mordió su labio inferior, débilmente consciente de que acababa de quedar arrinconada.

—Bien, usted es muy amigable.

—¿Y la mayoría de ingleses no lo son?

—No conmigo, casi siempre son distantes.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña mueca.

—Obviamente no saben lo que se pierden al tratarla así.

—¿Cómo dice?- Preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿no está siendo sarcástico, verdad?

—Créame Seth, no he sido menos sarcástico en mi vida. Realmente es usted la persona más interesante que he conocido en meses.

Ella escudriñó su cara para ver señales de burla o engaño y no pudo encontrar ninguna.

—Le creo.

Refrenó otra sonrisa, silenciosamente admirando a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él. Su expresión era una combinación encantadora de arrogancia y preocupación, ligeramente mezclados todos esos elementos, por el hecho de que ella estaba un poco borracha.

Ella agitaba su tenedor en el aire cuando habló, aparentemente olvidando el bocado de faisán, agitándolo peligrosamente. Mientras él le preguntaba:

—¿Por qué los hombres no son amigables con usted?

Seth se preguntó por qué era tan fácil hablar con ese hombre, ya fuera el efecto del vino o algo más complicado, se sentía a gusto con él. De una u otra manera, decidió que tomar vino no le haría ningún daño. Tomó otro sorbo.

—Pienso que creen que soy un fenómeno, —dijo ella finalmente.

Chiba hizo una larga pausa mientras trataba de ser sincero.

—Usted no es eso. Sólo necesita que alguien le enseñe cómo ser una mujer.

—Oh, sé cómo ser una mujer. Simplemente no soy el tipo de mujer que desean los hombres.

Su discurso era lo suficientemente subido de tono como para hacerle toser su comida. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella no tenía idea de lo que decía. Él tragó y se quejó,

—Estoy seguro usted exagera.

—Estoy segura que miente. Usted mismo acaba de decir que soy rara.

—Dije que era poco común. Y eso no quiere decir que nadie esté, o estuviese interesado en usted. —Entonces, para su horror, se percató que estaba empezando a interesarse en ella. Realmente, estaba pensado mucho en ella, más allá de lo razonable. Con un gemido mental, él empujó ese pensamiento fuera de su mente. Él tenía poco tiempo en su vida para quedarse allí mas allá de una semanas y cuando se fuera se olvidaría de ella. A pesar de su comportamiento, más bien extraño, Seth no era el tipo de mujer con quien pensaba que podía comprometerse y casarse. Aparte de eso no quería casarse y menos con ella. A pesar de estar muy intrigando acerca de ella. —Cállate, Chiba, —masculló.

—¿Dijo algo, Su Señoría?

—De ningún modo, Seth, y por favor no se moleste con lo de "Su Señoría". No estoy acostumbrado a ese trato, y me parece fuera de lugar ya que estoy llamándola por su nombre. ¿No es cierto Seth?

—¿Entonces como debería llamarle?

—Chiba. Todo el mundo lo hace y por favor tutéame, —dijo, inconscientemente haciéndose eco de sus anteriores palabras.

—¿No tienes un nombre de pila? —Ella preguntó, sorprendiéndose de su coquetería.

—No realmente.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, "no realmente"?

—Supongo que oficialmente sí, tengo uno, pero nadie lo usa.

—¿Por qué?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, matándola violentamente con otra de sus sonrisas letales.

—¿Tiene importancia?

—Sí, —ella replicó.

—No para mí, —dijo él despreocupadamente, masticando un trozo de faisán.

—Usted puede ser muy irritante, Sr. Chiba.

—Simplemente Chiba, por favor.

—Muy bien. Puede ser muy irritante, Chiba.

—Me lo han dicho alguna vez.

—De eso no tengo duda.

—Sospecho que la gente ocasionalmente también ha hecho comentarios sobre tus habilidades para irritar, Srta. Seth.

Seth tuvo que sonreír tímidamente. Él estaba absolutamente en lo correcto.

—Supongo por eso nos entendemos tan bien.

—Así que eso hacemos. —Chiba se preguntó por qué estaba un poco asombrado al darse cuenta de eso, entonces decidió no preguntarse. —Un brindis entonces, —dijo él, tomando su copa—. Por la pareja más irritante en Cornualles.

—¡De Gran Bretaña!

—Muy bien, en Gran Bretaña. Y porque nos irritemos por mucho tiempo.

Más tarde esa noche, Seth estaba cepillándose el cabello sobre su cama, mientras se preguntaba si Chiba era siempre así de divertido ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa de verlo mañana cuando deseaba fervientemente que se fuera de la hacienda?


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Seth se despertó la mañana siguiente con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Se tambaleó al salir de la cama y salpicó algo de agua en su cara, mientras tanto, se preguntaba por qué su lengua tenía esa textura pastosa. Efectivamente se sentía como si fuera de lana.

Ha debido ser el vino, pensó, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar. No estaba acostumbrada a beber mientras cenaba, y Chiba la indujo a la fuerza a hacer ese brindis con él. Probó a restregarse la lengua contra los dientes. Todavía se sentía pastosa.

Se puso encima una camisa verde y unos pantalones, aseguró su pelo en una cola de caballo con una cinta verde, y bajo al vestíbulo del piso de arriba justo a tiempo para interceptar a una criada que parecía dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Chiba.

—Oh, hola, Polly, —dijo Seth, plantándose firmemente en el camino de la criada—. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Su Señoría tocó el timbre, Srta. Seth. Justamente iba a ver lo que desea.

—Me encargaré de ello. —Seth le dirigió a la criada una gran sonrisa.

Polly parpadeó.

—Está bien, —dijo lentamente—. Si usted piensa...

—Oh, yo definitivamente pienso, —Seth se interrumpió, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Polly y dando un vuelta alrededor de ella—. Pienso todo el tiempo, de hecho. Ahora mismo pienso ¿por qué no vas a encontrar a la Sra. Simpson? Creo que ella tendrá algo de trabajo para ti.

Le dio un empujoncito a Polly y observó como desaparecía escaleras abajo.

Seth respiró profundamente, como si decidiese qué hacer después. Estuvo tentada de ignorar la llamada de Chiba, pero el maldito hombre sólo tenía que tirar del cordón del timbre otra vez, y cuando preguntara por qué nadie contestó su llamada, Polly le diría que Seth la había interceptado.

Caminado lentamente para permitirse elaborar un plan, fue andando por el vestíbulo hasta llegar al cuarto de él. Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta y entonces hizo una pausa. Los sirvientes nunca tocan antes de entrar en los cuartos. ¿Sólo debería entrar? Y si hacía eso, después de todo, estaba realizando la tarea de un criado. Pero no era una criada. Y con lo que sabía, él podría estar desnudo como el día que nació.

Tocó.

Hubo una breve pausa, entonces oyó su voz.

—Entre.

Seth abrió la puerta y desvió su cabeza a la esquina.

—Hola, Sr. Chiba.

—Simplemente Chiba, —él dijo automáticamente, antes de reaccionar con lentitud y cubrirse con una bata su cuerpo, y añadir—, estás aquí. ¿Qué motivo en particular te trae a mi recámara?

Seth se armó de valor y entró en el cuarto completamente, sus ojos brevemente se posaron sobre el ayuda de cámara, quien preparaba su espuma de afeitar en la esquina. Volvió su mirada a Chiba, que solo llevaba puesta una bata. Tenía unos tobillos muy bonitos. Ella había visto antes tobillos; Aún había visto piernas desnudas. Se había criado en una granja, después de todo. Pero era diferente ver el cuerpo de él, a ella le producía una sensación muy agradable.

—Seth —gritó él.

—Oh, sí. —Ella se enderezó—. Usted tocó el timbre.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a responder al timbre? Más bien pensé que ocupabas una posición en la que tú podías tirar de él también.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto que la tengo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que te encuentras a gusto. Ha sido un viaje tan largo y como eres invitado aquí en Stannage Park.

—Especialmente si poseo el lugar, —le dijo secamente.

—Pues bien, sí. Por supuesto. No querría que pienses que faltamos a nuestras obligaciones en cualquier modo. Así es que pensé ocuparme de tus necesidades por mí cuenta.

Él sonrió.

—Qué intrigante. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que me había bañado con una mujer.

Seth tragó saliva y empezó a retirarse. Su cara estaba cubierta de un rubor inocente.

—Perdóname.

—Toqué el timbre para pedirle a la criada agua para darme un baño.

—Pero pensé que tomaste ayer un baño, —dijo ella, intentando arduamente no sonreír. Oh, el hombre no era tan listo como pensaba. No le pudo haber dado una mejor oportunidad si lo hubiera intentado.

—Esta vez temo que _yo_ tendré que pedirte perdón.

—El agua es muy necesaria aquí ¿sabes? —dijo ella dijo seriamente—. La necesitamos para los animales. Necesitan una cantidad para beber, y ahora que el clima se vuelve más seco, tenemos que asegurarnos que tenemos suficiente para enfriarlos.

Él no dijo nada.

—Ciertamente no tenemos suficiente agua para tomar un baño todos los días, —Seth continuó despreocupadamente, compenetrándose en el espíritu de su treta.

Chiba apretó los labios.

—Como evidenciaba tu admirable fragancia de ayer.

Seth reprimió su deseo de golpearlo en el estómago.

—Exactamente. —Ella miró al ayuda de cámara de Chiba, quién dio la apariencia de tener palpitaciones al pensar en su jefe con un mal peinado debido a no tener suficiente agua.

—Puedo asegurarte, —decía Chiba, evidentemente sin humor—, que no tengo ninguna intención de permitir a mi persona oler a chiquero durante mi visita en Cornualles.

—Estoy segura de eso, —contestó Seth.

—Ayer fue un caso excepcional. Yo estaba, después de todo, construyendo una porqueriza. Te consuelo diciendo que permitimos baños adicionales después del trabajo en la porqueriza. —

—Qué escrupulosamente aseada eres. —

Seth no ignoró el sarcasmo en su voz. Ciertamente, él estaba empezando a enojarse, no podría permitirse cometer un error

—Estás en lo correcto. Por lo tanto mañana, por supuesto, podrás tomar un baño.

—¿Mañana? —

—Cuando regresamos del trabajo en la porqueriza. Hoy es domingo. Ni nosotros realizamos tareas exigentes el domingo. —

Chiba tuvo que esforzarse arduamente para no dejar otro comentario ácido atravesar sus labios. Miró a la jovenzuela, para ver si se estaba burlando de él. Disfrutando de su desasosiego, para ser preciso. Entrecerró sus ojos, para poder reflexionar sobre el asunto y se acercó a ella.

Ella parpadeó y le observó con expresión de pura confiabilidad.

_Tal vez ella_ _no disfrutaba de __su desasosiego_. Tal vez era cierto que _no tenían suficiente_ _agua_ para bañarse todos los días. Él nunca antes había oído de ese problema en una hacienda tan bien manejada, pero tal vez Cornualles estaba teniendo un leve periodo de sequía, que no ocurría en Inglaterra.

Espera un segundo, su cerebro gritó. Estamos en Inglaterra. Siempre llueve. En todas partes. Él la evaluó con una mirada sospechosa en su dirección.

Ella sonrió.

Él escogió sus palabras lenta y cuidadosamente.

—¿Cuántas veces por semana puedo bañarme mientras resida aquí, Seth?

—Preferiblemente una vez a la semana. —

—Una vez a la semana no será adecuado, —él contestó con el tono de voz deliberadamente duro. La vio vacilar. Bien. —

—Entiendo. —Ella masticó su labio inferior por un momento—. Supongo que _ésta es tú casa,_ así es que supongo que si quieres tomar un baño con mayor frecuencia, estás en tu derecho.

Él suprimió el deseo de decir "al bledo con mis derechos, me estas mintiendo".

Ella suspiró. Fue un suspiro grande, grande, grande y sentido. Como si sostuviera el peso de tres mundos sobre sus hombros.

—No debería querer quitarle el agua a los animales, —dijo ella—. Esta zona es muy caliente, y eso les hace daño, y...

—Lo, sé. Los animales necesitan permanecer fríos.

—Es su derecho. Una puerca murió el año pasado de agotamiento, por el calor. No me gustaría que eso ocurra de nuevo, así es que supongo que si_ quieres tomar un baño_ más _seguido_... —

Ella hizo una pausa, muy dramáticamente, y Chiba no quería saber que lo que iba a decir.

— ...bien, supongo que podría _recortar __mis baños_. —

Chiba recordó un olor muy bien definido cuando se encontraron.

—No, Seth, —dijo rápidamente—, ciertamente no deberías hacerlo. Una dama debería oler... Eso quiere decir... —

—Lo, sé. Eres todo un caballero hasta la punta de tus dedos. No quieres despojar a una dama. Pero te puedo reconfortar, yo no soy ninguna dama usual. —

—De eso no tengo dudas. Excepto que es lo mismo, no puedo...

—No, no, —dijo ella moviendo su mano—. No hay nada más que decir. No puedo tomar agua de los animales. Tomo mi posición aquí en Stannage Park muy seriamente, y no podría ser tan negligente en mis deberes. Me ocuparé de que tomes un baño todos los días, y yo…

Chiba se oyó sí mismo gemir.

— ...Me bañaré cada quince días. No puede ser tan malo. —

—Para ti quizá, —él masculló.

—Es una cosa buena que me bañara ayer. —

—Seth —comenzó él, preguntándose cómo abordar este asunto sin ser muy grosero—. En realidad no quiero despojarte de tus baños. —

—Oh, pero ésta es su casa. Si quieres puedes tomar un baño dos veces a la semana.

—Quiero tomar un baño todos los días, —gritó—, pero me contentaré con dos veces por semana, ya que tú haces lo mismo. Él dio por perdida toda esperanza de abordar el debate atentamente. Ésta era realmente la conversación más aterradora que alguna vez había tenido con una mujer.

No es que pudiera calificar a Seth como una mujer en cualquier sentido de la palabra, todas su acciones confirmaban lo contrario. Sin embargo ese hermoso cabello color dorado, por supuesto, no podría descartar fácilmente tampoco esos ojos gris celestes...

Pero las damas no se involucraron en largos debates acerca de tomar un baño. _Especialmente en el dormitorio de un caballero_. Especialmente, especialmente, especialmentecuando el caballero en cuestión llevaba puesto nada menos que una _bata_. A Chiba le gustaba pensar acerca de sí mismo como un hombre compresivo y liberal, pero en realidad, no lo era demasiado.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo consideraré. Si te complace, podría averiguar como conseguir más agua. Si el suministro es más abundante, podría bañarse todos los días.

—Apreciaría eso. Muchísimo.

—De acuerdo. —Ella puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta—. Ahora que ya hemos decidido eso, te dejaré para que tus abluciones matutinas.

—O la falta de ellas —dijo él, incapaz de convocar entusiasmo hasta para sonreír irónicamente.

—No estamos en una situación tan mala. Ciertamente tenemos bastante agua para proveerte de una pequeña jarra cada mañana. Estarás sorprendido de cuánto puedes hacer con ella.

—Probablemente no estaría del todo sorprendido. —

—Oh, pero uno realmente puede lograr una correcta limpieza con solo un poquito de agua. Estaría encantada de darte instrucciones detalladas. —

Chiba empezó a tener ganas de reír. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus brillantes ojos la miraban pícaramente.

—Eso podría resultar ser muy interesante. —

Seth inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—_Las instrucciones_ _escritas detalladas_, es decir. Yo... yo, yo...

—Eso no será necesario, —Chiba tuvo piedad, al ver su sonrojo, que la hacía más bella y desvalida de lo que hubiera pensado. Tal vez era una mujer de después de todo.

—Bien, —dijo agradecida—. Aprecio eso. No sé por qué subí. Yo... yo, yo simplemente bajaré a desayunar. Deberías venir pronto. El desayuno es la comida más importante y completa del día, y necesitarás fuerzas... —

—Lo, sé. Me lo explicaste con gran detalle anoche. Debería comer bien por la mañana, porque son gachas de avena a mediodía. —

—Sí. Pienso que tenemos un poquito del faisán de ayer, así es que nuestra comida no será tan austera, pero... —

Él sostuvo en alto su mano, no queriendo oír cualquier cosa más acerca de las torturas que ella había planificado hacia él.

—No digas más, no me lo repitas, Seth. ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar? Me uniré a ti en poco tiempo. Todavía me hace falta arreglarme, si fueras tan amable.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ella salió corriendo del cuarto.

Seth salió corriendo y casi se choca con la pared, logró por muy poco frenar y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de regocijo, y apenas podría estar parada. Mientras pensaba en la expresión en su cara cuando le dijo que se podría bañar solo una vez a la semana. ¡Sin precio! Sólo sobrepasada por la expresión cuando le dijo que ella tomaría un baño cada quince días.

Librarse de Chiba no era tan fácil como pensaba, reflexionó Seth.

Pasar sin darse un baño no iba a ser entretenido, Seth siempre había sido muy limpia, le encantaba bañarse todos los días. Pero no era demasiado grande el sacrificio por seguir en Stannage Park, y además, pensaba que iba ser más duro para Chiba que para ella.

Se abrió paso hasta el comedor pequeño. El desayuno aún no se había servido sobre la mesa, así que fue a la cocina. La señora Simpson estaba enfrente de la estufa, friendo tocino en una sartén plana, revolviéndolos para no quemarlos.

—Hola, Simpy.

El ama de llaves se dio la vuelta.

—¡Seth! ¿Qué haces aquí? Habría pensado que estarías ocupada con nuestro invitado.

Seth puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Él no es nuestro invitado, Simpy. Somos _sus __invitadas. O por lo menos yo_. Tú posición está garantizada.

—Sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti.

Seth simplemente sonrió, era imprudente dejar a la Sra. Simpson saber lo que ella había estado haciendo esa mañana. Después de una larga pausa dijo:

—Huele bien el desayuno, Simpy.

El ama de llaves le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

—Es la misma comida de todos los días. —

—Quizá estoy más hambrienta de lo usual. Y tendré que comer hasta llenarme, porque el nuevo Lord Stannage es algo tacaño, nuestras comidas serán... austeras.

La Señora Simpson dio lentamente la vuelta.

—Seth, ¿qué diantre estás tratando de decirme? —

Seth se encogió de hombros impotentemente.

—Él quiere gachas de avena para el almuerzo. —

—¡Gachas de avena! Seth, si este es uno de tus locos planes... —

—Realmente, Simpy, ¿piensas que haría eso? Sabes cuánto detesto las gachas de avena, él las adora.

—Supongo que podríamos tener gachas de avena. Tendré que hacer algo especial para la cena, sin embargo.

—Carne de cordero. —

—¿Carne de cordero? los ojos de la señora Simpson se ampliaron con la incredulidad.

Seth se encogió de hombros y la miró inexpresivamente.

—A él le gusta la carne de cordero. —

—No lo creo por un segundo, Srta. Serenity Tsukino.

—Oh, está bien. La carne de cordero fue idea mía. No hay nada de malo en pueda comer sano aquí.

—Tus pequeños planes van a matarme a disgustos.

Seth se inclinó más cerca del ama de llaves.

—¿Quieres avisarle, y que él me eche de aquí de una oreja?

—No veo...

—Puede hacer eso, lo sabes. Puede despedir a todos y cada uno de nosotros. Mejor estar libre de él antes de que él se libre de nosotros.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la Sra. Simpson dijese,

—Carne de cordero por ahora.

Seth hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta llevando una gran fuente de huevos revueltos al comedor.

—Y no lo cocines demasiado bien. Un poco seco quizá. O acompañado de un salsa muy espesa, o quizás hazlo muy salado.

—Estas pisando hielo muy delgado...

—Está bien, está bien, —Seth dijo rápidamente. Obligando a la Sra. Simpson a preparar carne de cordero cuando tenía a su disposición para cocinar carne blanca, carne roja, cordero, y jamón. La eliminación había sido suficiente batalla. Nunca iba a tener éxito obligándola a prepararlo mal.

Chiba la estaba esperando en el pequeño comedor. Estaba frente a una ventana, con la mirada fija sobre los campos. Obviamente no la oyó entrar, pues sólo se dio la vuelta cuando Seth se aclaró la voz.

Él la miró, sonrió, hizo una señal con una inclinación de su cabeza, y dijo,

—La tierra es preciosa. Has hecho un excelente trabajo administrándola.

Seth se sonrojó por ese cumplido inesperado.

—Gracias. Stannage Park significa mucho para mí. —Ella le dejó mover una silla y se sentó esperando a que les trajeran el desayuno.

Comieron en silencio. Seth era consciente de que necesitaba comer tanto como era posible, la comida de mediodía seguro que sería deprimente. Miró por encima a Chiba, quien comía con desesperación similar. Bien. Él por lo menos no se imaginaba las gachas de avena acechando en cualquier lugar de la mesa.

Seth tomó con su tenedor un último pedazo de jamón y se obligó a hacer una pausa, suspirando hondamente para asimilar toda la comida que había ingerido.

—Pensé que podría mostrarte los alrededores de Stannage Park esta mañana.

Chiba no le podría dar una respuesta inmediata, su boca estaba llena de huevos. Después de un momento él dijo,

—Es una idea excelente.

—Supuse que querrías entablar una mayor aproximación con tu nueva hacienda. Hay mucho qué aprender si quieres manejar esto correctamente.

—Es verdad, así que manos a la obra.

Esta vez Seth tuvo que hacer una pausa para terminar de masticar el último pedazo de tocino.

—Oh, sí. Estoy segura que tenemos mucho trabajo, me doy cuenta de que uno tiene que estar al día de alquileres y cultivos y las necesidades de los inquilinos, pero si uno quiere realmente tener éxito, uno debe hacer más de la cuenta.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber lo que conlleva "más de la cuenta".

—Oh, esto y aquello. —Seth sonrió. Miró hacia el plato vacío de Chiba—. ¿Salimos?

—Tú decides por donde comenzamos. —Él estuvo parado tan pronto como ella le indicó que era tiempo de salir.

—Pensé que podríamos comenzar con los animales, —dijo Seth.

—Supongo que tú los conoces por su nombre, —dijo él, medio bromeando.

Ella se dio la vuelta, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa brillante.

—¡Pero por supuesto! —realmente, este hombre le facilitaba las cosas. Continuaba dándole preciosas oportunidades—. Un animal feliz es un animal productivo.

—No estoy familiarizado con ese refrán en particular, —masculló Chiba.

Seth empujó un portón de madera, guiándolo a una huerta grande cuyo camino estaba delineado por setos.

—Obviamente has pasado demasiado tiempo en Londres. Es un pensamiento comúnmente expresado por aquí.

—¿Se aplica también a los humanos?

Ella dio la vuelta para enfrentarle.

—¿Disculpa?

Él sonrió inocentemente.

—Oh, nada. —Él se balanceó sobre sus talones, era exasperante tratar de sacar algo en claro de mujeres así de extrañas ¿era posible que no le mintiera? ¿Ella daba nombres a todos los animales? Allí había por lo menos treinta ovejas pastando en el campo. Él sonrió otra vez y apuntó a la izquierda.

—¿Cómo se llama aquél?

Seth se vio un poco alarmada por su pregunta.

—¿Ella? Oh, Margaret.

—¿Margaret? —Él alzó sus cejas—. Qué nombre encantadoramente inglés.

—Es una oveja inglesa, —Seth dijo malhumoradamente.

—¿Y aquél? —Él señaló a la derecha.

—Thomasina.

—¿Y aquél?... ¿Y aquél?... ¿Y aquél?

—La de atrás, uh, Esther, uh, uh...

Chiba reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de observarla tropezarse con su lengua.

—¡Isósceles! —Terminó ella triunfalmente.

Él parpadeó.

—Supongo que uno de allí se llama Equilátero.

—No, —dijo con aire satisfecho ella, apuntando a través del campo—. _Aquélla __es la única_. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Siempre he disfrutado con el estudio de la geometría.

Chiba guardó silencio por un momento, un hecho por lo cual Henry estuvo sumamente agradecida. No había sido fácil inventar tantos nombres en el acto. Él había estado intentando hacerla tropezar, pidiendo los nombres de todas esas ovejas. ¿Había descubierto su secreto?

—No creías que sabía todos los nombres, —ella le dijo, esperando que su enfrentamiento directo del asunto difundiría cualquier pensamiento sospechosos que él albergaba.

—No, —él admitió.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Ha estado prestando atención?

—¿Imploro tu perdón?

—¿Cuál es Margaret?

Su boca se abrió involuntariamente.

—Si debes administrar a Stannage Park, debes saber cuál es cuál. —Ella intentó duramente ocultar cualquier huella de sarcasmo en su voz. Opinaba que tuvo éxito. Se escuchó como alguien preocupada por el éxito de la granja.

Después un momento de concentración Chiba señaló a una oveja y dijo,

—Aquella.

¡Mierda! Él estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Y Thomasina?

Él obviamente acogía con entusiasmo el ejercicio porque se vio bastante alegre cuando apuntaba con su dedo y dijo,

—Aquella.

Seth casi estuvo a punto de decir ofendida, "mentiroso," cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea si él estaba equivocado o no. ¿Cuál era la Thomasina designada? Ella pensaba que era la que estaba en el árbol, pero se habían movido de aquí para allá y...

—¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Esa oveja es o no es Thomasina?

—No, no es, —dijo Seth decisivamente. Si ella no podía acordarse de que cuál era Thomasina, dudó muchísimo de que él pudiera.

—Yo en realidad pienso que esa es Thomasina. —Él se apoyó contra el portón, viéndose muy confiado y muy masculino.

—Aquélla es Thomasina, —ella chasqueó, apuntando al azar.

A él se le escapó una sonrisa abierta muy amplia.

—No, aquélla es Isósceles. Estoy seguro de eso.

Seth tragó convulsivamente.

—No, no. Es Thomasina. Estoy segura de eso, —dijo—. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que aprenderás todos los nombres pronto. Solo necesitas tiempo y concentración. Ahora, ¿por qué no continuamos nuestra excursión?

Chiba fue hacia el portón.

—No puedo esperar.

Él silbaba alegremente, cuando dejaron la pequeña huerta. Ésta iba a ser una mañana muy interesante.

_Interesante, _no era la palabra correcta, reflexionaba sobre esa tarde mientras que Sethy él llegaron a la casa para el almuerzo, a comer un tazón de gachas de avena.

Había ayudado a mover el estiércol en el establo, ordeñado una vaca, había sido picoteado por tres gallinas en diferentes sitios, ayudó a quitar las malas hierbas en la huerta, y caído en un lavadero.

Y si el accidente del lavadero era o no a propósito, no lo podía probar. Seth se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y lo hizo tropezar a él. Considerando que estar allí era lo más cercano a un baño que tendría en estos días, optó por no enfadarse por eso aún.

Seth se traía algo entre manos, y estaba condenadamente intrigando observándola, aunque aún no sabía que trataba de lograr.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, la Sra. Simpson trajo dos tazones de gachas de avena, llenos de vapor. Ella le dio el que tenía mayor contenido a Chiba, diciendo,

—Me llené con el suculento desayuno, además es su favorito.

Chiba inclinó su cabeza lentamente y miró a Seth, con una ceja alzada de una manera muy inquisitiva.

Seth miró con mordacidad a la Sra. Simpson, esperó a que el ama de llaves saliera de la habitación, y entonces susurró,

—Ella se sintió horrorizada porque tenemos que servirle gachas de avena. Me temo que le dije unas cuantas mentiras para apaciguarla, le dije concretamente que adoras las gachas de avena. A ella le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Seguramente una mentira inocente está justificada por un bien mayor.

Él sumergió su cuchara en el poco apetecible cereal.

—De alguna manera, Seth, tengo el presentimiento que tu compartes y comprendes mucho ese criterio.

Seth reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos del día mientras se cepillaba el pelo antes de irse a la cama, había tenido muy poco éxito en su empresa. No quiso pensar si él se había dado cuenta que ella se tropezó con esa raíz del árbol y lo había metido al lavadero a propósito, sólo el episodio de las gachas de avena había sido, en su opinión, nada menos que brillante.

Pero Chiba era sagaz. Uno no podría estar en su compañía el día entero sin darse cuenta de ese hecho. Y por si eso fuera poco, él había estado actuando tan aniquiladoramente _agradable con ella_. En la cena había sido el perfecto compañero, preguntando tan atentamente acerca de su infancia y riéndose de sus anécdotas sobre la vida en la granja.

Si no tuviese tantas cualidades, sería mucho más fácil elaborar planes secretos para deshacerse de él.

Pero, Seth tenía que recordarse severamente, el hecho de que era una persona excelente de ningún modo disminuía el hecho aún más apremiante de que tenía el poder para echarla de Stannage Park. Se estremeció. ¿Qué haría ella fuera de su amada casa? No tenía nada más en el mundo, no tenía ni idea cómo sobrevivir fuera de la hacienda.

No, ella tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle dejar Cornualles. Debía_ hacerlo._

Con su determinación otra vez firme, colocó el cepillo sobre su mesa de noche y se puso de pie. Comenzó a abrirse la cama para poder acostarse en ella pero su intención fue bloqueada por los patéticos sonidos de su estómago.

Válgame Dios, tenía hambre. Había parecido un gran plan esa mañana hacerle irse por falta de buena comida, pero había descuidado el hecho muy pertinente de que se mataría de hambre a sí misma también.

Ignora eso, Seth, se dijo a sí misma. Su estómago tronó.

Miró el reloj en la pared. Medianoche. La casa estaría desierta todos dormían. Podría avanzar a escondidas hasta la cocina, podía comer un poco allí, y consumir el resto en la seguridad de su cuarto. Ella estaría a salvo y bien comida en cuestión de algunos minutos.

No se molestó en cambiarse, anduvo de puntillas fuera de su cuarto y escalera abajo.

¡Carajo, tenía hambre! Chiba se quedó en cama, incapaz de dormir. Su estómago hacía los ruidos más horrendos. Seth lo arrastró por todo el campo todo el día, en una ruta diseñada a la medida para agotarle, y después había tenido la gran idea de culminar su obra alimentándolo de gachas de avena y fría carne de cordero.

¿Carne de cordero fría? _¡euch!_ Y si no supiese lo suficientemente mal caliente, encima no había suficiente. Seguramente tenía que haber alimentos en la casa que podría comer y no expondrían al peligro a sus preciosos animales. Una galleta, un rábano. Incluso una cucharada de azúcar.

Brincó de la cama, se puso encima una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, y salió a hurtadillas del cuarto. Anduvo de puntillas cuando paso el cuarto de Seth, no quería despertar a la pequeña tirana. Una tirana más bien agradable y cautivadora excepto cuando se trataba de la granja, no quería alertarla de su pequeña incursión a las cocinas.

¡Se abrió paso escaleras abajo, casi se resbaló a la vuelta de la esquina, y avanzó a rastras a través del pequeño comedor para encontrar algo inesperado! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una luz en la cocina?

Seth. La maldita chica comía. Llevaba puesto un largo camisón, de algodón blanco, que flotaba seráficamente alrededor de ella.

¿Seth? ¿Un ángel?

¡Ja!

Se apoyó a toda prisa contra la pared y miró a hurtadillas a la vuelta de la esquina, cuidando de mantenerse en secreto.

—Dios mío, —ella mascullaba—, odio las gachas de avena.

Comía vorazmente un panecillo y tomaba un gran vaso de leche, ¿y ahora recogía una rebanada de... jamón?

Los ojos de Chiba se estrecharon. Ciertamente no era carne de cordero.

Seth tomó otro gran trago de leche y lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción antes de comenzar a hacer la limpieza.

El primer deseo de Chiba fue entrar en la cocina y demandar una explicación, pero entonces su estómago dejó salir otro fuerte estruendo. Con un suspiro se ocultó detrás de un armario y vio a Seth andado de puntillas a través del pequeño comedor. Él esperó hasta que la oyó subir las escaleras, entonces entró corriendo a la cocina y terminó el jamón.


	6. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Despabilase, Seth. —Mary Anne, la criada del piso de arriba, amablemente agitó sus hombros—. Seth, despiértese.

Seth se movió al otro lado de la cama y masculló algo que sonó vagamente como a:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pero usted insistió, Seth. Usted me hizo jurar que la sacaba de la cama a las cinco y media.

—Mmmph, grmmph... No lo hice.

—Usted dijo que diría eso, y que la debía ignorar. —Mary Anne le dio a Seth un empujón—. ¡Despiértese!

Seth, quien todavía seguía medio dormida, repentinamente comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué va...?

—Soy yo simplemente, Mary Anne, Seth.

Seth parpadeó.

—¿Qué diantres está usted haciendo aquí? Está todavía oscuro afuera. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco y media, —Mary Anne daba las aclaraciones pacientemente—. Usted me pidió que la despierte muy temprano esta mañana.

—¿Lo hice? —Oh, sí... Chiba—. Lo hice. Correcto. Bueno, gracias, Mary Anne. Eso será suficiente.

—Usted me hizo jurar que permanecería en el cuarto hasta que se levantase.

Ella era muy lista para su bien, conocía a Seth perfectamente, ya que se percató de que había estado a punto de volver a la cama y acurrucarse debajo de las mantas.

—Estoy despierta. Entiendo bien su suposición. Deberían pagarle por realizar ese servicio. —Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desperezarse—. Un montón de gente se despierta a esta hora... —bostezó.

Se tropezó con el tocador, donde unos pantalones bombachos limpios y una camisa blanca estaban doblados.

—Usted podría querer una chaqueta, también, —dijo Mary Anne—. Afuera está haciendo un poco de frío.

—Bien, —Seth masculló mientras se ponía su ropa. Como devota de la vida rural, nunca salía de la cama antes de siete, y aún a esa hora, trataba de despertarse más tarde. Pero si quería convencer a Chiba de que no era de su agrado la vida en Stannage Park, ella iba a tener que madrugar un poco y mentir un poco también.

Hizo una pausa cuando se abotonaba su camisa. ¿Quería que él se fuera, verdad?

Por supuesto que lo quería. Caminó hacia una a palangana llena de agua y salpicó agua fría en su cara, esperando que la despertase. Ese hombre deliberadamente se había dispuesto a hechizarla. No importaba que él hubiera tenido éxito, pensó maliciosamente. Sólo tenía importancia que si él quería seducirla deliberadamente, probablemente era porque deseaba algo de ella.

Pero de todas formas, ¿qué podría querer él de ella? No tenía nada absolutamente. A menos que por supuesto se hubiera percatado de que ella estaba tratando de deshacerse de él y estaba tratando de detenerla.

Seth lo consideró cuidadosamente mientras se peinaba y se sujetaba el pelo en una cola de caballo. Había parecido sincero cuando se interesó en su educación. Él era su tutor, después de todo, por lo menos algunos meses más. No había nada entre ellos, aunque ella sentía un poco de preocupación sobre lo que deseaba de su tutor.

¿Pero él estaba preocupado por su tutela? ¿O cómo podría chupar de su hacienda hasta el fondo y dejarla seca?

Ella gimió. Era gracioso cómo la luz de las velas hacía parecer al mundo tan inocente y hermoso, en comparación con la ruda luz de mañana que aclaraba su mente.

Suspiró hondamente. Aún no amanecía y todo estaba muy oscuro. Pero sabía que algo tramaba él aunque no sabía exactamente qué era. ¿Qué ocurriría si él conocía su secreto? Seth tembló ante el pensamiento.

Con nueva determinación se puso sus botas, agarró una vela, y se dirigió con grandes pasos al vestíbulo.

Chiba permanecía en la habitación principal, sólo algunas puertas más abajo de su cuarto. Ella respiró profundamente para ganar coraje y tocó fuerte a la puerta.

Ninguna respuesta.

Tocó otra vez. Todavía nada. ¿Se atrevería? Lo hizo. Asió el pomo de la puerta y le dio la vuelta, entrando en su cuarto. Él dormía profundamente. Muy profundamente.

A Seth casi le remordió la conciencia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¡Buenos días! —Ella esperó que su voz fuera dulce y alegre.

Él no se movió.

—¿Chiba? —Él masculló algo, pero aparte de eso no hubo indicación de que estuviera un poco despierto.

Ella dio un paso más cerca de él e hizo otro intento.

—¡Buenos días!

Él hizo otro ruido mientras soñaba y se rodó de cara a ella.

Seth tomó aliento. Señor, era guapo. Sencillamente el tipo de hombre que nunca se habría fijado en ella, el hombre que nunca la invitaría a bailar o la besaría. Sin pensar, ella extendió su mano para tocar delicadamente sus hermosos labios, se detuvo cuando estaba a una pulgada.

Retrocedió y sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, una reacción extraña, ya que no lo había tocado.

_No flaquees ahora, Seth._ Tragó saliva y extendió la mano otra vez, esta vez hacia el hombro. Le susurró, cautelosamente.

—¿Chiba? ¿Chiba?

—Mmm, —él dijo con somnolencia—. Que cabello tan precioso.

La mano de Seth fue hacia su pelo. ¿Él estaba hablando de ella? ¿O con ella? Imposible. El hombre estaba todavía dormido.

—¿Chiba? —Otro empujón con el dedo.

—Hueles bien, —él masculló.

Ahora sabía que no hablaba de ella.

—Chiba, es hora de despertarse, arriba.

—Guarda silencio, amorcito, y regresa a la cama.

¿Amorcito? ¿Quién es amorcito?

—Chiba...

Antes que ella se percatase de lo que ocurría, su mano aterrizó pesadamente detrás de su cuello y ella tropezó en la cama.

—¡Chiba!

—Shhh, amorcito, bésame.

¿Besarlo? Seth pensó frenéticamente. ¿Estaba loco? ¿O ella estaba loca porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba tentada a complacerle?

—Mmm, tan dulce. —Él acarició con la nariz su cuello, rastreando con los labios hacia arriba a su barbilla.

—Chiba —dijo ella temblorosamente— estás todavía dormido.

—Mmm-hmm, lo que tú digas, amorcito. —Su mano tocó alrededor de su trasero, apretándola más contra él.

Seth se quedó sin aliento. Estaban separados solo por sus ropa y las mantas, pero ella todavía podía sentir su dureza ardiendo en contra suya. Ella se había criado en una granja; Sabía lo que él quería hacer.

—Chiba, creo que tienes una idea equivocada...

Él pareció no escuchar. Sus labios se habían mudado a su lóbulo, y la mordisqueaba dulcemente, tan dulcemente que Seth podía sentir como se derretía. Estimado Dios, ella se estaba enamorando aquí mismo locamente de un hombre que obviamente la había confundido con alguien más. Sin mencionar el pequeño hecho de que él era su enemigo.

Pero el hormigueo que la recorría de arriba abajo por la columna vertebral ponía a prueba su sentido común. ¿Cómo sería ser besada?

¿Ser besada, verdadera, profunda y apropiadamente en la boca? Ningún hombre la había besado antes, ni un besito y parecía que probablemente nadie lo haría. Y si ella pudiese aprovecharse del estado de somnolencia de Chiba... Bien, que así sea. Arqueando su cuello muy ligeramente, ella giró la cara para ofrecerle sus labios.

Él los tomó codiciosamente, sus labios y su lengua moviéndose expertamente contra su boca. Seth sintió perder su conciencia mientras probaba su sabor y sentía su aliento. Ella se extendía buscando más. Con vacilación, llevo su mano al hombro de él. El músculo brincó al contacto, él gimió y la apretó más cerca.

Era tan fuerte esta pasión. Seguramente esto no sería pecaminoso. Sin duda alguna ella podría permitirse disfrutar de esto, al menos hasta que despertase.

¿Hasta que él despierte? Seth se congeló. ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle esto a él? Frenéticamente, comenzó a luchar por separarse de sus brazos.

—¡Chiba! ¡Chiba para! —Con toda su fuerza, lo apartó de un empujón, aterrizando en el suelo por el ímpetu del impulso.

—¿Qué diantres?

Seth tragó nerviosamente. Él estaba despierto.

Su cara apareció a un lado de la cama.

—¡Maldita, mujer! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Despertándote? —Sus palabras salieron más bruscas de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¡Put...! —él pronunció una palabra que Seth nunca había oído antes, entonces estalló—, ¡cielo santo, todavía está oscuro afuera!

—Esta es la hora en que nos levantamos por aquí, —dijo exaltada, mintiendo más que un charlatán.

—Pues bien, estupendo. ¡Ahora sal!

—Pensé que querías que te muestre la hacienda.

—Por la mañana, —él gimió.

—_Es mañana_.

—Es de noche, no lo ves chiquilla malcriada. —Él apretó con fuerza sus dientes, combatiendo el deseo de caminar a grandes pasos a través del cuarto, y tirar de las cortinas para probarle a ella que el sol aún no había salido. La única cosa que detuvo ese deseo fue su desnudez. Su desnudez y su excitación... lo detuvieron.

¿Qué diablos?

Volvió la mirada hacia ella. Estaba todavía sentada sobre el piso, sus ojos abiertos con una expresión mezcla de nerviosismo y deseo.

¿Deseo?

Él la miró más detenidamente. Los cabellos desarreglados flotaban alrededor de su cara; No podía suponer que alguien tan eficiente como Seth no se habría peinado perfectamente si pensaba pasar el día afuera. Sus labios se veían insoportablemente rosados y ligeramente hinchados, como si hubiera sido besada recientemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en el suelo? —Le preguntó con un berrido.

—Bien, como dije, entré a despertarte...

—Ahórrate eso, Seth. ¿Qué estás haciendo en el _suelo__?_

Ella tuvo la elegancia al menos de sonrojarse.

—Oh. Eso es muy largo de contar, en verdad.

—Evidentemente, —él arrastró las palabras—, tengo todo el día.

—Hmmm, sí, lo tienes.

Su mente frenéticamente buscaba que decir, hasta que ella se percató que no había que pudiera decir que fuera aceptable, menos aún la verdad. Ciertamente no creería que él había iniciado el beso con ella.

—Seth... —no se podía dejar de interpretar la amenaza en su voz.

—Bien, —se ahogó, decidiendo que a pesar de su temor ella tendría que decirle la verdad y afrontar su cara horrorizada—. Yo, um, vine aquí para despertarte, y tú, mm, tú pareces ser muy difícil de despertar, y cuando creí que estabas despierto, aún seguías dormido. —Miró hacia él esperanzada, rezando porque quizás decidiera que era suficiente explicación.

Él se cruzó de brazos, obviamente esperando algo más.

—Pi... pienso que me confundiste con alguien, —ella continuó, dolorosamente consciente del sonrojo que avanzaba por su cara.

—¿Y quién, te ruego me digas, era ese alguien?

—Alguien a quien llamas amorcito, me temo.

¿Amorcito? Así es como él llamaba a Christine, su amante, quién residía en Londres. Un sentimiento incómodo comenzó a formarse al fondo de su estómago.

—¿Y entonces que ocurrió... ?

—Bien, tu agarraste mi cuello, y caí sobre la cama.

—¿Y... ?

—Y eso es todo, —dijo Seth rápidamente, percatándose de pronto que podría evitar decir toda la verdad—. Te aparté de un empujón y te desperté, y en el proceso caí al suelo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Estaba ella omitiendo algo? Él siempre había sido muy activo en su sueño. No podría contar el número de veces que se había despertado en mitad de uno haciendo el amor con Christine. No quiso pensar acerca de lo que podría haber iniciado con Seth.

—Ya veo, —dijo un poco asustado—. Me disculpo por cualquier comportamiento hostil cometido en tu contra mientras estaba dormido.

—Oh, no fue nada, te lo aseguro, —dijo Seth agradecidamente.

Él miró impacientemente hacia el suelo donde estaba. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

—Seth, —dijo finalmente—. ¿Qué hora es?

—¿Qué hora es? —Ella repitió—. Debe ser cerca de las seis.

—Exactamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sal de mi habitación.

—Oh. —Ella gateaba a sus pies—. Querrás vestirte, por supuesto.

—_Querré__ volver a dormir_.

—Hmm, sí, por supuesto que lo harás, pero no prestas atención al dicho que ya bien despierto, es casi imposible volver a dormir otra vez. Podrías, sencillamente, vestirte.

—¿Seth?

—¿Sí?

—_Sal_.

Ella voló del cuarto.

Veinte minutos más tarde Chiba se unió a Seth en la mesa del desayuno. Iba vestido informalmente, pero Henry podía distinguir que no eran ropas de trabajo y menos para construir una porqueriza. Pensó brevemente en decírselo, luego cambió de opinión.

Si arruinase su ropa, más razones para que quisiera irse.

Además, dudaba que él poseyera algo adecuado para construir una porqueriza.

Él se sentó enfrente y agarró una tostada con un movimiento tan fiero que ella supo que estaba furioso.

—¿No podías volver a dormir? —Seth arrulló.

Él la miró ferozmente.

Seth se hizo la desentendida.

—¿Te gustaría leer el _Times__?_ Yo casi lo he acabado. —Prescindiendo de su contestación empujó el periódico al otro lado de la mesa.

Chiba lo ojeó y frunció el ceño.

—Leí esto hace dos días.

—Oh. Estoy tan apenada, —contestó ella, incapaz de mantener un rastro de travesura apartado de su voz—. Toma algunos días para que venga el correo, como estamos casi en el fin de mundo, ya sabes.

—Acabo de percatarme.

Ella suprimió una sonrisa, contenta por lo bien que sus planes progresaban. Después de la osada escena de esa mañana, su determinación por verle en Londres se había cuadriplicado. Espantada, se dio cuenta de qué con lo que una de sus sonrisas hacia con su cuerpo, no quería saber especialmente lo que uno de sus besos le haría si lo hubiera dejado terminar.

Bien, eso no era enteramente cierto. Ella se moría por saber lo que uno de sus besos haría con su cuerpo, pero era doloroso saber que él nunca estaría interesado en dejarla averiguarlo. Por ello, estaba determinada a nunca volver a soñar con eso. La única manera en que él la besara otra vez era si la confundía con otra mujer. Y las probabilidades de que ese suceso sucediera dos veces eran pequeñas. Además, Seth tenía orgullo, aún si convenientemente se había olvidado de él esa mañana. A pesar de disfrutar de su beso, no apreció mucho saber que él en realidad estaba besando a otra.

Los hombres como él no querían a mujeres como ella, y cuanto más pronto se fuera él, más rápido volvería a sentirse ella misma.

—¡Oh, mira! —Ella exclamó, con rostro radiante de alegría—. Sale el sol.

—Apenas puedo contener mi excitación.

Seth se atragantó con su tostada. Al menos deshacerse de él iba a ser interesante. Ella optó por no enfrentarle hasta que terminara su desayuno. Los hombres podían ser insoportables con el estómago vacío. Al menos eso es lo qué Viola siempre le había dicho.

Terminado su plato de huevos, ella fijó su atención en la salida del sol que se veía a través de la ventana. Primero el cielo se tiñó de lavanda, después se veteó con rayas naranjas y rosadas. Seth tenía razón, ningún lugar en la tierra era tan bello como Stannage Park en esos momentos. Incapaz de reprimirse, suspiró.

Chiba oyó el ruido y la miró curiosamente. Ella contemplaba, con embeleso, la ventana. La mirada sobrecogida de su rostro lo humillaba. Él siempre había disfrutado de ver el amanecer y el atardecer, pero nunca antes había visto a un ser humano tan irrebatiblemente lleno de respeto y amor por la naturaleza. Era una mujer complicada, su Seth.

_¿Su Seth_? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a pensar en ella en términos posesivos? _Desde que ella cayó en tú cama esta mañana, _contestó sardónicamente su mente. _Parada junto a ti, ¿no recuerdas que la besaste. ?_

Él había pensado en eso mientras se vestía. No había tenido intención de besarla, aún no se había percatado en qué momento calló Seth en sus brazos. Pero eso no quería decir que no recordara cada pequeño detalle ahora: La curva de sus labios, la percepción sedosa de su pelo en contra de su pecho desnudo, su ya familiar perfume. Limones. Por alguna razón ella olía siempre a limones. No podía evitar que sus labios se crisparan cada vez que percibía su fragancia a limones, tenía que recordar su olor el día que se conocieron.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Él miró hacia ella. Seth lo estudiaba curiosa. Rápidamente volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Miro como si algo fuera gracioso?

—_Estas_ _sonriendo, _—masculló ella, volviendo a su desayuno.

Él la observó comer. Ella comió un pedazo de pan y volvió su mirada fija a la ventana, donde el sol todavía pintaba el cielo. Suspiró otra vez. Obviamente amaba Stannage Park muchísimo, reflexionó él. Más de lo que había visto amar a alguien.

¡Era eso! Él no podía creer lo tonto había sido, por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por supuesto que quería deshacerse de él. Ella había estado administrando Stannage Park durante seis años. Había trabajado toda su vida adulta y una buena parte de su infancia en esta hacienda. Era de suponer que no daría la bienvenida a la interferencia de un total extraño. Caramba, probablemente la podría despedir fuera de las instalaciones si quisiera. Ella no tenía ninguna relación con él.

Tenía que obtener una copia del testamento de Carlyle para ver los términos exactos sobre lo que le correspondía a la Srta. Serenity Tsukino. El abogado que le había visitado para contarle sobre su herencia... ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿...? Leverett... Sí, Leverett le dijo que le enviaría una copia del testamento, pero no había llegado cuando él salió para Cornualles.

La pobre chica probablemente estaba aterrorizada. Y eso lo puso furioso. La miró fijamente de arriba abajo y vio su fachada alegre. Apostaría a que estaba más furiosa que aterrorizada.

—¿Te gusta mucho estar aquí, verdad? —Le preguntó abruptamente.

Alarmada por su disposición repentina de hablar con ella, Seth tosió un poco antes de contestar finalmente:

—Sí. Sí, Por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por ninguna razón. Simplemente me lo pregunté. Al ver tu expresión, ¿sabes?

—¿Ver qué? —Ella preguntó con vacilación.

—Tu amor por Stannage Park. Te observaba mientras admirabas la salida del sol.

—¿Me mirabas?

—Mmm-hmm. —Y eso era todo lo que iba a decir al respecto. Él volvió a su desayuno ignorándola completamente.

Seth inquieta mordisqueó su labio inferior. Ésa era una mala señal. Por qué le importaba a él cómo se sentía ella a menos que... ¿Estaría pensando en alguna forma de usarlo en contra suya? Si él quisiese venganza, nada podría ser tan terriblemente doloroso como echarla de su amado hogar.

Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué querría vengarse de ella? Podría no gustarle, podía encontrarla más bien molesta, pero ella no le había dado razón para odiarla, ¿verdad? Claro que no. Dejaba que su imaginación la venciera.

Chiba la observó furtivamente mientras comía sus huevos. Estaba preocupada. Bien. Lo merecía después de sacarlo de la cama esta mañana a una hora tan incivilizada. Sin mencionar su pequeño plan de hacerle irse de Cornualles por falta de alimentos. Y el problema del baño, la habría admirado por su ingeniosidad si sus manipulaciones hubiesen sido dirigidas a otra persona, pero iban dirigidas a él.

Si ella pensaba que podía tratarla mal y echarla de la propiedad, estaría disgustada y presentaría batalla.

Él sonrió. Cornualles sí que iba a ser muy entretenido. Continuó desayunando con bocados lentos, pausados, disfrutando completamente de su desasosiego. Tres veces ella comenzó a decir algo y después lo pensó mejor. Dos veces mordisqueó su labio inferior. Y una vez él la oyó mascullar algo para sí misma. Sonaba más o menos como "maldito idiota", pero no podría asegurarlo.

Finalmente, después de decidir que ya había hecho la espera lo suficientemente larga, colocó sobre la mesa su servilleta y se puso de pie.

—¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto, Su Señoría. —Ella no pudo esconder un trazo de sarcasmo en su voz. Había terminado de comer y lo esperaba hacía diez minutos.

Chiba sentía una satisfacción perversa con su irritación.

—Dime, Seth. ¿Qué es lo primero en nuestro orden del día?

—¿No recuerdas? Construir una porqueriza nueva.

Un sentimiento singularmente desagradable recorrió su estómago.

—Supongo que eso es lo que estabas haciendo cuando llegué, —no pudo dejar de agregar—, cuándo olías tan atrozmente mal.

Ella le sonrió con intención por encima del hombro y lo precedió al salir por la puerta. Chiba no estaba seguro si sentirse furioso o divertido. Ella pensaba divertirse haciéndole dar vueltas, estaba seguro de eso.

Ya fuera eso o haciéndolo trabajar a fondo. Se calmó, todavía creía que podía ser más astuto que ella. Después de todo sabía lo que estaba tramando, y estaba casi seguro que ella aún no se daba cuenta que él conocía sus intenciones.

¿O lo sabía? Y si lo sabía ¿qué haría? ¿Qué había querido decir con trabajar en la porqueriza?

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, por lo que su cerebro rehusó reflexionar más en el tema.

Siguió a Seth por los establos hasta una estructura que adivinó era un granero. Su experiencia con la vida rural había estado limitada a sus ancestros, como todos los aristócratas, los cuales se alejaron de cualquier cosa que se pareciera a una granja en funcionamiento. La agricultura fue dejada a inquilinos, y la _nobleza _generalmente no quería ver a sus arrendatarios a menos que se tratara del cobro de las rentas. Por lo tanto su confusión era total.

—¿Esto es un granero? — puso en duda.

Ella se sorprendió de que le preguntara lo evidente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué pensaste que era?

—Un granero, —contestó bruscamente.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

—Meramente me preguntaba por qué tu gran amigo Porkus está guardado en los establos en vez de aquí.

—Demasiado apretujado, —contestó ella—. Sólo mira dentro. Tenemos a montones de vacas.

Chiba decidió creer en su palabra.

—Queda muchísimo espacio en los establos, —ella continuó—. No tenemos muchos caballos. Las buenas monturas cuestan mucho dinero, ya sabes. —Sonrió inocentemente, esperando que él hubiera tenido su corazón puesto en recibir una herencia con un establo lleno de caballos árabes.

Él la miró irritado.

—Sé cuánto cuestan los caballos.

—Por supuesto. La pareja que lleva tu carruaje es hermosa. ¿Son tuyos, verdad?

Él la ignoró y caminó más adelante hasta que su pie pisó algo suave y pastoso.

—Mierda, —masculló.

—Exactamente.

Él la miró ferozmente, sintiéndose un santo al no poner sus manos en su garganta.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa y apartó la mirada.

—Aquí es donde se construirá la porqueriza nueva.

—¿Qué pisé ?

—Mmm, sí. —Ella miró hacia abajo a las hermosas y cuidadas botas, ya no tan elegantes, y sonrió—. Eso es probablemente de vaca.

—Muchas gracias por informarme. Estoy seguro que la distinción resultará sumamente educativa.

—Los azares de la vida en el campo, —dijo ella jovialmente—. Estoy en verdad sorprendida de que no haya sido baldeado. Intentamos que todo esté limpio por aquí.

Él deseó afanosamente recordarle su apariencia y olor dos días atrás, pero a pesar de su fuerte irritación, era demasiado caballero para hacerlo. Se contentó con decir dudando:

—¿En una porqueriza?

—Los cerdos no son en verdad tan descuidados como cree la mayoría de la gente. Oh, les gusta el barro y mucho, pero no... —Miró hacia abajo a los pies de él—. Ya... sabes.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Demasiado bien.

Ella cruzó los brazos y miró alrededor. Habían comenzado el muro de piedra que incluiría a los cerdos, pero aún no era lo suficientemente alto. Llevaba mucho tiempo porque ella había insistido que la cimentación fuera especialmente fuerte. Una base débil había sido la razón por la que la anterior se había desmoronado.

—Me pregunto dónde está todo el mundo, —ella masculló.

—Durmiendo, si tienen cualquier idea de lo que es bueno para ellos, —Chiba contestó mordazmente.

—Supongo que podríamos comenzar con lo nuestro, —dijo ella dubitativamente.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana él sonrió ampliamente diciendo.

—No tengo experiencia en la construcción, así que voto que esperemos a los demás, si no el trabajo será muy pesado.

Él se sentó frente a la pared terminada a medias, viéndose muy satisfecho.

Seth, se negó a dejarle pensar que estaba en lo correcto. Se agachó sobre una pila de piedras. Escogió las de arriba.

Chiba alzó su ceja, era bien consciente que debía ayudar, pero completamente renuente hacer eso. Ella era muy fuerte, sorprendentemente. Puso sus ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué se asombraba de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella? Por supuesto que podía alzar una piedra grande. Era Seth. Probablemente le podría alzar a _él_.

La observó arrastrar una piedra hasta las paredes y colocarla debajo. Ella resopló y se limpió la frente. Luego lo miró furiosamente.

Él sonrió con su mejor sonrisa, pensaba.

—Debes doblar las piernas cuando alzas las piedras, —le gritó—. Es mejor para tu espalda.

—Es mejor para tu espalda, —ella lo imitó y masculló—,_ holgazán, inútil, estúpido_...

—¿Disculpa?

—Gracias por tu consejo. —Su voz era la dulzura personificada.

Él sonrió de nuevo, esta vez para sí mismo. Estaba ganando. Ella debió haber repetido esta tarea veinte veces antes de que los trabajadores finalmente llegaran.

—¿Dónde han estado? —preguntó bruscamente—. Estamos aquí diez minutos ya.

Uno de los hombres parpadeó.

—Pero llegamos temprano, Srta. Seth. —Ella cerró la boca fuertemente

—Empezamos a venir a las seis y cuarenta y cinco.

—No venían hasta las siete, —Chiba dijo servicialmente. Ella se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada asesina en su dirección. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—No trabajamos hasta las siete y media, —dijo uno de los trabajadores.

—Estoy segura que estás equivocado, —Seth mintió—. Empezamos mucho antes.

Otro obrero se rascó la cabeza.

—Creo que no, Srta. Seth. Pienso que empezamos a las siete y media.

Chiba sonrió burlonamente.

—Conjeturo que la vida en el campo no empieza tan temprano después de todo. —Tuvo el descuido de mencionar que en Londres casi nunca se despertaba antes del medio día.

Ella lo miró furiosa una vez más.

—¿Por qué estas tan quisquillosa? —Le preguntó, moldeando sus rasgos en una máscara de chico inocente—. Pensé que te agrada mi presencia aquí.

—_Me gustaba__, _—ella rechinó.

—¿Y ahora ya no? Estoy abatido.

—La próxima vez podrías ayudarme en lugar de observarme cargar piedras a través de la porqueriza.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que no tengo experiencia en construir. No querría arruinar el proyecto entero.

—Supongo que estás en lo correcto, —dijo Seth.

Su voz era demasiado suave. CHIBA se preocupó. La miró dudoso.

—Después de todo, —continuó ella—, si la porqueriza anterior se hubiese construido correctamente, no tendríamos que levantar ahora una nueva.

Chiba repentinamente se sintió un poco intranquilo. Ella se veía demasiado contenta de sí misma.

—Por lo tanto, probablemente es sabio no dejar a alguien tan inexperto como tú con cuestiones sobre la estructura de la obra.

—¿A diferencia de aspectos no estructurales? —Preguntó él secamente.

Ella resplandeció.

—¡Exactamente!

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa... —Ella cruzó el corral y recogió una pala—. Felicidades, Lord Stannage, ahora es el jefe de pala, el señor del agua sucia.

Él no creyó que su sonrisa pudiera aumentar un poco más, pero lo hizo. Y ella no ocultaba ni una pizca la expresión de felicidad. Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza hacia un montón de algo hediondo que Chiba no había visto antes y volvió caminando hacia los otros trabajadores.

Necesitó todo su control para no correr tras ella y pegarle con la pala en el trasero.


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Dos horas más tarde estaba listo para matarla. Aún indignado, sin embargo, reconoció que el asesinato no era una opción viable, así que se contentó ideando diversos planes para hacerla sufrir.

Decidió que la tortura era demasiado trillada, y él no tenía estómago para torturar a una mujer. Aunque... miró al personaje de los pantalones abolsados. Parecía sonreír cuando sacó a tirones unas piedras. Ella no era una mujer ordinaria.

Él negó con la cabeza. Había otras formas de hacerla desgraciada. ¿Una serpiente en su cama quizá? No, a la maldita mujer probablemente las serpientes le gustasen. ¿Una araña? ¿No odia todo el mundo a las arañas? Se apoyó en su pala, bien consciente que actuaba infantilmente y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Él había probado de todo para salir de esta tarea repugnante, y no sólo porque el trabajo era difícil y el olor era... bien, el olor era repelente, no había nada que hacer sobre eso. Principalmente no deseaba que ella sintiera que lo había superado.

Y _lo __había superado_, la pequeña jovenzuela infernal. Lo tenía, a él, un Lord del reino (si bien uno bastante reciente) en medio de agua sucia recogiendo estiércol y Dios que sabe qué otras cosas más, de las que no quería saber. Y lo tenía bien arrinconado, porque no podía darse por vencido y salir de esa faena, sería admitir que era un afeminado elegante de Londres.

Él había señalado que toda el agua sucia, estiércol y el barro se metería en medio de la construcción de la porqueriza. Ella meramente le había dado instrucciones de meterlo en el centro.

—Puedes aplanarlo más tarde, —le había dicho.

—Pero algunos podrían ponerse zapatos y no embarrar más el suelo.

Ella se había reído.

—Oh, estamos acostumbrados a eso. —Su tono había implicado que era más resistente que él.

Rechinó sus dientes y pateó con la pala un montón de agua sucia, estiércol y barro. El hedor era más que abrumador.

—Me dijiste que los cerdos eran limpios.

—Más limpios de lo que las personas usualmente tienen idea, pero no como tú y yo por ejemplo. —Ella miró sus botas sucias, había diversión bailando en sus ojos—. Bien, casi siempre.

Él masculló algo inaudible antes de devolverle el tiro,

—Pensé que no les gusta... Tú sabes.

—No lo hacen.

—¿Excremento? —No le costó mucho presentar su demanda, plantó la pala en el suelo y se puso su otra mano en la cadera.

Seth caminó alrededor e inhaló por la nariz el aire por encima del montón que él hacía.

—Oh, querido. Bien, adivino que se mezcló por accidente. Ocurre a menudo, en verdad. Estoy tan apenada. —Le sonrió y regresó al trabajo.

Él dejó salir un gruñido discreto, principalmente para sentirse mejor, y marchó encima del montón de agua sucia. Razonó que podría controlar su temperamento. Siempre había pensado en sí mismo como un hombre tranquilo. Pero cuando oyó a uno de los hombres decir,

—_El trabajo es más rápido ahora que __ustedes ayudan._

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue no estrangularla. No sabía por qué ella había olido tan mal el día que él llegó, pero ahora estaba claro que no había sido por estar de rodillas en el cieno, ayudando a construir la porqueriza.

Una neblina roja de furia le cegó cuando se preguntó qué otras tareas repugnantes ella pensaba hacer para convencerle de que eran quehaceres diarios del señor de la hacienda.

Rechinó sus dientes con fuerza, metió la pala dentro de la mezcla maloliente, recogiendo un poco de arriba, y lo llevó hasta el centro de la porqueriza. En el camino, sin embargo, se deslizó el fango fuera de la pala, encima de los zapatos de Henry.

Qué pena.

Ella pasó rápidamente alrededor. Él esperaba que le dijera precipitadamente "¡Hiciste eso a propósito!" Pero siguió silenciosa, inmóvil excepto por un leve estrechamiento de ojos. Entonces, con un golpecito de su tobillo, el agua sucia salpicó encima de sus pantalones.

_Ella sonrió irónicamente, en espera que __le dijera__, "¡Hiciste eso a propósito!_" Pero él también guardó silencio. Entonces le sonrió, y ella supo que estaba en problemas. Antes que ella tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, él alzó su pierna y plantó la suela de su bota contra sus pantalones, dejando una huella enlodada en el frente de su muslo.

Él alzó su cabeza, en espera de que tomara represalias. Ella brevemente consideró recoger un poco de agua sucia con sus manos y restregarla en su cara, pero decidió que él tendría demasiado tiempo que reaccionar; Además, ella no llevaba puestos guantes. Miro rápidamente a la izquierda para confundirle, luego descargó de un golpe el pie sobre el suyo.

Chiba dejó escapar un aullido de dolor.

—¿Es _suficiente_? ¡Tú lo iniciaste!

—Lo iniciaste tú antes aún de que llegase, intrigante, revoltosa...

Ella esperó a que le dijera que era una perra, pero él no lo podía hacer. En lugar de eso, la agarró de la cintura, la arrojó sobre su hombro, y caminó fuera de la porqueriza asustándola.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! —Ella gritó, golpeando su espalda con unos puños sorprendentemente efectivos—. ¡Tommy! ¡Harry! ¡Alguien! ¡No le dejen a hacer esto!

Pero los hombres que habían estado trabajando en la pared no se movieron. Boquiabiertos, se quedaron clavados mirando la increíble escena, la Srta. Serenity Tsukino, quien no había dejado a alguien vencerla en años, siendo llevada por la fuerza de la porqueriza.

—Tal vez debamos ayudarla, —dijo Harry.

Tommy negó con la cabeza, observándola contorsionándose mientras desaparecían sobre la ladera.

—No sé. Él es el nuevo barón, sabes. Si llevarse a la fuerza a Seth, tiene derecho a hacerlo, presiento.

Seth obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo porque todavía gritaba,

—¡No puedes hacer esto!

Chiba finalmente la bajó junto a un pequeño cobertizo, donde guardaban los aperos de labranza. Afortunadamente nadie estaba a la vista.

—¿ A no?—Su tono fue completamente arrogante.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me ha tomado ganar el respeto de la gente de aquí?

—¿Cuánto?

—Mucho tiempo, te diré. Un largo y duro proceso. Y tú lo arruinaste. ¡Fracasé!

—Dudo que la gente de Stannage Park vaya a dejar de respetarte por mis acciones.  
—Él escupió—, ¿_Aunque tú sí que puedes provocar líos cómo lo que pasó hace un momento_?

—Tú eres el que echó agua sucia en mis pies, en caso que no recuerdes.

—¡Y tú eres la que me tuvo paleando esa mierda en primer lugar! —Se le ocurrió a Chiba que esa era la primera vez que había utilizado lenguaje soez con una mujer. Era asombroso como podía ponerlo tan furioso.

—Si no puedes manejar las tareas de la granja, puedes correr a tu casa en Londres. Sobreviviremos muy bien sin ti.

—¿Eso es de lo que va esto? La pequeña Seth está aterrorizada de que le quite su juguete y estás tratando de deshacerte de mí. Bien, déjame decirte algo, se requerirá bastante más que una chica de veinte años de edad para ahuyentarme.

—No me provoques, —ella le avisó.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Qué nuevos daños me causaras?

Para el horror absoluto de Seth, su labio inferior comenzó a estremecerse.

—Podría... lo puedo hacer... —Ella tenía que pensar algo; Tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarlo ganar. Él la despediría de la hacienda, y la única cosa peor que eso, era tener que dejar Stannage Park y no verlo nunca más. Finalmente, a causa de la desesperación, ella balbució—, ¡podría hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Conozco este lugar mejor que tú! ¡Mejor que nadie! No me igualarás...

Rápido como un relámpago la inmovilizó contra el cobertizo y clavaba el dedo índice en su hombro. Seth no podía respirar, se había olvidado completamente de cómo hacerlo, y la mirada asesina en sus ojos hizo que sus piernas se volvieran jalea.

—No lo hagas, —él escupió—. No cometas el error de enojarme.

—¿No estás enojado ahora? —Ella graznó con incredulidad.

Él le dejó ir abruptamente y sonrió. Irguió la cabeza, mientras ella resbalaba hacia abajo.

—De ningún modo, —le dijo suavemente. Ella se quedó quieta y se sentó en el suelo—. Quiero establecer algunas reglas básicas. —La boca de Seth se abrió involuntariamente. _El hombre parecía un__ demente._

—Ante todo, no vas a volver a intentar deshacerte de mí, ninguno de tus complots, ni siquiera los más pequeños y tortuosos te van a servir.

Empezó a toser.

—¡Y ninguna de tus mentiras!

Ella jadeó.

—Y... —se detuvo a mirar hacia abajo al rostro de ella—. Oh, Cristo. No llores.

Ella berreó.

—No, por favor, no llores. —Él trató de darle su pañuelo, pero se dio cuenta que estaba manchado con agua sucia, y lo empujó al fondo del bolsillo—. No llores, Seth.

—Nunca lloro, —ella se quedó sin aliento, apenas capaz de hablar entre sollozos.

—Lo sé, —dijo él apaciguadoramente, en cuclillas hasta su nivel—. Lo sé.

—No he llorado en años.

Él la creyó. Era imposible imaginarla llorando, era imposible creerlo si bien lo hacía frente a él. Ella era tan capaz, tan dueña de sí, de ningún modo el tipo de mujer que deja paso a las lágrimas. Y el hecho de haber sido él el causante le retorcía el corazón.

—Venga, venga, —le dijo torpemente, palmeando su hombro—. Ya, ya. Está bien.

Ella tomó unas bocanadas de aire, intentando aquietar sus sollozos, pero no tuvo efecto.

Chiba miró alrededor frenéticamente, como si las colinas verdes le pudieran decir de alguna manera cómo conseguir que dejara de llorar.

—No hagas eso. —Estaba fatal.

—No tengo ningún lugar adonde ir, —ella gimió—. Ningún lugar. Y a nadie. No tengo familia.

—Shhh. Está bien.

—Solamente quiero quedarme aquí. —Jadeó y se sorbió la nariz—. Quiero quedarme aquí. ¿Es tan malo?

—Claro que no, querida.

—Esta es mi casa. —Ella le contempló, sus ojos celestes se volvieron plateados a causa de sus lágrimas—. O lo era, al menos. Y ahora es tuya, y puedes hacer cualquier cosa que quieras con ella. Y conmigo. Oh, Dios mío, soy tan tonta. Me debes odiar.

—No te odio, —le contestó él automáticamente. Era la verdad, por supuesto. Ella le irritaba y le disgustó infernalmente, pero no la odiaba. De hecho, ella había logrado ganar su respeto, algo que nunca daba a menos que se lo merecieran. Sus métodos podían haber sido retorcidos, pero estaba luchando por lo único en el mundo que amaba verdaderamente. Pocos hombres podrían reclamar tal firmeza de propósito.

Palmeó su mano otra vez, intentando apaciguarla. ¿Qué dijo acerca de poder hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera con ella? Eso ciertamente tenía poco sentido. Suponía que la podría obligar a dejar Stannage Park, si así lo deseara, pero eso realmente no constituía _cualquier cosa__._ Aunque suponía que ese era el peor destino que Seth podía imaginar; Tenía sentido que ella estuviera un poco melodramática acerca de eso. Algo escalofriante le golpeó. Hizo una nota mental para discutirlo con ella más tarde, cuando no estuviera tan perturbada.

—Ahora, Seth —le dijo, pensó que ya era tiempo de relajar sus miedos—. No voy a expulsarte. ¿Por qué haría eso? Es más, ¿Te he dado yo alguna indicación que esa era mi intención?

Ella tragó saliva. Había asumido tendría que tomar la ofensiva en esta batalla de voluntades. Miró hacia él. Sus ojos azules la miraban preocupados.

Quizá nunca había habido necesidad de una batalla. Tal vez ella debería haber esperado a evaluar al nuevo Lord de Stannage Park, antes de decidir que tenía que enviarle de regreso a Londres.

—¿Lo hice? —Él preguntó suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Piensa acerca de eso, Seth. Sería un tonto en despacharte. Soy el primero en admitir que no sé nada acerca de labrar la tierra. O cualquier cosa de la hacienda, tendría que contratar a alguien para supervisarlo. ¿Y por qué debería traer a un desconocido, cuando tengo a alguien que ya sabe todo lo que se debe saber de ella?

Seth miró hacia abajo, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan razonable y agradable? Ella se sintió miserablemente culpable de todos sus planes para expulsarlo del distrito, incluyendo los que aún no había puesto en marcha.

—Lo siento, Chiba. Lo siento realmente.

Él rechazó su disculpa, no queriendo que ella se sintiera peor de lo que estaba.

—No has hecho ningún daño. —Él se miró hacia abajo sardónicamente—. Bueno, tal vez a mi vestuario.

—¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan apenada! —Ella se echó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez horrorizada. Su ropa debía ser terriblemente cara. Nunca había visto prendas tan finas en su vida. Pensó que ese tipo de ropa no la manufacturaban en Cornualles.

—_Por favor _no te preocupes sobre eso, Seth —le dijo, sorprendido por el tono de su voz, parecía que él le rogaba a ella para no se sintiera mal. ¿Cuándo pasaron a ser sus sentimientos tan importantes para él?— Si esta mañana no fue agradable, al menos fue…interesante. Y mi ropa valió el sacrificio si quiere decir que hemos alcanzado alguna tregua, me doy por satisfecho. No tengo deseo de ser despertado al amanecer dentro de una semana sólo para ser informado que tengo que matar a una vaca solo, sin ayuda.

Sus ojos se dilataron. ¿_Cómo lo __supo_?

Chiba vio su expresión, la interpretó correctamente, y se estremeció.

—Usted, estimada chica, probablemente podría enseñar a Napoleón una cosa o dos.

Los labios de Seth se crisparon. Fue una sonrisa acuosa, pero definitivamente una sonrisa.

—Ahora, —continuó él, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Regresamos a la casa? Me muero de hambre.

—¡Oh! —dijo ella, tragando con inquietud—. Lo siento.

Él puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Ahora por qué lo sientes?

—Por hacerte comer esa horrible carne de cordero. Y las gachas de avena. Odio las gachas de avena.

Él sonrió amablemente.

—Es un testimonio de tu amor a Stannage Park que fueras capaz de comerte un tazón entero de esa cosa repugnante.

—No lo hice, —admitió—. Comí sólo algunas cucharadas. Eché el resto de eso en un florero cuando no estabas mirando. Tuve que ir luego y limpiar el interior.

Él se rió ahogadamente, incapaz de parar.

—Seth, eres diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido.

—No tengo la seguridad que eso sea bueno.

—Tonterías. Por supuesto que lo es. Entonces, ¿estamos en paz?

Ella extendió su mano y agarró la que él le tendía. Lentamente se puso de pie.

—Simpy hace unas galletas muy buenas, —dijo ella suavemente, el tono de su voz implicaba una oferta de paz—. Con mantequilla, jengibre y azúcar. Son deliciosos.

—Espléndido. Si ella no tiene a mano, tendremos que obligarla a hornearlas. ¡Caracoles! No tenemos que terminar la porqueriza, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—_Era _lo que estaba haciendo el sábado, pero principalmente sólo supervisaba. Creo que los hombres estaban un poco sorprendidos por mi ayuda esta mañana.

—Sé que estaban sorprendidos. La mandíbula de Tommy se cayó hasta sus rodillas. Y por favor dime que normalmente no te levantas tan temprano.

—No. Soy atroz por la mañana. No puedo empezar nada antes de las nueve a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Chiba sonrió torcidamente cuando se dio cuenta de la profundidad de su determinación para librarse de él. Ella realmente quería echarlo, para despertarse a las cinco y media en la mañana.

—Si detestas a las personas madrugadoras tanto como yo, entonces pienso que nos llevaremos fabulosamente.

—Espero que sí. —Ella sonrió trémulamente cuando caminaron hacia la casa. Un amigo. Eso era lo que él iba a ser para ella. Fue un pensamiento emocionante. No había tenido ningún amigo desde que hubo alcanzado la edad adulta. Oh, ella se llevaba de maravilla con todos los sirvientes, pero siempre había ese aire de empleador y empleado que mantenía las distancias entre ellos. Con Chiba, sin embargo, ella había encontrado amistad, aún si habían comenzado de forma escabrosa. Todavía había una cosa que quería saber. Suavemente ella dijo su nombre.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando dijiste que no estabas enojado...

—¿Sí?

—¿Estabas?

—Estaba bastante molesto, —él admitió.

—¿Pero no enojado? —Sonó como si ella no le creyera.

—Créeme, Seth, cuando me enoje, lo sabrás.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sus ojos se nublaron ligeramente antes de que él contestara.

—No quieres saberlo.

Ella le creyó.

Una hora o un poco más tarde, después de que ambos tomaran un baño, Seth y Chiba se reunieron en la cocina sobre un plato de panecillos de jengibre de la Sra. Simpson. Mientras se peleaban por conseguir el último, apareció Yates.

—Una carta llegó para usted esta mañana, Su Señoría, —entonó—. De su abogado. La dejé en el estudio.

—Excelente, —contestó Chiba, apartó su silla y se puso de pie—. Debe tratarse del resto de los documentos concernientes a Stannage Park. Una copia del testamento de Carlyle, pienso. ¿Te importaría leerlo, Seth? —No sabía si ella se sentía menospreciada porque la propiedad había ido a parar a él. Estaba vinculada, eso era cierto, y Seth no pudo haberla recibido en herencia después de todo, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba muy sentida por ello. Preguntándole si querría leer la voluntad de Carlyle, trataba de asegurarle que ella era todavía una figura importante en Stannage Park.

Seth se encogió de hombros cuando le siguió al vestíbulo.

—Si lo deseas. Está bastante claro, creo. Todo es tuyo.

—¿Carlyle no te dejó algo? —Chiba alzó sus cejas conmocionado. Era excesivo dejar a una joven sin dinero y a la deriva.

—Supongo que él pensó que te encargarías de mí.

—Ciertamente me aseguraré de que estés cómodamente situada, y siempre tendrás una casa aquí, pero Carlyle debería haberlo previsto. Nunca nos encontramos. Él no podía saber si tenía principios, o ninguno en absoluto.

—Imagino que pensó que no podrías _ser_ malo si eras familia de él, —bromeó.

—A pesar de eso... —Chiba abrió la puerta del estudio y entró. Pero cuando alcanzó el escritorio allí no había una carta esperando, solamente una pila de papeles desmenuzados—. ¿Qué diantres?

La sangre abandonó la cara de Seth.

—Oh, no.

—¿Quién haría tal cosa? —Él plantó las manos en sus caderas y empezó a enfrentarla—. Seth, ¿conoces a todos los sirvientes personalmente? Quién piensas…

—No son los sirvientes. —Dijo suspirando—. ¿Rufus? ¿Rufus?

—¿Quién diantres es Rufus?

—Mi conejo, —ella habló entre dientes, arrodillándose.

—¿Tu _qué?_

—Mi conejo. ¿Rufus? ¿Rufus? ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Intentas decirme que tienes un conejo de mascota? —Estimado Dios, ¿esta mujer hacía alguna cosa normal?

—Por lo general es muy dulce, —ella dijo débilmente—. ¡Rufus!

Un manojo pequeño de pelaje blanco y negro pasó velozmente por el cuarto.

—¡Rufus! ¡Regresa aquí conejito malo! ¡Conejito malo!

Chiba comenzó a estremecerse de regocijo. Seth perseguía al conejo por el cuarto, agachada y con los brazos extendidos. Cada vez que ella intentaba agarrarlo, él se zafaba de su agarre.

—¡Rufus! —dijo ella como advertencia.

—Supongo que no podías actuar como el resto de la humanidad y tener de mascota a un gato o un perro.

Seth, reconociendo que no era menester una respuesta, no dijo nada. Se enderezó, plantó las manos en sus caderas, y suspiró.

—¿Adónde se ha ido ?

—Creo que se lanzó rápidamente detrás de la librería, —dijo Chiba servicialmente.

Seth anduvo de puntillas encima y miró con atención detrás del voluminoso mueble.

—Shhh. Ve al otro lado.

Él siguió sus órdenes.

—Haz algo para asustarle.

Él la miró con duda. Finalmente bajó sus manos y sus rodillas y dijo en una voz horripilante:

—Hola, pequeño conejito. Estofado de conejo para la cena de esta noche.

Rufus gateó entre sus pies y pasó corriendo directamente a los brazos de Seth, que lo aguardaba. Dándose cuenta de que había sido atrapado, comenzó a retorcerse, pero Seth mantuvo una mano firme en él, apaciguándole diciendo, "Shhhh".

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Ponerlo en la parte de atrás de la cocina donde tiene un sitio.

—Deberías pensar en tener un sitio afuera. O en el guisador.

—¡Chiba, es mi mascota! —sonó afligida.

—Ama a los cerdos y cría conejos, —masculló él—. Una muchacha bondadosa.

Marcharon de regreso a la cocina en silencio, el único sonido era el gruñido de Rufus cuándo Chiba probó a apaciguarle.

—¿Puede gruñir un conejo? — preguntó, incapaz para dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Obviamente él puede.

Cuándo alcanzaron la cocina, Seth depositó su manojo peludo en el suelo.

—Simpy, ¿ me daría una zanahoria para Rufus?

—¿Escapó ese pequeño duendecillo otra vez? Ha debido salir inadvertido cuando la puerta estaba abierta. —El ama de llaves recogió una zanahoria de una pila de tubérculos y lo dejó colgando delante del conejo. Él hincó su diente en ella y la quitó de su mano. Chiba observó con interés como Rufus roía la zanahoria dejándola en la nada.

—Siento realmente pesar por lo de tus documentos, —dijo Seth, consciente que se había disculpado más ese día que todo el año pasado.

—También yo, —él dijo distraídamente—, pero siempre puedo escribir una carta a Leverett y hacerle mandar otra copia. .

—¿Estás seguro? No quería arruinar cualquiera de tus planes.

Él suspiró, preguntándose cómo había sido trastornada su vida por esta mujer en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Corrección: Por esa mujer, un cerdo, y un conejo.

Él animó a Seth diciendo que los escritos destruidos no eran un contratiempo permanente y entonces se despidieron cortésmente, regresando a sus cuartos, él para leer algunos documentos que había traído y descansar un poco porque ciertamente lo necesitaba. Sin embargo él y Seth habían alcanzado una tregua, le repugnó todavía en cierta forma admitir que ella le había agotado. De alguna manera le hizo sentir como menos hombre.

Él se habría sentido mucho mejor si supiese que Seth se había retirado a su cuarto exactamente por la misma razón.

Más tarde esa noche Chiba leía en la cama cuando repentinamente se le ocurrió que iba a pasar otra semana antes de que averiguara exactamente cómo había provisto Carlyle a Seth en su testamento. Esa era realmente la única razón por la que había estado deseoso de leer el documento. Aunque Seth había insistido en que Carlyle no había perdido el tiempo con ella, Chiba lo encontró muy duro de creer. ¿Como mínimo Carlyle habría tenido que nombrar a un tutor para ella, verdad? Después de todo, Seth sólo tenía veinte años.

Ella era una mujer asombrosa, su Seth. Uno tenía que admirar su determinación sus propósitos. Aún con toda su capacidad, él todavía sentía un tipo extraño de responsabilidad para ella. Quizá había sido por el titubeo en su voz cuando ella se había disculpado por sus planes de expulsarle de Stannage Park. O la pura agonía en sus ojos cuando, admitió que no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

De cualquier forma, el caso era que quería constatar que ella tenía un lugar seguro en el mundo. Pero antes de que él pudiese hacer eso, tenía que comprobar que había proveído Carlyle para ella en su testamento. Otra semana no le daría mayor diferencia, ¿verdad? Él se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención al libro. Leyó durante varios minutos hasta que su concentración fue interrumpida por un ruido sobre el tapete.

Él buscó pero no vio nada. Descartándolo como el rechinamiento de una vieja casa, él comenzó a leer otra vez.

_Pataleo, pataleo, pataleo._ Allí estaba otra vez.

Esta vez cuando Chiba miró hacia arriba, vio un par de orejas negras sobre el borde de la cama.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, —gimió—. Rufus.

En ese preciso instante, el conejo saltó encima de la cama, aterrizando de lleno en la parte superior del libro. Contempló a Chiba, con su rosada y pequeña nariz lo olfateó retorciéndose de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué quieres, conejito?

Silenciosamente, Rufus, con una oreja sobre su estomago se recostó a su lado como diciendo "mímame".

Chiba colocó su mano entre las orejas del conejo y comenzó a rascarle. Con un suspiro le dijo, "así ciertamente no estamos en Londres".

Entonces, el conejo descansó su cabeza en contra de su pecho, él se dio cuenta con sorpresa que no quería estar en Londres. De hecho, no quería estar en ningún otro sitio más que aquí.


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Seth pasó los siguientes días introduciendo a Chiba en Stannage Park. Él quiso aprender hasta el último detalle acerca de su nueva propiedad, y a ella le dio un gran gustó exponer las grandes calidades de la hacienda. Mientras viajaban por ella y sus alrededores, charlaron sobre esto y aquello, algunas veces acerca de nada en particular, otras sobre los grandes misterios de la vida. Para Seth, Chiba era la primera persona que había querido estar junto a ella fuera de las horas de trabajo.

Él estaba interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir, no sólo acerca de la hacienda, sino también sobre filosofía, religión, y la vida en general. Aún más satisfactorio fue el hecho de que a Chiba pareció importarle su opinión acerca de él. Se ofendió cuándo ella no se rió de sus chistes, y puso sus ojos en blanco cuando él no se rió de los Seth. Y ella le atacó haciéndole cosquillas.

En resumen, él se convirtió en su amigo. A pesar de que su estómago hiciese cosas extrañas cada vez que le sonreía... Bien, ella podría aprender a vivir con eso. Supuso que él tenía ese efecto en todas las mujeres.

No se le ocurrió a Seth que estos habían sido los días más felices de su vida, Aunque había meditado acerca de ello, se percató que era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido.

Chiba estaba igualmente prendado de su compañera. El amor de Seth a Stannage Park era contagioso, y se encontró no sólo interesado en sus ingresos sino, en verdad, preocupándose por los detalles de la hacienda y sus personas. Cuando una de los inquilinas tuvo a su primer hijo, había sido idea suya llevarle una canasta de comida, así ella no tendría que cocinar en una semana. Y se sorprendió aún más, cuando pasó de visita por la porqueriza recién construida para deslizar una frambuesa a Porkus. El cerdo parecía ser goloso, él pensó que a pesar de su tamaño y olor, era un buen animal.

Pero habría pasado buenos momentos, aún si Stannage Park no hubiera sido de él, o no fuese tan hermosa. La compañía de Seth era encantadora. Poseía un frescor y una honradez que no había visto en años. Chiba tenía muchos amigos maravillosos, pero tras un largo tiempo en Londres, había comenzado a pensar que todo el mundo era un poco cínico y falso. Salvo algunas excepciones. Seth, por otra parte, era maravillosamente accesible y directa. Ni siquiera una vez, él vio la máscara familiar de aburrimiento de la vida. A Seth parecía importarle todo su ambiente y todo el mundo para permitirse estar aburrida.

Ella era como un niño con los ojos muy abiertos, estando dispuesta a creer lo mejor de todo el mundo. Tenía un ingenio sagaz y lo utilizaba para señalar los errores de los demás, sin ridiculizarlos por eso. Chiba se sintió inclinado a perdonarle a ella esta debilidad; Él usualmente estaba de acuerdo con su valoración de las personas.

De vez en cuando él se encontraba mirándola extrañado, preguntándose cómo cambiaba su pelo miel a dorado y brillante por la luz del sol, o por qué siempre tenía vagamente olor a limones... Bien, esa reacción era de esperarse. Ya que él no había estado con una mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su amante estaba en Birmingham por unas dos semanas, visitando su madre, cuándo él salió a su nueva hacienda. Y Seth más bien lo podía atraer por su forma poco convencional de ser.

Lo que él sentía por ella era cariño, simpatía, hasta compasión y este sentimiento de alguna forma lejana se confundía en deseo. Pero ella era una mujer, y él era un hombre, era natural sentirse atraído. Y por supuesto la había besado una vez, Aunque había sido un accidente, siempre recordaba ese beso cuando estaba junto a ella.

Tales pensamientos, sin embargo, estaban lejos de su mente, había pasado una semana de su primer encuentro, recordándolo, se sirvió un trago en la sala de estar, mientras esperaba a Seth, que llegaría de un momento a otro para cenar.

Él se asusto. Era una vista espantosa. Para ser un poco convencional Seth se ponía un vestido para cenar, y eso significaba ponerse una de esas horrendas prendas de vestir, él se estremeció al llamarlas trajes de noche. Para otorgarle crédito, parecía consciente de que le quedaban fatales. Para darle un mayor crédito, ella lograba parecer como si no tuviera importancia su vestimenta, sin embargo, él había empezado a conocerla bien durante los últimos días. Sabía que pensaba que su ropa no estaba a la moda, y mucho menos que era bonita.

Había notado qué ella cuidadosamente evitaba mirar a los espejos que adornaban las paredes de la sala de estar, donde se reunían antes de cenar. Y cuando se encontraba atrapada por su sobresalto, no podía esconder una dolorida mueca de disgusto tan inusitada en su forma de ser.

Él quería ayudarla, se percató, de su dolor y humillación. _Quiero comprar sus trajes de noche y enseñarle a ella a bailar, todo deseo de ayudarla._

—¿Robando el licor otra vez? —Su dulce voz le apartó de su ensueño.

—Es mi licor si recuerdas, bribona. —Giró su cabeza para mirarla. Ella llevaba ese abominable vestido color lavanda otra vez. Él no podría decidirse si era el peor o el mejor del lote.

—Así es. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puedo beber un poco entonces?

Sin responderle, él le sirvió un vaso de jerez. Seth lo sorbió pensativamente. Se había convertido en hábito beber una copa de vino con él antes de cena, pero nada más que una. Había descubierto tener mala cabeza para beber, la noche que él llegó. Sospechaba que si bebiera más de una copa jerez, terminaría haciendo el ridículo ante él.

—¿Tú tarde fue agradable? — preguntó Chiba repentinamente. Había pasado unas pocas horas antes de la cena sólo en su estudio, enfrascándose en la lectura de documentos de la hacienda. Seth gustosamente le había dejado con los aburridos documentos; Ella ya los había examinado, y ciertamente no necesitaba su ayuda en ese tema.

—Sí, lo fue. Visité a algunos inquilinos. La señora Dalrymple me preguntó por ti y me encargó darte las gracias por la comida.

—Me alegro de que disfrutara de ella.

—Oh, sí. No puedo pensar por qué no se me ha ocurrido hacerlo antes. Por supuesto, siempre enviamos un regalo felicitándolos, pero la comida para una semana es mucho mejor, pienso que es un regalo muy práctico.

Sonaban como a una vieja pareja de casados, pensó Chiba con sorpresa. Qué extraño.

Seth se sentó en un sofá elegante pero descolorido, tiró torpemente de su vestido y le preguntó.

—¿Terminaste de leer los documentos?

—Casi, —dijo distraídamente—. Sabes, Seth, he estado pensando.

—¿Lo haces? —Ella sonrió traviesamente—. Qué agobiante.

—Bribona. Guarda silencio y escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Ella inclinó su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y dijo,

—¿Bien?

—¿Por qué no hacemos un viaje al pueblo?

Ella le contestó con una expresión desconcertada.

—Fuimos al pueblo hace dos días. ¿No recuerdas? Quisiste conocer a los comerciantes locales.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo. No tengo amnesia, Seth. No estoy tan viejo, para olvidar las cosas.

—Oh, no sé, —ella dijo, con su cara totalmente impasible—. Debes por lo menos tener treinta.

—Veinte y nueve, —dijo él exaltado antes de percatarse que bromeaba. Ella sonrió

— Algunas veces, eres presa fácil.

—Aparte de mi credulidad, Seth, me gustaría hacer un viaje al pueblo. Y no quiero decir a nuestro pueblo. Pienso que nos deberíamos ir a Truro.

—¿Truro? —Era uno de los mayores pueblos de Cornualles, Seth evitaba ir a él como la plaga.

—No suenas muy entusiasmada.

—Yo, um, yo simplemente... Bien, para ser franca, acabo de ir. —Eso no era totalmente una mentira. Había ido hace dos meses, pero sintió como si hubiera sido ayer.

Ella siempre se sentía tan torpe entre desconocidos. Al menos la gente local se había acostumbrado a sus excentricidades y las había aceptado. La mayoría aún le tenía alguna medida de respeto. Pero los desconocidos eran completamente otra cosa. Y en Truro era peor. Aunque no era tan popular como hace un siglo antes, los miembros de la _nobleza _todavía tomaban vacaciones allí. Sólo podía oír, los crueles comentarios susurrados acerca de ella. Las señoras vestidas con la última moda se reían de su vestido. Los hombres reían disimuladamente de su falta de modales femeninos. Y entonces, inevitablemente, una persona del pueblo discretamente les contaba sobre quien era ella. "La Srta. Serenity Tsukino, una joven que utiliza un nombre de hombre sin serlo, y se pavonea en pantalones todo el tiempo.

No, ella definitivamente no quería ir a Truro.

Chiba, ignorante de su desasosiego, dijo:

—Es que nunca he ido. Se una buena perdedora y muéstrame los alrededores.

—Yo no quiero ir, Chiba.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron para ver finalmente que ella se sentía incómoda. Para ser honestos, siempre se veía incómoda en esos ridículos vestidos, pero se mostraba muy incómoda en particular ahora.

—Realmente, Seth, no será tan malo como crees. ¿Ven Por favor? —Él sonrió.

Ella se perdió.

—Bien, de acuerdo.

—¿Mañana, entonces?

—Cuando desees.

Seth sintió un dolor que empezaba en la boca del estómago, sentada camino de Truro en el coche de Chiba, al día siguiente. Dios mío, esto iba a ser fatal. Siempre había odiado tener que ir a esa ciudad, pero era la primera vez que en verdad se sentía físicamente mal por ir allá.

No intentó esconderse a sí misma que su temor estaba completamente relacionado con el hombre que se sentaba alegremente junto a ella. Chiba se había convertido en su amigo, maldito por eso, y ella no quería perderle. ¿Qué pensaría él cuando oyera las críticas que susurraban acerca de ella? ¿Cuando una señora elegante hiciera un comentario en voz baja acerca de su vestido, que ella sabía que estaba dirigido a oírlo? ¿Él tendría vergüenza por estar con ella? ¿Él sería humillado por estar con ella? Seth en particular no quería enterarse de ese asunto.

Chiba estaba al tanto del nerviosismo de Seth, pero se hizo el desentendido. Ella se avergonzaría si él hacía comentarios sobre ello, la heriría y no tenía deseos de lastimarla. En lugar de eso, sostuvo una postura alegre, haciendo comentarios sobre el paisaje que se veía por la ventana y hablando de asuntos relacionados con Stannage Park. Finalmente llegaron a Truro. Seth pensó que no podría sentirse más enferma, pero pronto se encontró que estaba equivocada.

—Ven, Seth, —dijo Chiba enérgicamente—. No quiero perder el tiempo.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, mientras él la ayudaba a bajar del coche. Había una pequeña probabilidad, supuso, de que no se diera cuenta de las miradas y comentarios acerca de ella. Quizá todas las señoras habrían enfundado sus garras por ese día, y él no oiría ningún susurro cruel. Seth alzó su barbilla incrédula sobre esa posibilidad tratando de parecer más confiada de lo que se sentía.

—Lo siento, Chiba. —Ella le disparó una gran sonrisa descarada. _Su sonrisa_. Él a menudo había hecho comentarios sobre lo hermosa y única que era. Ella esperó que al verla sonreír creyera que no estaba alterada—. Mi mente ha estado vagando, estoy nerviosa.

—¿Y por dónde estaba vagando? —Sus ojos brillaron diabólicamente.

Dios mío, ¿por qué él siempre era tan agradable? Sería más doloroso si hacía el ridículo. _No pienses acerca de eso, _se dijo. _No podría ocurrir._ Ella cerró los ojos un momento y se encogió de hombros antes de responder descuidadamente.

—¿En Stannage Park, en dónde más?

—¿Y en qué pensabas tan concentrada, bribona? ¿Porkus va a dar a luz a sus cerditos sin sufrir daño?

—Porkus es un macho_, _tonto.

Él apretó su mano en su corazón fingiendo preocupación.

—Entonces hay más razón para preocuparse. Éste podría ser un nacimiento muy difícil.

A pesar de sí misma, Seth sonrió.

—Eres incorregible.

—Ser llamado incorregible por ti, es un cumplido.

—Sospecho que lo tomarás como un cumplido no importa lo que diga. —Ella intentó parecer enojada hasta gruñirle pero se traiciono y empezó a reír.

Él tomó su brazo y comenzó a caminar.

—Sabes, un día de estos me vas a matar de un disgusto, Seth.

Ella lo miró con incertidumbre. Nunca había contado entre sus logros la habilidad de manipular y peor, coquetear con el sexo contrario. Hasta Chiba, nunca había podido hacer a un hombre pensar acerca de ella como una mujer normal. Si él notó su expresión, no hizo comentarios sobre ella. Marcharon, Chiba haciendo preguntas acerca de cada negocio que encontraba. Él hizo una pausa delante de un pequeño restaurante.

—¿Tienes hambre, Seth? ¿Es un buen salón de té?

—Nunca he ido.

—¿No? —Él se asombró. En los doce años que ella había vivido en Cornualles, ¿nunca se había detenido para tomar té y pasteles?

—¿No ibas con Viola?

—A Viola no le gustaba Truro. _Ella siempre decía que había demasiados __nobles __aqu_í.

—Hay algo de verdad en eso, —él estuvo de acuerdo, repentinamente empezó a mirar hacia un escaparate para evitar ser reconocido por un conocido de enfrente. Nada estropearía su paseo con ella, y menos tener que saludar a un conocido. No tenía el deseo de desviarse de su meta por una conversación intrascendente. _Después de todo, había arrastrado a Seth aquí por __una razón._

Seth se sorprendió por verlo muy interesado viendo una vidriera.

—No tenía idea que estabas interesado en cordón.

Él enfocó sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que parecía muy interesado en examinar las mercancías de una tienda que solo vendía cintas y cordones.

—Sí, bien, hay un gran número de cosas que no sabes acerca de mí, —él se quejó, esperando que ese comentario pusiera fin a la conversación.

Seth no estaba terriblemente animada por el hecho de que él fuera un experto en cordón. Probablemente lo utilizaba con todas sus amantes. Y ella no tuvo duda que había tenido algunas. ¿Quién era "amorcito" después de todo? Ella lo podría comprender, supuso. El hombre tenía veintinueve años. Uno no podría esperar que él hubiera vivido la vida de un monje. Y peor si era tan bien parecido como él. Ciertamente habría tenido su cuota de mujeres.

Ella suspiró abatida, repentinamente ansiosa de irse de la tienda que vendía cintas y cordones.

Pasaron al lado de una sombrería, una librería, y una verdulería, en ese momento Chiba exclamó repentinamente:

—Ah, mira, Seth. Una casa de modas, lo que necesitaba.

Ella hizo una horrible mueca.

—Pienso que ahí hacen sólo ropa de señoras, Chiba.

—Excelente. —Él tiró de ella bruscamente y la arrastró al portal.—Necesito comprarle un regalo a mi hermana.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Creo que dije antes que hay una gran cantidad de cosas que no sabes acerca de mí?

Ella lo miró sarcástica.

—Esperaré afuera, entonces. Detesto las casas de modas.

Él no tuvo duda acerca de eso.

—Pero necesitaré tu ayuda, Seth. Tú tienes justo su tamaño y figura.

—_Si no soy_ _exactamente su tamaño_, nada calzará correctamente. —Ella dio un paso atrás.

Él tomó su brazo, abrió la puerta, y la metió en la tienda.

—Es un peligro que estoy dispuesto a correr, —dijo él alegremente.

—Ah, hola, —Llamó a voces a la modista a través del cuarto—. Necesitamos comprarle un vestido o dos a mi hermana. —Él señalo a Seth.

—Pero no es...

—Quédate callada, bribona. Costará menos esfuerzo así.

Seth tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que él, probablemente, tenía razón.

—Oh, está bien, —ella se quejó—. Supongo que esto lo hace uno por un amigo.

—Sí, —Chiba estuvo de acuerdo, mirando hacia ella con una expresión extraña—. Supongo que sí.

La costurera, rápidamente evaluando la obvia calidad y elegancia del traje de Chiba, acudió a su lado muy amablemente.

—¿Cómo le puedo ayudar? —inquirió.

—Me gustaría comprar algunos vestidos para mi hermana.

—Por supuesto.

Ella miró por encima de Seth, quien nunca había tenido más vergüenza de su apariencia que en ese momento. El vestido de día de color malva que llevaba puesto, era verdaderamente horrible, y no supo por qué Carlyle se lo había regalado. Ella recordó la ocasión en la que se lo dio. Él iba a Truro en viaje de negocios. Seth, dándose cuenta que no tenía ropa conforme a su edad le pidió que le comprara un vestido. Carlyle probablemente compró el primero que vio.

Pero se veía horrible vestida con él, y por la expresión de la modista, Seth podía ver que la mujer estaba de acuerdo. Había sabido que ese vestido no era correcto para ella en el minuto que lo había visto, pero lo necesitaba para viajar a esa ciudad. Ella odiaba mucho viajar a Truro, especialmente con esa espantosa prenda puesta. Se había obligado a creer que los vestidos solo tenían el propósito de cubrirla.

—¿Por qué no vas por allí y miras algunos rollos de tela? —dijo Chiba, dándole un pequeño golpe en su espalda.

—Pero...

—Calla. —Él podía ver en sus ojos, que había estado a punto de señalar algo sobre su supuesta hermana—. Simplemente llévame la corriente y echa un vistazo.

—Como quieras. —Ella deambuló e inspeccionó las sedas y las muselinas. Oh, eran tan suaves. Precipitadamente las dejó. Era absurdo fantasear con telas bonitas cuando todo lo que necesitaba para su trabajo era telas fuertes para camisas y pantalones.

Chiba la observó cariñosamente manosear las telas y supo que había hecho lo correcto. Llevando aparte a la costurera, susurró:

—Temo que el guardarropa de mi hermana ha estado tristemente descuidado. Ella ha estado quedándosele con mi tía quién, aparentemente, no posee sentido de la moda.

La costurera asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tiene usted cualquier cosa que esté lista para llevar puesto hoy? Me gustaría librarme de esos horribles vestidos que lleva ahora. Puede usar sus medidas para hacer unos cuantos más.

—Tengo unos pocos que rápidamente podría cambiar a las medidas de ella. De hecho hay uno allí mismo. —Ella señaló un vestido amarillo pálido de día, colgado en un maniquí de madera. Chiba estaba a punto de decidir qué haría, cuando vio la cara de Seth.

Ella clavaba los ojos en el vestido como una mujer muerta de hambre.

—Ese vestido será perfecto, —susurró enfáticamente. Entonces, en voz alta—: Serenity, mi amor, ¿por qué no te pruebas, el vestido amarillo? La señora... —Él hizo una pausa, en espera que la costurera pudiera decir su nombre.

—Trimble, —dijo ella.

—... La Señora Trimble hará las alteraciones necesarias.

—¿Estás seguro? —Seth preguntó.

—Mucho.

Ella no necesitó otra respuesta. La Señora Trimble rápidamente quitó el vestido del modelo e hizo una señal para que Seth la siguiera a la trastienda. Mientras estaban ahí, Chiba ociosamente examinó las telas en exhibición. El amarillo pálido se vería bien en Seth, decidió.

Tomó un rollo de tela azul brillante. Este color también podría sentarle bien. Él no estaba seguro. Nunca había hecho esta clase de cosas antes y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. _Siempre había asumido que las mujeres, de alguna forma, __sabían que ponerse__._ Recordó que sus buenas amigas Lita y Mina habían sido siempre totalmente rechazadas, por su forma de ser inteligente, abierta y sincera.

Pero ahora él se percataba qué siempre se veían muy elegantes, porque habían sido enseñadas en cómo vestirse por la madre de Lita, quien invariablemente había sido un epítome de elegancia y clase. La pobre Seth no había tenido a nadie para guiarla en tales materias. Nadie para enseñarle simplemente cómo ser una chica. Y ciertamente nadie para enseñarle cómo ser una mujer elegante.

Él se sentó a esperar a que salieran. Parecieron tomarse mucho tiempo. Finalmente, impaciente, gritó:

—¿Seth?

—¡Espere un momento! —contestó la señora Trimble—. Sólo necesito reducir un poco más la cintura. Su hermana está muy delgada.

Chiba se encogió de hombros. Él no lo sabía. La mayoría del tiempo ella usaba ropa de hombre holgada, y sus vestidos le sentaban tan mal que era difícil de determinar su figura debajo de ellos. Frunció el ceño, vagamente recordando la percepción que tuvo de ella cuando la besó. No podía acordarse de mucho, había estado medio dormido en aquel momento, pero se acordó que ella parecía tener una hermosa figura, sensual y femenina.

Justo entonces la señora. Trimble dio un paso atrás en el cuarto.

—Aquí esta ella, señor.

—¿Chiba? —Seth asomó su cabeza en la esquina.

—No seas tímida, bribona.

—¿Prometes no reírte?

—¿De qué me reiría? Ahora sal.

Seth dio un paso adelante, con sus ojos llenos de esperanza, miedo y duda al mismo tiempo.

Chiba recobró su aliento. Estaba transformada. El color amarillo del vestido le sentaba a la perfección, realzando los rayos dorados de su cabello. Y el corte del vestido, revelaba su figura femenina muy contraria a la de un muchacho.

La señora Trimble había cambiado su peinado, soltando su trenza y dejándolo casi libre, solo sujetado por un pequeño invisible.

Seth mordisqueaba nerviosamente su labio inferior, mientras él la examinaba, ella exudaba una belleza tímida que era tan tentadora como enigmática. Él nunca hubiera imaginado que ella tuviera algún hueso tímido en su cuerpo.

—Seth, —él dijo suavemente—, Estas, tú estás, tú... —Él buscaba la palabra justa pero no la podía encontrar. Finalmente le dijo precipitadamente—: _¡estás muy bonita!_

—Es lo más bonito que alguien, alguna vez, me ha dicho, —expresó ella muy contenta—. ¿De verdad piensas así? —Ella respiró, y lo miro seriamente tocando el vestido—. ¿Piensas que me queda bien?

—Si tú sabes que es así, —él dijo firmemente. Contempló a la Sra. Trimble—. Lo llevaremos.

—Excelente. Le puedo traer algunos figurines para mirar, si usted desea más vestidos.

—Por favor.

—Pero Chiba, —Seth susurró urgentemente—, éste vestido es para tu hermana.

—¿Cómo le podría dar ese vestido a mi hermana, cuando a ti te queda tan bien? —Él le preguntó en lo que esperaba fuese un tono práctico—. Además, ahora que pienso acerca de eso, tú probablemente necesitas tener algunos vestidos nuevos.

—_Algunos de mis vestidos ya no me quedan bien_, —ella dijo, un poco cohibida.

—Entonces tendrás nuevos vestidos.

—Pero no tengo ningún dinero.

—Es un regalo mío.

—Oh, pero no te podría dejar hacer eso, —dijo ella rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi dinero.

Ella se vio destrozada anímicamente.

—No creo que sea correcto.

Él _sabía que no era correcto regalarle los vestidos,_ pero le dijo.

—Míralo de este modo, Seth. Si no te tuviese, tendría que contratar a alguien para manejar Stannage Park.

—Probablemente lo podrías hacer por ti mismo ahora, —ella dijo brillantemente, dándole una palmada reconfortante en el brazo.

Él casi gimió.

—Probablemente no tendría el tiempo para hacerlo. Tengo muchas obligaciones en Londres, tú lo sabes. De la manera que lo veo, tú me ahorras el sueldo de un hombre. Probablemente el sueldos de tres hombres. Un vestido o dos es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, considerando ese hecho.

Bueno, desde ese punto de vista, no sonó muy impropio, decidió Seth. Y ella amaba ese vestido. Nunca se había sentido una mujer bonita antes. En este vestido ella aún podría aprender a deslizarse cuando caminara, como esas mujeres muy elegantes que parecían tener ruedas, y a las que ella siempre había envidiado.

—Está bien, —dijo lentamente—. Si piensas que es correcto.

—Sé que es correcto. Oh, ¿y Seth?

—¿Sí?

—No te molestarías, si dejamos a la Sra. Trimble deshacernos de tu anterior vestido, ¿te disgustaría?

Ella negó con la cabeza agradecidamente.

—Está bien. Ahora acércate, por favor, y mira algunos de estos figurines. Una mujer necesita más de un vestido. ¿No piensas que tengo razón?

—Seguramente, pero no más de tres, —ella dijo con incertidumbre. Él entendió: tres era el límite que su orgullo le dejaba

—Probablemente estés en lo correcto.

Pasaron la siguiente hora escogiendo dos vestidos más para Seth, el primero del color azul profundo que Chiba había escogido antes, y uno de color verde mar, que la Sra. Trimble insistió que hacia resplandecer los ojos celestes de Seth. Se los entregarían en Stannage Park dentro de una semana. Seth casi expresó impulsivamente que estaría encantada de regresar si era necesario. Ella nunca había soñado oírse hacer un viaje voluntario a Truro. No le gustó pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en una superficial porque un simple vestido podría hacerla feliz, pero tuvo que admitir que le daba un nuevo sentido de confianza en sí misma.

Chiba se dio cuenta de una cosa: Quien había escogido los horrendos vestidos, no había sido Seth. Conocía algunas cosas de la mente femenina, y podría deducir que ella tenía una elegancia nata.

Y se dio cuenta de otra cosa: Le hizo increíblemente feliz ver a Seth así de contenta. Fue una cosa realmente asombrosa.

Cuando alcanzaron el carruaje, ella no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron de camino a su casa. Finalmente ella lo miró suspicazmente y dijo:

—No tienes una hermana, ¿verdad?

—No, —dijo él quedamente, incapaz de mentir.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento. En ese instante colocó su mano tímidamente encima de la de él. Y dijo:

—Gracias.


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Chiba se encontró extrañamente desilusionado cuando Seth bajó a desayunar al día siguiente llevando puesta una camisa de hombre y sus habituales pantalones bombachos.

Ella percibió su expresión, sonrió ampliamente y dijo, descarada.

—Pues bien, no esperarás que el único vestido que me queda bien se ensucie, ¿lo harías? ¿No hemos hecho planes para visitar los límites de la hacienda hoy?

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Lo he estado esperando con ilusión toda la semana.

Ella se sentó y se sirvió algunos huevos revueltos de la bandeja que estaba en mitad de la mesa.

—El hombre sabio quiere conocer y controlar lo que no conoce, exactamente como tú —dijo ella en voz alta.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, con sus ojos brillando.

—Soy el rey de mi dominio. Aunque trates de olvidarlo, bribona, no te dejare.

Ella empezó a reír fuertemente.

—Chiba, pareces un señor medieval. Piensas realmente en forma tiránica, no sabía que tenías esa faceta.

—Es muy entretenida cuando sale a la superficie.

—Para ti quizá, —replicó ella, todavía sonriendo abiertamente. Él sonrió con ella, completamente ignorante de cómo esa expresión afectaba a Seth, que sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago, rápidamente tomó un poco de pan, esperando que la calmara.

—Apresúrate, Serena —dijo impacientemente—. Quiero irme temprano.

La señora Simpson emitió un "harumph" ruidoso para emitir su opinión sobre el asunto a pesar de que se encontraba camino a la cocina.

—Acabo de sentarme, —Seth protestó—. Probablemente me desmayaré a tus pies esta tarde si no como lo suficiente.

Chiba bufó.

—Encuentro la imagen de ti desmayándose un cuadro difícil de aceptar. —Tamborileó con el dedo sobre el tapete, golpeando ligeramente, produciendo una melodía exasperante, una y otra vez...

—¡Oh, para! —Seth le lanzó su servilleta—. Algunas veces no eres más que un bebé grande. —Se puso de pie—. Dame un momento para ponerme una chaqueta. Hace un poco de frío afuera.

Él estaba parado esperando.

—Ah, qué dicha es tenerte a mi servicio incondicional.

Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz, sin decir nada más.

—Sonríe, Seth. No puedo soportar cuando te enojas. —Él inclino la cabeza, trató de verse inocente y poner cara de arrepentido—. Dime que me perdonas. Perdóname. Por favor. Por favor. Por favoooooooooooooooor.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, para! —Ella se rió—. Debes saber que nunca estuve enojada.

—Lo sé. —Él agarró su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta—. Pero es divertido provocarte. Ven vámonos ahora, tenemos una gran cantidad de territorio para cubrir hoy.

—¿Por qué suena repentinamente como si me hubiera metido al ejercito?

Chiba dio un brinco pequeño para evitar pisar a Rufus.

—Fui soldado una vez.

—¿Fuiste? —Ella se sorprendió.

—Mmm-hmm. En la península.

—¿Fue espantoso aquello?

—Mucho. —Él abrió la puerta, y salieron andando, con el sol brillando tras ellos—. No creas las historias que oyes acerca de la gloria de la guerra. La mayor parte de ello era abrumador.

Ella se estremeció.

—Pensaba que sería así.

—Es totalmente diferente a Cornualles, es mucho más agradable estar aquí, Aunque digas que estas en el fin mundo, y más si estas en la compañía más encantadora que alguna vez tuve el placer de conocer.

Seth se sonrojó y se marchó dando media vuelta, incapaz de esconder su vergüenza. Él posiblemente no lo podía decir en serio. Oh, no pensó que él mentía, no pertenecía a esa clase de persona. Él meramente se expresaba así porque era la primera mujer con la que tenía una amistad que se había vuelto muy profunda. No obstante, ella le había oído mencionar a dos señoras casadas con quienes tenía ese tipo amistad, así que no podía ser eso.

Posiblemente no podía _entender esas palabras_. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que los hombres deseaban, al menos no cuando tenían toda clase de mujeres en Londres a su disposición. Con un suspiro, empujó el pensamiento al fondo de su mente y resolvió simplemente disfrutar el día.

—Siempre asumí que una hacienda en Cornualles tendría acantilados y derrumbes —dijo Chiba haciendo gestos con sus manos.

—La mayor parte de ellas las tienen. Acertamos al estar en medio del condado, sin embargo. —Seth pateó un guijarro en su camino, luego pateó otro y acertó al anterior, entonces dijo—. Puedes ver el mar, solo necesitas caminar un poco porque está lejos.

—No lo sabía. Deberíamos ir de paseo allá pronto.

Seth estaba tan excitada por el proyecto que comenzó a sonrojarse. Para esconder su reacción, miró fijamente hacia abajo y se concentró en patear un guijarro.

Caminaron alegremente al límite este de la hacienda.

—Tenemos una cerca arriba, en este lado, —cuando Seth dio las aclaraciones sobre la propiedad, se acercaron a un muro de piedra—. No es nuestro, en verdad, es de Squire Stinson. Él se metió en la cabeza que nos apropiaríamos con maña de su tierra y levantó esta pared para no dejarnos entrar.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—¿Apropiarme con maña de su tierra? Claro que no. Es inferior con mucho a Stannage Park. Pero la pared tiene un uso excelente.

—¿Manteniendo a distancia al odioso Squire Stinson?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—Eso es algo por lo que hay que estar agradecido, ciertamente, pero pensaba en esto. —Ella escaló la parte superior de la pared—. Es muy divertido para caminar.

—Puedo verlo. —Él saltó arriba detrás de ella, y caminaron en fila india hacia el norte.

—¿Dónde desparece la pared?

—Oh, no lejos. Más o menos una milla. Donde la tierra de Squire Stinson termina.

Para su sorpresa, Chiba se encontró considerando el cuerpo de Seth, _sus nalgas_, para ser preciso. Para su asombro aún mayor, se encontró que disfrutaba de la vista inmensamente. Sus pantalones eran holgados, pero cada vez que ella daba un paso, se cerraban herméticamente a su alrededor, mostrando su figura bien proporcionada.

Él negó con la cabeza en súbita desilusión. ¿Qué diantres le estaba pasando? Seth no era el tipo para una aventura, y lo último que quería era echar a perder su nueva amistad con un amorío.

—¿Pasa algo? —gritó Seth—. Estas muy callado.

—Simplemente estoy disfrutando de la vista. —Él se mordió los labios.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? Lo podría contemplar todo el día.

—También lo haría yo. —Él no miraba al muro de piedra. Caminaron a lo largo de la pared casi diez minutos hasta que Seth repentinamente se detuvo.

—_Éste _es mi lugar favorito.

—¿Cual?

—Este árbol. —Ella señalo un árbol inmenso que estaba en su lado de la propiedad, pero con las extremidades dirigidas al terreno vecino, por lo que se aventuraron sobre la pared—. Da un paso hacia atrás, —le dijo en voz baja. Ella dio un paso hacia el árbol, se detuvo, y dio la vuelta.

—Más allá.

Chiba estaba curioso pero dio un paso atrás. Ella se acercó al árbol cautelosamente, alcanzando su brazo lentamente afuera, como si estuviera asustada de algo dentro del árbol, que le podría morder.

—Seth, — gritó—. ¿Qué es ese s...?

Ella retiró bruscamente su mano.

—¡Cállate! —Otra vez ella estaba con el rostro totalmente concentrado y alargó el brazo.

Repentinamente Chiba oyó un zumbido bajo, casi como... Abejas.

Chiba se horrorizó, observando cuando ella introdujo su mano en la colmena. Su pulso se acelero al oír un zumbido furioso; Su corazón latía fuertemente. La condenada jovenzuela, iba a conseguir provocar a las abejas y él no podía hacer nada, si lo intentaba podía enfurecer a los insectos.

—Seth, —dijo en voz baja pero dominante—. Regresa aquí en este instante.

Ella usó su mano libre para ahuyentarle por medio de señas.

—Lo he hecho antes.

—Seth, —él repitió. Podía sentir un velo delgado de sudor surgiendo en su frente. De un momento a otro las abejas iban a percatarse de que su colmena había sido invadida. Iban a clavarle el aguijón... y otro aguijón y otro aguijón. Podría intentar tirar de ella por su cintura, pero si fallaba... ¿Ella le daba empujones a la colmena? Su cara palideció.

—¡Seth!

Ella lentamente retiró su brazo, un trozo grande de panal en su mano.

—Ya voy. —deambuló de regreso hacia él, sonriendo cuando saltó a lo largo de la longitud de la pared.

El miedo inmovilizante de Chiba fue reducido drásticamente, una vez que vio que ella estaba sin ningún daño a distancia de la colmena, pero fue rápidamente reemplazado por una furia primitiva. Enfurecido porque se había atrevido a tomar tales riesgos estúpidos e inútiles. Enfurecido porque lo había hecho frente a él. Brincó fuera de la pared, arrastrándola hacia abajo con él. El pedazo pegajoso de panal se cayó al suelo.

—¡No lo vuelvas a hacer, _no lo hagas otra vez, no lo hagas_! ¿Me oyes? —La zarandeó violentamente, sus dedos presionando cruelmente en su piel.

—Te dije... que he hecho eso antes. No estuve nunca en peligro...

—Seth, he visto hombres, más fuertes que tu _morir de una __picadura de abeja_. —Ella oyó su voz preocupada y comprendió sus palabras.

Ella tragó.

—He escuchado acerca de eso. Pienso que sólo unas pocas personas reaccionan a la picadura probablemente, estoy muy muy segura que a mi no me afecta. Yo...

—Dime que no lo harás nuevamente. —La estrujó muy fuerte—. Dame tu palabra.

—¡Ay! Chiba, por favor, —imploró ella—. Me lastimas.

Él relajó ligeramente su agarre, pero la preocupación nunca dejó su voz.

—Tú palabra.

Sus ojos buscaron su rostro, intentando ver el sentido de esto. Un músculo avanzaba a brincos espasmódicamente a lo largo de un lado de su garganta. Estaba furioso, mucho más de lo que ella lo había visto cuándo tuvieron esa discusión en la porqueriza. Ella sintió que se contenía para no explotar. Intentó hablar, pero sus palabras salieron en un susurro.

—Una vez me dijiste que sabría cuanto estés realmente enojado.

—Tú palabra.

—Estás enojado ahora.

—Tú palabra, Seth.

—Si significa, tanto para ti...

—Tú palabra.

—Yo te juro, —dijo, mirándolo con sus ojos gris-celestes algo confundidos—. Juro que no entraré en la colmena otra vez.

Tomó algunos momentos, pero eventualmente su respiración volvió a la normalidad, y él se sintió capaz de aflojar su agarre a sus hombros.

—¿Chiba?

Él no supo por qué lo hizo. El Señor sabía que no había tenido la intención de hacerlo, aún no había pensado por qué había querido hacerlo hasta que ella dijo su nombre en esa suave voz temblorosa, y algo en su interior se rompió. La abrazo fuertemente, murmurando su nombre repetidas veces, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Seth, —dijo roncamente—. No me asustes así otra vez, ¿entiendes?

Ella no comprendía nada, excepto que él la sujetaba muy estrechamente. Fue algo que no pensó que pasaría nunca, ni en sus más ambiciosos sueños. Asintió con la cabeza en contra de su pecho, cualquier cosa para mantenerle sujetándola así. La fuerza de sus brazos era impresionante, su olor embriagador, y el simple sentimiento de que por un breve momento era posible ser amada por él, fue suficiente para llenarla por el resto de sus días.

Chiba luchó por saber la razón de su reacción tan violenta. Su cerebro intentaba sostener la opinión de que ella nunca había estado realmente dentro de cualquier peligro, obviamente sabía lo que hacía. Él lo comprendía, pero su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo había reaccionado de otra manera, gritando. Había sido cautivado por un miedo destructivo, mucho peor que cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera sentido en los campos de batalla de la Península. Entonces repentinamente se percató que la sujetaba mucho, más, más, más cerca que lo que era correcto. Y lo imperdonable de ello era que no quería dejar de abrazarla.

Él la quería cerca. Ese deseo lo hizo enfriarse y soltarla repentinamente. Seth merecía algo mejor que un coqueteo, y esperaba ser lo suficientemente hombre para mantener bajo control sus deseos. No era la primera vez que había querido a una señorita correcta, y probablemente no sería la última. La diferencia entre él y los tunantes de sociedad, sin embargo, era que no veía a las jóvenes vírgenes como un deporte. No iba a empezar con Seth.

—No hagas eso otra vez, —dijo él abruptamente, no sabiendo si la brusquedad en su voz iba dirigida a sí mismo o en ella.

—No lo haré. Te di mi promesa. —Él asintió con la cabeza lacónicamente

—Regresemos. —Dijo, mientras Seth miraba hacia abajo al panal olvidado.

—Vamos… presta atención, nunca más lo vuelvas hacer.

Ella dudó de si él querría el sabor de la miel ahora. Miró sus dedos, todavía pegajosos. No pudo hacer nada más que lamerlos por completo.

El silencio era apabullante cuando recorrieron la longitud del límite este de Stannage Park. Seth pensó acerca de mil cosas que decirle, mil cosas que hacer, quiso enfrentarse a él, pero al fin le faltó el coraje para abrir la boca. No le gustó esa nueva tensión. Los días anteriores se había sentido completamente cómoda con él. Podía decir cualquier cosa, y él no se reía, a menos que por supuesto fuese una broma. Ella podría mostrarse tal como era, y a él todavía le gustaba.

Pero ahora él parecía un desconocido, oscuro y adusto, y ella se sintió tan torpe y tímida para hablar como cuando iba a Truro. Sin embargo la última vez él le había comprado el vestido amarillo.

Ella le echó una mirada furtiva. Él era tan amable. Al cuidarla un poco. No se habría puesto tan alterado por lo de la colmena si no se preocupara de ella.

Alcanzaron al fin el norte del borde este, y Seth finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Por aquí podemos ir a la zona oeste de la propiedad, —dijo, señalando un gran roble.

—Supongo que hay una colmena en aquél árbol, también, —dijo él, esperando que hubiera logrado inyectar algo de humor en su voz para relajarla. Se dio la vuelta. Seth se chupaba los dedos. El deseo se desarrolló, propagándose rápidamente por el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. No, no hay. —Ella sonrió vacilante en su dirección, pidiéndole en silencio volver a la normalidad de su amistad. O si no, que él la sujetase otra vez porque ella nunca se había sentido tan segura y amada, como cuando estuvo en sus brazos.

Dieron la vuelta a la izquierda y comenzaron a caminar por el borde norte.

—Esta cordillera marca el límite de la propiedad, —aclaró—. Corre por todo el feudo. El borde del norte es en verdad pequeño, menos de una media milla, creo.

Chiba miró hacia el campo. Su tierra, pensó con orgullo. Era bella, cambiante y verde.

—¿Dónde viven los arrendatarios?

—Adelante, al otro lado de la casa. Todos por lo general viven al sudoeste de la propiedad. Veremos sus casas al final de nuestro paseo.

—¿Entonces qué es eso? —Él apuntó hacia una casa de paja, casi destruida.

—Oh, está abandona. Desde antes que viviera aquí.

—¿Exploramos? —Él le sonrió, y Seth casi se convence de que la escena del árbol nunca había ocurrido.

—Vamos, —dijo ella alegremente—. Nunca he estado dentro.

—Me cuesta esfuerzo que creer que hay alguna parte de Stannage Park que no hayas conocido, calificado, y remodelado.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Nunca entré cuando era niña porque Simpy me dijo que estaba embrujada.

—¿Y le creíste?

—Era muy pequeña. Y después... no sé. Es difícil quebrantar viejos hábitos, supongo. No había ninguna razón para entrar.

—Quieres decir que tienes todavía miedo, —él dijo, con sus ojos brillando intermitentemente.

—Claro que no. Dije que entraría, ¿verdad?

—Pase, entonces, mi señora.

—¡Lo haré! —Ella marchó a través del campo abierto y se detuvo cuando alcanzó la puerta de la casa de campo.

—¿No vas a entrar?

—No sin ti —Ella devolvió la broma.

—Pensé que marcarías el paso.

—Quizá tú tienes miedo, —le desafió.

—Aterrado, —dijo él, su sonrisa era tan asimétrica, que estaba segura que era una broma.

Ella empezó a mirar hacia él, con sus manos en sus caderas.

—Todos debemos aprender a afrontar nuestros miedos.

—Exactamente, —dijo él suavemente—. Abre la puerta, Seth.

Aspiró profundamente, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil. Supuso que los miedos de infancia se quedaron con ella por mucho tiempo en la edad adulta. Finalmente empujó la puerta y miró dentro.

—¡ Qué bello!" —Ella exclamó con admiración—. Alguien debe haber amado esta casa muchísimo.

Chiba la siguió hacia dentro y miró alrededor. La parte de dentro estaba sucia, llena de polvo, un testimonio de los años en desuso, pero la casa todavía lograba retener cierta cualidad de hogar. En la cama había una colcha de brillante colorido, desteñida un poco por la edad, pero todavía alegre. Algunos objetos sentimentales adornaban unos estantes, de una de las paredes estaba colgado un dibujo que sólo un niño podía haber hecho.

—Me pregunto lo que les sucedió, —susurró Seth—. Obviamente hubo una familia aquí.

—La enfermedad quizá, —Chiba sugirió—. No es raro que una enfermedad pueda matar a un pueblo entero, mucho menos una familia.

Ella se arrodilló delante de un baúl de madera al pie de la cama.

—Me pregunto lo que hay aquí dentro. —Alzó la tapa.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Mira, ropas. —Ella se llevó las manos a los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas que inexplicablemente surgieron—. Está lleno de ropas bebé. Solo eso.

Chiba se arrodillo junto a ella y miró con atención debajo de la cama.

—Hay una cuna aquí abajo, también.

Seth se vio aplastada por una abrumadora melancolía.

—Su bebé debió haber muerto, —susurró—. Es tan triste.

—Ahora, no Serena - dijo—, obviamente, su pena ocurrió años atrás.

—Lo sé. —Ella intentó sonreír a su tontería, pero su sonrisa fue forzada—. Es simplemente... Que sé bien cómo es perder a tus padres. Debe ser cien veces peor perder a un hijo.

Él se puso de pie, tomó su mano, y la condujo a la cama.

-Siéntate.- Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y entonces, incapaz de verle de frente se recostó contra las almohadas deteniéndose en el cabecero. Se pasó un pañuelo sobre las lágrimas.

—Debes pensar que soy muy estúpida.

Chiba pensaba que era muy especial. Él le había visto enérgica, su lado eficiente y habían bromeando, y reído juntos. Pero nunca había creído que ella tenía una veta tan sentimental. Sepultada profundamente dentro de su seguridad, su confianza en sí misma, debajo de la ropa de hombre que siempre usaba y su actitud descarada, pero estaba allí no obstante. Y eso era algo completamente femenino. Lo había vislumbrado el día anterior en la casa de modas, cuando ella había contemplado el vestido amarillo con un anhelo tan profundo y evidente. Pero ahora... realmente le quitaba el aliento.

Él estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama y tocó una de sus mejillas con la mano.

—Serás una madre estupenda algún día.

Ella le sonrió agradecidamente.

—Eres muy amable, Chiba, pero probablemente nunca tendré hijos.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella rió nerviosamente debajo de sus lágrimas.

—Oh, Chiba, una ha de conseguir un marido para tener hijos, ¿y quién va a quererme?

En alguna otra mujer él habría pensado que esa declaración era una excusa para obtener cumplidos, pero supo que Seth no tenía ningún hueso manipulador en su cuerpo. Podía ver la verdad, en sus claros ojos, ella verdaderamente no creía que ningún hombre alguna vez la querría para casarse con ella.

Él quiso borrar el dolor que le veía afrontar. Quiso acunarla y decirle que era una tonta, absolutamente tonta. Sin embargo, sobre todo, quiso hacerla sentirse mejor.

Y se dijo que esa era la única razón por la que lentamente acercó su cara a la de ella, más próxima de lo que nunca había estado.

—No seas tonta, Seth —susurró—. Un hombre tendría que ser un tonto para no quererte.

Ella clavó los ojos en él, sin parpadear. Mojó sus labios con la lengua, repentinamente se habían quedado secos. Una sensación poco familiar la puso nerviosa, ella intentó ser frívola, pero su voz salió temblorosa y amarga.

—Entonces hay muchos, muchos tontos en Cornualles, pues nadie alguna vez me ha mirado dos veces.

Él se acercó más a ella.

—Idiotas provincianos.

Sus labios se abrieron por la sorpresa. Darien perdió la habilidad para razonar, perdió todo sentido de lo que estaba bien y era correcto. Sólo supo que necesitaba, y de repente era muy necesario, besarla. ¿Cómo no había notado nunca qué su boca era tan rosada? ¿Y alguna vez había visto que sus labios temblaban tan delirantemente? ¿Sabría a limones, como ese perfume que provocaba vértigo en él? ¿Por qué ese olor le seguía a todas partes? Él no quiso enterarse. Acarició sus labios amablemente en contra los de ella, conmocionado por la corriente eléctrica que recorría a través de su contacto desnudo.

Se separó ligeramente, solo lo suficientemente lejos para ver que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus profundidades grises le llenaron de admiración y deseo. Una pregunta pareció formarse en sus labios, pero podía ver que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo expresarla con palabras.

—Ah, Dios, Seth, —se quejó—. ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?

Su boca descendió otra vez, Seth cedió a su deseo más descabellado y acarició su cabello. Era increíblemente suave, y no podría soportar dejar hacerlo, aún cuando su lengua salió rápidamente fuera para probar sus labios y rodear la barbilla y el cuello. Su cuerpo se volvió flojo por el anhelo. Sus labios se movieron diagonalmente, viajando de prisa a lo largo de su oreja a sus lóbulos. Su mano todavía sostenía su cabello.

—Eres tan suave, —dijo, ronca por el deseo—. Casi tan suave como Rufus.

Una risa ahogada y profunda retumbó en el pecho de Chiba.

—Oh, Seth, —se rió—. Es la primera vez, que he sido comparado con un conejo. ¿Me has encontrado tan deficiente?

Seth repentinamente tímida, sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Al conejo lo has besado y ofrecido tu lengua? —bromeó él

Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez.

—No, solo a ti.

Chiba gimió y empezó la captura su boca otra vez. Había estado conteniéndose durante los últimos dos besos porque le preocupaba su inocencia. Pero ahora que encontraba el deseo de ella, su contención se había ido, y clavó su lengua en la cavidad húmeda y tierna de su boca.

Haciendo un reconocimiento de ella íntimamente. Dios mío, era tan dulce, y él quería... quería cada pulgada suya. Tomó su aliento desesperado y deslizó sus manos debajo de su chaqueta para ahuecarles los senos. Estaban lejos de ser tan pequeños como había esperado, eran tan femeninos y suaves. Era pecaminoso cómo se pegaban las capas delgadas de la tela de su camisa. Podía sentir su calor, podía sentir sus latidos acelerando, podía sentir su pezón levantándose por su caricia. Gimió otra vez. Perdiéndose en su deseo.

Seth se quedó sin aliento ante esa nueva intimidad. Ningún hombre la había tocado allí. _Ella misma incluso__ no tocaba sus pechos_ a menos que tomara un baño. Se sintió bien, pero también sintió que era un error, y el pánico repuntó dentro de ella.

—¡No! —gritó, alejándose de él—. No puedo.

Chiba gimió su nombre con voz dolorosamente ronca.

Seth sólo negó con la cabeza cuando ni siquiera sus pies le obedecían, incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa. Las palabras no podrían lograr poner nombre a ese sentimiento de ahogo en su garganta. No podía hacer esto, sólo sabía que no lo podía hacer, aún a pesar de su desesperado deseo de que no parase de tocarla. Quería sus labios otra vez. Los besos le hicieron sentirse tan caliente y mojada y muy _amada,_ sólo que no podía convencerse que no fueron tan pecaminosos como creía, él en realidad la había cuidado. . .

Lo miró. Se había levantado de la cama y maldecía violentamente por su deseo. No supo por qué él la quería. Ningún hombre alguna vez la había deseado antes, y ciertamente ningún hombre la había acariciado así alguna vez, por un instante, ella se sintió amada. Ella le miró otra vez. Su cara estaba ojerosa, trastornada.

— ¿Chiba? —Su voz fue indecisa.

—No ocurrirá de nuevo, —él dijo apenas con voz.

El corazón de Seth se hundió, y se dio cuenta de pronto, que quería que ocurriera otra vez, sólo... Sólo que quería saber si la amaba, y por eso, supuso, que lo alejo.

—Es... está bien, —dijo ella suavemente, preguntándose a cuenta de qué estaba tratando de confortarle.

—No, no lo está, —él se mordió la lengua, intentando decirle algo. Lo pensó mejor y no lo dijo, pero cuando habló, su voz estaba llena de recriminación por lo que paso.

Seth oyó sólo su dureza, y tragó saliva convulsivamente. Él no la quería, después de todo. O al menos él no quería desearla. Ella era un fenómeno –un fenómeno hombruno, francamente, poco atractiva. No era extraño que él estuviera tan horrorizado por sus acciones. Si hubiera habido otra mujer elegible cerca de Stannage Park, seguramente no le habría besado pensó Seth. No, eso no era cierto. Todavía habrían buscado su amistad, Chiba no había sido falso en eso. Pero él ciertamente nunca la habría besado.

Seth se preguntó, si podía retener las lágrimas hasta su regreso a casa.


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La cena de esa noche fue silenciosa. Seth llevaba puesto su nuevo vestido amarillo, y Chiba la elogió acerca de él, pero más allá de eso fueron incapaces de conversar.

Cuando terminó de dar los últimos mordiscos a su postre, Chiba pensó que nada le gustaría más que retirarse a su estudio con una botella de whisky, pero después de observar la expresión afligida de Seth en la cena, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que hacer algo para reparar su falla. Colocando sobre la mesa su servilleta, él se aclaró la voz y dijo,

—Pensé que podría beber una copa en el salón. Ya que no hay señoras aquí con quienes puedas retirarte, me sentiré honrado si te unes a mí.

Los ojos de Seth fueron a su cara. ¿Sin duda alguna él no estaba tratando de decirle a ella que la veía, como a un _hombre?_

—Nunca me lo han pedido antes. No sé qué hacer.

Chiba se detuvo.

—Sabes. Cada grupo, en la nobleza lo hace.

Seth lo siguió con los ojos cuando pasó alrededor de la mesa para mover su silla. Él era tan bien parecido, tan pero tan bien parecido, y por un momento había pensado que la quería. O al menos había parecido eso. Y ahora... Ahora no sabía qué pensar. Se puso de pie y notó que él la miraba impaciente.

—Nunca he hecho eso, no es costumbre aquí, —dijo.

Él estaba esperando su respuesta acerca de irse al salón.

—¿Hizo Carlyle una reunión o banquete, alguna vez?

—Pocas veces, en verdad, Aunque no veo lo que tiene que ver eso de ir al salón... o a un cuarto con los caballeros.

Él la miro curiosamente.

—Tras un "gran cena" es usual que las señoras se retiren a la "sala de estar" mientras los caballeros se permiten ir a la sala a beber.

—Oh.

— ¿Sin duda no desconoces esa costumbre?

Seth se sonrojó, dolorosamente consciente de su falta de brillo social.

—No lo sabía. Qué mal educada has debido creer que soy, cuando la semana pasada me demore en la cena. Te dejaré ir ahora. —Caminó algunos pasos hacia la puerta, pero Chiba atrapó su brazo.

—Seth, —dijo—, si no hubiera estado interesado en tu conversación, créeme, te lo habría dicho antes. Mencioné el salón, porque pensaba que podríamos disfrutar de una bebida juntos, no porque quisiera deshacerme de tu compañía.

—¿Qué beben las señoras?

—¿Discúlpame? —Parpadeó, completamente confundido.

—Cuando se retiran a la sala de estar, —Seth se explicó—. ¿Qué beben las señoras?

Él se encogió de hombros impotentemente.

—No tengo la menor idea. No pienso que beban en sala de estar.

—Eso me parece horrendamente injusto.

Él se sonrió. Volvía a sonar más como Seth, solo a ella podía impórtale ese asunto.

—Puedes discutir conmigo, una vez que haya tomado mi primera copa en sala.

—Si es algo tan atroz, ¿por qué lo haces, por qué bebes ?

—No es un espanto. Es meramente un sabor adquirido.

—Hmmm. —Seth pareció ensimismada por un momento—. Todavía pienso es una costumbre horrendamente injusta, aún si puedo saborear en el salón esa cochina basura.

—¡Seth! —Chiba estaba consternado con el tono de su voz. Sonaba como su madre.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Disculpa mi lenguaje. Estoy nerviosa. Temo que no estoy acostumbrada a tener compañía y a veces fallan mis buenos modales, y hablar contigo no me capacita por mucho.

La conversación había parecido improbable hasta ahora para el criterio de Chiba.

—Pero por lo que respecta al salón, —ella continuó—, a mí me parece que ustedes, los caballeros, probablemente tienen un largo y alegre tiempo, cuando las señoras se ausentan, hablando de vino y mujeres y toda esa clase de cosas que les llaman la atención.

—¿Más interesante que el licor o las mujeres? —Él bromeó.

—Puedo pensar cerca de cien cosas más interesantes que el licor o las mujeres...

Él se dio cuenta de que con sorpresa que no podría pensar en cualquier cosa más interesante que la mujer que estaba delante de él.

—La política, por ejemplo. Intento leer acerca de eso en el _Times__ , _pero no soy tan lista, porque no entiendo una buena parte de lo que está escrito.

—¿Seth?

Ella alzó su cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene ver con tomar una copa en la sala?

—Oh. Bien, lo que ponía empeño en explicar es que ustedes los caballeros pasan un buen rato, mientras las señoras tienen que sentarse en un cuarto mal ventilado, de la vieja sala de estar, conversando sobre el bordado.

—No tengo idea de qué hablan las señoras cuando se retiran, —se quejó él empezando a sonreír—. Pero en cierta forma dudo que hablen de bordados.

Ella lo miró con tanta suspicacia que no le creyó en lo más leve. Él suspiró y se mantuvo firme sus manos en su cadera y en tono de burla.

—Como puedes ver, estoy tratando de rectificar esta injusticia invitándote a unirte a mí a tomar una copa esta noche. —Él miró alrededor—. Es decir, si podemos encontrar algo de licor.

—No hay de este tipo de licor aquí en el comedor, —dijo Seth—. De eso estoy segura.

—En la sala de estar en ese entonces. Con los otros licores.

—Vale, intentémoslo.

Él le dejó a ella caminar a la sala de estar, notando con satisfacción lo bien que le quedaba su vestido nuevo. Demasiado bien. Él frunció el ceño. Ella realmente tenía una buena figura, y a él no le gustó la idea de alguien más descubriendo ese hecho.

Llegaron a la sala de estar, y Seth se puso en cuclillas para mirar en un gabinete.

—No veo nada, —dijo—. Aunque, nunca he visto una botella de ese tipo en este cuarto, en realidad no tengo la más remota idea de qué estoy mirando.

—¿Por qué no me dejas echarle un vistazo?

Ella se levantó e intercambió lugares con él, rozando accidentalmente su brazo contra el de ella. Chiba suprimió un gemido. Esto tenía que ser alguna suerte de chiste cruel. Seth era la tentación más improbable e inimaginable, pero aquí estaba él tratando de resistir ya que quería más que nada tirarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a su cuarto.

Tosiendo ligeramente para enmascarar su incomodidad, se dobló y miró en el gabinete. Ninguna bebida.

—Pues bien, supongo que una copa de brandy dará lo mismo.

—Espero que no estés desilusionado.

Él la miro a ella bien concentrado.

—No estoy tan enamorado del licor, pero estoy devastado por haber perdido la oportunidad de tomar una copa.

—Claro que no, —ella dijo rápidamente—. Nunca tuve la intención de ofenderte. Aunque...

—¿Aunque qué? —Chasqueó él. Tratando de controlar su temperamento.

—Bien, —ella dijo pensativamente—, debería pensar que alguien excesivamente enamorado del licor sería simplemente alguien a quien no le importaría cuál tipo de bebida bebe.

Él suspiró.

Seth se mudó a un sofá cercano y se sentó, sintiendo bastante más como ella misma de lo que en la cena. El silencio había sido tan difícil. Una vez que él había empezado a hablar con ella, fue fácil de responder. Estaban de regreso en un territorio familiar ahora.

Riéndose y dedicándose bromas el uno al otro despiadadamente, y ella prácticamente podría sentir su extraviada confianza en sí misma fluyendo de regreso, a través de sus venas.

Él vertió un vaso de brandy y se lo ofreció.

—Seth —dijo. Se aclaró la voz antes de continuar—. Esta tarde...

Ella apretó el vaso que tenía en la mano tan fuerte que estaba asombrada que no se hiciera pedazos. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. Tragó, intentando mojar su garganta. Para sentirse como sí misma otra vez. Finalmente logró decir:

— ¿Sí?

Él tosió otra vez.

—Nunca debería haberme comportado como lo hice. Yo... ah... me comporté incorrectamente, y me disculpo.

—Réstale importancia, —contestó ella, intentando arduamente sonar despreocupada—. No fue nada.

Él frunció el ceño. Ciertamente había sido su intención poner el beso en el pasado – él había sido un rufián por _pensar __aprovecharse de ella_ – pero estaba raramente desilusionado de que ella tuviera la intención de desentenderse del asunto completamente.

—Eso probablemente sea lo mejor. —Él se volvió a aclarar la voz— Supongo.

—Dime, ¿está mal tu garganta? Simpy hace un remedio casero excelente. Estoy segura de que ella podría...

–Nada está mal en mi garganta. Es simplemente una nimiedad... —Él buscaba una palabra para expresar lo que sentía— ... es que me incómoda. Eso es todo.

—Oh. —Ella sonrió débilmente.

Era más fácil intentar ser de ayuda que ocuparse del hecho que él se había decepcionado por su beso. O tal vez se había desilusionado porque ella dejo de besarlo. Frunció el ceño. Sin duda alguna él no pensó que ella era el tipo de mujer que haría... ni siquiera podía completar el pensamiento. Mirando hacia el rostro de él nerviosamente, abrió su boca, y sus palabras salieron de forma violenta.

—Estoy segura de que estas en lo correcto. Es mejor, supongo, olvidarse de todo, porque el asunto es que, no quisiera pienses que yo... bien, que soy mmm el tipo de mujer que...

—No lo pienso —él la acalló con voz insólitamente brusca.

Ella lanzó un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, bien. No sé de qué, realmente, tengo miedo.

Chiba supo exactamente qué le ocurría a ella, y supo que era totalmente su falta.

—Seth, no te preocupes...

—¡Pero me preocupo! Verás, no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad, y... ¿seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?

—Por supuesto. —Él se ofendió que aún lo preguntara.

—Sé que me adelanto, pero no quiero perderla. A mí en realidad me gusta tenerte como amigo, y la verdad es —Dejó escapar una risa sofocada—. La verdad es, que tú eres precisamente el único amigo que tengo, además de Simpy, pero realmente no es lo mismo, y...

—¡Suficiente!

Él no podía soportar oír su voz quebradiza, oír la soledad de ella en cada palabra. Seth siempre había pensado que su vida en Stannage Park era perfecta, le había dicho eso en numerosas ocasiones. Pero no se percató de que había un mundo fuera de los límites de Cornualles, un mundo de fiestas y bailes y... Amigos.

Él colocó sobre la mesa su copa de brandy y cruzó el cuarto, conducido simplemente por la necesidad de confortarla.

—No hables así. —Dijo, sorprendido por la severidad de su voz. Tiró de ella en un abrazo cariñoso, apoyando su barbilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza—. Siempre seré tu amigo, Seth. Pase lo que pase.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

—No sé. —Ella se apartó lo suficiente para ver su cara—. Un montón de gente parece encontrar muchas razones.

—Cierra la boca, bribona. Eres graciosa, pero ciertamente muy amable no eres.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Qué hermosa forma de expresarlo.

Él soltó una carcajada cuando la dejó apartarse.

—Y eso, mi estimada Seth, es exactamente por lo qué se te condena.

Chiba se preparaba para dormir más tarde esa noche cuando Yates golpeteó a su puerta. Era usual que los sirvientes entrasen en cuartos sin llamar, pero él siempre había encontrado esa costumbre especialmente poco atractiva, cuando llegaron a la nueva propiedad instruyo a los sirvientes Stannage Park consecuentemente.

Después de la respuesta de Chiba, Yates entró en el cuarto, llevando un sobre más bien grande.

—Esto llegó de Londres hoy, Su Señoría. Lo coloqué en el escritorio en su estudio, pero...

—Pero no entré en mi estudio hoy, —Chiba terminó por él. Tomó el sobre de la mano de Yates—. Gracias por subirlo. Pienso que es el testamento de Lord Stannage. He estado deseando leerlo.

Yates asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Demasiado perezoso para levantarse a encontrar un abrecartas, Chiba deslizó su dedo índice debajo del alerón del sobre y rasgó el lacre. El testamento de Carlyle, lo que él había esperado. Buscó en el documento el nombre de Seth, podría leer el resto del largo documento al día siguiente. Por ahora su preocupación principal era que había previsto Carlyle para su pupila.

Él vio algo en la tercera página antes que las palabras "Para Serehity Tsukino"; saltó fuera de sí con absoluta sorpresa, al ver su nombre.

La mandíbula de Chiba cayó. Él era el tutor legal de Seth.

Seth era su pupila.

—Qué he hecho —Dios mío, él era uno de esos aborrecibles hombres que se aprovechaban de sus pupilas. Conocía las murmuraciones sobre hombres viejos lascivos que habían seducido a sus pupilas y luego las habían dejado al mejor postor. Si él había sentido vergüenza sobre su comportamiento en la tarde, la emoción que ahora tenía, se triplicó—. Oh, Dios mío, —susurró—. _Oh, Mi_ _Dios. _¿Por qué ella no se le dijo?

—¡Seth! —Bramó.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho ella?

Se levantó de un salto y agarró su bata.

—¡Seth!

¿Por qué no se lo dijo ella?

Para cuando llego al pasillo, Seth ya estaba allí, su figura delgada envuelta en una bata de noche descolorida de color verde.

—Chiba, —dijo ansiosamente—. ¿Qué está mal?

—¡Esto! —Él prácticamente le empujó los documentos en su cara—. ¡Toma!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Chiba, no puedo decir lo que estos escritos son cuando los pones encima de mi rostro.

—Es el testamento de Carlyle, Srta. Tsukino, —gruñó—. En el que me nombra tu único tutor.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Y?

—Eso te hace mi pupila.

Seth clavó los ojos en él como si una porción de su cerebro acabara de volar fuera de su oreja.

—Sí, —dijo tranquila—, por lo general funciona así.

—_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

—¿Decirte qué? —Seth miró de un lado al otro—. Chiba, creo que no necesitamos tener esta discusión en mitad del pasillo.

—¿El pasillo?

Él dio media vuelta y caminó al cuarto indicándole que le siguiera. Ella corrió tras de él, sin estar segura que fuera aconsejable ir a su dormitorio, estando los dos solos. Pero la alternativa era discutir en el pasillo, y eso decididamente era poco atractivo.

Él cerró la puerta firmemente, entonces se volvió contra ella otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, su voz contenía apenas rabia él controló su furia—, no entiendo.

—¿Qué yo sea tu pupila? Pensé que lo sabías.

—¿_Pensaste que lo __sabía?_

—Pues bien, ¿por qué no lo sabías?

Él abrió su boca, luego la cerró. Caramba, la jovenzuela tenía un buen punto. ¿Por qué no lo sabía él?

—Pero debías habérmelo dicho, —él masculló.

—Quisiera que fuera un sueño que no lo supieras.

—Oh, Dios mío, Seth, —él gimió—. Oh, Dios Mío. Esto es un desastre.

—Bien, —ella se erizó—, no soy _t__an terrible_.

Él la miró irritado.

—Seth, _te besé _esta tarde. Te he besado. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

Ella le miró confusa.

—¿Qué significa que me besaste?

Él la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió.

—Quiere decir... Cristo, Seth, es prácticamente incestuoso.

Ella atrapó un rizo de su pelo entre sus dedos y comenzó a girarlo en espiral. Quiso con ese movimiento calmar sus nervios, pero su mano fue brusca y fría.

—No sé si lo llamaría _incestuoso._ Ciertamente no es tanto así como un pecado. O por lo menos yo no pienso así. Y ambos estamos de acuerdo que no va a ocurrir de nuevo...

—Maldición, Seth, ¿no hables? Estoy tratando de pensar. —Él paso su mano a través de su pelo.

Ella se echó para atrás, lo miró enojada, y cerró la boca.

—¿No lo ves, Seth? Tu ahora _eres mi __responsabilidad._ —La palabra se cayó desagradablemente de sus labios.

—Tienes demasiado buen corazón, —ella masculló—. No soy tan mala, sabes, ¿hasta dónde van tus responsabilidades? ".

—Ese no es el punto, Serena. Esto quiere decir... Caramba, quiere decir...

Él dejó salir un ladrido breve de risa irónica. Sólo algunas horas antes había estado pensando que le gustaría llevarla a Londres, presentarla a sus amigos y mostrarle que hay más mundo que la vida en Stannage Park. Ahora parecía que _tenía que hacerlo._ Él iba a tener que llevarla a la Temporada y encontrarle un marido. Iba a tener que encontrar alguien que la enseñase cómo ser una dama. La miró. Ella todavía se veía bastante irritada con él. Caramba, esperaba que no cambiase demasiado cuando se transformara en una dama. A él le gustaba la forma de ser que tenía.

Lo que le llevó a otro punto. Ahora, más que nunca, era imperativo mantener sus manos fuera de ella.

_Ella estaría arruinada para la __temporada __si se enteraban que estaban viviendo juntos sin acompañante, aquí en Cornualles. Chiba suspiró lastimeramente_.

—¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer?

La pregunta obviamente había sido dirigida a sí mismo, pero Seth decidió contestarla de cualquier manera.

—No sé qué _vas hacer_, —dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos al pecho—, _p__ero yo n__o voy a dejar de hacer_ _cualquier cosa_. Cualquier cosa, es decir, de lo que ya he estado haciendo. Tú ya has admitido que estoy excepcionalmente calificada para administrar a Stannage Park.

Su expresión dijo que él la juzgaba irremediablemente ingenua.

—Seth, ambos no podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es correcto. —Él respingó cuando lo dijo. ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un puritano experto en lo que es correcto?

—Oh, de las costumbres la modestia y el decoro. Yo no tengo una pizca, en este caso. Aunque tú la tuvieres...

—Me he fijado.

—Además. Tiene poco sentido en nuestro caso. Tú posees el lugar, así que no puedes irte, y yo trabajo aquí, _así es que no puedo salir_.

—Seth, tu reputación...

Sus palabras parecieron darle un ataque de risa.

—Oh, Chiba, —ella se quedó sin aliento, sin borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos—, eso es tan gracioso. Es tan gracioso. Mi reputación.

—¿Qué diantres está mal con tu reputación?

—Oh, Chiba, yo no tengo una reputación buena o mala. Soy tan extraña, que las personas han tenido lo suficientemente lejos para hablar sin preocuparse de que los hombres se aproximen a mí. Y cómo actúo con los hombres.

—Pues bien, Seth, quizá es hora que comiences a pensar acerca de tu reputación. O como mínimo, adquirir una.

Si Seth no hubiera estado tan perpleja por sus extrañas palabras, podría haber notado la dura voz de él.

—Bien, el punto está sujeto a discusión de cualquier manera, — dijo ella jovialmente—. Has estado viviendo aquí más de una semana. Si lo que te preocupa es mi reputación... _mi __reputación_, estaría en una ciénaga totalmente destruida.

—No obstante, me procuraré cuartos en la posada local mañana.

—¡Oh, no te hagas el tonto! A ti te importaba dos higos la impropiedad de nuestras disposiciones, hace más de una semana que vives aquí. ¿Por qué debiese importate ahora?

—Porque, —gruñó él, esforzándose por controlarse—, ahora eres mi responsabilidad.

—Ese es realmente el razonamiento más estúpido que alguna vez he encontrado. En mi opinión...

—Tú no tienes más opiniones, —chasqueó.

La boca de Seth se abrió involuntariamente.

—¡Mierda! —Ella declaró.

Chiba comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo por el cuarto.

—Nuestra situación no puede quedar como está. No puedes continuar desenvolviéndote como una completa salvaje. Alguien va a tener que enseñarte algunos modales. Tendremos que...

—¡No puedo creer en tu hipocresía! —Dijo ella precipitadamente—. Estaba muy bien que yo fuera el fenómeno del pueblo cuando simplemente era una conocida, _pero ahora que soy tu __responsabilidad..._

Sus palabras murieron rápidamente, pues Chiba la había agarrado por los hombros y la había inmovilizado contra la pared.

—Si te vuelves a llamar fenómeno o algo por estilo, —le dijo en un tono peligroso—, por amor de Dios que no me responsabilizo de mis acciones.

Aún a la luz de la vela ella podía ver su furia apenas se le veían los ojos, y ella tragó saliva con una dosis saludable de miedo. Aunque nunca había sido muy prudente, ella continuó hablando, en voz muy baja.

—No se refleja muy bien en tu carácter, a ti no te importó mi reputación hasta este punto. ¿O tu preocupación sólo se extiende a tus pupilas y no a tus amigos?

—Seth —dijo él, un músculo daba brincos en su cuello—, creo que ha llegado la hora de que dejes de hablar.

—Oh, ¿es esa una orden de mi estimado tutor?

Él suspiro profundamente antes de contestar.

—Hay una diferencia entre tutor y amigo, Aunque espero que pueda ser ambos para ti.

—Pienso que me gustabas más cuando eras simplemente mi amigo, —masculló ella belicosamente.

—Espero seguir siéndolo.

—Espero seguir siéndolo, —ella le imitó, tratando de ocultar su ira.

Los ojos de Chiba comenzaron a registrar el cuarto. Cuando su mirada fija cayó sobre su cama, él parpadeó, repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había sonado, al sermonearla sobre la ventajas de cuidar de su reputación cuando estaba de pie aquí en su dormitorio, de todos los lugares donde pudieron hablar. Él la miró por encima y finalmente advirtió que ella llevaba puesto su bata de noche – su bata de noche .Y que estaba rota, mostraba casi toda su pierna.

Suprimiendo un gemido, volvió a mirarla a la cara. Su boca estaba firmemente cerrada en una línea amotinada, y él repentinamente pensó que le gustaría volver a besarla, más duro y más rápido esta vez. Su corazón golpeaba por ella, y se percató por primera vez de la delgada línea entre la furia y el deseo. Quería _dominarla._

Completamente asqueado consigo mismo se dio media vuelta, caminó a grandes pasos a través del cuarto y agarró el pomo de la puerta. Él iba a tener que salir de esa casa rápido. Tirando bruscamente de la puerta la miró y dijo:

—Intercambiaremos opiniones por la mañana.

—Eso espero.

Posteriormente Seth reflexionó que probablemente había sido para mejor que saliera del cuarto antes de oírle a ella replicar. Ella no pensó que él tuviera una respuesta conciliadora.


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El resto de los nuevos vestidos de Seth llegaron la siguiente mañana, pero ella vistió sus pantalones holgados y camisa blanca justamente para disgustarlo.

—Hombre tonto, —masculló planchando bruscamente con la mano su ropa. ¿Pensó que podría cambiarla? ¿Para convertirla en otra persona?¿En una jovencita delicada? ¿Pensó que ella le sonreiría tontamente, parpadearía y pasaría los días pintando acuarelas?

—¡Ja! —Gruño. A él no iba resultarle fácil eso. No podría aprender a hacer todas esas cosas aún si quisiese. Con ella renuente, era imposible. Su estómago se expresó con un gruñido impacientemente, tan pronto Seth se puso sus botas y se abrió paso hasta el cuarto del desayuno. Se sorprendió de ver que Chiba estaba ya allí; Se había levantado excepcionalmente temprano, y él era una de las pocas personas que conocía que era menos madrugadora que ella.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron su traje cuando se sentó, pero ella no podía discernir aún un parpadeo de emoción en sus profundidades zafiras.

—¿Una tostada? —Él dijo insípidamente, tendiendo una bandeja.

Ella tomó una de la bandeja y la colocó en el plato frente a ella.

—¿Mermelada? —Él tendió una cazuela de algo rojo. Frambuesa, pensó Seth distraídamente, o tal vez grosella. Realmente no le importaba el sabor, y comenzó a untarlo a su tostada.

—¿Huevos?

Seth colocó sobre la mesa el cuchillo y colocó algunos huevos revueltos en su plato.

—¿Té?

—¡¿Qué te mueve a hacer esto?! —Le dijo precipitadamente.

—Simplemente ser servicial ¿es difícil que lo creas de mi? — se quejó, dando discretamente toques ligeros en la esquina de su boca con una servilleta.

—Puedo alimentarme, sola Su Señoría, —dijo ella en voz alta, alcanzando de modo nada elegante a través de la mesa un plato de tocino.

Él sonrió y tomó otro mordisco de su comida, consciente del hecho de que la incomodaba y disfrutando de eso inmensamente. Estaba molesta, le ofendía que él pensara que era su responsabilidad. No le gustó su actitud de posesión.

Chiba más bien dudó que alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez a ella qué hacer en toda su vida. De lo que había escuchado acerca de Carlyle, el hombre le había dado una cantidad indecente de libertad. Y Aunque estaba seguro que ella nunca lo admitiría, Chiba tuvo el presentimiento que Seth estaba un poco molesta porque él no había pensado en su reputación hasta ahora.

En cuanto a eso, Chiba reflexionó resignadamente, era culpable. Se divertía tanto enterándose del funcionamiento de su nueva hacienda que no le había dedicado un pensamiento al estatus de soltera de su compañera. El comportamiento de Seth era diferente a cualquier persona que había cocido era_, inaudito, _no había otra palabra, no se le ocurría que ella estaba (o debería estar) atada por las mismas reglas y convenciones que las otras señoritas que había conocido.

Cuando esos pensamientos atravesaron su mente, él comenzó a golpear ligeramente su tenedor distraídamente en contra de la mesa. El sonido monótono siguió hasta que Seth miró hacia arriba, su expresión decía que estaba absolutamente _convencida _que su propósito exclusivo en la vida era fastidiarla.

—Seth —dijo en lo que él esperó fuera su tono más afable—. He estado pensando.

—¿Has pensado? Eres tan extraordinario.

—Seth... —Su voz tenía un aire inconfundible de advertencia.

Que ella ignoró.

—Siempre he admirado a un hombre que trata de ensanchar su mente. Pensar es un buen punto de partida, Aunque te podrías cansar...

—Seth.

Esta vez ella se calló.

—Pensaba... —Hizo una pausa, como para desafiarla a que hiciera un comentario. Cuando ella sabiamente no lo hizo, continuó—. Me gustaría salir con destino a Londres. Esta tarde, pienso.

Seth sintió un nudo inexplicable en estomago, una tristeza que se extendía hasta su garganta. ¿Se iba? Era cierto que estaba molesta con él, más aún, enojada, pero no quería que se _fuera._ Se había acostumbrado a tenerle alrededor suyo.

—Tú vienes con conmigo.

Durante el resto de su vida Chiba recordaría la expresión en su rostro. El asombro no se podía describir. Ni el horror. Ni el desaliento, ni la furia ni la exasperación. Finalmente ella balbuceó:

—¿Estás loco?

—Esa es una posibilidad bien definida.

—No voy a Londres.

—Yo digo que sí.

—¿Qué haría en Londres? —Ella alzó sus brazos—. Y aún más importante, ¿quién ocupará mi lugar aquí?

—Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar a alguien. ¿No hay buenos sirvientes en Stannage Park? Después de todo, tú los entrenaste.

Seth eligió ignorar que él acababa de darle un cumplido.

—No voy a Londres.

—No tienes opciones. —Su voz era engañosamente suave.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que me convertí en tu tutor.

Ella lo miró furiosamente. Él tomó un sorbo de su café y evaluó el borde de su tasa.

—Sugiero que te vistas con uno de tus nuevos trajes antes de que nos vayamos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no voy.

—No me presiones, Seth.

—¡¿No me presiones?! —Dijo ella precipitadamente—. ¿Por qué no me llevas a la fuerza a Londres? ¡ No quiero ir! ¿No cuentan mis sentimientos para nada?

—Seth, nunca has ido a Londres.

—Hay millones de personas en este mundo, Su Señoría, que viven perfectamente felices sin haber puesto nunca un pie en la capital de nuestra nación. Le reconforto soy una de ellos.

—Si no te gusta aquello, puedes regresar.

Ella más bien dudó de eso. Ciertamente la colocaba en contarle algunas mentiras blancas a él o obligarla a doblegarse a su voluntad. Ella se decidió probar una táctica diferente.

—Llevarme a Londres no va a solucionar el dilema de mi custodia, —dijo, intentando sonar sensata—. De hecho, quedarme aquí es la mejor solución. Todo quedara de la misma la forma que era antes de que llegaras.

Chiba suspiró cansadamente.

—Seth, dime por qué no quieres ir a Londres.

—Estoy demasiado ocupada aquí.

—La razón auténtica, Seth.

Ella atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Yo simplemente... sólo pienso que no disfrutaría. Estar en los bailes y reuniones y esas cosas. No es para mí.

—¿Cómo sabes eso si nunca has ido?

—¡Mírame! —Ella exclamó controlando su furia—. Simplemente mírame. —Se levantó e indicó su atavío—. Quieres que se rían indiscriminadamente de mí en los salones.

—Nada que un vestido no arregle. ¿No llegaron dos de ellos precisamente esta mañana?

—¡No te burles de mí! Es mucho más profundo que eso. ¡No es sólo mi ropa, Chiba, soy yo! —Le dio una patada a su silla, frustrada y se acercó a la ventana. Respiró hondo intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, pero no pareció surtir efecto. Finalmente dijo en una voz muy baja—, ¿piensas que te divertirás con tus amigos de Londres? ¿Es eso? Tengo pocas ganas de convertirme en algún tipo de entretenimiento en una función de fenómenos. ¿Tú vas a...?

Él se movió veloz y silenciosamente, ella no se percató que él había cambiado de lugar hasta que sus manos estaban sobre ella, haciéndola girar para afrontarle.

—Creo que te dije anoche que no vuelvas a referirme a ti misma como un fenómeno.

—¡Pero eso es lo que soy! —Seth estaba avergonzada porque su voz temblaba y había huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, e intentó zafarse de su agarre. Si tenía que actuar como una débil tonta, ¿no la podría dejar él hacerlo en privado?

Pero Chiba se mantuvo firme en la postura.

—¿No lo ves, Seth? —Él dijo, con voz conmovida—. Por esto es que te llevo a Londres. Para probarte que no eres un fenómeno, eres una mujer preciosa y deseable, y cualquier hombre se enorgullecería de llamarte suya.

Ella clavó los ojos en él, apenas podía digerir sus palabras.

—Y cualquier mujer —continuó él suavemente—, se enorgullecería de llamarte su amiga.

—No lo puedo hacer, —susurró ella.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Si te lo propones. —Él dejó salir una risa ahogada—. Algunas veces, Seth, creo que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo suavemente.

Chiba dejó sus manos caer a los lados y caminó a la ventana adyacente. Estaba aturdido por la profundidad de su preocupación por ella, asombrado él quiso que recuperara la confianza en sí misma.

—Apenas puedo creer que eres tú quien me habla, Seth. ¿Es ésta la misma chica que administra la hacienda en mejor funcionamiento que alguna vez he visto? ¿La misma chica que fanfarroneó que podría montar cualquier caballo en Cornualles? ¿La misma chica que me quitó una década de vida cuando metió su mano en una colmena activa? Después de eso, es difícil de imaginar que Londres te presentará un reto mayor para ti.

—Es diferente —dijo, con su voz apenas un susurro.

—No realmente.

Ella no contestó.

—¿Alguna vez te dije, Seth, que cuando te conocí pensé que eras la joven más extraordinaria que tengo el placer de haber conocido?

—Obviamente no lo soy, —dijo ella atragantándose con las palabras.

—Dime esto, Serena. Si puedes supervisar dos docenas de sirvientes, hacerte cargo de las funciones de una granja, y construir una porqueriza, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué piensas que no podrás con una temporada en Londres?

—¡Porque no puedo hacerlo! —dijo precipitada—. Sé cómo montar a caballo, sé cómo construir una porqueriza, y hacer funcionar una granja. _¡Pero no sé cómo ser una chica!_

Chiba se escandalizó en silencio por la vehemencia de su respuesta.

—No me gusta hacer cualquier cosa si no la hago bien —gritó ella.

—Me parece —comenzó él lentamente—, que todo lo que necesitas es acostumbrarte un poco a la idea.

Ella le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—No me provoques.

—No lo hago. Soy el primero en admitir que pensé que no sabias como llevar un vestido, pero al ver lo bien que escogiste el vestido amarillo, obviamente tienes buen gusto cuando deseas ejercerlo. Sé algo de la moda de las señoras, ¿sabes? y los vestidos que escogiste son preciosos.

—No sé cómo bailar. —Ella se cruzó de brazos provocadoramente—. Y no sé cómo coquetear, y no sé con quién debería sentarse en un banquete, y... y aún no sabía de la costumbre de tomar una copa en el salón!

—Pero Seth...

—Y no iré a Londres para quedar como una tonta. ¡No lo haré!

Él sólo pudo observar cuando ella corrió a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

Chiba pospuso la fecha de su partida por un día, reconociendo que ni a balas podría empujar a Seth más allá, mientras estuviera en tal estado y todavía vivir con su conciencia. Pasó quedamente a la puerta de su cuarto varias veces, esforzándose por oír señales de que ella lloraba, pero todo lo que oyó fue silencio. Él ni siquiera la oyó moverse de un lado a otro.

Ella no bajó para la comida del mediodía, lo cual le asombró. Seth no tenía un apetito escaso, y pensaba que estaría famélica a esa hora. Después de todo no había comido mucho en el desayuno. Él bajó a la cocina a preguntar si había pedido que le enviaran una bandeja a su cuarto. Cuando le informaron que no lo había hecho maldijo suspirando y agitó la cabeza. Si no aparecía para cenar, iría a su cuarto y la arrastraría abajo.

Ocurrió que tales medidas drásticas no fueron menester, pues Seth apareció en la sala de estar a la hora del té, sus ojos ligeramente rojos pero no obstante secos. Chiba se levantó inmediatamente y le hizo una señal para que se sentase junto a él. Ella le sonrió agradecida, probablemente porque él había resistido la tentación de hablar acerca de su comportamiento en la mañana.

—Lamento la escena que hice desayuno, —dijo ella—. Te informo que estoy lista para discutir la materia como un adulto civilizado. Espero que podamos hacerlo.

Chiba pensó torcidamente que en esa parte ella tenía razón, le gustó que desease comportarse de forma adulta y civilizada. Pero odió este discurso excesivamente correcto de parte de ella. Tal vez irse a Londres era un error. Tal vez la sociedad le extraería el frescor y la espontaneidad a golpes. Suspiró. No, no, la vigilaría. Ella no perdería su brillo; De hecho, se aseguraría que su resplandor fuera aún más brillante. La miró. Se veía nerviosa. Y expectante.

—¿Sí? —Le dijo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

Ella se aclaró la voz.

—Pensé... pensé que podrías decirme por qué quieres que vaya a Londres.

—¿Después me darás razones lógicas por qué las que no deberías ir? —Él adivinó.

—Por ahí va la cosa, —admitió, con el indicio de su distintiva sonrisa descarada.

Su honradez –y el destello en sus ojos– realmente lo desarmaron. Miró su carita, otra de esas sonrisas abiertas devastadoras se formaba, de lo que él se sentía gratificado, por ver en sus labios esa ligera reacción.

—Por favor siéntate, —le dijo, indicando otra vez la silla. Ella se sentó, y él empezó a hablar—. Dime qué quieres saber, —dijo con un movimiento expansivo de su brazo.

—Bien, para empezar, pienso... —Ella se detuvo, su expresión extremadamente consternada—. No me mires de ese modo.

—¿De qué forma?

—Como... Como... —Ay Dios bendito, ella estuvo a punto de decir ¿c_omo si fueras a devorarme— _Oh, nunca prestas atención.

Él sonrió otra vez, escondiendo su sonrisa debajo de una tos y tapándola con su mano.

—Adelante.

—Bien. —Ella miró su cara, entonces decidió que eso era un error, él se veía mucho más guapo y sus ojos brillaban .Y...

—¿Decías?

Seth parpadeó de vuelta a la realidad.

—Bien. Decía, um, que me gustaría saber qué exactamente vas a lograr llevándome a Londres.

—Ya veo.

Él no dijo nada más, estaba tan irritado que ella finalmente se vio forzada a replicar,

—¿Bien?

Chiba claramente había estado demorándose para urdir una respuesta.

—Supongo que espero lograr muchas cosas, —contestó—. Ante todo, me gustaría que tengas un poquito de diversión.

—Puedo tener...

—No, espera, —él sostuvo una mano en alto—. Déjame terminar, y entonces podrás rebatirme.

Ella asintió con la cabeza imperiosamente y esperó que continuara.

—Como decía, me gustaría que tengas un poco de diversión. Pienso que podrías disfrutar un poquito de la estación si sólo fueras tú misma. Careces de un buen guardarropa y te compraría uno nuevo, y por favor no discutas conmigo en cuanto a eso porque sé que sabes que estás tristemente privada en esa área. —Hizo una pausa.

—¿Es todo?

Él no podía ayudarla sino que quería reírse ahogadamente. Ella estaba tan ansiosa por sostener su caso.

—No, —le dijo—. Meramente hacía una pausa para respirar. —Cuando ella no le sonrió, él, instigador, la pinchó—, ¿tú respiras de vez en cuando, verdad? —Esto le ganó un semblante ceñudo.

—Oh, está bien, —admitió él—. Dime tus objeciones hasta ahora. Acabaré cuando tú termines.

—De acuerdo. Bien, ante todo, tengo mucha diversión aquí en Cornualles, y no comprendo por qué necesito viajar a través del país para buscar más diversión. Me parece diabólicamente pagano.

—¿Diabólicamente pagano? —Repitió incrédulo.

—No te rías, —le avisó ella.

—No lo haré, —la apaciguó—. Pero ¿diabólicamente pagano? ¿De dónde diablos sacaste eso?

—Estaba simplemente tratando de señalar que tengo responsabilidades aquí y no deseo un estilo de vida frívolo. Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer con nuestro tiempo, que buscar actividades con las cuales poder divertirnos.

—Por supuesto.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, intentando detectar cualquier comentario sarcástico en su voz. Cualquier cosa, pero él estaba serio o era un amo en el engaño, porque se vio completamente fervoroso.

—¿Tienes algunas otras objeciones? —Le preguntó atentamente.

—Sí. No me detendré en nimiedades contigo sobre el hecho de que necesito un nuevo guardarropa, pero has olvidado algo pertinente. No tengo dinero. Si no puedo permitirme nuevos trajes de noche aquí en Cornualles, no veo cómo podría permitirme cualquier traje en Londres, donde todo es seguramente más caro.

—Pagaré por ellos.

—Hasta yo sé que eso no es correcto, Chiba.

—Probablemente no era correcto la semana pasada cuando fuimos a Truro, —accedió él con indiferencia—. Pero ahora soy tu tutor. No podría ser más correcto.

—Pero no puedo dejarte gastar dinero en mí.

—Quizá yo quiero.

—Pero no puedes.

—Creo que sé hasta dónde aprieta mi zapato, —él dijo secamente—. Probablemente un poco mejor de lo que lo sabes tú, creo.

—Si quieres gastar tú dinero, harías muy bien en invertirlo en Stannage Park. Podemos remodelar los establos para que trabajen mejor. Y hay un trozo de terreno vinculando al borde sur al que le he echado un ojo.

—Eso no es lo que tengo en mente.

Seth se cruzó de brazos y cerró su boca, deseosa de poner nuevas objeciones a su plan.

Chiba estimó su expresión irritable y correctamente sospechó que ella le cedía la palabra.

—Si puedo continuar. Déjame ver, ¿dónde estaba? Diversión, armario guardarropa, oh, sí. Te podría hacer bien un poquito de roce social fuera del círculo de nuestro pueblo_, también —_dijo en voz alta.-Cuando él vio su boca abrirse en consternación continuó —No tienes intención de alguna vez regresar a Londres otra vez. Es siempre bueno poder mantenerse firme y brillar allí unque es lo más esnob, yo supongo – y ni a bala tu podrás hacer eso, si no tienes un buen conocimiento de la cuestión. El asunto del salón es un buen ejemplo".

Un sonrojo manchó su cara.

–¿Algún objeción en eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza silenciosamente. No había sentido la necesidad de brillar socialmente hasta ahora; Ignoraba y era ignorada por la mayor parte de la sociedad de Cornualles y se contentó medianamente con esa disposición, pero tuvo que admitir que él tenía un buen punto. El conocimiento siempre es bueno, y realmente no le dolería aprender a cómo comportarse correctamente un poco mejor.

—Bien, —dijo él—. Siempre supe que tenías un sentido común excepcional. Me alegro que me lo muestres ahora.

Seth pensó que él estaba algo condescendiente pero optó por no hacer comentarios sobre eso.

—También, — continuó—, pienso que te haría un gran bien conocer a algunas personas de tu edad y hacer a algunos amigos.

—¿Por qué suenas como si estuvieras reprendiendo a un niño travieso? —masculló ella.

—Perdóname. _Nuestra __edad, debería decir. No soy mucho más viejo que tú, supongo, y creo que mis dos amigas más cercanas no pueden ser más que un año mayores que tú._

—Chiba, —dijo Seth, intentando alejar el hecho de pasar vergüenza por el color rojo que manchaba sus mejillas—, una de las razones por las que desapruebo ir a Londres es que pienso que no gustare a las personas allí. No me importa estando sola aquí en Stannage Park, dónde realmente me gusta estar, de hecho. Pero pienso que no disfrutaré de estar sola en un salón de baile lleno de centenares de personas.

—Disparates, —él dijo despectivamente—. Harás amistades. Antes tú no estabas en la situación correcta. Ni con la ropa correcta, —añadió secamente—. No, por supuesto, en ese ambiente no puede fallar tu nuevo guardarropa, por que las personas ligeramente, er, desconfían de una mujer que no parece poseer un buen vestido.

—Y, por supuesto, vas a comprarme un sin fin de vestidos.

—Ni más ni menos, —contestó él con mordacidad, ignorando su sarcástico comentario—. Y no te preocupes por encontrar amistades. Mis amigos te adorarán; estoy seguro de eso. Y te presentaran a otra gente simpática, así sucesivamente.

Ella no tenía más objeciones convincentes a ese punto en particular, así es que tuvo que reacomodarse para expresar su ira con un fuerte gruñido.

—Finalmente, —dijo Chiba—, sé que adoras Stannage Park y te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida aquí, pero quizá puede pasar, Seth, que algún día podría gustarte tener una familia propia. Es en extremo egoísta para mí mantenerte aquí, aunque el Señor sabe que me gustaría tenerte alrededor porque nunca encontraré a un administrador de fincas que haga un trabajo mejor...

—Estoy más que feliz por quedarme, —ella profirió rápidamente.

—¿Has tenido algún pensamiento sobre el matrimonio? —Él le preguntó suavemente—. ¿O sobre tener niños? No es una posibilidad bien definida si te quedas aquí en Stannage Park. Como te he dicho antes, no hay nadie que tenga algo de valor aquí en el pueblo, y pienso que tú eficazmente has asustado completamente a la mayor parte de la clase acomodada alrededor de Truro. Si vas a Londres, podrías conocer a un hombre que sea de tu antojo. Tal vez, —él dijo en una voz instigadora—,tal vez alguien a quien que le guste Cornualles.

¡_Pienso en ti_! quiso gritar. En ese entonces estaba horrorizada porque ella no se había percatado hasta ese momento simplemente cuántas cosas imagino. Pero más allá de esta ensoñación – le repugnó llamarle cualquier cosa más intensa que eso – él había dado con la razón precisa. Ella quería tener niños, Aunque se hubiera rehusado a pensar acerca de eso hasta ahora. La posibilidad de que en verdad encontrara a alguien para casarse – alguien que estaría dispuesto a _casarse_ _con ella,_ pensó secamente – siempre había sido tan remoto que pensar acerca de niños le traía más dolor. Pero ahora – oh, Señor, repentinamente imaginaba a niños que la miraban directamente y eran exactamente iguales a ¿Chiba? con sus ojos zafiros brillantes y su sonrisa devastadora. Fue más doloroso que cualquier cosa que podría imaginar porque supo que los duendecillos adorables nunca serían suyos.

—¿Seth? ¿Seth?

—¿ Qué? Oh, lo siento. Estaba justamente pensando acerca de lo que me dices.

—¿No estás de acuerdo entonces? Ven a Londres, solo por corto tiempo. Si no te gusta cualquier hombre de allí, puedes regresar a Cornualles, pero al menos entonces puedes decir que exploraste todas tus opciones.

—_Siempre podría casarme_ _contigo, —_ murmuró. Se tapó ruidosamente la boca con la mano, horrorizada. ¿De dónde le salió eso?

—¿Yo qué? —Él graznó.

—Pues bien, digo... —Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿cómo reparar esto?— Lo que quiero decir es, si me casase contigo, entonces, um, no tendría que ir a Londres para buscar un marido, así es que sería feliz, y tú no tendrías que pagarme por administrar Stannage Park, así es que serias feliz, y... Um...

—¿Yo qué?

—Puedo ver que estás sorprendido. Yo estoy sorprendida también. No estoy segura de por qué lo sugerí.

—Seth —él dijo quedamente—, sé exactamente por qué lo sugeriste.

—¿Lo sabes? —Ella repentinamente se sintió muy afectuosa.

—No conoces a muchos hombres, —continuó—. Te encuentras a gusto conmigo. Soy una opción más segura que salir y conocer a caballeros en Londres.

_¡Eso no es eso todo!_ quiso gritar. Pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Y por supuesto que no le dijo la razón auténtica de esas palabras que habían salido a borbotones de su boca. Mejor simplemente dejarle pensar que se había asustado de dejar Stannage Park.

—El matrimonio es un paso muy grande, —dijo él.

—No tan grande —dijo ella, ¿pensando intensamente que si ya había caído en mitad de una zanja, por qué no ensanchar el hueco?— Lo que quiero decir es, que conozco el trato sexual entre casados y tengo que admitir que no tengo experiencia en esa dirección más allá, _bien, tu sabes._.. Pero me crié en una granja, después de todo, y no soy enteramente ignorante. Hay ovejas aquí, y las criamos, y no puedo ver si habría mucha diferencia y...

Él arqueó una ceja arrogantemente.

—¿Me comparas con una _oveja?_

—¡No! Claro que no, yo... —hizo una pausa, tragó convulsivamente, volvió a tragar otra vez—... yo...

—¿Tú qué, Seth?

Ella no podría distinguir si su voz era fría helada, conmocionada por la incredulidad, o meramente divertida.

—Yo... uh... —Oh, Señor, esto tendría que pasar a la historia como el peor día de su vida, no, _el __peor __minuto de su vida_. Era una idiota. Un cerebro de tocino. ¡_Una tonta, una tonta, una tonta, __una tonta, __una tonta_!—Yo... uh... imagino que tal vez debería ir a Londres. —_Pero regreso a Cornualles tan pronto como puedo, _se juró silenciosamente. Él no iba a destrozarla anímicamente sacándola de su casa.

—¡Espléndido! —Él se levantó, viéndose soberanamente contento consigo mismo—. Le diré a mi ayuda de cámara que comience a hacer el equipaje inmediatamente. Le haré tomar en cuenta tu ropa también. No veo ninguna razón para traer cualquier cosa aparte de los tres vestidos que compramos la semana pasada en Truro, ¿Qué crees?

Ella negó con la cabeza débilmente.

—Correcto. —Él se cruzó hacia la puerta—. Así que simplemente los vestidos que te dije, algunos artículos personales y cualquier objeto que desees traer, y ¿Seth?

Ella lo contempló confusa.

— Olvidaremos esta pequeña conversación, ¿verdad? Por lo menos el pedacito de la última parte.

Ella logró estirar sus labios en una sonrisa, pero realmente lo que quería hacer era arrojarle la jarra de brandy.


	12. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

A las diez del día siguiente Seth ya estaba vestida, lista y esperando en la escalera. No le agradaba en particular haber acordado ir a Londres con Chiba, pero estaba condenada si no iba a comportarse con un poquito de dignidad. Si Chiba pensase que tendría que arrastrarla gritando y pataleando de la casa, estaba equivocado. Se había puesto su vestido verde nuevo y el gorrito que hacía juego, e incluso había logrado localizar un viejo par de guantes de Viola. Estaban un poco usados, pero resolvieron su problema, y Seth se encontró con que en verdad le gustaba la percepción de la lana, suave y fina, en sus manos.

El gorrito, sin embargo, era completamente otra historia. Le picaba las orejas, bloqueaba su visión periférica, y era en general una molestia. Tomó toda su paciencia, la cual, reconocidamente, no era mucha, para no desgarrar la maldita cosa de su cabeza.

Chiba llegó algunos minutos más tarde y le dedicó una aprobatoria inclinación de cabeza.

—Te ves preciosa, Seth.

Ella sonrió sus gracias pero optó por no creer demasiado su cumplido. Sonó como al tipo de cosa que él automáticamente decía a cualquier mujer de su alrededor.

—¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? —Le preguntó.

Seth miró a su escasa maleta de mano y asintió con la cabeza. Aún no tenía lo suficiente para llenarla totalmente. Solamente sus vestidos nuevos y algunas de sus viejas ropas de hombre. No era que ella pensase que fuera a necesitar pantalones y una chaqueta en Londres, pero una nunca podría estar segura.

—No importa. Rectificaremos eso pronto.

Subieron al carruaje y comenzaron el camino. Seth atrapó su gorrito en el marco de la puerta cuando entraba, una circunstancia que causó que farfullara descortés. Chiba pensó que la oyó decir,

—Maldito gorro, estúpido sombrero.

Pero no pudo estar seguro. De una u otra manera, él iba a tener que advertirle que reprimiera su lengua una vez que llegaran a Londres.

No obstante, él no podía resistir hacerle bromas acerca de eso, y con una cara asombrosamente seria le dijo,

— ¿Hay una abeja en tu gorrito?

Seth se volvió hacia él con un resplandor asesino.

—Es un aparato atroz, —dijo vehementemente, tirando bruscamente del pedazo de tela que cubría su cabeza—. No sirve para ningún propósito no importa lo que puedo deducir.

—Creo que sirve para conservar el sol fuera de tu cara.

Ella le miró expresivamente diciendo,

—Me dices algo que yo no sé.

Chiba no tenía ni idea cómo logró no reírse.

—A ti te pueden llegar a gustar ellos eventualmente, —le dijo suavemente—.A la mayoría de señoras no parece gustarles el sol en su cara.

—No soy como la mayoría de señoras, —ella replicó—.Y he prescindido muy bien de un gorrito durante años, gracias.

—Y tienes pecas.

—¡No tengo!

—Si tienes. Aquí mismo. —Él tocó su nariz y siguió a lo largo de su pómulo—. Y aquí.

—Debes estar equivocado.

—Ah, Seth, no te puedo decir cuánto me gusta encontrar que tienes un poquito de vanidad femenina dentro de ti después de todo.

—No soy vana —protestó ella.

—No lo eres, —dijo solemnemente—. Es una de las cosas más preciosas de ti.

—¿Puedo considerar eso como algún signo de admiración? — dijo Seth con un suspiro, pensado que ella se volvería tan engreída como él.

—Aún más —él continuó—, es bien gratificante verte tener unos cuantos fallos como el resto de nosotros, los humanos que comparten el planeta.

—Hombres, —Seth declaró firmemente—, son igual de vanos que las mujeres. Estoy segura de eso.

—Muy probablemente estés en lo correcto, —dijo él agradablemente.- ¿Ahora, quieres darme ese gorrito? Lo pondré por aquí donde no se arrugue.

Ella le dio el gorro. Él lo giró en su mano antes de colocarlo abajo.

—La cosa más diabólica, pequeña y frágil que he visto.

—Obviamente fue inventado por hombres, —Seth dijo—, con el propósito exclusivo de hacer a las mujeres más dependiente de ellos. Bloquea completamente mi visión periférica. ¿Cómo una señora puede lograr terminar cualquier cosa que haga si no puede ver nada directamente? ¿O enfrente de ella?

Chiba sólo se rió y negó con la cabeza. Se sentaron en un silencio agradable alrededor de diez minutos, hasta que él suspiró y dijo:

—Es bueno estar en camino. Temí que tuviera que pelear contigo sobre Rufus.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estaba medio esperando que insistieras en traerlo con nosotros.

—No te hagas el tonto, —ella se mofó.

Él le sonrió alegremente en actitud amistosa.

—Ese conejo probablemente se masticaría mi casa entera.

—Me importa poco si él se comiera los tapetes del Príncipe Regente. No traje a Rufus porque pensé que sería peligroso para él. Le puede ocurrir algún golpe en su cráneo, proporcionado por un gordo cocinero francés que probablemente le habría guisado en dos días.

Chiba se meció con risa silenciosa.

—Seth —dijo, enjugándose las lágrimas—, por favor no pierdas tu marca distintiva de humor cuando llegues a Londres. Aunque, —añadió—, podrías encontrar prudente refrenarte de especular acerca de la ropa íntima de Prinny.

Seth no podía decir nada sino solo sonreír a cambio. Esperaba algo así de él, que quería asegurarse que ella pasase un buen rato, el miserable. Ella estaba tratando de estar de acuerdo con sus planes con alguna cantidad muy pequeña de dignidad, pero eso no quería decir que esperase pasar un buen rato. Él lo hacía muy difícil para ella, ya que no podía imaginarse como una mártir asediada.

Y, ciertamente, él lo dificultó realmente durante todo el día, sosteniendo una corriente interminable de charloteo acogedor. Señaló el paisaje de delante de forma que él, y Seth escucharon y observaron ávidamente. Ella no había estado fuera del sudoeste de Inglaterra hacía muchos años, no desde que quedó huérfana y se había mudado a Stannage Park. Viola la había llevado un breve día de fiesta a Devon una vez, pero más allá de eso, Seth no había puesto un pie fuera de Cornualles.

Se detuvieron brevemente para almorzar, pero esa fue su única parada, Chiba le aclaró que quería avanzar rápido. Podían llegar al final de día a Londres si no perdían el tiempo. A pesar del paso apresurado del coche, la carretera estaba llena de baches y esa noche tuvieron que alojarse en una posada al otro de la carretera, Seth estaba sumamente cansada. El carruaje de Chiba estaba excepcionalmente bien equipado y era sumamente confortable, pero nada podría disfrazar la cantidad de surcos muy profundos del camino. Ella fue sacudida de su estado de cansancio, sin embargo, por el anuncio sorprendente de su compañero.

—Voy a decirle al hostelero que eres mi hermana.

—¿Por qué?

—Parece lo mejor. Realmente no es muy correcto para nosotros, esta costumbre de viajar sin una señora de compañía, aunque seas mi pupila. Más bien incrementaría alguna especulación mal intencionada acerca de ti.

Seth asintió con la cabeza, concediendole un punto. No deseaba que algún patán borracho creyera que era una mujer ligera simplemente porque la vio con él.

—Podemos mentir sin ser descubiertos, creo, — Chiba filosofó—, ambos poseemos ojos azules..

—Junto con la mitad de la población de Gran Bretaña, —dijo ella impertinentemente.

—Cierra la boca, bribona. —Él resistió el deseo de desgreñar su pelo—. Estará oscuro. Nadie se fijará. Y la opción sería que te cubras la cara con el gorrito.

—Pero entonces nadie verá mi pelo, —bromeó ella—. Todo ese trabajo por nada.

Él sonrió juvenilmente.

—Todo el trabajo, ¿eh? Debes estar horriblemente cansada, expandiendo toda esa energía para ocultar tu color de pelo.

Ella le pegó con el gorrito. Chiba salió del coche silbando. Hasta ahora el viaje había sido un éxito completo. Seth se había olvidado de la gran pelea y su intimidación para venir a Londres. Además, ella compasivamente no había mencionado el beso que habían compartido en la casa de campo abandonada. De hecho, todas las señales indicaban la conclusión de que ella se había olvidado del asunto completamente.

Lo que le molestó.

Maldición, algo le molestaba.

Esto se ponía mucho más confuso. Él dejó de pensar acerca de eso y la ayudó a bajar del carruaje.

Entraron en la posada, uno de los mozos quedándose atrás con sus maletas. Seth se sintió tranquila al ver que la posada parecía estar satisfactoriamente limpia. Ella siempre había dormido en sabanas limpias, cuando llego a Stannage Park, siempre supo exactamente cuándo estas habían sido lavadas recientemente. Finalmente se le ocurrió que simplemente ella tenía el control de su propia existencia hasta ahora. Londres era realmente una aventura. Si sólo pudiese lograr sobreponerse a este miedo inmovilizante que le tenía a la clase alta...

El hostelero, reconociendo que eran de la nobleza, se acerco corriendo a sus lado...

—Requerimos dos cuartos, —dijo Chiba enérgicamente—. Uno para mí y otro para mi hermana.

La cara del hostelero se contrario.

—Oh, estimado señor. Esperaba que usted estuviese casado porque tengo una sola habitación y...

—¿Eso es realmente verdad? —La voz de Chiba era helada.

—Oh, su señoría, si pudiese poner de patitas en la calle a alguien por usted, lo haría, lo juro, pero el lugar está totalmente lleno de gente noble esta noche. La Duquesa de Beresford está de paso, y tiene un montón de invitados con ella. Necesitamos seis cuartos, seis, debido a sus nietos.

Chiba gimió. El clan Beresford era notorio por su fertilidad. En la última cuenta de la duquesa dijo que tenía veinte nietos. Era una mujer mayor y fastidiosa quien ciertamente no se consideraba bondadosa y peor si tenía que ceder uno de sus cuartos, si tuviesen veinte nietos harían lo mismo. Solo el señor sabía cuántos de ellos estarían aquí esa noche.

Seth, sin embargo, no tenía tal conocimiento de los Beresfords y su asombrosa fecundidad, y en ese momento tenía un problema, respirando debido al pánico que atravesaba a toda velocidad su cuerpo.

—Oh, pero usted debe tener otro cuarto, —ella barbulló—. Debe.

El hostelero negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo uno. Yo pasaré la noche en los establos. Pero los dos podrán compartir la habitación seguramente. Ya que ustedes son hermanos. No es muy privado, ya lo sé, pero...

—Soy una persona que le gusta la privacidad, —Seth dijo desesperadamente, agarrándose de su brazo—. Extremadamente.

—Serenity, querida, —Chiba dijo, amablemente apartando sus dedos que agarraban fuertemente el codo del hostelero—, si no tiene otro cuarto, no lo tiene. Tendremos que apañarnos.

Ella le observó suspicazmente, entonces inmediatamente se calmó. Por supuesto, Chiba debía tener un plan. Eso fue por lo que él sonó tan controlado.

—Por supuesto, Chi... Er, Daniel, —ella habló improvisando, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que no sabía que nombre él había dado—. Por supuesto. Soy tan tonta.

El hostelero se relajó visiblemente y le dio a Chiba la llave.

—Hay espacio en los establos para sus lacayos, mi lord. Será muy apretado, pero pienso que habrá un lugar para todo el mundo.

Chiba le agradeció y se ocupó de la tarea de mostrarle a Seth su cuarto. La pobre chica se había puesto pálida como una hoja. El maldito gorrito escondía la mayor parte de su cara, pero no fue difícil deducir que no estaba feliz con la disposición del cuarto.

Bien, maldición, dijo él. Él no estaba para nada contento por el pensamiento de dormir en el mismo cuarto con ella toda la noche. Su condenado cuerpo despertó simplemente con ese pensamiento. Más de lo que una docena de las veces que en el día él había querido tomarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido allí mismo en el carruaje. La terrible jovenzuela nunca sabría el nivel de autocontrol que había ejercido.

No fue cuando hablaban. Entonces, al menos, él podía mantener su mente fuera de su cuerpo y sobre la conversación. Ocurrió cuando se quedaban callados, y él miraba hacia arriba y abajo, mientras Seth miraba fuera de la ventana, con sus ojos brillantes. Entonces él la veía sonreír, lo cual era _siempre _un error, y ella se movía un poco y se lamía los labios, y lo siguiente que él sabía era que tenía que agarrarse firmemente a los cojines del asiento para abstenerse de tratar de alcanzarla.

Y a esos labios deliciosos, muy rosados que se fruncían justo en ese momento, cuando Seth plantó sus manos en las caderas y miró alrededor del cuarto. Chiba siguió su mirada fija a la cama grande que dominaba la cámara y prescindió de cualquier esperanza de que no iba a pasar muy inquieto toda la noche.

—¿Quién es Daniel? —Intentó bromear.

—Tú, me temo, desde que nunca me dijiste tu nombre de pila. No querrías que me delatara.

—Mis labios están sellados, —él dijo, inclinándose en una grandiosa reverencia, aunque todo lo que deseaba era sellar sus labios con los de ella.

—¿Cuál _es __tu nombre_ auténtico?

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

—Es un secreto.

—Oh, te burlas de mi, —ella se mofó.

—Lo digo en serio. —Logró poner en su rostro una expresión de tal honradez fervorosa, que por un momento ella le creyó. Él se movió solapadamente a su lado y tomó su mano y la beso ruidosamente—. Un secreto de Estado, —susurró, mirando furtivamente hacia la ventana—. El mismo sustento de la monarquía depende de eso. Revelando esto, podría descabezar nuestros intereses en la India, por no mencionar...

Seth se quitó bruscamente su gorrito y lo golpeó con él.

—Eres incorregible, —bromeó.

—He sido informado de eso, —dijo él con una sonrisa imperturbable—, que frecuentemente actúo con una falta bien definida de seriedad.

—Que te puedo decir. —Ella plantó sus manos en sus caderas otra vez y reanudó su examen del cuarto—. Pues bien, Chiba, esta es una situación molesta. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—¿Mi plan?

—No tienes uno, ¿verdad?

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas.

—Dónde vamos a dormir, —ella le machacó.

—Realmente no había pensado acerca de eso, —él admitió.

—Qué? —Ella chilló. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que sonó decididamente como una fierecilla, ella modificó su tono y añadió—, no podemos ambos dormir... Allí. —Señaló hacia la cama.

—No, —suspiró él, pensó que estaba cansado hasta los huesos, y no podría hacer el amor con ella esa noche, lo cual sabía que no podía hacer.

No importa cuántas veces de mala gana lo hubiera imaginado durante los últimos días, al menos a él le gustaría dormir bien durante la noche en un colchón suave. Sus ojos vagaron a través de la habitación hasta una mesa vieja en la esquina del cuarto. A la derecha se veía una horrible silla que estaba supuestamente en buena apariencia. No muy confortable para sentarse, mucho menos para dormir. Él suspiró otra vez, esta vez fuerte.

—Supongo que puedo pasar la noche en la silla.

—¿La silla? —Ella se hizo eco.

Él señaló el mueble en duda.

—Cuatro patas, un asiento. Con todo, un artículo muy útil para la casa de uno.

—Pero... está _aquí._

—Sí

—Está aquí.

—Eso es también cierto.

Ella clavó los ojos en él cuando le habló:

—No podemos dormir ambos aquí.

—La alternativa es pasar la noche en los establos, lo cual, te informo, no tengo deseo de hacer. Aunque... —Él miro la silla—... Por lo menos podría acostarse. Sin embargo, el hostelero dijo que los establos estaban aún más abarrotados que la posada, y francamente, después de mi experiencia con tu porqueriza, el delicado olor de animales ha estado grabado permanentemente en mi memoria. O en mi nariz, según el caso. El pensamiento de pasar la noche arrullado en medio de excrementos de aves y de caballo es decididamente desagradable para mi gusto.

—¿Tal vez acaban de poner estiércol en su lugar? —.

—No hay nada que les impida hacerlo en la mitad de la noche. —Él cerró sus ojos y meneó la cabeza. Nunca en un millón de años soñó que un día discutiría sobre abono de caballos con una señora.

—Todo... bien, —ella dijo, mirando dudosamente la silla—. Yo... tengo que cambiarme, sin embargo".

—Esperaré en el pasillo. —Él enderezó su columna vertebral y caminó por el cuarto, decidiéndose que era el más noble, más caballeroso, y posiblemente el hombre más estúpido en toda Gran Bretaña. Cuando se apoyó contra la pared fuera de la puerta, podía oírla desvistiéndose. Él intentó desesperadamente no pensar acerca de lo que esos sonidos querían decir, pero era imposible. Ahora se desabotonaba su vestido... Ahora lo dejaba deslizarse de sus hombros... Ahora ella estaba...

Él se mordió los labios fuertemente, esperando que el dolor cambiase sus pensamientos en una dirección más apropiada. No surtió efecto.

El tormento de todo esto era que sabía que ella le deseaba también. Oh, no realmente en la misma forma y seguramente no con la misma intensidad. Pero estaba allí. A pesar de su boca sarcástica, Seth era una niña honrada y no sabía esconder el sentimiento de ensueño en sus ojos cada vez que accidentalmente se rozaban el uno contra el otro. Y el beso...

Chiba gimió. Ella había sido perfecta, tan completamente receptiva hasta que él perdió el control y la asusto. Retrospectivamente, agradeció a Dios de que ella se hubiera asustado, porque ciertamente él no habría podido detenerse.

Pero a pesar de los deseos hambrientos de su cuerpo, no era definitivamente su intención seducir a Seth. Quería que ella tuviera una temporada como merecía. Quería que conociera a algunas mujeres de su misma edad y algunos amigos por primera vez en su vida. Quería que conociera algunos hombres y... frunció el ceño. No, se decidió con la expresión abandonada de un niño pequeño que ha sido informado que definitivamente, realmente debe comer sus coles de Bruselas_, quería__ que ella conociera a algunos hombres. Ella se merecía poder elegir entre lo mejor de Inglaterra._

Y entonces quizá el podría volver a su vida nuevamente. Visitaría a su amante, él _incorrectamente la _necesitaba, jugaría con sus amigos, iría a un sin fin de fiestas, y continuaría con su envidiada vida de soltero.

Él había sido una de las pocas personas que estaba verdaderamente contenta con su existencia. ¿Por qué diablos querría cambiar cualquier cosa?

La puerta se abrió, y la cara de Seth asomó por una esquina.

—¿Chiba? —dijo quedamente—. Ya terminé. Puedes entrar ahora.

Él gimió, sin saber si el sonido nació del deseo reprimido o de su evidente cansancio, y se empujó a sí mismo dentro de la habitación. Volvió al cuarto. Seth estaba de pie cerca de la ventana, agarrando firmemente su bata de dormir descolorida apretada alrededor de ella.

—Te he visto en bata de dormir antes, —él dijo estoicamente, en lo que esperó fuera una sonrisa acogedora y decididamente p_latónica._

—Ya lo sé, pero... —Ella se encogió de hombros impotentemente—. ¿Quieres que espere en el vestíbulo mientras te cambias? ¿Y te pones tu pijama y tu bata de dormir?

—Creo que no. Prefiero dormir vestido, ya que ciertamente no quiero que compartas el pasillo con los otros ocupantes de la posada.

—Oh. Por supuesto.

—Especialmente con ese viejo dragón Beresford y sus crías tan cerca. Están probablemente en camino hacia Londres para la temporada y no dudarían en decir a la _nobleza entera _que te vieron medio desnuda en el pasillo de una posada pública. —Pasó su mano cansadamente a través del pelo—. Deberíamos poner empeño en evitarlos en la mañana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente.

—Supongo que podría cerrar los ojos. O darme la vuelta.

Él pensó que ésta no era probablemente la mejor hora de informarle a ella que prefería dormir desnudo. Sin embargo, era condenadamente incómodo pasar la noche con su ropa. Quizá en bata de dormir...

—O podría esconderme debajo de la colcha, —decía Seth—. Entonces podrías cambiarte seguro.

Chiba parpadeó con incredulidad y diversión cuando ella se sentó en la cama y se metió debajo de las mantas hasta que esta pareció una madriguera muy grande.

—¿Cómo va eso? —Ella dijo dudando, en su voz considerablemente amortiguada por la colcha.

Él intentó desvestirse pero se encontró con que sus hombros temblaban de regocijo.

—Seth perfecto. Es perfecto.

—¡Sólo avísame cuando termines! —Ella le anunció. Chiba rápidamente se despojó de su ropa y tomó su bata de dormir. Por un breve momento estaba totalmente y espléndidamente desnudo, y un temblor de emoción le atravesó de lado a lado a la vista del conglomerado grande en la cama. Él respiró profundamente y se puso encima la bata. _No ahora, _ se dijo a sí mismo severamente. _No ahora y no con esta chica._ _Ella merece algo mejor._ _Ella merece elegir._

Él amarró fuertemente la banda de su bata alrededor de su cintura. Probablemente debería haberse puesto su ropa interior pero la maldita silla iba ser lo suficientemente incómoda. Él sólo tenía que cerrar muy bien su bata para que no se abriera durante la noche. La pobre chica probablemente se desmayaría al ver a un hombre desnudo cuando se levantase. El señor sabe qué pasaría si ella se despertaba y lo veía desnudo en medio de la noche.

—Terminó todo, bribona, —le dijo—. Puedes salir ahora.

Seth asomó su cabeza de debajo de las cubiertas. Chiba había oscurecido las velas, pero la luz de la luna se filtraba a través. Las cortinas eran diáfanas, y ella podía ver su forma, muy grande, muy propia de los hombres totalmente masculinos como él. Ella contuvo el aliento. Lo miró detenida y largamente pero él no le sonrió. Si lo hiciese, ella se perdería. Débilmente se le ocurrió que probablemente no le podría ver sonreír en la oscuridad, pero esas sonrisas abiertas de él eran tan devastadoramente efectivas, estaba convencida que probablemente podría sentir la fuerza de ellas a través de una pared de ladrillo.

Ella se reacomodó en contra de las almohadas y cerró sus ojos, intentando _muy __profundamente_ no pensar en él.

—Buenas Noches, Serena.

—Buenas noches, Chi.

Le oyó reírse al acortar su nombre. _Simplemente no sonrías, _ rezó. Ella pensó que no lo había hecho; Estaba segura que habría oído su risa si sus labios se hubiesen extendido con esa sonrisa abierta, garbosa. Era seguro, sin embargo, ella abrió uno los ojos y lo miro con atención.

Por supuesto que ella no podría ver su expresión, pero fue una excusa maravillosa mirarle. Él se reacomodaba en esa silla... bien, estaba intentando reacomodarse al menos. Ella no había notado ... lo _incomoda que era_. Él se movió, y luego se movió otra vez. Él había cambiando de posición dos docenas de veces antes que se aquietara finalmente. Seth se mordió los labios.

—¿Estás cómodo? —Ella gritó.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Fue ese tono muy particular de voz que no tenia huella de comentario sarcástico sino más bien sugirió, que el orador se esforzaba realmente en convencer a alguien de algo que obviamente no era cierto.

—Oh, —dijo Seth. ¿Qué se suponía que ella debía hacer? ¿Acusarlo de mentir? Clavó los ojos en el cielo raso durante treinta segundos y entonces se decidió... ¿por qué no?

—Mientes, —dijo.

Él suspiró.

—Sí.

Ella se puso derecha.

—Tal vez podríamos... Bien, algo... debemos hacer, debemos poder hacer algo.

—¿Tienes algunas sugerencias? —Su tono fue muy seco.

—Bien, —ella se atolló—, no necesito todas estas mantas.

—El calor no es mi problema.

—Pero quizá podrías colocar una sobre el piso y fabricar un colchón provisional con ella.

—No te preocupes por eso, Seth. Estaré bien.

Otra declaración totalmente falsa.

—Sólo que no puedo yacer aquí y observar tu incomodidad, —dijo ella inquieta.

—Entonces cierra los ojos y duerme. No verás nada.

Seth se recostó y trató de permanecer en esa posición un minuto completo.

—No lo puedo hacer, —ella salió precipitadamente, irguiéndose de golpe otra vez—. No puedo hacerlo.

—No puedes hacer qué, ¿ Seth? —Él suspiró... un muy largo y sufrido suspiro.

—No puedo dormir aquí cuando tú estás tan incómodo.

—El único lugar que va a ser más confortable es la cama.

Hubo una pausa larguísima. Finalmente...

—Puedo hacerlo si tu lo puedes hacer.

Chiba decidió que tenían interpretaciones bastamente diferentes de esas palabras.

—Podemos compartir la cama, estaré lo más apartada posible en mi lado. —Ella comenzó a apartarse a toda prisa—. Voy estar lo más alejada.

En contra de todo juicio, él en realidad consideró la idea. Alzó su cabeza para observarla. Ella estaba ahora en el borde de la cama, sus piernas se caían por el lado.

—Tú puedes dormir en el otro lado, —ella decía—. Simplemente quédate en el borde.

—Seth...

—Si no estás dolorido ahora lo estarás mañana, —dijo ella, la frase entera los más rápido posible—. Pues en un momento seguramente recobraré mis sentidos y rescindiré la oferta.

Chiba miró el lugar vacío en la cama y luego a su cuerpo, lucía una enorme erección. Entonces miró a Seth. _¡No, no hagas eso!_ Su mirada rápidamente desviada de regreso al lugar vacío en la cama. Se vio a sí mismo, muy cómodo... tan confortable, de hecho, eso sólo podría ser posible para relajar su cuerpo bastante y calmarse.

Volvió la mirada hacia Seth. Él no había tenido la intención de hacerlo, no había querido hacerlo, pero sus ojos estaban de parte de seguir los dictámenes de una parte del cuerpo aparte de su mente. Ella se ponía derecha y clavaba los ojos en él. Su pelo dorado había sido movido hacia atrás en una trenza que sorprendentemente fue erótica. Sus ojos – pues bien, estaba demasiado oscuro para verlos, pero él podría jurar que podía verlos resplandecer como plata a la luz de la luna.

—No, —dijo roncamente—, la silla estará bien, gracias.

—Sé que estas incómodo, no creo que pueda dormirme si tú no lo puedes hacer—. Ella sonó notablemente como una damisela en suma necesidad.

Chiba se estremeció. Él nunca había podido resistirse ha hacer de héroe. Lentamente él se puso de pie y caminó para el lado vacío de la cama.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Es muy, muy malo. Muy, pero__, muy malo._

Una hora más tarde Chiba todavía estaba muy despierto, su cuerpo entero estaba tan tieso como un palo por el miedo a propasarse accidentalmente con ella. Además, no podría arriesgarse a recaer y cambiar de posición tenía que dormir de espaldas a ella, ya que antes había subido muy cerca, él la podía oler en su almohada su olor.

Maldición, ¿por qué no podría permanecer ella simplemente en un lugar? Su olor estaba en todas partes por cualquier razón, ella debería haber yacido ahí, pero ahora se había mudado al otro lado de la cama para dejar campo para él. ¿Por qué entonces todas las almohadas tenían su olor ese perfume ambiguo a limones que siempre flotaba en el aire alrededor de su nariz. ? Y la maldita jovenzuela se movía tanto que interrumpía su sueño a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a ella para protegerla completamente.

_No respires a través de tu nariz, _ cantaba internamente. _No respires a través de tu nariz._

Ella se movió otra vez, emitiendo un suspiro suave.

_Cierra tus oídos._

Ella hizo algo chistoso un pequeño chasquido de algo que se quiebra con sus labios, entonces se movió otra vez.

_No es ella, _su mente dio un pequeño gritó. Esto te ocurriría con cualquier mujer.

_Oh, deséchalo_, el resto de su cerebro contesto. _Tú quieres a Seth, y la deseas ardientemente._

Chiba apretó sus dientes y rezó para que le diera sueño. Rezó muy _duro._ Y no era un hombre religioso.

Seth sintió deseo. Caliente y suave y... con cuerpo. Tenía el sueño más bello. Aunque no sabía totalmente lo que ocurría en él, pero cualquier cosa que le dejaba un sentimiento completamente satisfecho y lánguido. Cambió de posición en su sueño, suspirando contentamente cuando el olor de madera caliente y el brandy voló a la deriva debajo de su nariz. Era un olor Delicioso. Igual al de Chiba. Él siempre olía a brandy y madera caliente, aún cuando él no había bebido. Era gracioso cómo olía a él. Era gracioso cómo su olor estaba en su cama. Los párpados de Seth se abrieron. Gracioso cómo que estaba _él _en su cama.

Ella dejó salir una boqueada involuntaria antes de que se acordase de, que estaba en una posada en camino a Londres y que había hecho lo que ninguna dama bien educada haría. Amablemente se había ofrecido a compartir su cama con un caballero.

Seth se mordió los labios y se puso derecha. Él se había visto tan incómodo. Sin duda alguna no era pecado tener piedad de él una noche, que dejar tenga dolor de espalda a la mañana siguiente o por varios días. Y él no la había tocado. Caramba, pensó indelicadamente, él no necesitaba hacerlo. El hombre era ardiente. Ella probablemente habría sentido el calor de su cuerpo expandirse a través del cuarto.

El sol comenzaba a subir, y el cuarto entero fue bañado en un gran resplandor. Seth miró hacia abajo al hombre junto a ella. Más bien esperó que toda esta aventura no arruinase su reputación antes de que lograse adquirir una, pero si lo hiciese, pensó torcidamente, eso sería bastante irónico, considerando que no había hecho nada de lo cual estar avergonzada – además de quererle, por supuesto.

Por fin admitía eso para sí misma. Estas sensaciones extrañas que él le producía a ella – eran de deseo, simple y francamente. Aún si ella sabía que no podría actuar sobre estos sentimientos, no tenía sentido mentirse acerca de ellos.

Esa honradez se estaba volviendo dolorosa, sin embargo. Sabía que no le podría tener. Él no la amaba, y no iba hacerlo. De hecho él la traía a Londres para que ella pudiera conseguir un marido. Esas eran sus intenciones.

Si tan sólo él no fuese tan agradable. Si ella le pudiese odiar, todo sería así más fácil. Ella podría ser malcriada y cruel y podría convencerlo de alejarse de su vida. Si él la ofendiera a ella, su deseo por él ciertamente se marchitaría y se desvanecería.

Seth descubría que el amor y el deseo estaban, para ella al menos, irrevocablemente entrelazados. Y parte de la razón que ella estaba así de loca por él consistía en que era un buen hombre. Si él no fuera un buen hombre, no reconocería su responsabilidad como su tutor, y no insistiría en llevarla a Londres y darle a ella una temporada.

Y él ciertamente no estaría haciendo todo esto porque quisiera que ella sea feliz. Claramente, él no era un hombre fácil para odiar. Con vacilación, ella tendió su mano y acaricio su cabello oscuro e hizo un rizo con sus dedos mientras lo miraba. Chiba habló entre dientes con somnolencia y entonces bostezó. Seth sacudió con fuerza su brazo de regreso, espantada de que le hubiera despertado.

Él bostezó otra vez, esta vez muy fuerte, y perezosamente abrió sus ojos.

—Perdona, ¿te desperté? —dijo ella rápidamente.

—¿Estaba dormido?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Dios realmente no pasó nada, —él masculló.

—¿Perdón?

—Simplemente una pequeña oración matutina de gracias, — dijo secamente.

—Oh. —Seth parpadeó sorprendida— No tenía idea que eras tan religioso.

—No lo soy. Eso es — él hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Es notable lo que puede instigar a un hombre a descubrir la religión.

—Estoy segura, —se quejó, no sabiendo acerca de de lo que él hablaba.

Chiba giró su cabeza en la almohada a fin de estar frente a ella. Seth se veía condenadamente bien a primera hora de la mañana. Las etéreas guedejas de pelo se habían escapado de su trenza y se rizaban agradablemente alrededor de su cara. La luz suave de la mañana parecía convertir estas hebras errantes en oro trenzado. Respiró profundamente y se estremeció, deseando que su cuerpo no reaccionara. Este, por supuesto, no obedeció.

Seth, entretanto, repentinamente se había percatado que su ropa estaba en la silla al otro lado del cuarto.

—Digo, —ella se expreso nerviosamente—, ciertamente estas torpe.

—No tienes ni idea.

—Yo... um... Quiero mis ropas, y necesitaré levantarme para obtenerlas.

—¿Sí?

—Pues bien, pienso que no debes verme en camisón, aún si te acostaste conmigo anoche. Oh, querido, —ella dijo con una voz sofocada—. Eso no es lo que quería decir. Lo que quise decir fue que pasamos la noche en la misma cama, lo cual supongo que no es tan malo.

Chiba se manifestó – más bien dolorosamente apenado – y sintió una vergüenza con la que casi no contaba.

—De todos modos, —ella siguió hablando con torpeza—, en realidad no puedo levantarme para obtener mi ropa, y mi bata de dormir parece estar justamente fuera de mi alcance. No estoy exactamente segura cómo paso eso, pero es, quizá tú deberías levantarte primero, como ya te he visto...

—¿Seth?

—¿Sí?

—Cállate.

—Oh.

Él cerró sus ojos en agonía. No quería nada más que permanecer catatónico debajo de las mantas todo el día. Bien, eso no era totalmente cierto. Lo que él en realidad quería hacer involucraba a la joven que se sentaba junto a él, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, entonces optó por permanecer escondido. Desafortunadamente, una parte de su cuerpo _realmente _no quería permanecer escondida, y no tenía ni idea cómo decirle lo que se levantaba de él sin asustarla totalmente y quitarle diez años de su vida.

Seth se sentó, no podía aguantar más.

—¿Chiba?

—¿Sí? —Era asombroso cómo podría transportar una sola palabra tal sentimiento. Y no buenos sentimientos, en ese instante.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Él aspiró profundamente posiblemente su veinteavo suspiro de la mañana.

—Tú vas a ocultarte debajo de las mantas, como hiciste anoche, y yo voy a vestirme.

Ella obedeció su orden con rapidez.

Él se levantó con un gemido imperturbable y cruzó el cuarto hacia donde había dejado su ropa.

—Mi ayuda de cámara tendrá un ataque, —masculló.

—¿Qué? —Ella gritó de debajo de las cubiertas.

—Dije, —él habló más alto—, que mi ayuda de cámara tendrá un ataque.

—Oh, _no —_gimió, sonando considerablemente angustiada.

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Serena?

—Tú en realidad deberías tener a tu ayuda de cámara- la respuesta amortiguada por las cobijas. - Me siento terrible.

—No lo hagas, —le pidió él sutilmente.

—¿Qué no haga qué?

—No te sientas terrible —él prácticamente chasqueó.

—Pero no te puedo ayudar. Vamos a llegar a Londres hoy, y tú querrás lucir bien para tus amigos y... Y para cualquier otra persona para la que quieras verte agradable y...

¿Cómo era eso,? él se pregunto, ¿que ella lograse sonar como si estuviera irrevocablemente muy sentida si él no tenía a su ayuda de cámara?

—Si tengo como si no tengo a mi criado, voy de seguro a verme arrugado de cualquier manera, pero no hay necesidad _que tú te preocupes por eso_.

Él suspiró.

—Por eso debes regresar a la cama.

Eso, pensó él, era una idea muy mala.

—Apresúrate —dijo ella enérgicamente.

Él expresó sus sentimientos.

—Ésta es una idea muy mala, Serena.

—Confía en mí.

Él lanzó una risa lastimera que salió de su boca.

—Simplemente regresa a la cama y escóndete debajo de las mantas —explicó ella pacientemente—. Me levantaré y me vestiré. Entonces bajaré por la escalera y llamare a tu ayuda de cámara. Y tú te verás bello.

Chiba empezó a mirar hacia el montón de mantas que hablaba en la cama.

—¿Bello? —Repitió.

—Bello, bien parecido, como quieras ser designado.

A él le habían llamado bien parecido muchas veces, muchas mujeres diferentes, pero nunca se sintió tan contento con sí mismo como en ese mismo momento.

—Oh, está bien, —suspiró—. Si insistes. —Unos segundos más tarde él estaba de regreso en la cama, y Seth corría a toda prisa fuera de ella a través del cuarto.

—No mires a escondidas, —ella gritó mientras se metía el vestido por la cabeza. Era el mismo que se había puesto el día anterior, pero lo había colocado cuidadosamente sobre una silla la noche antes, y supuso que estaba menos arrugado que los vestidos de su maleta de mano.

—Ni pensarlo, —él mintió insípidamente.

Algunos momentos más tarde ella dijo:

—Llamaré a tu ayuda de cámara. —Entonces él oyó el clic de la puerta.

Después de mandar subir a Hastings con su jefe, ella entró tranquilamente en el comedor, con la esperanza de poder ordenar algún desayuno.

Ella tenía la sensación de que no debía estar sin acompañante, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. El hostelero la vio y se apresuro a su lado. Simplemente terminaba de hacer el pedido, cuando apareció una viejecita con cabellos grises azulados en la puerta de la esquina. Se veía increíblemente regia y arrogante. Debía ser la Duquesa Viuda de Beresford. Tenía que ser. Chiba le había advertido a ella para no dejarse ver por la señora cueste lo que cueste.

—En nuestra habitación, —Seth murmuró con voz forzada—. Nos gustaría el desayuno en nuestro cuarto. —Entonces se levantó rápido como una bala, rezando que la duquesa no la ha haya visto.

Seth subió corriendo las escaleras y entró violentamente en el cuarto, sin pensar quien lo ocupaba. Demasiado tarde vio con horror que Chiba estaba a medio de vestirse.

—Oh, yo... -respiró trabajosamente, clavando los ojos en su pecho desnudo—, estoy tan apenada.

—Seth, ¿qué sucedió? —Preguntó él urgentemente, olvidando la espuma de afeitar en su cara.

—Oh, querido. Lo siento. Esperaré en el pasillo. —Empezó a darse media vuelta.

—Seth, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ella clavó sus ojos grandes de color plata. Él iba hacia ella, pensó. Iba a tocarla y no llevaba puesta una camisa. En ese momento, tardíamente notó la presencia del ayuda de cámara.

—No deberías haber entrado, —dijo precipitadamente

— Tienes razón no debí entrar. Fue justo... cuando vi. a la duquesa... Y...

—Seth —dijo Chiba dijo con voz increíblemente paciente—. ¿Por qué no esperas en el pasillo? Casi estoy listo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió casi volando al vestíbulo. Algunos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió para revelar a Chiba, viéndose maravillosamente gallardo. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

—Ordené el desayuno, —musitó—. Debería estar aquí de un momento a otro.

—Gracias. —Notando su incomodidad, él añadió—, me disculpo si nuestra estadía aquí, ha sido más bien poco convencional y te ha perturbado de cualquier forma.

—Oh, no, —ella dijo rápidamente, entrando al cuarto— no me has perturbado. Es simplemente... yo simplemente... Bien, tú me tienes pensando acerca de mi reputación y cosas semejantes.

—Está bien que lo hagas. Londres, me temo, no te permitirá la misma libertad que tenías en Cornualles.

—Lo sé. Es simplemente... —Ella hizo una pausa. Agradecida al observar a Hastings salir a hurtadillas del cuarto. Chiba cerró la puerta discretamente. Cuando ella continuó, susurrando—. El caso es que _sé _que no debo verte sin camisa, no importa cuán agradable es mirarte, porque me hace sentir muy abochornada, Y no sé cómo abordarlo después…

—Suficiente, —él dijo en una voz constreñida, sosteniendo en alto una mano en ademán de detener las palabras inocentemente eróticasque estaban saliendo v de su boca.

—Pero...

—_Dije_ _basta._

Seth asintió y entonces el hostelero entró con el desayuno. Ella y Chiba observaron en silencio como puso la mesa y salió del cuarto. Una vez sentada, lo contempló y dijo:

—Digo te percatas...

—¿Seth? —Él interrumpió, aterrorizado de lo que ella iba a decir, algo encantadoramente impropio y convencido de que no podría controlar su reacción.

—¿Sí?

—Come tus huevos.

Muchas horas más tarde alcanzaron las afueras de Londres. Seth miraba prácticamente con la cabeza afuera del coche, estaba tan excitada. Chiba le enseñaba unos pocos puntos de interés, asegurándole que le quedaría muchísimo tiempo para poder ver el resto de ciudad. Él la llevaría de visita por los lugares de interés tan pronto como hubieran contratado a una criada para actuar como su escolta. Hasta entonces haría que una de sus amigas le mostrase los lugares.

Seth tragó nerviosamente. Los amigos de Chiba indudablemente serían sofisticados y vestidos a la moda, con la mirada fija puesta en ella... Que no era nada más que una provinciana. Temía que al conocerlos metería la pata, no sabía que hacer cuando los conociera. Y el Señor sabía que no tenía ni idea qué decir.

Esto era en particularmente inquietante para una mujer que siempre tenía una réplica lista.

Cuando su carruaje dio la vuelta hacia Mayfair, las casas se volvieron progresivamente más grandiosas. Seth apenas podía cerrar la boca. Cuando ella se quedó con la mirada fija en las calles. Finalmente se volteó y dijo,

—Por favor dime que no vives en una de estas mansiones.

—No lo hago. —Él le dio a ella una sonrisa asimétrica.

Seth soltó suspiro de alivio.

—Pero tú si lo harás.

—¿Discúlpame?

—No pensaste que vivirías en la misma casa que yo, ¿verdad?

—Realmente no había pensado acerca de eso.

—Estoy seguro que podrás quedarte con alguno de mis amigos. Voy justamente a dejarte en mi casa, para que me esperes mientras hago los preparativos pertinentes.

Seth se sintió más bien como un pedazo de equipaje.

—¿No seré una carga?

— Tú te quedaras en una de estas grandes casas —Señalo con su mano al frente a una de las opulentas mansiones—. Podrías apostar que podían pasar semanas antes que alguien note tu presencia.

—Es muy alentador, — masculló ella.

Chiba se rió ahogadamente.

—No te preocupes, Serena. No tengo intención de mandarte con una bruja miserable o con un viejo tonto y senil. Prometo que serás feliz con las disposiciones de tu domicilio.

Su voz fue tan profunda y reconfortante que Seth no pudo más que creerle.

El carruaje llegó a Moon Street y se paró delante de una limpia y pequeña casa de ciudad. El carruaje de Chiba se apeó, entonces él bajo para ayudar a Seth a bajar.

—Aquí es, —él dijo con una sonrisa—, donde vivo.

—¡Oh, pero es precioso! —Seth exclamó, sintiéndose abrumadoramente aliviada de que su casa no era demasiado grandiosa.

—No es mía. Sólo la arriendo. Parece absurdo comprarme una casa cuando mi familia tiene una mansión aquí mismo en Londres.

—¿Por qué no vives allá?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo pereza en mudarme supongo. Probablemente debería. La casa raras veces ha sido ocupada desde la muerte de mi padre.

Seth le dejó conducirla a una brillante y espaciosa sala de estar.

—Pero con toda seriedad, Chiba —dijo ella—, ¿Tienes una casa en Londres por qué no vives ahí ? Ésta es una casa preciosa. Estoy segura que cuesta un ojo de la cara arrendarla. Podrías invertir esos fondos... —Dejó de hablar cuando se percató que Chiba se reía.

—Oh, Serena, —él se quedó sin aliento—. Nunca cambies.

—Puedes tener la seguridad de que no lo haré, —ella dijo impertinentemente.

Él le toco a ella debajo de la barbilla.

Me pregunto si habrá en otro lugar una mujer tan práctica como tú.

—La mayoría de varones no lo son, tampoco, —ella replicó—, y acierto a pensar que el sentido práctico es un buen rasgo.

—Y así es. Pero por lo que respecta a mi casa... — él le otorgó su sonrisa abierta y más que cautivadora, enviando su corazón y mente en a un remolino de confusión—. A mis veintinueve años no querrás que viva en casa de mis padres Y no deberías hablar de estos temas tan profundos con las señoras _de nobleza_.

—Pues bien, de qué puedo hablar, ¿entonces?

Él hizo una pausa.

—No lo sé.

— Tal como te he dicho no sé de qué hablan de cuando se retiran después de cena. Es probable que sea algo horriblemente aburrido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No siendo una dama, nunca he sido invitado a escuchar sus conversaciones. Pero si es de tu interés, le puedes preguntar a Lita. Probablemente la conocerás esta tarde.

—¿Quién es Lita?

—¿Lita? Oh, es una gran amiga mía.

Seth comenzó a sentir una emoción que se parecía misteriosamente a los celos.

—Está recién casada. Antes era llamada Lita Kino Blydon, pero ahora es Lita Furuhata. Lady Furuhata, supongo que la debería llamar.

Intentando ignorar el hecho de que se sintió más bien aliviada de que Lita era una persona casada, Seth dijo:

—¿Y a ella o Lady Lita Blydon me la presentarás, supongo? Es noble, verdad. —Ella tragó. Todos estos señores y estas señoras de alta alcurnia la alternaban.

—No dejes que la sangre azul de Lita te ponga nerviosa, —dijo Chiba enérgicamente, atravesando el cuarto. Puso su mano en el pomo y empujado abrió la puerta—. Lita es sumamente humilde, y además, tengo la seguridad de que con un poco de tiempo, tu podrás mezclarte sin avergonzarte con lo mejor de la nobleza.

—O con lo peor, —Seth masculló—, según el caso.

Si Chiba la oyó, simuló no hacerlo. Los ojos de Seth le siguieron cuando él entró en lo que parecía ser su estudio. Se inclinó sobre un escritorio y rápidamente rebuscó algunos papeles. Curiosa, ella le siguió hacia adentro, colocándose traviesamente al lado del escritorio.

—¿Qué estas buscando?

—Pequeño diablillo curioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente alguna correspondencia que se acumuló mientras no estuve. Y algunas invitaciones. Quiero ser cuidadoso acerca de los acontecimientos que asistas al principio.

—¿Asustado de que te podría hacer pasar vergüenza?

Él miró hacia arriba agudamente, y sintió alivio evidente cuando vio en su cara que ella sólo bromeaba.

—Algunos de los acontecimientos _de la nobleza _son totalmente aburridos. No querría causarte una mala impresión en tu primera semana aquí. Por ejemplo. —Él le paso una invitación blanca como la nieve—. Una velada musical.

—Pero pienso que disfrutaría de la velada musical, — dijo Seth. Sin mencionar el hecho que probablemente no tendría que conversar con nadie.

—No, —él dijo enfáticamente—, cuando está dada por mis primas las Smythe-Smith. Fui a dos de ellas el año pasado, y sólo porque amo a mi madre. Creo que te he dicho que después de oír a mis estimadas Philippa, Mary, Charlotte, y Eleanor tocar a Mozart, sabía exactamente cómo sonaría una manada de ovejas. —Estremeciéndose con desagrado, miró la tarjeta y la descartó descuidadamente en el escritorio.

Seth, viendo una canasta pequeña cerca del escritorio, adivinó que sería para poner las invitaciones descartadas, tomó la invitación arrugada y la lanzó en trayectoria elevada adentro. Cuando golpeó adentro, dejó salir un suave grito de triunfo, alzo sus brazos como saludo de victoria.

Chiba acababa de cerrar los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Bien, córcholis, —dijo ella impertinentemente—. No puedes esperar que abandone todos mis hábitos del pasado, ¿puedes?

—No, supongo que no. —Y, pensó con un tinte de orgullo, que realmente no quería eso.

Una hora más tarde Chiba se sentaba en la sala de Lita Furuhata, contándole a ella sobre su pupila inesperada.

—¿Y no tenias ninguna idea que eras su tutor hasta que el testamento de Carlyle llegó una semana y media después? —Lita preguntó incrédulamente.

—En absoluto.

—No puedo parar de reírme, Chiba, pensar acerca de ti como el tutor de una señorita. Tú, ¿como defensor de la virtud de una joven? Es un panorama más que improbable.

—No soy tan disoluto que no puedo encaminar a una señorita a la sociedad, —dijo, tensando su columna vertebral—. Y eso me hace volver a otros dos puntos. Primero, lo que corresponde a la frase "la señorita". Bien, tengo que decir que Seth no es una mujer común. Y en segundo lugar, necesitaré tu ayuda, y no sólo para que me muestres tu apoyo. Necesito encontrar algún sitio donde pueda vivir. No puede hospedarse en mi apartamento de soltero.

—Estupendo, estupendo, —dijo Lita, agitando su mano ligeramente—. Por supuesto que te ayudaré, pero quiero saber por qué que ella es tan inusual. ¿Y por que la acabas de llamar _Seth?_

—Es diminutivo para Serenity, pero creo que nadie la llama así desde que era pequeña.

—Tiene algo de estilo, —Seth filosofó—. Si ella puede llevarlo.

—No tengo duda de que ella puede, pero necesitará un poquito de guía. Nunca ha estado en Londres. Y la mujer que la cuidaba murió cuando ella tenía sólo catorce años. Nadie le ha enseñado a Seth cómo ser una dama. Es completamente ignorante de la mayor parte de las costumbres de la nobleza.

—Pues bien, si ella es brillante, no debería ser demasiado reto. Y si a ti te gusta su presencia, estoy segura que no necesitará mucho de mi compañía.

—No, estoy seguro tú y ella se llevarán muy bien. Quizá demasiado bien, —dijo sintiendo un poco de angustia. Tuvo la visión repentina de Lita y Seth juntándose y haciendo Dios sabe qué proyectos en su contra. No podría precisar que no podrían lograr, o destruir, si trabajaban hombro con hombro. Ningún hombre estaría a salvo.

—Oh, no intentes herirme con la expresión propia de los hombres sitiados, — dijo—. Cuéntame un poco sobre Seth.

—¿Qué quieres saber de ella?

—No sé. ¿Qué apariencia tiene?

Chiba consideró cuidadosamente esto, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil describirla.

—Bien, su pelo es miel claro, —comenzó—. En su mayor parte. Es decir. Hay vetas de oro también. Bien, realmente no son vetas, pero cuando le da el sol a su pelo, se ve muy rubio. No como el tuyo, sino... no sé, en un color más oscuro.

Lita combatió el deseo de subirse de un salto a la mesa y bailar con regocijo, pero pensado estratégicamente se contuvo y disfrazó su rostro para que él no viera sus deseos y pregunto,

—¿Y sus ojos?

—¿Sus ojos? Son grises y celestes. Bien, en verdad más plateados que gris. Supongo que la mayoría de la gente sólo les llamaría gris, sin embargo. —Hizo una pausa—. Plata. Son de plata.

—¿Estás seguro ?

Chiba abrió la boca, a punto de decir que debían ser grises en vez de plateados, cuándo notó el tono instigador en la voz de Lita y la cerró.

Los labios de Lita avanzaron a brincos cuando suprimió una sonrisa.

—Estaría encantada de que ella se quedase aquí. O mejor aún, la instalaremos en la casa de mis padres. Nadie se atrevería a herirla si mi madre le da su apoyo.

Chiba se paro.

—Bien. ¿Cuándo la puedo llevar?

—Cuanto antes mejor, pienso. No la queremos en tú alojamiento un minuto más de lo necesario. Visitaré a mi madre inmediatamente y la conoceré allí.

—Excelente, —dijo él lacónicamente, dándole a ella un pequeño beso.

Lita le observó caminar a grandes pasos fuera del cuarto, finalmente dejó su mandíbula abrirse asombrada por la manera que él había descrito a Seth. Las mil libras eran de ella. Prácticamente podía sentir el dinero en su mano.


	14. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La madre de Lita, como se esperaba, tomó a Seth firmemente debajo de su ala. Ella no podía lograr llamarla por su apodo, sin embargo, prefirió utilizar "Serenity" en tono más formal.

Caroline le había dicho,

—No, no desapruebo tu apodo. Es simplemente que el nombre de mi marido también es Seth, y es más bien desconcertante para mí usarlo en una chica de tu edad.

Seth sólo había sonreído y le había dicho que eso no le importaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una figura maternal, que habría dejado a Caroline llamarla Esmeralda si ella lo deseaba.

Seth no había querido disfrutar de su tiempo en Londres, pero Lita y su madre le dificultaban en extremo mantenerse desanimada.

Conquistaron sus miedos con bondad, sus incertidumbres con chistes y buen humor. Seth extrañaba su vida en Stannage Park, pero tuvo que admitir que los amigos de Chiba habían traído cierta medida de felicidad en su vida que aún no se había dado cuenta que le faltaba.

Ella había olvidado lo que era tener una familia. Caroline tenía planes grandiosos para su nuevo cargo, y durante la primera semana Seth había visitado a la modista, el sombrerero, a la modista, la librería, a la modista, la tienda donde se venden guantes, y, por supuesto, a la modista. Más de una vez, Caroline había negado con la cabeza y había declarado que nunca había visto a una señorita que necesitara tantas prendas de vestir a la vez.

Lo cuál era cierto, Seth pensó con agonía, estaban en la tienda de la costurera por séptima vez en una semana. Las primeras dos visitas la habían excitado, pero ahora era agobiante.

—La mayoría de nosotros, —decía Caroline palmeándole la mano—, intenta hacer esto con tiempo. Pero contigo, esa no es una opción.

Henry sonrió tímidamente en respuesta mientras Madame Lambert le clavaba otro alfiler.

—Oh, Seth, —Lita se rió—. Has el intento de no verte tan adolorida".

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que me sacó sangre esta vez.

La costurera contuvo su indignación por Caroline, la Condesa era muy estimada. Ella escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Cuando Seth entró en la trastienda para cambiarse, miro a su hija y susurró,

—Pienso que me gusta mucho esta chica.

—Sí, a mí también, —Lita contestó firmemente—. Y pienso que a Chiba también le gusta mucho.

—¿Quieres decir que está interesado en ella?

Lita asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé si él lo sabe aún. Si lo hace, ciertamente no quiere admitirlo.

Caroline frunció la boca.

—Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, ese joven necesita asentarse.

—Tengo mil libras apostadas a eso.

—¡Apostaste!

—Lo hice. Aposté hace varios meses a que él estaría casado dentro de un año.

—Bien, indisputablemente tendremos que hacer a nuestra querida Serenity florecer en una auténtica diosa. —Los ojos azules de Caroline se agrandaron con travesura por hacer de casamentera—. No querría que mi única hija pierda tal cantidad de dinero.

Al día siguiente Seth desayunaba con el conde y la condesa cuando Lita pasó de visita con su marido, Lord Furuhata. Andrew era un hombre bien parecido con ojos celestes brillantes y el pelo grueso, rubio. También, Seth se fijó con sorpresa, cojeaba.

—Así que esta es la dama que ha tenido a mi mujer tan ocupada toda la semana pasada, —dijo graciosamente, tomando y besando su mano.

Seth se sonrojó, no acostumbrada a ese gesto cortés.

—Prometo que la puede tener de regreso pronto. Estoy casi a punto de debutar, he hecho grandes progresos en mi formación gracias a ella.

Andrew reprimió una risa.

—Oh, ¿y qué has aprendido?

—Cosas _muy _importantes, Su Señoría. Por ejemplo, si subo la escalera, debo seguir a un caballero, pero si bajo, él me debe seguir.

— ¿Te reconforto"—dijo él con una cara asombrosamente seria—, ese conocimiento es muy útil.

—Por supuesto. Y con horror porque lo he hecho incorrectamente todos estos años y no lo sabía.

Andrew logró permanecer con su expresión impasible por un momento más.

—¿Y cuándo actuabas incorrectamente, cuando subías o bajabas ?

—Oh, cuando subía, seguro. Verás, —ella dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante conspirativamente—, soy muy impaciente, y no espero a un caballero si quiero ir arriba.

Andrew se echo a reír fuertemente.

—Lita, Caroline, pienso que tienen un éxito en sus manos.

Seth se dio la vuelta y le dio un codazo a Lita.

—¿Notaste que bien me desenvolví? Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a tratar más fácilmente con las personas. No fue fácil, ¿sabes? Y creo que puedo empezar a flirtear. Estoy tan apenada de tener que utilizar a tu marido, pero es el único caballero que hay aquí.

Hubo uno ruidoso "mmm" proveniente de la cabecera de la mesa. Seth sonrió inocentemente cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara del padre de Lita.

—Oh, perdóneme, Lord Worth, pero no puedo coquetear con usted. Lady Worth me mataría.

—¿Y yo no lo haría? —Lita preguntó, con sus ojos azules brillando alegres por la risa.

—Oh, no, tienes demasiado buen corazón.

—¿Y yo no? —bromeó Caroline.

Seth abrió la boca, y la cerró, la abrió otra vez para decir,

—Creo que me he metido en un pequeño aprieto.

—¿Y qué aprieto es ese?

El corazón de Seth dio un salto dolorosamente familiar al oír la voz. Chiba que estaba en el portal, se veía impresionantemente apuesto, llevaba pantalones color ante y una chaqueta verde botella.

—Pensé en hacerles una visita y averiguar sobre el progreso de Seth —dijo.

—Está desempeñándose excelentemente, —Caroline contestó—. Y nos da mucho gusto tenerla. No me he reído así en años.

Seth sonrió descaradamente.

—Soy sumamente divertida.

Andrew y el conde tosieron, ambos probablemente para cubrir sus sonrisas.

Chiba, sin embargo, no se molestó en esconder la suya.

—También me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo esta tarde.

Los ojos de Seth se iluminaron.

—Oh, me gustaría eso sobre todo. —Entonces echó a perder el efecto dándole un codazo a Lita otra vez y diciendo—: ¿Oíste eso? Logré acostumbrarme a decir "sobre todo". Es una frase absurda, de seguro, pero pienso que finalmente comienzo a sonar como a un debutante. —Nadie pudo esconder su sonrisa esta vez.

—Excelente, —Chiba contestó—. Vendré por ti a las dos. —Asintió con la cabeza para despedirse del conde y la condesa, y se fue.

—Yo también voy a irme ahora, —dijo Andrew—. Tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana. —Besó en la frente a su esposa y siguió a Chiba a la puerta principal.

Lita y Seth se excusaron y se retiraron a la sala de estar, donde podían hablar sobre títulos y reglas hasta el almuerzo. Seth no estaba muy excitada por volver a estudiar.

—¿Qué te pareció mi marido? —le preguntó Lita una vez que estaban sentadas.

—Es muy apuesto, Lita. Obviamente es un hombre de gran bondad e integridad. Lo pude ver en sus ojos. Tienes mucha suerte por tenerle.

Lita sonrió y aún se sonrojó más cuando dijo.

—Lo sé.

Seth le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es realmente guapo, también. Y a pesar de cojea camina con mucha decisión.

—Siempre lo he pensado así. Él solía ser terriblemente falto de naturalidad acerca de eso, pero ahora tengo la idea que apenas lo nota.

—¿Se hirió en la guerra?

Lita asintió con la cabeza, sombría.

—Sí. Tuvo suerte de conservar su pierna después de todo.

Ambas guardaron silencioso por un momento, y Seth repentinamente dijo,

—Me recuerda un poquito a Chiba.

—¿Chiba? —Lita parpadeó con sorpresa—. ¿De verdad? ¿Piensas eso?

—Absolutamente. El mismo color ojos, aunque el pelo de Chiba es un poco más grueso. Y pienso que sus hombros son un poco más anchos.

—¿Realmente? —Lita se inclinó hacia adelante interesada.

—Mmmm. Y es muy guapo, por supuesto.

—¿Chiba? ¿O mi marido?

—Ambos, —Seth dijo rápidamente—. Pero... —Sus palabras salieron casi de su boca, pero se percató que sería imperdonablemente rudo señalar que Chiba era obviamente el más bien parecido de los dos.

Lita, por supuesto_, sabía _que su marido obviamente era el más gallardo de los dos, pero nada en absoluto la habría complacido más que oír a Seth disentir. Sonrió y murmuró suave sutilmente alentando a Seth a continuar hablando.

—Y... Seth —Lita agregó, completamente complacida- es simplemente fabuloso tener un marido que se despide con un beso. Aún cuando la _nobleza _no lo considera primordial.

Lita no tuvo que mirar a Seth para saber que ella esperaba que Chiba hiciese lo mismo.

Cuando el reloj golpeó las dos, Seth tuvo que ser disuadida de dejar de mirar cada momento a la puerta. Lita logró sentarla en la sala de estar e intentó aclararle que la mayoría de señoras eligen permanecer arriba y hacer esperar a sus visitas varios minutos. Seth no escuchó.

Parte de la razón de su excitación era ver si Chiba descubría sus cambios y si la vería como mujer. Lita y su familia parecieron aprobarlos tremendamente, fue su comprensión la que hizo que pensara que sería respetada por la _nobleza._ Y aunque la persistente Caroline se preocupaba por su rebelde pelo y su nueva ropa era un poco molesta. Seth comenzaba a tener esperanza que podía ser bonita después de todo. No arrebatadoramente bella como Lita, con su ondulado cabello castaño y los brillantes ojos verdes y que inspiraba sonetos entre algunos artistas de la _nobleza _, pero ella seguramente era un poco atractiva.

Con la autoestima alta Seth llegó a pensar que podía tener una probabilidad diminuta de inducir a Chiba a amarla. A él ya le gustaba ella; Seguramente esa era la mitad de batalla. Tal vez podría competir con las señoras sofisticadas de la _nobleza, _después de todo. No estaba realmente segura cómo hacer para lograr ese milagro pero supo que iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en su presencia si quería lograr cualquier progreso.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, fue cuando contempló el reloj y notó que eran las dos, su corazón comenzó a correr a velocidad.

Chiba llegó pasados dos de minutos la hora y descubrió a Lita y Seth estudiando una copia de _Dignidad de la__nobleza de Debrett._ O más bien, Lita intentaba muy duramente obligar Seth a estudiarlo, y Seth intentaba lanzar el libro fuera de la ventana.

—Veo que disfrutan de su tiempo juntas, —Chiba habló arrastrando las palabras.

—Oh, muchísimo, —Lita logró arrebatar el libro antes de que Seth consiguiera dejarlo caer en una escupidera antigua.

—Muchísimo, Milord, —Seth se burló—. Se supone que debo llamarlo "Milord", lo he descubierto.

—Ojalá tú lo quisieras decir, —él masculló en voz baja. Tal obediencia de Seth era algo por lo que estar agradecido, ciertamente.

—No el Barón o Barón Stannage, —ella continuó—. Aparentemente nadie utiliza la palabra "barón" excepto al hablar de alguien. El título es inservible y sangriento, pienso, si nadie sabe que tú lo posees.

—Er, Seth, tú podrías querer refrenar el uso de la palabra "sangriento", —Lita se complació en señalar—. Y todo el mundo sabe que él tiene el título. De eso es lo que _esto _trata. —Señaló el libro en su mano.

—Lo sé. —Seth frunció la cara—. Y no te preocupes, no diré "sangriento" en público a menos que alguien me haya herido en una de mis arterias y esté en peligro de morir desangrada.

—Er, y otra cosa con respecto a eso, —añadió Lita.

—Lo sé, no debo mencionar ninguna parte de mi anatomía en público. Temo que me crié en una granja, y ahí no somos tan remilgados.

Chiba tomó su brazo y dijo a Lita:

—Mejor la sacaré de la casa antes de que ella la queme por aburrimiento.

Lita estuvo con ellos un buen rato, hasta que llego una criada y se marcharon con la sirvienta unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos.

—Esto es muy extraño, —Seth susurró después de que habían alcanzado el borde de Grosvenor Square—. Me siento como si estuviera siendo acechada.

—Te habituarás. —Él hizo una pausa—. ¿Te diviertes en Londres de verdad?

Seth pensó un poco antes de contestarle.

—Tú tenías razón acerca de entablar amistad con tus amigos. Adoro a Lita. Y Lord y Lady Worth tienen muy buen corazón. Supongo que no supe lo que me faltaba al permanecer aislada en Stannage Park.

—Bien, —contestó él, palmeando su mano enguantada.

—Pero añoro Cornualles, — dijo ella dijo tristemente—. Especialmente el aire limpio y los campos verdes.

—Y a Rufus, —él bromeó.

—Y a Rufus.

—¿Pero te alegras de haber venido?

Chiba dejó de caminar. No se dio cuenta de eso, pero contenía su respiración, ¿Eran tan importante para él que ella contestara afirmativamente?.

—Sí —dijo ella lentamente—. Sí, pienso que es así.

Él sonrió amablemente.

—¿Sólo _piensas que es así?_

—Estoy asustada, Chiba.

—De qué, ¿Serena? —Él clavó los ojos en ella, e intento ver en sus ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre si me equivoco? ¿Qué ocurre si hago algo fuera de los límites sin saberlo?

—No lo harás, Serena.

—Oh, pero _podría._ Es tan fácil.

-Serena, Caroline y Lita dicen que progresas a grandes pasos. Saben mucho acerca de la sociedad. Si dicen que estás lista para debutar, te aseguro, estás lista.

—Me han enseñado mucho, Chiba. Sé eso. Pero también sé que posiblemente no me pueden enseñar todo en unas dos semanas. Y si hago algo incorrectamente... —Sus palabras se desvanecieron, y sus ojos plateados resplandecieron, grandes y luminosos, con aprensión.

Él quiso acercarla a sus brazos, para descansar su barbilla en su cabeza y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Pero estaban en un parque público, y tuvo que contentarse diciendo:

—¿Qué ocurrirá si haces algo mal, bribona? ¿El mundo sufrirá una crisis nerviosa? ¿Los cielos caerán con estrépito sobre nosotros? Pienso que no.

—Por favor no menosprecies esto, —dijo ella con el labio inferior temblando.

—No lo hago. Serena, sólo quise decir...

—Lo sé, —ella interrumpió con voz inestable—. En el caso que... pues bien, sabes que no soy tan hábil en ser una chica, y si hago algo incorrectamente, rebota en contra _tuya__._ Y en contra de Lady Worth y Lita y su familia entera, que se han portado tan bien conmigo, y...

—_Seth, __para, —_él imploró—. Sólo se tu misma. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Ella le contempló. Después de que lo pareció una eternidad, finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Si tú lo dices, sabes que confío en ti.

Chiba sintió algo adentro de él como un golpe y entonces miró perdidamente hacia las profundidades plateadas de sus ojos. Su cuerpo se contoneaba más cerca de ella, y él quiso solo restregar el pulgar en contra de sus labios rosados, calentándolos para un beso.

—¿Chiba?

El sonido suave de su voz lo sacó de su ensueño. Rápidamente reanudó el paseo, su paso repentinamente fue tan veloz que Seth prácticamente tuvo que correr para ponerse a la par. Maldita sea, él soltó en injurias contra sí mismo. No la había traído a Londres simplemente para continuar seduciéndola.

—¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo guardarropa? —Le preguntó abruptamente—. Veo que llevas puesto uno de los vestidos que compramos en Cornualles.

Requirió un momento para que Seth pudiera contestar, tan confundida estaba por el cambio brusco de tema.

—Muy bien, —contestó—. Madame Lambert está por concluir las alteraciones de último momento a mis vestidos. La mayoría deberían estar listos a principios de la semana próxima.

—¿Y tus estudios?

—No tengo la seguridad de que uno les pudiese llamar estudios. Ciertamente no parece que es una necesidad terriblemente noble aprender de memoria rangos y órdenes de preferencia. Supongo _que alguien _debe saber que los hijos menores de marqueses están por debajo de hijos mayores de condes, pero no veo por qué tiene que importarme eso a mí. —Ella abrió sus labios a la fuerza en una sonrisa, esperando restaurar su buen humor—. Aunque _tú _podrías estar interesado en el hecho que los barones están por encima del Presidente de la Cámara de Patrimonio Común, pero, me temo, que no por encima de hijos de marqueses, tanto mayores como menores.

—Como estaba por debajo de ellos cuando fui un mero señor, —él contestó, agradecido de que esa conversación era el regreso a una conversación mundana—, no me torturaré sobre el hecho que están todavía por encima de mí, por así decirlo.

—Pero debes adoptar una apariencia de arrogancia señorial la próxima vez que encuentres al Presidente de la Cámara de Patrimonio Común, —Seth le instruyó con una sonrisa.

—La jovenzuela es tonta.

—Lo sé. Probablemente debería aprender a comportarme con más solemnidad.

—No conmigo, espero que seas así. Me gusta tu forma de ser. —Ese sentimiento familiar regresó.

—Todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender, sin embargo, —dijo ella, recorriéndole con la mirada.

—¿Muchas?

—Lita me dice que necesito aprender a coquetear.

—¡Lita te dijo que hicieras qué! —él masculló.

—Practiqué un poco con su marido esta mañana.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Bien, lo que quise decir, —Seth añadió rápidamente—. Y por cierto, no habría hecho eso si no se notase que está completamente enamorado de Lita. Él pareció una elección segura para probar mis habilidades.

—Mantente lejos de hombres casados, —él dijo severamente.

—_Tú __no estás casado_, —apuntó ella.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

Seth recorrió su mirada ociosamente en la ventana de una tienda que pasaban antes de contestar.

—Oh, no sé. Supongo que quiere decir que debería practicar contigo.

—¿En serio quieres?

—Oh, vamos, Chiba. Sé un buen perdedor. ¿Me enseñarás cómo coquetear?

—Diría que lo haces muy bien por ti misma, —él masculló.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —Ella le preguntó, mientras su cara expresaba perfecto deleite.

Su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente a la alegría radiante en su expresión, y se indicó a sí mismo no volver a mirarla otra vez. Así de nuevo.

Pero ella estaba tirando fuertemente de su brazo, rogando, e implorando,

—¿Por favor, me enseñarás? ¿Compláceme?

—Oh, está bien, —él suspiró, seguro de que ésta era una idea terrible.

—Oh, espléndido. ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

—Es un día precioso hoy, —dijo él, sin ser capaz de poner cualquier sentimiento a sus palabras.

—Sí, lo es, pero pensé que íbamos a concentrarnos en coquetear.

Él la miró y su deseo pudo más. Sus ojos lograron en cierta forma deslizarse hasta sus labios.

—La mayoría de flirteos, —le dijo, respirando profundamente—, comienza con trivialidades de una conversación educada.

—Oh, ya veo. Está bien. Comienza de nuevo, entonces.

Él aspiró hondo y dijo profundamente,

—Es un día precioso hoy.

—Ciertamente lo es. Uno desea pasar el tiempo al aire libre, ¿no piensas así?

—E_stamos al aire libre_, Seth.

—Finjo que estamos en un baile, —ella explicó—. ¿Y podemos ir al parque? Quizá encontremos un banco en el cual sentarnos.

Chiba la llevó silenciosamente a Green Park.

—¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo? —Ella preguntó.

—No hemos progresado mucho.

—Tonterías. Estoy en lo cierto que tendremos éxito una vez que comenzamos. Ahora, acabo de decir que el día hace uno desear pasarlo al aire libre.

—Ciertamente, —él contestó lacónicamente.

—Chiba, no facilitas esto. —Ella divisó un banco y se sentó, haciendo sitio para él junto a ella. Su criada se quedó debajo de un árbol a unos diez pasos.

—No quiero facilitarlo. No quiero hacer esto, es todo.

—Sin duda alguna, ves mi necesidad de conocer cómo tratar con los caballeros. Ahora por favor ayúdame e intenta esforzarte.

La mandíbula de Chiba se cerró con fuerza. Ella iba a tener que aprender a que no podría empujar demasiado lejos. Él curvó sus labios en una malvada media sonrisa. Si ella quería que coquetease, coquetearía con ella.

—Bien. Déjame a mí empezar nuevamente.

Seth sonrió felizmente.

—Eres hermosa cuando sonríes.

Su corazón cayó a sus pies. Ella no podría decir una sola palabra.

—Coquetear toma a dos, ¿sabes? —él habló arrastrando las palabras—. Consideraras en darme una respuesta o no tienes nada que decir.

—Se lo agradezco, milord, —dijo ella, excitada por su intrepidez—. Ese es ciertamente un cumplido, original en usted. Y simplemente un poco común.

—¿Qué dices?

—No es precisamente un secreto que eres un experto en mujeres, Su Señoría.

—Has escuchado chimes sobre mí.

—De ningún modo. No puedo evitarlo si tu comportamiento es un tema frecuente de conversación.

—¿Discúlpame? —Él dijo fríamente.

—Las mujeres se lanzan sobre ti, eso he escuchado. ¿Por qué no te has casado con una de ellas, me pregunto?

—Eso no es una pregunta para ti, querida.

—Ah, pero no puedo ayudar si mi mente vaga.

—_Nunca __dejes a un hombre llamarte querida_, —él le pidió.

Requirió un segundo para darse cuenta de que él había cambiado de carácter.

—Pero _sólo tú me llamas así, _Chiba, —dijo en voz baja con un tono agudo.

En cierta forma se las arreglaba para hacerle sentirse a él como un hombre viejo débil, y con gota.

—Soy igual de peligroso que el resto de ellos, —dijo él con voz dura.

—¿Para mí no? Tú eres mi tutor.

Si no hubieran estado en medio de un parque público, la habría agarrado y mostrado qué peligroso podía ser. Era asombroso cómo lo podía descontrolar ella. Un momento él estaba tratando de ser un tutor sabio pero severo, y al siguiente estaba desesperadamente tratando de reprimirse para no tomarla en la calle.

—Está bien, —Seth dijo, prevenidamente evaluando su expresión escandalosa—. Qué tal esto. Milord, usted no debería llamarme querida.

—Es un principio, pero si sujetas un abanico, fuertemente te insto a atizarlo en el ojo del villano también.

Seth estaba un poco alentada por la nota de posesividad que sintió en su voz.

—Pero si eso ocurre, como ahora y yo no tengo un abanico, ¿qué haría si un caballero no presta atención a mi advertencia verbal?

—Entonces deberías correr en dirección opuesta. Rápidamente.

—Pero justamente para esclarecer el tema, digamos que estoy arrinconada. O quizá estoy en medio de un abarrotado salón de baile y no quiero hacer una escena. Si tú coqueteases con una señorita que acababa de decirte que no la llames cariño o querida, ¿qué harías?

—Accedería a sus deseos y me alejaría de ella dándole las buenas noches, —dijo calmado.

—¡No lo harías! —Seth le acusó con una sonrisa juguetona—. Tú eres un seductor terrible, Chiba. Lita me lo dijo.

—Lita habla demasiado, —masculló él.

—Ella meramente me avisaba de los caballeros con quienes debo estar en guardia. Y, —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros delicadamente—, cuando nombró a los seductores, tú estabas al principio de la lista.

—Un poco de razón tiene ella.

—Por supuesto, tú eres mi tutor, —ella dijo pensativamente—. No arruinarías mi reputación. Por eso tengo suerte, en disfrutar de tú compañía.

—Qué dices, Seth —Chiba dijo con uniformidad y lentitud deliberada—, Tú no necesitas mucha costumbre para coquetear.

Ella sonrió brillantemente.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, por originarse de _ti__._ Entiendo que eres un maestro en el arte de la seducción.

Sus palabras le irritaron mucho, ciertamente.

—Sin embargo, pienso que eres excesivamente optimista. Yo probablemente necesito simplemente un poco de costumbre. Para confiar en mí y afrontar a la _nobleza _en mi primer baile, —ella explicó, con su cara viéndose maravillosamente fervorosa—. Quizá podría pedir ayuda al hermano de Lita. Llega de Oxford pronto, entiendo, y regresará a Londres por la temporada.

La opinión de Chiba era que el hermano de Lita, Haruka era todavía un joven inexperto, pero estaba no obstante en camino de convertirse en un seductor. Y entonces allí se molesto pensando en el joven con los ojos azules y la estructura ósea maravillosa similar a la de Lita. Sin mencionar el hecho aún más molesto que residiría en la misma casa con Seth.

—No, Seth, —Chiba habló con voz baja y muy peligrosa—. No creo que debas practicar tus artimañas femeninas con Hatuka.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Ella preguntó despreocupadamente—. Él parece una elección perfecta.

—Sería sumamente peligroso para ti.

—¿Cómo podría lastimarme? No puedo imaginarme que el hermano de Lita alguna vez intente hacerme daño.

—Pero lo haría.

—¿Lo harías? —Ella respiró—. ¿Qué haría?

—Si crees, —él ladró—, que voy a contestar esa pregunta, eres lenta de entendimiento, si no demente.

Los ojos de Seth se ensancharon.

—Ay de mí.

—Ay de mí, ciertamente. Quiero que me escuches, —le dijo, sus ojos penetrando peligrosamente los de ella—. Debes mantenerte lejos de Haruka, debes mantenerte lejos de hombres casados, y debes mantenerse alejada de todos los seductores en la lista de Lita.

—¿Incluyéndote?

—Por supuesto que no, maldición —él chasqueó—. Soy tú tutor ante la ley. —Cerró la boca, apenas capaz de creer que había perdido su calma hasta el grado que había soltado injurias contra ella.

Seth, sin embargo, pareció para no notar su lenguaje obsceno.

—_¿Todos __los seductores_?

—Todos ellos.

—¿Entonces en quién puedo fijarme?

Chiba abrió su boca, completamente teniendo la intención de despachar una lista de nombres. Para su sorpresa, él no podría sacar de entre manos a nadie.

—Debe haber alguien, —aguijoneó ella.

Él la miró, pensando que le gustaría tomar su mano y pasar un paño sobre esa imposible expresión alegre fuera de su cara. O mejor que eso, lo haría con su boca.

—No me digas que voy a tener que pasar la temporada entera solamente _contigo como compañero_. —Fue difícil, pero Seth logró mantener el optimismo apartado de su voz.

Chiba se paró abruptamente, frenándola prácticamente junto con él.

— Encontraremos a alguien. Mientras tanto vayamos a casa.

No habían caminado tres pasos cuando oyeron a alguien pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de Chiba. Seth miró hacia arriba y vio una mujer sumamente elegante, muy bien vestida, y muy bella dirigiéndose a ellos.

—¿Una amiga tuya? —preguntó.

—Lady Sara Jane Wolcott.

—¿Otra de tus conquistas?

—No, —él dijo malhumoradamente.

Seth rápidamente evaluó el brillo depredador en los ojos de la mujer.

—A ella le gustas.

Él se volvió contra ella.

—_¿Qué acabas de _decir?

Se salvó de tener que contestar por la llegada de Lady Wolcott. Chiba la saludó y presentó a las dos mujeres.

—¿Tú pupila? —Lady Wolcott trinó—. Qué encantadora.

_¿Encantador?_ Seth quiso hacer eco. Pero se calló la boca.

—Qué completamente doméstico estas, —Lady Wolcott continuó, tomando el brazo de Chiba, más bien sugerentemente, en opinión de Seth.

—No sé si llamaría a esto "doméstico", —Chiba contestó atentamente—, pero ciertamente ha sido una experiencia nueva.

—Oh, estoy segura. —Lady Wolcott mojo sus labios—. No es tu estilo usual. Tu usualmente eres dado a búsquedas más atléticas – y masculinas.

Seth estaba pálida llena de ira, que pensó con admiración por qué no comenzó protestar. Al ver las manos de la dama sobre él. _Realmente __quiso rasguñar el rostro de la dama._

—Pierda cuidado, Lady Wolcott, —Chiba contestó—, encuentro mi papel como tutor muy informativo y ayuda a forjar mi carácter.

—¿Forjar tu carácter? Tedioso. Muy aburrido. Pronto te volverás un aburrido. Ven y llámame. Estoy segura que podemos encontrar formas para entretenernos.

Chiba suspiró. Normalmente él habría estado tentado a recordarle Sara Jane acerca de cómo acceder a su oferta más que evidente, pero con Seth en su compañía él repentinamente sintió la necesidad de tomar la vía más moral.

—Dime, —le dijo agudamente—. ¿Está viajando Lord Wolcott en estos días?

—Está en Dorset. Como siempre. No le gusta estar en Londres. —Le dedicó a Chiba una última sonrisa seductora, asintió con la cabeza a Seth, y siguió su camino.

—¿Es _así _cómo debo comportarme? —Seth preguntó incrédulamente.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces…

—Simplemente sé tú misma, —él dijo lacónicamente—. Simplemente sé tú misma, y mantente alejada de…

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Mantente lejos de hombres casados, Haruka, y toda variedad de seductores. Simplemente haz el favor de dejarme saber si piensas acerca de alguien más, a quien debo agregar a la lista.

Chiba miró con ceño.

Seth sonrió todo el trayecto a casa.


	15. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Una semana más tarde Seth estaba lista para ser presentada a sociedad. Caroline había decidido que se mostrase en público en el gran baile anual de Lindworthy que era siempre una de los acontecimientos principales de la temporada y muy concurrido, Caroline había explicado que si Henry era un éxito aplastante, todo el mundo estaría al tanto.

—¿Pero qué ocurre si soy un gran fracaso? —preguntó Seth.

Caroline le había dirigido una sonrisa tan confiada que no pensó en eso más allá de una leve preocupación mientras le decía:

—Entonces podrás confundirte entre los asistentes.

Tenía medianamente lógica razonable, había pensado Seth.

Lita cayó de visita en la noche del baile para ayudarla a vestirse. Habían escogido un traje de noche totalmente blanco, de seda con hilos de plata.

—Tienes suerte, sabes, —dijo cuando la criada y ella ayudaban a Seth a ponerse el vestido—. Las debutantes, se supone que tienen que utilizar el blanco, pero muchas se ven horrorosas con ese color.

—¿Yo también? —preguntó Seth rápidamente, con pánico en sus ojos. Deseaba verse perfecta, al menos, con las gracias que Dios le otorgó. Desesperadamente quería mostrar a Chib que ella podría ser el tipo de mujer que querría a su lado en Londres. Tenía que probarle a él –y a sí misma– que podría ser más que una chica de campo.

—Claro que no, —la reconfortó Lita—. Mamá y yo nunca te habríamos dejado comprar este traje de noche si no te vieses perfectamente encantadora con él. Mi prima Mina llevó puesto un vestido violeta en su debut. Conmocionó a una cierta cantidad, pero, como mamá dijo, el blanco hacia verse a Mina pálida. Mejor desafiar la tradición que verse como una cazuela de crema.

Seth asintió con la cabeza cuando Lita abrochó los botones traseros de su traje de noche. Intentó girar para mirarse en el espejo, pero Lita, con su mano amablemente en su hombro, le dijo:

—Todavía no. Espera a que puedas ver el efecto completo.

La criada de Lita, Mary, pasó la siguiente hora arreglando cuidadosamente su pelo, rizándolo y distrayéndola. Seth, nerviosa y angustiada, esperó sentada mientras la arreglaban. Finalmente, Lita le puso en las orejas aretes de diamante y un collar, que hacia juego con los aretes, alrededor de su garganta.

—¿Pero de quién son? —preguntó Seth con voz sorprendida.

—Míos.

Seth inmediatamente tocó sus orejas para quitarse las joyas.

—Oh, pero no puedo usarlas.

Lita le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Por supuesto que puedes.

—¿Pero qué pasa si las pierdo?

—No lo harás.

—¿Pero qué ocurre si lo hago? —continuó Seth.

—Entonces será mi error habértelos prestado. Ahora guarda silencio y mira nuestro trabajo. —Lita sonrió y la ayudó a dar media vuelta para que pudiera verse en el espejo.

Seth quedó aturdida en silencio. Finalmente susurró:

—¿Soy yo?

Sus ojos parecieron centellear tanto como los diamantes, y su cara resplandeció con la inocencia de un niño. Mary había recogido su gran cabellera en un moño francés muy elegante y dejado sueltos algunos mechones rizados para que se viesen traviesamente alrededor de su cara. Estos resplandecieron, dorados por el efecto de la luz de las velas, dándole un aire casi etéreo.

—Te ves mágica, —le dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

Seth estuvo parada, todavía incapaz de creer que el reflejo del espejo fuera realmente ella. Los hilos de plata que se trenzaban en su vestido atrapaban la luz al moverse, y cuando atravesó el cuarto, brilló tenuemente y chispeó, pareciendo no ser realmente de este mundo, demasiado preciosa para tocarla. Aspiró profundamente, intentando controlar algunos de los sentimientos intoxicantes que surgían en ella. Nunca se había sentido bella, nunca soñó que podría sentirse bella. Y lo era. Se sentía como una princesa —una princesa de cuento de hadas con el mundo a sus pies—. Podría conquistar Londres. Podría deslizarse a través del suelo, aún más graciosamente que las mujeres con ruedas en los pies. Podría reírse, cantar y bailar hasta el amanecer. Sonrió felicitándose. Podría hacer cualquier cosa.

También pensó que podría hacer que Chiba se enamorase de ella. Y ese fue el sentimiento más intoxicante de todos.

El hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos estaba en ese momento esperando escaleras abajo con el marido de Lita, Andrew y su buen amigo Armand, el Duque de Ashbourne.

—Así que dime, —Armand le preguntaba mientras movía su vaso con whisky—. ¿Quién exactamente es esa joven a la que debo escoltar y defender esta noche? ¿Y cómo logró ser tu pupila, Chiba?

—Vino con el título. Me impresionó más que obtener la baronía, a decir verdad. Gracias por venir y ayudarme. Seth no ha salido de Cornualles desde que tenía diez años más o menos, y está aterrorizada por el proyecto de pasar una temporada en Londres.

Armand inmediatamente imaginó a una joven inexperta, sumisa, retraída y suspiró.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Andrew percibió su expresión, sonrió abiertamente, y dijo,

—Te gustará esta chica, Armand. Lo garantizo.

Armand arqueó una ceja.

—En serio. —Andrew decidió alabar a Seth con el más alto de cumplidos diciendo que ella le recordaba a Lita, pero entonces recordó que le hablaba a un hombre que estaba tan entontecido con su esposa como se encontraba él con la suya.

—Se parece mucho a Mina, —Andrew dijo en lugar de eso—. Estoy seguro que los dos se llevarán fabulosamente.

—Oh, por favor ten piedad, —Chiba se mofó—. Ella no es nada parecida Mina.

—Entonces ten piedad, para ti, — dijo Armand.

Chiba le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Por qué no piensas que ella es como Mina? —le preguntó Andrew suavemente.

—Si la hubieses visto en Cornualles, lo sabrías. Llevaba puestos pantalones todo el tiempo y maneja una granja sin ninguna colaboración, por el amor de Dios.

—Encuentro todo esto duro de comprender, —dijo Armand—. ¿Quieres que admire a esa chica o la desprecie?

Otro semblante ceñudo de Chiba.

—Sólo quédate junto a ella, habla a su favor con el resto de invitados y baila con ella un par de veces. Tanto como odias los alcahuetes de sociedad, formas parte de ella, y vas a usar tu posición para asegurar su éxito.

—Cualquier cosa que desees, —Armand dijo afablemente, ignorando los comentarios cáusticos de su amigo—. Aunque no pienses que estoy haciendo esto por ti. Mina dijo que tendría mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata si no ayudo a Lita con su nueva protegida.

—Como debe ser, —dijo Lita impertinentemente, entrando en el cuarto en una nube de seda azul.

—¿Dónde está Seth? —le preguntó Chiba.

—Aquí mismo. —Lita se movió a un lado para dejar a Seth entrar.

Los tres hombres miraron a la mujer de la puerta, pero todos ellos vieron cosas diferentes.

Armand vio a una señorita muy atractiva con un notable aire de vitalidad en sus ojos de color plata.

Andrew vio a la mujer que le había llegado a gustar y admirar tremendamente la semana anterior, viéndose sumamente atractiva y convirtiéndose en una mujer confiada con su nuevo peinado y su traje de noche.

Chiba vio a un ángel.

—Dios mío, Seth —suspiro respiró, dando un paso involuntario hacia ella. —¿Qué te pasó?

La cara de Seth se frunció.

—¿No te gusta como se ve? —le preguntó Lita.

—¡No! —Dijo precipitadamente, su voz muy cruda. Se acercó y tomo las manos de ella—. Quiero decir sí. Quiero decir que estás maravillosa.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque podría cambiarme…

—No cambies _nada, —_le dijo severamente.

Ella se quedó con la mirada fija en su rostro, sabiendo que su corazón estaba en sus ojos pero incapaz para hacer cualquier cosa acerca de eso. Finalmente Lita interrumpió, y dijo burlonamente.

—Seth, debo presentarte a mi primo.

Seth parpadeó y miró al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes parado junto a Andrew. Era hechiceramente apuesto, pensó objetivamente, pero a pesar de eso no había notado su presencia cuándo entro en el cuarto. Ella no había podido ver alguien excepto a Chiba.

—Señorita Serenity Tsukino, —dijo Lita—, ¿puedo presentarte al Duque de Ashbourne?

Armand tomó su mano y le dio un beso breve en sus nudillos.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerla, Srta. Tsukino —le dijo suavemente, echando una mirada taimada a Chiba, quien claramente acababa de percatarse que su amigo se había dado cuenta de su interés por su pupila. —No tanto como a nuestro amigo Chiba, quizá, pero me encanta no obstante.

Los ojos de Seth bailaron, y una sonrisa abierta iluminó su cara.

—Por favor llámeme a Seth, Su Gracia…

—Todo el mundo lo hace, —Chiba terminó por ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros impotentemente.

—Es cierto. Excepto Lady Worth.

—Seth —Armand dijo, en voz alta. —Creo que me gusta. Ciertamente más que Serenity.

—No creo que_ Serenity _agrade a alguien, —contestó.

Entonces le ofreció su sonrisa descarada, y Armand comprendió en un instante por qué Chiba estaba loco por esa chica. Tenía espíritu, aunque ella no se daba cuenta era muy bella, Chiba no tenía ninguna probabilidad de librarse de ella.

— No espero, —Armand dijo—. Mi esposa espera a nuestro primer niño dentro de dos meses. Tendré que asegurarme de no llamarla Serenity.

—Oh, sí, —Seth dijo repentinamente, como si acabara de recordar algo importante—. Estás casado con la prima de Lita. Ella debe ser preciosa.

Los ojos de Armand se suavizaron.

—Sí, lo es. Espero que pronto puedas conocerla. Le gustarás mucho.

—Tanto como me gustará ella, de eso estoy segura, cuando tuvo el buen tino de casarse con _usted._ —Seth le disparó a una mirada audaz a Chiba—. Oh, pero por favor olvídese que dije eso, Su Ilustrísima. Chiba ha insistido en que no debo coquetear con hombres casados. —Con un ademán para ilustrar su punto, ella dio un paso atrás.

Armand rió carcajadas.

—Ashbourne es permisible, —Chiba dijo con un gemido medio suprimido.

—Espero no estar fuera de los límites también, —añadió Andrew.

Seth miró de reojo a su asediado tutor.

—Andrew también, —dijo él, con su voz volviéndose ligeramente irritable.

—Mis felicitaciones, Chiba —Armand dijo, borrando las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos—. Predigo que tienes un éxito rotundo en las manos. Los pretendientes abatirán tu puerta.

Si a Chiba le agradó el pronunciamiento de su amigo, no salió en su rostro.

Seth resplandeció.

—¿En realidad piensas así? Debo confesar que sé muy poco acerca entablar relaciones con la alta sociedad. Caroline me ha dicho soy demasiado ingenua.

—Mucho, —dijo Armand seguro de sí mismo—, es por eso qué vas a ser un éxito.

—Deberíamos estar en camino, —Seth cerró el paso—. Mamá y Papá ya han salido con destino al baile, y les dije que llegaríamos en poco tiempo. ¿Iremos todos nosotros en un carruaje? Pienso que podremos meternos con dificultad.

—Seth y yo iremos solos, —respondió Chiba suavemente, tomando su brazo—. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría tratar con ella. Antes de que se presente. —Se dirigió hacia el portal, y juntos salieron del cuarto.

Probablemente fue mejor que él no pudiera ver las tres sonrisas idénticas dirigidas a ellos cuando salieron.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? —Seth le preguntó una vez que su carruaje se puso en marcha.

—De nada, —admitió—. Pensé que a te gustaría tener un poco de paz, antes que arribemos a la fiesta.

—Eso es muy prudente de su parte, milord.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, —él la miró con ceño fruncido—. Haz cualquier cosa pero no me llames milord.

—Estoy practicando, —ella se quejó.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que él le preguntara:

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poquito, —admitió—. Tus amigos son muy amables y me trataron muy bien.

—Bien. —Él palmeó su mano de una manera paternal.

Seth podía sentir el calor de su mano a través de sus guantes, y deseó prolongar el contacto. Pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, así es que hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando sus emociones burbujeaban tan cerca de la superficie: Sonrió amplia y descaradamente. En ese momento el tomo _su _mano.

Chiba se reclinó, pensando que Seth se sentía maravillosamente autosuficiente si le hacía bromas de esa manera en vísperas de su debut. Ella le volvió abruptamente la espalda para quedarse con la mirada fija fuera de la ventana, viendo Londres pasar. Él estudió su perfil, reparando curiosamente en que la mirada desenvuelta que había estado en sus ojos, había desaparecido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de ello cuando ella se mojó sus labios.

El corazón de Chiba golpeó ruidosamente en su pecho. Nunca había soñado que Seth estaría tan transformada en sus dos semanas en Londres, nunca pensó que la chica descarada de provincia podría convertirse en esta mujer tan atrayente –aunque igualmente descarada–. Deseó tocar la línea de su garganta, pasar su mano a lo largo del bordado de su escote, para explorar con sus dedos el calor magnífico que yacía debajo de él...

Se estremeció, bien consciente de que sus pensamientos guiaban su cuerpo en una dirección más bien incómoda. Y él se volvía dolorosamente conocedor del hecho que comenzaba a importarle ella demasiado, y seguramente no en la forma que un tutor debe querer y cuidar a su pupila.

Sería tan fácil seducirla. Sabía que podía hacerlo, y si bien Seth se había asustado en su último encuentro, no creía que intentara detenerle otra vez. Él podría darle placer a ella con mucho gusto. Y sabía que no se negaría.

Él se estremeció, como si la moción física le pudiese restringir de apoyarse a través del asiento y tomar el primer paso hacia su meta. No había traído a Seth a Londres para seducirla. Dios mío, pensó torcidamente, cuántas veces tenía que repetirse eso. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que refrenarse durante las últimas semanas? Pero era cierto, y tenía derecho a conocer a todos los solteros elegibles de Londres. Él tenía que dejarla ir para que ella eligiera por sí misma.

Fue ese condenado instinto caballeroso. La vida sería bastante más simple si su honor no siempre se entrometiese como cuando llegó esta chica.

Seth se giró para mirarlo, y se vio ligeramente alarmada por la expresión ruda en su cara.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó quedamente.

—No, —él contestó, un poco más bruscamente que lo que había intentado.

—Estás molesto con conmigo.

—¿A cuenta de qué estaría molesto contigo? —Él chasqueó.

—Ciertamente _suenas _como que estás molesto con conmigo.

Él suspiró.

—Estoy molesto conmigo mismo.

—¿Pero por qué? —Seth preguntó, mostrando su preocupación.

Chiba se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja. ¿Ahora qué debo decir? _¿Estoy molesto porque quiero seducirte?_ _¿Estoy molesto porque hueles a los limones y yo me muero por saber por qué?_ _Estoy molesto porque..._–

—No tienes que decir nada, —Seth dijo, claramente sintiendo que él no quería compartir sus sentimientos con ella—. Déjame ayudarte.

Su ingle se apretó con ese pensamiento.

—¿Te conté lo que nos sucedió a Lita y a mí ayer? Tiene mucha gracia. Fue... No parece importarte. No me escuchas.

—Eso no es cierto, —él se obligó a decir.

—Pues bien, fuimos a Tea Shoppe de Hardiman, y... No me escuchas.

—Si te escucho, —la reconfortó, tratando de poner una expresión más agradable.

—Está bien, —ella dijo lentamente, mirándolo evaluadoramente—. Esta señora entró, y su pelo estaba realmente verde...

Chiba no hizo comentarios.

—No me escuchas, —ella acusó.

—Si te escucho, —él comenzó a protestar. En ese entonces él la miró con duda y luego trata de sonreír inocentemente—, no te oía.

Ella le sonrió entonces, no la familiar sonrisa descarada a la cual se había acostumbrado, sino una nacida de la alegría pura e, ingenua en su belleza.

Chiba estaba encantado. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer.

—Quieres besarme, —ella susurró con admiración.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haces, —continuó ella—. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Me miras de la forma que siempre quiero mirarte, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y...

—Shhh. —Él presionó un dedo en sus labios.

—No prestabas atención, —ella susurró en contra de él.

El corazón de Chiba lo golpeo. Ella estaba muy cerca de él, una visión en seda blanca, y le daba permiso para besarla. El permiso para hacer lo que había estado deseando hacer...

Su dedo se deslizó en su boca, enganchándose en su labio inferior lleno en su descenso.

—Por favor, —ella susurró.

—Esto no quiere decir nada, —gimió él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y ahuecó su cara con las manos.

—Vas a ir al baile, y elegirás a un caballero agradable...

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Él te cortejará... Tal vez te enamorarás.

Ella no dijo nada.

Él miro su hermoso peinado.

—Y vivirás feliz por siempre.

Ella dijo,

—Espero que sí, —pero las palabras se perdieron en contra de su boca cuando él la besó con tal anhelo y ternura que ella pensó que estallaría de amor. Él la besó otra vez, y no obstante, sus labios blandos y sus suaves manos calentaron sus mejillas. Seth gimió su nombre, y él sumergió su lengua entre sus labios, incapaz de resistir la tentación suave de su boca.

La nueva intimidad desbarató el poco control que él había estado ejerciendo sobre sí mismo, y su último pensamiento racional fue no desarreglar su peinado... Sus manos se deslizaron para sus nalgas, y la presionó en contra suya, celebrando el calor de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Seth, —gimió—. Oh, Serena.

Chiba podía sentir su consentimiento y _sabía _que él era un bandido. Si se aprovechaba de ella en un carruaje en movimiento, camino al primer baile de Seth, él probablemente no habría tenido la fortaleza de ánimo para detenerse, pero ella era... Oh, Cristo, él no podía arruinarla. Él sólo quería que ella se calmara. No se le ocurrió que podría calmarla de esa forma.

Suspiró lastimeramente e intentó separarse de los labios de ella, pero no pudo; se fijo en su rostro. Su piel era tan suave, tan caliente, que él no podría resistir explorarla de arriba abajo hasta llegar a su oreja. Finalmente logró apartarse, odiándose a sí mismo por tomar tal ventaja. Colocó las manos en sus hombros, necesitando mantenerla a distancia, y se dio cuenta de que cualquier contacto entre ellos era potencialmente explosivo, así que apartó hacia atrás sus manos y se movió a través del cojín del asiento. Se cambió al asiento opuesto.

Seth tocó sus labios en un hormigueo, demasiado inocente para entender que su deseo estaba sujeto por un hilo muy delgado. ¿Por qué se había apartado? Sabía que él hacía lo correcto al detener el beso. Sabía que debía darle las gracias por ello, ¿pero no podría quedarse él a su lado y al menos podría sujetarle la mano?

—Eso ciertamente no quiso decir nada, —ella intentó bromear, pero su voz se quebró mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

—Por tú bien, no debió ocurrir.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Seth se maldijo pues no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

—Debo haberme despeinado, —dijo en lugar de eso, con voz chillona.

—Tú pelo está bien, —él dijo rotundamente—. Me cuidé de no desordenarlo.

Que él pudiera abordar su beso con tal frialdad y desapego fue como un cubo de agua helada inundándola.

—No, claro que no. Tú no querrías arruinarme en mi primer baile.

Al contrario, él pensó torcidamente, quería arruinarla. Tomarla repetidas veces. Él quiso reírse de la justicia divina de todo ello. Después de tantos años de conquistar mujeres y una década de hacerlas salir en persecución de _él, _finalmente había sido atrapado por una mozuela ingenua de Cornualles, a quién estaba atado por honor a protegerla. Dios Mío, era su guardián, su tutor, era prácticamente su deber sagrado mantenerla pura y casta para su futuro marido, que... incidentalmente, supuso que debía ayudarla a encontrar y escoger. Él meneó la cabeza, intentando recordarse severamente que este incidente no podría repetirse.

Seth le vio negar con la cabeza y pensó que él le contestaba su comentario desesperado de no querer arruinarla, y la humillación fría que sintió la instigó a decir,

—No, yo debo cuidarme de no hacer algo que perjudique mi reputación. No podría atrapar a un marido entonces, y ¿por qué debo seguir aquí, verdad?

Miró a Chiba a los ojos. Él la veía con mordacidad en su mirada, y su mandíbula estaba cerrada apretada con fuerza, pensó que sus dientes seguramente se harían pedazos. ¡Así es que él estaba molesto – bien!.

Igual que ella se sentía. Rió frenética y añadió,

—Digamos que puedo regresar a Cornualles si lo deseo, pero ambos sabemos que eso es falso

Chiba se giró y miró por la ventana, para no darle a ella probabilidad de seguir hablando.

—Una temporada, —decía ella subiendo el tono—, tiene sólo un propósito para las mujeres, y ese es contraer matrimonio Así te puedes alejar de mí y por consiguiente fuera de tu manos. En este caso, parece que no lo estás haciendo muy bien ya que no puedes mantener tu manos alejadas de mi.

—Seth, calla, —pidió él.

—Oh claro, milord. Guardaré silencio. Un error en una joven perfectamente educada y correcta. No querría otra cosa aparte de la debutante ideal. El cielo prohíba que arruine mis probabilidades para una buena pareja. Porque, aún podría atrapar a un vizconde.

—Si tienes suerte, —él gruñó.

Seth se sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Oh, sabía que su meta fundamental era que ella se casara, pero le lastimó mucho oírlo.

—Tal vez no me case, —dijo, intentando conseguir un tono desafiante pero sin éxito—. No tengo que hacerlo sabes.

—Espero que decididamente no sabotees tus probabilidades para encontrar un marido simplemente por fastidiarme.

Ella se puso rígida.

—No te tengas en tan alta estima, Chiba. Tengo cosas más importantes acerca de las que pensar que fastidiarte.

—Eso es muy afortunado para mí, —él arrastró las palabras.

—Eres odioso, —gritó ella—. Odioso y... Y... ¡Y odioso!

—Qué vocabulario.

Las mejillas de Seth se arrebolaron por la furia y la vergüenza.

—Eres un hombre cruel, Chiba. ¡Un monstruo! Aún no sé por qué me besaste. ¿Hice algo para que me odies? ¿Quisiste castigarme?

No te tortures, respondió_, él quiso castigarse a sí mismo._

Dejó salir un suspiro lastimero y dijo:

—No te odio, Seth.

_Pero no me amas tampoco, _ella quiso gritar. _No me amas, y eso me lastima tanto._ ¿Tan horrible era? ¿Había algo _equivocado _con ella? Algo que lo obligaba a degradarla besándola plenamente pero sin ninguna razón, Dios mío, no podría pensar acerca de cualquier razón. Ciertamente no era la misma clase de pasión que había estado sintiendo. Él había sido tan frío y prudente cuando no la despeino.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, repentinamente dándose cuenta para su mortificación completa que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Precipitadamente volvió su cara y se secó las lagrimas con los guantes, sin importarle si los manchaba.

—Oh, Dios mío, Serena, —Chiba dijo con compasión—. No lo hagas...

—¿No haga qué? —Ella dijo precipitadamente.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Eres muy amable por preguntarme eso y preocuparte por mi! —Ella se cruzó de brazos insubordinadamente y utilizó cada gramo de su voluntad para dejar de llorar. Después de un minuto ella en verdad se dio cuenta que se tranquilizaba y empezaba a volver a la normalidad.

Y justo a tiempo, también, porque el carruaje se detuvo y Chiba dijo terminantemente,

—Hemos llegado.

Seth quiso más que nada volver a su casa. De regreso a Cornualles.


	16. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Seth llevaba la cabeza muy alta cuando Chiba la ayudó a salir del carruaje. Casi se le rompió el corazón cuando su mano tocó la de ella, pero tendría que aprender a mantener sus emociones fuera de su cara. Si Chiba acertase a verla a los ojos, todo lo que vería sería un rostro perfectamente compuesto, sin señal de pena o cólera, pero sin señal de felicidad.

Acababan de salir cuando el carruaje de los Furuhata llegó detrás de ellos. Seth observó como Lita ayudaba a Andrew a bajar. Lita inmediatamente corrió hacia su lado, sin molestarse a esperar que saliera Armand.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó, notando la cara inusualmente tensa de Seth.

—Nada, —Seth mintió.

Pero Lita la oyó expresar en voz muy baja. "_Obviamente_ _me equivoque"._

—No es nada, realmente. Estoy nerviosa, eso es todo.

Lita más bien dudó que Seth se hubiera puesto tan nerviosa durante el breve paseo del carruaje. Echó una mirada desdeñosa en dirección a Chiba. Él inmediatamente se marchó dando media vuelta y entabló una conversación con Andrew y Armand.

—¿Qué te hizo? —Lita susurró coléricamente.

—¡Nada!

—Si eso es cierto, —dijo Lita cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, indicándole con su expresión que no le creía ni por un segundo—, debes tranquilizarte antes de que entremos.

—Estoy serena, —Seth protestó—. No creo que haya estado tan serena en toda mi vida.

—Entonces descontrólate. —Seth se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente—Seth, nunca te he visto así. Siento mucho tener que decirlo de este modo, pero pareces muerta, es la verdad. No hay nada que temer. Todo el mundo te amará. Simplemente ve allí .Y sé tú misma. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero no maldigas.

Una sonrisa renuente tembló en los labios de Seth.

—Y trata no habar de los procesos de cultivo y crianza de animales, —agregó Lita rápidamente—. Especialmente acerca de los cerdos.

Seth podía sentir un destello regresando a sus ojos.

—Oh, Lita, te quiero mucho. Eres muy buena amiga.

—Tú lo haces muy fácil, —Lita volvió a abrazarla cariñosamente—. ¿Estás lista? Bien. Chiba y Armand van a escoltarle adentro. Eso debería asegurar que tengas una gran aceptación. Antes de que Armand se casara, fueron los dos caballeros más deseados del país.

—Pero Chiba aún no tenía un título.

—No importaba. Las mujeres lo querían de todas formas.

Seth sabía demasiado bien por qué. Pero él no la quería. Al menos no de la misma forma que ella. Un nuevo sentimiento de humillación la inundó cuando lo miró. Repentinamente sintió una necesidad abrumadora de probarse a sí misma que era digna del amor de Chiba, aun si él no estuviera de acuerdo. Su barbilla se elevó y una sonrisa deslumbrante cruzó su cara.

—Estoy lista, Lita. Voy a _divertirme mucho_.

Lita se vio ligeramente asombrada por la vehemencia de sus palabras y el cambio repentino en la actitud de Seth.

—Vamos entonces. ¡Chiba! ¡Armand! ¡Andrew! Estamos en condiciones de entrar.

Los tres caballeros suspendieron a regañadientes su conversación, y Seth se encontró flanqueada por Chiba y Armand. Se sintió terriblemente pequeña; Ambos hombres eran varias pulgadas más altos que ella mucho más anchos de hombros. Supo que iba ser la envidia de cada mujer del salón de baile; Ella no había conocido a más hombres de la _nobleza, _pero seguramente a la mayor parte de ellos les faltaba la virilidad que estos tres hombres poseían.

Se abrieron paso al interior y esperaron a que el mayordomo los anunciase. Seth se dio cuenta que pronto era su turno, se acercó más a Armand y se alejó todo lo posible de Chiba. Finalmente Armand susurró:

—¿Estás bien , Seth? Es casi nuestro turno.

Seth se dio la vuelta y le dedicó la misma sonrisa deslumbrante que acababa de usar con Lita.

—Estoy bien, Su Ilustrísima. Muy bien. Voy a _conquistar Londres_. Tendré la a _nobleza_ a mis pies.

Chiba escuchó sus palabras y se puso rígido, la atrajo hacia él.

—Observa, bien lo que haces Seth, —susurró mordazmente—. No hace falta que entres del brazo de Ashbourne. Es sabido por todos que él adora a su esposa.

—No te preocupes, —ella respondió con una sonrisa ancha e hipócrita—. No te haré pasar vergüenza. Y prometo estar fuera de tus manos tan pronto como sea posible. Pondré empeño en tener _docenas _de propuestas de matrimonio. Para la semana próxima si puedo.

Armand tuvo una idea lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sonrió abiertamente. No era tan honorable como para no disfrutar del desasosiego de Chiba.

—_¡Lord y Lady Furuhata! —_El mayordomo pronunció claramente. El aliento de Seth se atascó en su garganta. Eran los siguientes. Armand le dio un codazo juguetonamente y susurró,

—Sonríe.

— _Su gracia, el Duque de Ashbourne!_ _¡Lord Stannage! y la_ _¡Srta. Serenity Tsukino!_

Hubo un gran silencio en la fiesta, cuando anunciaron sus nombres la gente estaba pendiente. Seth no fue tan vana y ni se engañó en pensar que la _nobleza _se había quedado impresionada por su belleza incomparable, pero supo que todos ellos se morían por verla, ya que de alguna forma había logrado debutar en los brazos de dos de los hombres más deseables de Gran Bretaña.

Los cinco amigos se abrieron paso hacia donde estaba Caroline, asegurando el éxito de Seth proclamando al mundo que la Condesa Worth la patrocinaba.

En unos minutos Seth estaba rodeada de jóvenes hombres y mujeres, todos ansiosos por conocerla. Los hombres estaban curiosos... ¿quién era esa mujer desconocida y cómo pudo obtener la atención de ambos Chiba y Ashbourne? (Pocos sabían aún que ella era la pupila de Chiba.) Las mujeres estaban aún más curiosas por exactamente la misma razón.

Seth se rió, coqueteó, bromeó y chispeó. Por pura fuerza de voluntad logró apartar a Chiba de su mente. Ella imaginaba que cada hombre que conocía era Armand o Andrew, y cada mujer eran Lita o Caroline. Esta treta mental le permitió relajarse y ser ella misma, una vez que hizo eso las personas se mostraron atraídas hacia ella instantáneamente.

—Ella es un soplo de aire fresco, —declaró Lady Jersey, no muy compasiva con el resto de las jóvenes a quienes las consideraba muy comunes.

Chiba oyó sin intención este comentario e intentó enorgullecerse de su pupila, pero no podía manejar la posesividad irritante que sentía todo el tiempo, cuando algún joven petimetre besaba su mano. Y eso no fue nada comparado con los grandes esfuerzos por aquietar sus ardientes celos, que surgían en el momento en que ella sonreía a sus admiradores, en especial algunos hombres mayores y más experimentados que también concurrieron a su lado.

Caroline en ese instante le presentaba al Conde de Billington, un hombre que a él normalmente le gustaba y al que respetaba. Maldita sea, esa era la misma sonrisa descarada que ella le daba a él. Chiba hizo una nota mental de no venderle a Billington el caballo árabe del que había estado interesado toda la primavera.

—Veo que tu pupila está arrasando.

Chiba giró su cabeza para ver a Lady Sara Jane Wolcott.

—Lady Wolcott, —dijo, perezosamente inclinando su cabeza.

—Ella es realmente un éxito.

—Sí, lo es.

—Debes estar orgulloso.

Él manejó una brusca inclinación de cabeza.

—Debo decir, no lo habría predicho. No es que no sea atractiva, —Lady Wolcott se apresuró a añadir—. Pero no está dentro del estilo usual.

Chiba le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿En la apariencia o en la personalidad?

Sara-Jane fue en extremo tonta, o no llegó a notar el brillo furioso en sus ojos.

—Ambas, supongo. Ella recién está comenzando a conocer a las personas, ¿no piensas eso?

—No, —gruñó—, no lo hago.

—Oh. —Las esquinas de sus labios hicieron una mueca ligera—. Bien, estoy segura que todo el mundo se dará cuenta de eso pronto. —Le lanzó una sonrisa seductora y siguió adelante.

Chiba volvió la cabeza para mirar a Serena otra vez. _¿Estaba _ siendo demasiado impulsiva? Ella tenía una risa más bien vibrante. Él siempre lo había tomado como señal de una persona feliz y encantadora, pero un tipo diferente de hombre lo podría ver como una invitación. Se movió junto a Armand, donde podría vigilarla mejor.

Seth, entretanto, se había logrado convencer a si misma que pasaba un momento espléndido. Todo el mundo parecía pensar que ella era terriblemente atractiva y ocurrente. Para una mujer que se había pasado casi toda la vida sin amigos, ésta fue una combinación intoxicante, ciertamente.

El conde Billington le brindaba una atención particular, y podía distinguir su miradas fija en ella, él no cortejaba usualmente a las debutantes. Seth le encontró muy atractivo y bien parecido y llegó a pensar que si hubiese más hombres como él, podría encontrar alguien con quien ser feliz. Quizá casarse con el conde. Él le parecía inteligente, y aunque su pelo era rubio, sus ojos le recordaron a Chiba.

Seth pensó que ese no debería ser un punto en favor del conde. No obstante, decidió, en espíritu de la justicia, que no debería ser un punto en contra de él tampoco.

—¿Monta usted, Srta. Tsukino? —El conde decía.

—Por supuesto, —contestó—. Me crié en una granja, después de todo.

Lita tosió.

—¿Realmente? No tenía ni idea.

—En Cornualles. —Seth decidió sacar a Lita de su agonía—. Pero usted no quiere saber de mi granja. Debe haber miles de ellas. _¿Usted monta_? —Ella hizo esa última pregunta con una mirada instigadora en sus ojos; Era costumbre que todos los caballeros montasen.

Billington se rió ahogadamente.

—¿Puedo tener el placer de escoltarla en un paseo en Hyde Park pronto?

—Oh, pero no podría hacer eso.

—Estoy abatido, Srta. Tsukino.

—Aún no sé su nombre, —Seth continuó, con su sonrisa iluminando su cara—. Posiblemente no podría hacer una cita para montar con un hombre al que solo me dirijo "como milord". Es terriblemente atemorizante, sabe. Temblaré todo el tiempo por miedo a ofenderlo.

Esta vez Billington rió a carcajadas. Plantándose marcialmente le dijo:

—Diamante Blackmoon, señorita, a su servicio.

—Me gustaría dar un paseo con usted, Conde de Billington.

—Dígame ¿me tomé el trabajo de presentarme a usted, y todavía tiene la intención de llamarme Conde de Billington?

Seth negó con su cabeza.

—En realidad no le conozco muy bien, milord. Sería horriblemente impropio para mí llamarle Diamante, ¿no piensa usted eso?

—No, —dijo él con una sonrisa perezosa—, no lo hago.

Una sensación de bienestar fluyó de pronto a través de ella, casi, pero no idéntica, que la que sentía cuándo Chiba le sonreía. Seth decidió que le gustaba este sentimiento aun más. Tuvo esa sensación de sentirse preciosa. buscada, bien atendida, posiblemente amada, pero con Billington manejó tener en cierta medida el control. Cuando Chiba decidía otorgarle una de sus sonrisas abiertas a ella, era como pasar a través una cascada.

Le podía sentir cerca, y recorrió con su mirada hacia la izquierda. Él estaba allí, tal como lo suponía y le hizo a ella una burlona inclinación de cabeza. Por un momento el cuerpo entero de Seth reaccionó y olvidó cómo respirar. Entonces su mente volvió a tomar el control y se volvió resueltamente al Conde de Billington.

—Es bueno saber su nombre de pila, incluso si no tengo la intención de usarlo, —le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Pues es difícil _pensar acerca de _usted como el conde.

—¿Quiere decir que pensará acerca de mí como Diamante?

Ella se encogió de hombros delicadamente. Fue en ese momento que Chiba decidió que debería intervenir. Billington la miraba como si no quisiera nada más que tomar la mano de Seth, conducirla fuera al huerto, y besarla sin sentido. Chiba encontró ese sentimiento desagradablemente fácil de entender. Dio tres pasos rápidos y estaba a su lado, tomando su brazo como si fuera su propiedad.

—Billington, —dijo de la forma más amistosa que podía lograr, la cual, reconocidamente, no podría ser mucha.

—Chiba. Entiendo que eres el responsable de traer a esta criatura encantadora a la_ temporada._

Chiba asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy su tutor, sí.

La orquesta entabló los primeros acordes de un vals. La mano de Chiba tomo el brazo de Seth y la acomodó alrededor de su muñeca.

Billington ejecutó otra reverencia en la dirección de Seth.

—¿Puedo tener el placer de este baile, Srta. Tsukino?

Seth abrió la boca para contestar, pero Chiba fue más rápido.

—La Señorita Tsukino ya me ha prometido este baile.

—Ah, sí, como su tutor, por supuesto.

Las palabras del conde hicieron a Chiba querer arrancar sus pulmones. Y Billington era un amigo. Chiba apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y resistió el deseo de gruñir. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer cuándo los hombres que _no eran sus amigos comenzaran a cortejarla_?

Seth frunció el ceño con irritación.

—Pero...

La mano de Chiba se apretó considerablemente alrededor de su muñeca. Su protesta murió rápidamente.

—Fue muy agradable conocerle, Lord Billington, —le dijo con entusiasmo sincero.

Él asintió con la cabeza educadamente.

—Muy agradable, ciertamente.

Chiba miró con ceño.

—Si nos disculpas. —Comenzó a conducir a Seth hacia la pista de baile.

—Quizá no quiero bailar contigo, —Seth gruñó.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—No tienes ninguna elección.

—Pues ese era un hombre que está intensamente deseoso y puede que quisiera casarse conmigo, y tú estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo ahuyentando a mis pretendientes.

—No ahuyenté a Billington. Confía en mí, se pondrá en tu puerta mañana por la mañana, con flores en una mano y chocolates en la otra.

Seth sonrió soñadora, en su mayor parte simplemente por irritarle. Cuando alcanzaron la pista de baile, sin embargo, notó que la orquesta había empezado un vals. Era todavía un baile relativamente nuevo, y las debutantes no tenían permiso para bailar vals sin la aprobación de las matronas de la sociedad. Ella trató de detenerse.

—No puedo, —dijo—. No estoy autorizada.

—Caroline se encargó de ello, —él dijo intempestivamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si no comienzas a bailar conmigo en un segundo, te agarraré bruscamente en mis brazos, y creare tal escena que...

Seth le echó al hombro su mano con rapidez.

—No te comprendo, Chiba —dijo cuando él comenzó a girarla en espiral a través de la pista.

—¿Qué no comprendes? — dijo misteriosamente.

Sus ojos volaron hacia él.

—¿Qué he hecho mal?

—Nada.

—No he hecho nada. —Dijo con dignidad.

Él la agarro de la cintura, incapaz de resistir la tentación de tener su cuerpo suave debajo de su mano. Caramba, esto era el infierno.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo nos mira? —Seth susurró.

—Porque, mi querida, eres el último grito de la moda. Ciertamente vas a ser la sensación de la temporada. Cuenta con eso.

Su tono y su expresión hicieron que ella sintiera ira.

—Podrías intentar alegrarte un poco por mí. Pensé que el propósito de este viaje era darme algún brillo social. Ahora que lo tengo, no puedes apartar la vista de mí.

—Eso, —dijo él—, está casi tan lejos de la verdad como cualquier rumor que he oído.

—Entonces por qué... —Sus palabras se desvanecieron. Ella no supo cómo preguntar lo que estaba en su corazón.

Chiba podía sentir la conversación yendo hacia aguas peligrosas e intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—Billington, —dijo lacónicamente—, tiene muy buena reputación.

—¿Casi tan buena como la tuya? —Ella se burló.

—Mejor, supongo. Pero te aconsejo que vayas con cuidado alrededor de él. No es uno de esos caballeros con los que puedes jugar y manipular con un dedo.

—Eso es precisamente por qué me gusta él tanto.

Su mano apretaba otra vez alrededor de su cintura.

—Si le seduces puedes encontrarte obteniendo lo que pides.

Sus ojos plateados lo miraron duramente.

—No le seducía y tú lo sabes.

Él se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente.

—Las personas ya hablan.

—¡No lo hacen! Sé que no. Lita me habría dicho algo.

—¿Cuándo tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Antes o después de que tú le sedujeras sobre utilizar su nombre de pila?

—Eres un desgraciado, Chiba. No sé lo que te ha ocurrido, pero ya no me gustas.

Gracioso, porque a él le no le gustaba su actitud, Y se gustó menos cuando dijo,

—Vi la forma en la que te miró, Seth. Habiendo tenido la misma expresión, sé exactamente lo que quiso decir. Él piensa que le deseas, y no es lo mismo que verte como su futura esposa.

—Eres un bastardo, — rechifló, intentando apartarse de él. Su agarre empezó a fortalecer.

—No pienses dejarme en mitad de la pista de baile.

—Te dejaría en el infierno si pudiese.

—Estoy seguro que lo harías, — dijo serenamente—, y no tengo duda de que conoceré al Diablo con el tiempo. Pero mientras esté aquí en la tierra, bailarás conmigo, y sonreirás.

—Sonreír, — ella dijo calurosamente—, no es parte del trato.

—¿Y qué trato es ese, mi estimada Serena?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Un día de éstos, Chiba, vas a tener que decidir si te gusta o no como soy, porque honestamente, no puedo anticiparme a tus estados de ánimo. Un momento eres realmente el hombre más agradable que conozco, y al siguiente eres el mismo Diablo.

—"Agradable" es una palabra tan blanda.

—No me apuraría sobre eso si fuera tu, porque ese no es el adjetivo que usaría para describirte ahora mismo.

—Te reconforto, no tengo aspiraciones sobre eso.

—Dime, Chiba. ¿Por qué ahora te comportas como un desgraciado? Antes, esta tarde fuiste tan agradable. —Sus ojos se entristecieron—. Tan amable para reconfortarme me sentí tan bonita.

Él pensó torcidamente que ella se veía más que "_bonita._" Y _esa era _la raíz del problema.

—Me hiciste sentir como una princesa, un ángel. Y ahora...

—¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Ahora estás tratando de hacerme sentir como una puta.

Chiba se sintió como si le hubieran dado puñetazos, pero le dio la bienvenida al dolor. No merecía menos.

—Eso Serena —él finalmente dijo—, es la agonía del deseo no satisfecho.

Ella se quedó quieta.

—_¿Queeee?_

—Me oíste. Tú no te has podido dar cuenta que te deseo.

Ella se sonrojó y tragó nerviosamente, preguntándose si las quinientas personas que estaban en la fiesta se daban cuenta de su aflicción.

—Hay una diferencia entre el deseo y el amor, milord, y no aceptaré lo uno sin lo otro.

—Como desees. —La música cesó, y Chiba ejecutó una reverencia apropiada.

Antes de que Seth tuviese posibilidad de reaccionar, él desapareció con la muchedumbre. Guiada por instinto, logró llegar por medio de astucia fuera del perímetro del salón de baile, intentando encontrar un cuarto de aseo donde podría tener algunos momentos de privacidad para recobrar la compostura. Fue emboscada, sin embargo, por Lita, quien dijo que había algunas personas que quería que Seth conociera.

—¿Podrías esperar algunos minutos? Necesito ir al tocador. Creo... creo que tengo un rasgado en mi vestido.

Lita sabía con quién Seth había estado bailando y especuló que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

—Iré contigo, —declaró, para la consternación de su marido, quien sintió la necesidad de interrogar a Armand sobre por qué las mujeres siempre necesitaban ir al tocador juntas.

Armand se encogió de hombros.

—Está destinado a ser uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, pienso. Yo por ejemplo temo mortalmente enterarme de lo que exactamente, hacen en tocador.

—Es donde conservan todo el buen licor, —dijo Lita impertinentemente.

—Con razón, entonces. Oh, a propósito, ¿han visto a Chiba? Quiero preguntarle algo. —Miró a Seth—. ¿No estaban bailando juntos?

—No tengo la más mínima idea de donde está.

Lita sonrió rígidamente.

—Los veremos más tarde. —Ella recurrió a Seth—. Sígueme. Conozco el lugar. —Ella la guió alrededor del borde del salón de baile con velocidad notable, deteniéndose sólo a tomar dos copas de champaña de una bandeja—. Toma, —dijo, dándole uno a Seth—. Podríamos necesitarlas.

—¿En el tocador?

—¿Sin hombres cerca? Es el lugar perfecto para un trago.

—Yo no siento muchas ganas de celebrar algo ahora mismo.

—Ya pensé que no, pero una bebida podría venir de perlas.

Caminaron por un pasillo, y llegaron a una habitación pequeña que estaba alumbrada con media docena de velas. Tenía un gran espejo que cubría una pared. Lita cerró la puerta y aseguro la puerta con llave.

—Ahora, —dijo enérgicamente—, ¿qué paso?

—Nada...

—No me digas que no paso "nada" pues no lo creeré.

—Lita...

—Ya me lo puedes decir, porque soy horriblemente curiosa y siempre averiguo todo tarde o temprano. Si no me crees pregúntale a mi familia. Serán los primeros en confirmarlo.

—Es sólo la excitación de la velada, te digo.

—Es Chiba.

Seth apartó la mirada.

—Es realmente obvio para mí que estás enamorada de él, —Lita dijo a secas—, así es que puedes ser honesta.

La cabeza de Seth se volvió para afrontarla.

—¿Lo saben los demás? —Ella preguntó en un susurro que revoloteó a alguna parte entre el terror y la humillación.

—No, creo que no, —mintió Lita—. Y si lo hacen, estoy segura que todos ellos te animan con aplausos.

—Es inútil. Él no me quiere.

Lita alzó sus cejas. Ella había visto la forma en que Chiba miraba a Seth cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando.

—Oh, pienso que él _te desea._

—Lo que quise decir fue él no lo hace... no me ama, —Seth tartamudeó.

—Esa cuestión está a debate, —Lita expresó prudente—. ¿Te ha besado?

El sonrojo de Seth fue suficiente respuesta.

—¡Así que lo hizo! Ya me lo imaginaba. Es una señal muy buena.

—No pienso así. —Los ojos de Seth se deslizaron al piso. Ella y Lita se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas después de estas dos semanas, pero nunca habían hablado tan francamente—. Él, um, él, um...

—¿Él qué? —Lita aguijoneó.

—Cuando estábamos en el carruaje pareció que me quería, luego se volvió completamente frió y quiso separarse de mí. Él ni siquiera sujetó mi mano.

Lita tenía más experiencia que Chiba e inmediatamente reconoció que Chiba estaba aterrorizado de perder el control.

Ella no estaba enteramente segura de por qué él estaba tratando de comportarse tan honorablemente. Cuando cualquier tonto podría ver que eran la pareja perfecta. Una indiscreción pequeña antes del matrimonio fácilmente podría ser pasada por alto.

—Hombres, —declaró Lita finalmente, tomando un trago de champaña—, pueden ser idiotas.

—¿Perdón?

—No sé por qué continúan la gente creyendo que las mujeres somos inferiores, cuando está realmente claro que los hombres son los más lentos de entendimiento de los dos.

Seth clavó los ojos en ella inexpresivamente.

—Considera esto: Armand intentó convencerse de que no estaba enamorado de mi prima sólo porque pensó que no quería casarse. Y Andrew, este fue aún más estúpido, quiso apartarme a la fuerza porque se le metió en la cabeza que algo que ocurrió en su pasado le hacía indigno de mí. Chiba obviamente tiene alguna razón igualmente tonta para intentar mantenerte a distancia.

—¿Pero por qué?

Lita se encogió de hombros.

—Si supiese eso, probablemente sería Primer Ministro. La mujer que finalmente comprenda a los hombres regirá el mundo, toma nota de lo que digo. A menos que...

—¿A menos que qué?

—_No puede ser _esa apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—Hace algunos meses aposté a Chiba que él estaría casado dentro de un año. —Ella miró a Seth apologéticamente.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Lita tragó con inquietud.

—Creo que le dije que estaría amarrado, sujetado con grilletes a la pierna, y amándola.

—¿M_e hace sentir miserable por una __apuesta?—_La voz de Seth aumentó de volumen considerablemente en la última palabra.

—No puede ser la apuesta, —Lita dijo rápidamente, percatándose que no había mejorado la situación.

—Me gustaría estrujar... su... cuello. —Seth le puso signos de puntuación a la frase tomando el contenido de su copa de champaña.

—Tratarás de encararlo aquí en el baile.

Seth se puso de pie y plantó sus manos en las caderas.

—No te preocupes. No querría darle esa satisfacción, seré cautelosa.

Lita se mordió nerviosamente el labio cuando observó la figura de Seth salir del cuarto. A Seth le importaba. Muchísimo.


	17. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Chiba se esfumó del baile para acabar en el salón de juegos y proceder a ganar una ingente cantidad de dinero sin siquiera tener que esforzarse. Y eso a pesar de que sabía que le costaba concentrarse en el juego. Después de unas cuantas rondas Armand se acercó.

—¿Les importa si me uno?

Chiba se encogió de hombros.

—De ningún modo.

Los otros hombres que jugaban veintiuno movieron sus sillas para dejar campo al duque.

—¿Quién está ganando? —Armand inquirió.

—Chiba, —Lord Tarryton contestó—. Muy diestramente.

Chiba se encogió de hombros otra vez, una expresión desinteresada fija en su cara.

Armand tomó un sorbo de whisky y volvió a encogerse de hombros con una expresión completamente indiferente en el rostro. Cuando repartieron su baza, le echó un vistazo a sus cartas para, inmediatamente después, echarle otro vistazo a cómo la mano fuese distribuida y miró la carta de abajo. Mirando lateralmente a Chiba, dijo:

—Tu Seth resultó ser realmente un éxito.

—Ella no es "mi" Seth, —Chiba chasqueó.

—¿No es la Srta. Tsukino tu pupila? —Lord Tarryton preguntó.

Chiba le miró, asintió con la cabeza lacónicamente, y dijo,

—Dame otra carta.

Tarryton se la dio, pero no sin antes añadir:

—No me sorprendería si Billington intentara conseguir ese ángel.

—Billington, Farnsworth, y algunos otros, —dijo Armand con su sonrisa más afable.

—¿Ashbourne? —La voz Chiba era más fría que el hielo.

—¿Chiba?

-Cállate.

Armand suprimió una sonrisa y pidió otra carta.

—Lo que no entiendo. —Intervino Symington, un hombre gris que pasaba de los cincuenta—. Es como ninguno de nosotros había oído hablar de ella. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Quién es su familia?

—Creo que Chiba ahora es su familia, —Armand dijo.

—Vive en Cornuales. —Dijo Chiba mirando los cincos de sus cartas con total indiferencia, como si tanto las cartas como la conversación no le interesaran lo más mínimo—. Antes en Manchester.

—¿Tiene dote? —Interrogó Symington.

Chib hizo una pausa. Aún no había pensado acerca de eso. Podía ver a Armand mirándole con una expresión interrogativa, una ceja arrogantemente alzada. Era tan fácil decir que Seth no tenía dote. Era la verdad, después de todo. Carlyle había dejado a la jovenzuela sin dinero.

Sus probabilidades de un matrimonio ventajoso se acortarían en gran medida.

Ella podría terminar dependiendo de él por siempre.

Era un condenado interesando...

Chiba dijo suspirando, maldiciéndose otra vez por este impulso asqueroso de jugar al héroe.

—Sí, —suspiró—. Sí la tiene.

—Esas son buenas noticias para la joven. —contestó Symington—. Naturalmente, no habría tenido muchos problemas de no haberla tenido. Es una suerte para ti, Chiba, las pupilas pueden llegar a ser un negocio muy molesto. Llevo tres años intentando desembarazarme de la mía. Nunca sabré por qué Dios creó a los parientes pobres.

Chiba, le ignoró deliberadamente, dio la vuelta a su carta. Un as.

—Veintiuno. —Dijo con voz neutra, ni siquiera algo entusiasmado por el hecho de haber ganado cerca de mil libras.

Armand se echó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió.

Chiba apartó la suya y se levantó, metiendo descuidadamente sus ganancias en el bolsillo.

—Sin duda. —Dijo, arrastrando las palabras mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba al salón de baile—. Nunca he tenido tanta suerte en mi maldita vida como esta noche.

Seth tenía la esperanza de tener a sus pies a por lo menos otros tres hombres antes de irse. Y por el momento parecía que su objetivo estaba al alcance de su mano. No sabía por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de que podía manipular a los hombres sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Casi todos los hombres. Todos menos aquél que deseaba.

Ella se estaba dejando llevar por el Vizconde Haverly cuando de repente vio a Chiba. Su corazón dejó de latir y perdió el paso antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que él la afectaba, de que aún estaba furiosa.

Pero cada vez que Haverly la hacía girar ahí estaba él, lánguidamente apoyado sobre una columna con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Su rostro invitaba a acercarse y conversar. Parecía tan sofisticado, enfundado en su sobrio traje negro, tan arrogante, tan masculino.

Y sus ojos la seguían por toda la pista, una mirada que la hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

El baile se acabó y Seth hizo una cortes reverencia a su pareja. Haverly se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Debería devolverla a su tutor? Está justo ahí.

Miles de excusas le vinieron a la cabeza, ella tenía reservado el siguiente baile y él se encontraba al otro lado del salón, estaba sedienta y necesitaba un vaso de limonada, tenía que hablar con Lita. Miles de excusas y no pudo evitar verse a sí misma asintiendo con la cabeza, parecía que además había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

—Aquí estás Chiba. —Dijo Haverly con una sonrisa amable en los labios mientras dejaba a Seth a su lado—. ¿O debería llamarle Stannage, tengo entendido que ostenta el título?

—Chiba está bien. —Dijo con un tono de voz que rayaba la insolencia, por lo que Haverly tartamudeó una rápida despedida.

—No tenías que asustarle de esa manera. —Dijo Seth frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah, no.? —Preguntó Chiba con una ceja levantada—. Parece que estás recibiendo un sin número de atenciones.

—No me he comportado de manera impropia, y lo sabes perfectamente. —Replicó ella llena de cólera, tanta que su cara estaba roja como la grana.

—Deberías bajar la voz, bribona, estás atrayendo miradas.

No le habría costado nada ponerse a llorar en mitad de una sala atestada de la alta sociedad, no cuando le oía pronunciar el mote cariñoso que le había puesto, ahora pronunciado en ese tono burlón y despectivo.

—No me importa. Yo no... Yo... Yo sólo quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó con voz ronca e intensa.

Ella lo miró a la cara con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé. —Musitó negando con la cabeza.

—Te sugeriría que lo pienses, si no quieres atraer la atención de la gente. Podría poner en peligro tú reputación, y no convertirte en la reina de la temporada.

—Eres tú quien está poniendo en peligro mi reputación. Eres tú quien asustas a todos mis admiradores ladrándoles como un perro.

—Entonces tendré que rectificar.¿ Debo repara el daño, no?

Seth le miró suspicaz, incapaz de discernir sus motivos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Chiba? —Dijo cansada de su actitud.

—Solo bailar contigo. —La tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia la pista de baile—. Únicamente para acallar cualquier rumor que diga que no nos llevamos bien.

—No nos llevamos bien. Por lo menos, no ahora.

—Sí. —Asintió él seco—. Pero nadie necesita conocer nuestras desavenencias. ¿No crees?

La tomó entre sus brazos preguntándose qué le había incitado a bailar con ella de nuevo. Era un error, por supuesto, todo contacto con ella en esos días era un error, que inevitablemente solo conduciría a un deseo intenso y prolongado.

Y ese deseo parecía pasar inexorablemente de su cuerpo a su alma.

Pero sentirla entre sus brazos era algo a lo que no se podía resistir. El vals le permitía estar lo bastante cerca de ella como para detectar esa enloquecedora esencia de limones que desprendía y la inhaló como si con ello pudiera salvar su vida.

Ya no podía evitar reconocer que se preocupaba por ella, que la necesitaba. La quería en sus brazos en esos típicos eventos sociales y no tener que pasearse con una sonrisa en la cara y aguantar a todo dandy con el que se topara.

Prefería mil veces perder el tiempo paseando por los campos de Stannage Park, tomados de la mano, que estar allí mirándola desde la lejanía observando cada movimiento enloquecedor de ese cuerpo. En ese momento lo que realmente quería era inclinarse y besarla hasta que la inundara el deseo. Pero ella ya no lo deseaba. Tendría que haberla atado a él antes de haberla presentado en sociedad, antes de que le hubiera tomado gusto al éxito y estuviera saboreando el triunfo. Los hombres revoloteaban a su alrededor, y ella estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que podría elegir lo mejor de la sociedad. Chiba pensó con gravedad que le había prometido ese momento, que ella podría elegir marido entre lo mejor de la sociedad. Así que tendría que dejarle ser cortejada por docenas de esos petimetres antes de intentar cualquier acercamiento para obtener su mano.

Cerró los ojos casi con dolor. No estaba acostumbrado a negarse nada, al menos nada que realmente quisiera. Y lo que él realmente quería era a Seth.

Ella estaba observando sus emociones pasar por su cara, viendo como crecía su ira cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba tan enfadado que parecía que el hecho de tener que tocarla fuera la peor tarea que se le había encomendado.

Con su orgullo tocado, reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.

—¿Por qué me miras así y me tratas tan mal?

—¿Por qué te miro así? —Preguntó Chiba abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Así. —Dijo enfáticamente mirándolo a los ojos—. La manera en que me estás tratando.

La música se acabó y él la escoltó hasta un pasillo vacío, donde podrían mantener una conversación con relativa privacidad.

—¿Y cómo te estoy tratando? —Preguntó él por fin, temiendo la respuesta.

—Horrible. Peor que horrible. y tú sabes por qué.

Se rió por dentro incapaz de ayudarse.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo con una ceja levantada.

—Sí. —Dijo ella odiándose por el leve temblor de su voz al contestar—. Sí lo sé. Es por esa maldita apuesta.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—Sabes a cuál me refiero. A la que hiciste con Lita.

Él la miró inexpresivo.

—La de que no te casarás. —Exclamó, mortificada por cómo había acabado su amistad. —Apostaste mil libras a que no te casarías.

—Sí. —Dijo él con tirantez, sin seguirle la lógica.

—No quieres perder mil libras casándote conmigo.

—Por Dios Seth. ¿Realmente piensas eso? —La incredulidad estaba plasmada en su cara, en su voz, en su postura.

Quería decirle que pagaría mil libras solo por poder tenerla. Que pagaría cientos de miles de libras. No se le había pasado por la cabeza esa maldita apuesta en el último mes. No desde que la conoció y volvió su vida un caos.

Luchó por encontrar las palabras que decir para intentar salvar esa noche, no muy seguro de cuáles serían las mejores.

Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, no lágrimas de pesar, más bien de vergüenza y humillación. Cuando ella escuchó la incredulidad en su voz, supo, sin ninguna duda, que él no se preocupaba en absoluto por ella.

Su amistad parecía haberse desintegrado en el corto espacio de una tarde. No eran las mil libras las que hacían que él se mantuviera alejado de ella. Era una tonta por incluso llegar a soñar que él podría estar alejándola de su vida por algo tan entupido como una apuesta.

No, él no había estado pensando en la apuesta. Ningún hombre podría haber fingido la sorpresa que ella había visto en su cara. Él la estaba apartando simplemente porque quería hacerlo, porque no la deseaba. Todo lo que él quería era conseguirle un buen marido, lejos de sus manos y lejos de su vida.

—Si me perdonas. —Dijo ella intentando desesperadamente huir de allí, de su proximidad. —Tengo unos cuantos corazones que capturar esta noche. Puede que incluso llegue a una docena.

Chiba observó como ella desaparecía entre la multitud, sin que se le pasara por la cabeza que se fuera directamente a una de las salas destinadas a las mujeres, cerrase la puerta con llave y se pasara la siguiente media hora en soledad.

Los ramos de flores empezaron a llegar a la siguiente mañana. Rosas de todos los tamaños, lirios, tulipanes importados de Holanda llenaron cada rincón del recibidor de la casa. Y llegaron hasta el vestíbulo. El olor que desprendían era tan penetrante que la cocinera se quejó porque no podía oler la comida que estaba preparando.

Definitivamente Seth había tenido un gran éxito. Esa mañana se despertó relativamente temprano, sobre todo si se comparaba con los otros habitantes de la casa.

Bajó casi a mediodía. Cuando encontró la sala de desayuno se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que había un extraño de pelo castaño claro sentado a la mesa. Se paró en seco, asustada por su presencia, hasta que el extraño levantó la vista y pudo ver unos ojos tan increíblemente verdes que no le quedó ninguna duda de que era el hermano de Lita.

—Debes ser Haruka. —Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Haruka elevó una ceja mientras se levantaba.

—Me temo que tiene ventaja sobre mí.

—Lo siento. Soy Serenity Tsukino. —Extendió su mano. Haruka se la tomó y por un momento se quedó sin hacer nada, como si estuviera decidiendo que debería hacer, si besarle la mano o limitarse acercarse a ella.

—Estoy encantado de su presencia, Señorita Tsukino —Dijo—. Aunque debo confesar, que encuentro sorprendente encontraros aquí a una hora tan temprana.

—Soy una invitada aquí. —Explicó—. Tú madre me está ayudando esta temporada. —Él echó hacia atrás una de las sillas para que pudiera sentarse.

—¿De veras? En ese caso, Me atrevería a decir que estás cosechando un éxito brillante.

Ella le echó una mirada divertida mientras se sentaba.

—Brillante.

—Sí, debes ser la razón por la que el vestíbulo está lleno de ramos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me sorprende que tu madre no te hubiera informado de mi presencia. O Lita. Me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Sus ojos se estrecharon tal como se encogió su corazón.

—Así que se ha vuelto amiga de Lita.

Vio como las esperanzas de seducirla se esfumaban.

—Sí, es la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido.

Seth se sirvió unos huevos en su plato y arrugó la nariz.

—Espero que no estén demasiado fríos.

—Pueden calentártelos. —Contestó él con un ademán de su mano. Seth tomó con dudas un trozo con su tenedor.

—Están bien. —Comentó ella tomando otro trozo.

—¿Qué te ha contado Lita de mí?

—Que eres encantador, por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo, quiero decir que eres muy amable y simpático. Y que trabajas con ahínco en hacerte con la peor reputación de todo Londres.

Haruka se atragantó con la tostada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Deseas algo de té?

—Estoy bien. —Consiguió decir no sin dificultad—. ¿Qué más le dijo?

—Creo que es la clase de cosas que una hermana diría sobre su hermano.

—Por supuesto.

—Espero que no haber echado a perder ningún plan que tuvieras para conquistarme. —Dijo Seth alegremente—. No es que crea que soy una beldad y que todo hombre quiere conquistarme. Simplemente creí que pensarías en ello por conveniencia.

—¿Conveniencia? —Dijo él completamente anonadado.

—Como estoy viviendo en tu casa.

—Me pregunto, Señorita Tsukino...

—Seth. —Le interrumpió—. Por favor, llámame Seth. Me queda mejor que Serenity. ¿No crees?

—Debo decir que sí. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ella tomó un poco más de huevos.

—Su madre insiste en continuar llamándome Serenity, pero creo que es solo porque el nombre de su padre es Seth. ¿Que querías preguntarme?

Pestañeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, creo que algo querías preguntarme cuando te he interrumpido por llamarme "Srta. Tsukino" y te he pedido que me llames Seth.

Haruka pestañeó de nuevo, tratando de recobrar su capacidad de pensamiento.

—Ah, sí. Creo que te iba a preguntar si alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres muy sincera.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—Todo el mundo.

—No sé por qué pero no me sorprende.

—Tampoco a mí me sorprende. Chiba continúa diciéndome que hay algunas ventajas pero nunca he sido capaz de saber cuáles. —Inmediatamente se maldijo por haberle metido en la conversación. No había ni una sola persona de la que le apeteciera hablar menos que de Chiba.

—¿Conoces a Chiba?

Seth cortó una rodaja de jamón.

—Es mi tutor.

Ned tuvo que taparse la boca con la servilleta para evitar escupir el té que había bebido.

—¿Que es su qué? —Preguntó sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—No paro de encontrarme con esa reacción por todo Londres. —Dijo ella negando para sí misma con la cabeza—. Veo que la mayoría de la gente no cree que Chiba tenga material de tutor.

—Esa es una manera de describir el problema.

—He oído que es un calavera de la peor calaña.

—Esa es ciertamente otra manera de describir el problema.

Se echó hacia delante interesada, con sus ojos brillando diabólicamente.

—Lita me ha dicho que estás tratando de tener exactamente la misma reputación que él.

—Lita habla demasiado.

—Que divertido, él dijo exactamente lo mismo.

—Tampoco me sorprende.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso, Haruka? ¿Puedo llamarte Haruka?

Sus labios se movieron con asombro.

—Naturalmente.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No creo que seas capaz de comportarte como un calavera.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó tuteándola y arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

—Sí, y lo estás haciendo muy bien, puedo verlo. Has dicho "¿De veras?" con el tono justo de condescendencia y aburrido civismo que uno puede esperar de un calavera.

—Me alegra ver que cumplo con sus expectativas.

—Pero no eres un calavera.

Haruka empezaba a preguntarse dónde encontraría la fortaleza necesaria para no reírse.

—¿De veras? —Dijo de nuevo en el mismo tono que antes. Seth no pudo evitar una risita.

—Muy bien, milord, ¿No quieres saber porque pienso que nunca podrías ser un buen calavera?

Haruka apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Puedes ver que estoy esperando con desesperada anticipación.

—Eres demasiado amable. —Dijo con una floritura del brazo, él se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Es un cumplido?

—Para ser sincera sí.

Los ojos de Haruka centellearon divertidos.

—No puedo expresar cuán aliviado me siento.

—Francamente, Y créeme, que ya hemos quedado en que suelo ser franca.

—Efectivamente. —La interrumpió llevándose una mirada molesta.

—Francamente. —Empezamos de nuevo—. Empiezo a pensar que el tipo de hombre meditabundo y oscuro está realmente sobrestimado. Me presentaron a varios anoche y buscaré la forma de no verlos si vienen a visitarme.

—Estoy seguro de que los aplastarás.

Seth le ignoró.

—Voy a esforzarme por encontrar un hombre agradable.

—Entonces estaré el primero de la lista. ¿No?

Haruka se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no le preocupaba demasiado la idea.

Seth tomó su té despreocupadamente.

—Parece que nos llevaremos bien.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque, milord, no quieres cortejarme y eres muy amable. Necesitas tiempo para superar tu época de calavera.

En ese momento Haruka sí que se rió con bastantes ganas, por cierto. Cuando finalmente se calmó dijo.

—Tu Chiba es un calavera reconocido, y también es un tipo bastante amable. Un poco dominante de vez en cuando, pero sin duda agradable.

La cara de Seth se volvió de piedra mientras le escuchaba e intentaba que ninguna de sus emociones saliera a la luz.

—Ante todo, no es mi Chiba. y mucho más importante, él, sin duda alguna, no es agradable.

Haruka se sentó más estirado. Nunca había imaginado que alguna vez se encontraría con alguien a quien no le gustara Chiba. Esa era la razón por la que Chiba era reconocido como un verdadero calavera. Podía ser realmente encantador a no ser que alguien le enfadara realmente, en cuyo caso él era mortalmente cruel.

Haruka echó una ojeada a Seth preguntándose si ella le podría haber enfadado realmente. Podría apostar que así era.

—Dime, Seth, ¿Estás ocupada esta tarde?

—Supongo debería estar en casa y esperar a las visitas.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Te querrán más si piensan que no estás disponible.

Ella echó una mirada desesperada al cielo.

—Si pudiera encontrar un hombre realmente amable, estoy segura de que no tendría que jugar a esto.

—Puede que sí, o puede que no. Lo más probable es que nunca lo sepamos. No creo que exista un hombre tan amable como el que buscas.

Excepto Chiba, pensó tristemente Seth, antes de que fuera tan cruel. De repente, la imagen de él en la tienda de Truro se presentó en su cabeza.

—_No seas tímida, bribona... ¿Por qué razón me iba a reír.? ¿Cómo podría darle ese vestido a mi hermana cuando estás tan encantadora con él?-_ Pero él no tenía una hermana. La llevó a la tienda de ropa para que ella se sintiera mejor. Todo lo que quería era que creciera su confianza en sí misma. Meneó la cabeza. Nunca lograría entenderlo.

—¿Seth?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué? Lo siento. Estaba distraída.

—¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta? Podríamos ir a alguna que otra tienda y ver si encontramos una o dos baratijas.

Seth fijó sus ojos en la cara de él. Le sonreía abiertamente, como un crío con los ojos brillantes de expectación. A Haruka le gustaba. Le gustaba estar con ella. ¿Por qué no le gustaría a Chiba? No, no pienses en ese hombre. Sólo porque un hombre la rechazara no significaba que tuviera ningún atractivo. A Haruka le gustaba. Se había sentado ahí con él, siendo ella misma y a Haruka le gustaba. A Billington le había gustado la noche anterior. Ciertamente a Lita también, al igual que a sus padres.

—¿Seth?

—Haruka. —Dijo ella completamente decidida—. Estaría encantada de pasar el día contigo.

—¿Salimos ya?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué no buscas a tu doncella y te reúnes conmigo en el vestíbulo dentro de quince minutos?

—Dejémoslo en diez.—Él le mandó un desenfadado saludo con la mano.

Seth subió las escaleras rápidamente. Quizás ese viaje a Londres no se volvería un completo desastre después de todo.

A una media milla, Chiba permanecía tumbado en su cama, intentando pasar lo más tranquilamente posible la terrible resaca que tenía. Todavía seguía con las ropas de la noche anterior, para gran consternación de su valet. Casi no había bebido nada anoche en el baile. Había vuelto a su casa repugnantemente sobrio. Entonces se había dedicado a beberse casi una botella entera de whisky, como si con eso pudiera borrar de su cabeza la noche anterior.

No funcionó.

En cambio apestaba a taberna, parecía que toda la maldita caballería británica se hubiera dedicado a pasearse por encima de su cabeza y su ropa era un maldito desastre empezando por las botas que había sido incapaz de quitarse la noche anterior.

Todo por culpa de una mujer.

Se estremeció. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que pudiera acabar tan mal por una mujer. Había visto como caían, uno tras otro, todos sus amigos, abatidos por ese monstruo que ellos llamaban matrimonio y jodidamente enamorados de sus esposas. No tenía sentido. Nadie se casaba por amor. Nadie.

Excepto sus amigos, quienes le habían dejado preguntándose por qué no él. ¿Por qué no podría sentar la cabeza y pasarse el resto de su vida con alguien a quien quisiera cuidar? Y entonces Seth había caído del cielo justo frente a él. Una simple mirada a esos ojos del color de la plata y había sabido que no merecía la pena ni siquiera intentar luchar contra ello.

Bueno, quizás no. No se había colgado tanto de ella como para decir que había sido amor a primera vista. No, probablemente esos sentimientos hacia ella no habían empezado hasta el incidente en la pocilga. Quizás había sido en Truro cuando le compró ese vestido amarillo. Probablemente fuera allí donde todo empezó.

Suspiró. ¿Y qué narices importaba?

Se levantó de la cama y se instaló en una silla al lado de la ventana para observar como la gente caminaba arriba y abajo por Half Moon Street.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer él ahora? Ella lo odiaba, y no sin razón. Si él no hubiera jugado a comportarse como un maldito héroe, en ese momento se podría haber casado con ella un par de veces. Pero no, él tenía que llevarla a Londres e insistir en que se permitiera conocer a todos los hombres disponibles de la maldita alta sociedad, antes de tomar una decisión. Había tenido que echarla de su lado, había tenido que repelerla, había tenido que desaparecer de su vida, solo porque tenía miedo de ser incapaz de mantener sus manos alejadas de ella. Tendría que haberla seducido y haberla arrastrado al altar antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar. Eso era lo que un verdadero "Héroe" habría hecho.

Se levantó rápidamente. Podía ganarla de nuevo. Solo tenía que dejar de comportarse como un bastardo celoso y empezar a ser amable con ella otra vez.

Podría hacerlo ¿no?


	18. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Aparentemente no podría. Chiba subía por Bond Street con la intención de comprar un ramillete a un vendedor de flores antes de ir para Grosvenor Square para visitar a Seth.

Entonces los vio. Seth y Haruka, para ser preciso. Maldita sea, le había dicho a ella muy específicamente que se mantuviera lejos del joven Vizconde de Burwick. Seth era justamente el tipo de señorita que Haruka encontraría fascinante, y probablemente completamente necesaria para su reputación como seductor.

Chiba se quedó atrás, para observarlos con atención desde la ventana de una librería. Parecía que se llevaban muy bien. Haruka se reía de algo que Seth decía, y ella le tomaba juguetonamente brazo. Se veían asquerosamente felices juntos.

Repentinamente le pareció muy lógico que Seth colocara su atención en Haruka. Era joven, bien parecido, con gran personalidad y rico. Pero sobre todo, él era el hermano de la nueva mejor amiga de Seth. Chiba sabía que al Conde y a la Condesa de Worth les encantaría incluir a Seth en la familia.

Seth había estado irritado por toda la atención puesta en Seth la noche anterior, pero nada en su vida, le había preparado para la oleada violenta de celos, que surgieron a través de él cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka y le susurró algo en la oreja.

Él actuó sin pensar. Reflexionaría más tarde por qué nunca se había comportado tan grosero y tan idiota. Cuando su mente estuviera trabajando correctamente. En unos segundos logró plantarse firmemente entre ellos.

—Hola, Seth —dijo, transmitiéndole a ella una sonrisa, blanca mientras la miraba duramente a los ojos.

Ella rechinó sus dientes, probablemente como preludio para una gran reprimenda.

—Bien me alegra de nuevo verte Haruka, de vuelta de la universidad. —dijo esto sin mirarlo.

—Estaba haciéndole compañía a Seth —contestó Haruka con una inclinación de cabeza.

—No te puedo agradecer bastante por tus servicios, —Chiba contestó apretadamente- pero ya no son necesarios.

—Pienso que lo son, —Seth le respondió.

Chiba fijó una mirada mortífera en Haruka.

—Me encuentro en la necesidad de hablar con mi pupila.

—¿En mitad de la calle? —Haruka preguntó, con sus ojos abiertos con falsa inocencia—. Sin duda alguna esperarás a que regresemos a la casa. Entonces podrás hablar con ella en la comodidad de nuestra sala de estar, con té y...

—Haruka. —La voz de Chiba era dura como el acero, cubierto en terciopelo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que chocamos por tener el mismo deseo en mente?

—Ah, pero soy más viejo y más sabio ahora.

—Ni remotamente tan viejo y sabio como yo.

—Ah, pero considero que tú en este área eres legendario pero viejo, y yo soy todavía joven y fuerte.

—_¿A que están_ _jugando?_ —preguntó Seth.

—Guarda silencio, —Chiba chasqueó—. Esto no es de tú incumbencia.

—¿No lo es?

Incapaz de controlar sus nervios y la repentina reacción machista, estúpida, irreflexiva y arrogante de Haruka. Ella lanzó hacia arriba sus brazos y se marchó dando media vuelta. La pareja probablemente aun no notaría su ausencia hasta que estuviese a mitad del camino calle abajo, tan obsesionados en su pelea como si fuesen gallos pavoneándose.

Estaba equivocada. Había dado sólo tres pasos cuando una mano firme se fue acercando a su cintura y la agarro por ahí.

—Tú, —Chiba dijo fríamente—, no vas a ningún lugar. —Volvió su mirada a Ruka—. Y tú. Piérdete, Haruka.

Haruka miró a Seth, diciéndole con su expresión que si le daba la orden, la llevaría de regreso a casa en ese instante. Ella dudaba que pudiera superar a Chiba en una pelea consumada, aunque un empate era posible. Pero seguramente Chiba no quería causar tal escena en la mitad de Bond Street. Este la tomó de la barbilla.

—¿Crees que no lo voy hacer, Seth? —Él le preguntó, con voz baja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Estoy enojado, Seth.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando ella recordó las palabras que dijo en Stannage Park.

_No caigas en el error de enojarme, Seth._

_¿Tú no estás enojado ahora?_

_Créame, cuando me enoje lo sabrás._

—Uhh, Ruka, —ella dijo rápidamente—, quizá deberías irte.

—¿Estás segura?

—No hay necesidad de jugar al caballero de brillante armadura, —Chiba chasqueó—. Mejor que te vayas.

—Estaré bien. —le dijo Seth.

Haruka no se vio convencido, pero accedió a sus deseos y se marchó rígidamente, dando media vuelta.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —Seth exigió, volviéndose contra Chiba—. Fuiste terriblemente grosero, y...

—Cállate, —dijo él, viéndose asquerosamente sereno—. Causaremos una escena, si no lo hemos hecho ya.

—Tú eres el que acaba de decir que no te importaba si causamos una escena.

—No dije que no me importaba. Meramente expliqué que estaría dispuesto a causar una para obtener lo que quiero. —Tomó su brazo—. Ven conmigo, Serena. Necesitamos hablar.

—Pero mi criada...

—¿Dónde está?

—Allí mismo. —Ella le hizo señales a una mujer que estaba algunos pasos atrás. Chiba habló con ella, y esta corrió a toda prisa lejos de ellos.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Seth.

—Solo que soy su tu tutor, y estarás a salvo conmigo.

—En cierta forma dudo de eso, —ella masculló.

Chiba estaba de acuerdo con ella respecto a eso, considerando que quería arrastrarla de regreso a su casa de la cuidad, subirla por las escaleras a su dormitorio y demostrarle toda su pasión. Pero guardó silencio, en parte porque a él no le importaba asustarla, y en parte porque se percató que sus pensamientos parecían de una mala novela y él no quería que sus palabras fueran lo mismo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Ella preguntó.

—A dar un paseo en el carruaje.

—¿Un paseo en el carruaje? —Ella hizo eco dudosamente, recorriendo la mirada el carruaje.

Él comenzó a caminar, diestramente moviéndola adelante así es que ella no se percató que estaba siendo jalada.

—Vamos a mi casa, allí nos metemos en uno de mis carruajes y paseamos alrededor de Londres, porque es justamente el único lugar podemos estar solos completamente sin destruir tu reputación.

Por un momento a Seth se le olvidó que él la había humillado la noche anterior. Incluso olvidó que estaba completamente furiosa con él, tan animada estaba por su deseo de estar solo con ella. Pero entonces recordó. _¿Dios mío, Seth, piensa qué significa esto? _No habían sido sus palabras; Había sido el tono de su voz y la expresión en su cara lo que la había asustado.

Mordisqueó nerviosamente su labio inferior cuando intento mantenerse a su ritmo mientras caminaba rápidamente junto a él.

No, él ciertamente no estaba enamorado de ella, y no debería estar un poco excitada por el hecho de que él quería estar a solas con ella. Lo más probable fuera que quisiera reprenderla severamente acerca de su comportamiento, supuestamente escandaloso, de la noche anterior. Seth, sinceramente, no pensaba que se hubiera comportado de cualquier forma impropia, pero Chiba pareció pensar que ella había hecho algo incorrectamente, y sin duda quería decirle precisamente lo qué había hecho.

Estaba con ese temor cuando subió las escaleras de la casa de él, y estaba aun con mayor temor cuando algunos minutos más tarde se aproximo al carruaje. Chiba la ayudó a subir, y cuando se reacomodó encima del cojín suave, le oyó decirle al conductor,

—Llévenos donde quiera. Golpearé cuando estamos listos para regresar a Grosvenor Square a devolver a la dama a su casa.

Seth se alejó a toda prisa a la esquina, maldiciéndose por su desacostumbrada cobardía. No sabía por qué estaba tan asustada por una reprimenda; Más bien, temía la pérdida inminente de su amistad. La unión que habían labrado en Stannage Park estaba ahora sujeta por un frágil hilo, y tenía el presentimiento que se rompería totalmente esta tarde.

Chiba entró en el carruaje y se sentó al frente de ella. Él habló agudamente y sin preámbulo.

—Muy específicamente te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de Haruka.

—Escogí no seguir tu consejo. Ruka es una persona excelente. Bien parecido, tiene una gran personalidad. Es una escolta perfecta.

—Por eso es precisamente por qué quise que te mantengas a distancia.

—Qué quieres decirme, —ella preguntó, con sus ojos volviéndose como acero—, ¿que no puedo tener su amistad?

—Te digo, —gruñó él—, que no puedes juntarte con hombres jóvenes que han pasado el último año cambiando su manera de ser para convertirse en el peor tipo de seductor.

—En otras palabras, no puedo tener amistad con un hombre que sea tan seductor como tú.

Sus orejas enrojecieron.

—Lo que soy, mejor dicho lo que tú percibes, es irrelevante. No soy el único que te corteja.

—No, —ella dijo, incapaz de mantener una punzada de tristeza y dolor lejos de su voz—, no lo haces.

Quizá era la tristeza en su voz, quizá fue simplemente el hecho que allí no se veía el brillo más leve de felicidad en sus ojos, pero Chiba repentinamente quiso que más que cualquier cosa ladearla y tomarla entre sus brazos. No para besarla, meramente para confortarla. Él no pensaba, sin embargo, que ella le daría la bienvenida a tal deseo. Finalmente respiro profundamente y dijo,

—No tenía la intención de actuar como un completo bastardo esta tarde.

Ella parpadeó.

—Yo... ah...

—Lo sé. No hay mucho que puedas decir que sea una respuesta adecuada.

—No, —ella dijo ofuscadamente—. No lo hay.

—Es sólo que te había dicho muy específicamente que te mantengas lejos de Haruka, y parecía que lo habías conquistado a él como hiciste con Billington, Haverly y Tarryton, por supuesto, —agregó ásperamente—. Debería haberme dado cuenta que él estaba interesado cuando preguntó sobre ti mientras jugábamos a las cartas.

Ella clavó los ojos en él con asombro.

—Aún no sé quién es Tarryton.

—Entonces verdaderamente nosotros, podemos contarte como un éxito, —dijo él con una risa cáustica—. Sólo las incomparables no saben cuántos pretendientes tienen.

Ella se adelantó una fracción de pulgada, acercó su rostro y lo miró con ojos perplejos.

Él no entendió su acción, así es que se inclinó hacia adelante, también, y dijo:

—¿Sí?

—Tú estás celoso, —ella dijo, con incredulidad y palabras apenas audibles.

Él sabía que era cierto, pero alguna pequeña parte de su alma se resistió a su acusación, un pedazo de su alma muy arrogante y muy propia de los hombres, y dijo:

—No te halagues, Seth.

—No, —ella dijo, su voz creciendo, más fuerte—. Lo estás.

Sus labios se separaron de asombro, y las esquinas comenzaron a doblarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa boquiabierta.

—Por, Cristo, Seth, ¿qué esperas? Coqueteas con cada hombre por debajo de treinta y al menos la mitad de ellos son más viejos que eso. Te acercas al _lindo _Haruka y le susurras en la oreja...

—Tú estás celoso. —Ella no parecía capaz de decir cualquier otra cosa.

—¿No es eso lo que intentaste? —Él escupió un rugido, furioso consigo mismo, furioso con ella, incluso furioso con los condenados caballos que tiraban de su carruaje.

—¡No! —Ella dijo precipitadamente—. No. Yo... no quería eso...

—¿Qué, Seth? —Él dijo urgentemente, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas—. ¿Qué querías tú?

—Me quería sentir querida, —dijo ella con una voz muy baja—. Tú ya no me querías y...

—¡Oh, Cristo! —Él estaba en medio de un carruaje y junto a ella casi a punto de jalarla y abrazarla fuertemente en contra de él—. ¿Pensaste que ya no te quería? —Él dijo con una risa loca—. Dios mío, Serena, no he podido dormir por la noche de tanto desearte. No he leído un libro. No he ido a una carrera de caballos. Sólo descanso sobre mi cama, quedándome con la mirada fija en el cielo raso, imaginando en vano que tú estás conmigo.

Seth empujó contra su pecho, necesitando desesperadamente poner algún espacio entre ellos. Su mente se tambaleaba con la increíble declaración de él, y no sólo podría reconciliar sus palabras con sus acciones últimamente.

—¿Por qué estuviste insultándome estos últimos días? —Ella preguntó—. ¿Por qué estuviste apartándome a la fuerza?

Él negó con la cabeza con auto-incriminación.

—Te había prometido el mundo, Seth. Te había prometido la oportunidad de conocer a cada soltero elegible en Londres, y repentinamente todo lo que quería hacer era esconderte y mantenerte para mí. ¿No lo entiendes? quise arruinarte, —le dijo, mientras sus palabras deliberadamente salían desbocadas por su boca—. Quise arruinarte a fin de que ningún otro hombre te tuviese.

—Oh, Chiba, —ella dijo suavemente, colocando su mano en la de él.

Él la asió como un hombre muerto de hambre.

—No estabas a salvo conmigo, —dijo roncamente—. No estás a salvo conmigo ahora.

—Creo que sí, —ella susurró, colocando su otra mano en la de él—. Sé que sí.

—Serena, te prometí... Dios maldición, te prometí.

Ella mojó sus labios.

—No quiero conocer a esos otros hombres. No quiero bailar con ellos, y no quiero sus flores.

—Seth, tú no sabes lo que dices. No soy justo. Deberías tener la oportunidad...

—Chiba —ella profirió, dándole a sus manos un apretón urgente—. No siempre tienes que besar a una buena cantidad de ranas para reconocer a un príncipe cuando te encuentras uno.

Él clavó los ojos en ella como si fuera un tesoro sin precio, incapaz de creer la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Le envolvió, le calentó, le hizo sentir que podría conquistar el mundo. Colocó dos dedos en la parte inferior de su barbilla, elevando su cara hacia él.

—Oh, Serena, —él dijo, su voz comprendiendo sus las palabras—. Soy tan idiota.

—No, no lo eres, —dijo ella rápidamente, con lealtad irreflexiva—. Bien, tal vez uno poco, —enmendó—. Pero solamente muy poco.

Él podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a temblar de risa silenciosa.

—¿Es esa la admiración que necesito tanto de ti? Tú siempre sabes cuándo necesito ser recriminado. —Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. Y cuando necesito adulación y alabanza. —Su boca tocó la de ella otra vez—. Y cuándo necesito ser tocado...

—¿Quieres eso ahora mismo? —Ella le preguntó, temblándole la voz.

—Especialmente ahora mismo.

Él la besó de nuevo, esta vez con una urgencia cortés a la que se entrego para eliminar cualquier duda de su mente. Ella abrigó los brazos alrededor de su cuello e inclinó su cuerpo hacia él, permitiéndole en silencio hacer más hondo el beso.

Y lo hizo. Había estado combatiendo esta necesidad de ella durante semanas, y no hubo negación a la tentación de su cuerpo ardiente en sus brazos. Su lengua sumergida en el agua de su boca, indagando y saboreando, corriendo por el borde de sus dientes – ella hizo cualquier cosa para acercarse a él. Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su parte trasera, desesperadas por sentir el calor y la forma de su cuerpo a través del material de su vestido.

—Seth —le dijo con voz áspera, al atravesar su mejilla con los labios para llegar a su oreja—. Dios mío, cómo te deseo. —Atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes—. Sólo a ti.

Seth gimió, la inundó una sensación, incapaz para hablar. La última vez que él la había besado, había tenido la sospecha de que su corazón no había estado tan emocionado por la intimidad como su cuerpo. Pero ahora podría sentir su amor. Estaba en sus manos, sus labios; un diluvió delante de sus ojos. Él no dijo las palabras, pero la emoción estaba allí, casi palpable en el aire. Ella repentinamente sintió que estaba autorizada a amarle. Estaba bien intentar mostrarle sus sentimientos porque él sentía lo mismo.

Ella se movió entre sus brazos, así podría besar la ruta hacia la oreja de él. Él se sobresaltó cuando ella corrió su lengua a lo largo del borde y se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, —dijo ella, sus palabras apresurándose en una confusión nerviosa—. ¿Te desagradé? Pensé hacer eso. Desde que me lo hiciste la otra vez, creí que podía hacerlo me gustó ello. Yo sólo –

Él colocó la mano sobre su boca.

—Calla, bribona. Fue hermoso. Sólo que no lo esperaba.

—Oh. Lo siento, —ella dijo tan pronto él apartó su mano.

—_No te disculpes. —_Él sonrió perezosamente—. Simplemente hazlo de nuevo.

Ella le contempló, con sus ojos diciendo,_ ¿Simplemente? _Él asintió con la cabeza y para bromear giró su cabeza hasta que su oreja quedó a unos centímetros de ella. Ella sonrió para sí misma, se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez, recorriendo tentativamente su lengua a lo largo del lóbulo. En cierta forma parecía demasiado taimado usar sus dientes como había hecho él.

Él resistió la tortura encantadoramente inexperta, al menos un minuto, más tarde su deseo fue tan caliente que no pudo detenerse de asir su cara con las manos y tirar de ella para darle otro beso abrasador.

Sus manos clavadas en su pelo, jalando sus horquillas. Enterró la cara en su cabello, aspirando ese perfume intoxicante de limones que le había atormentado durante semanas.

—¿Por qué hueles a eso? —Él se quejó, besando el nacimiento de su cabello—. ¿Por qué hueles... ?

—¿Qué?

Él se rió con el pasmo apasionado haciendo indistintos sus ojos. Ella era un tesoro – sin artificio de cualquier clase. Cuando él la besó dejo su pelo suelto. . .Él tomo un rizo de su cabello con sus dedos y lo froto contra su nariz.

—¿Por qué huele tu pelo a limones? —Para su sorpresa, ella se sonrojó.

—Uso jugo de limón cuando me lavo la cabeza, —admitió—. Viola siempre decía que lo aclararía.

Él la miró indulgentemente.

—Otra pequeña prueba de que posees las mismas fallas que el resto de nosotros, bribona. Utilizar limones para iluminar tu pelo. Tsk, tsk.

—Siempre ha sido mi mejor característica, —dijo ella tímidamente—. Habría sido mucho mejor llevarlo corto en Stannage Park, pero no podía resignarme a hacerlo. Pensé que podría tenerlo largo como un atributo, en vista de que el resto de mí es bastante ordinario.

—¿Ordinario? —Él dijo suavemente—. Creo que no.

—No tienes que halagarme Chiba. Sé que soy pasablemente atractiva, y admitiré que lucí muy bien en mi vestido de noche blanco, pero...Oh, querido, debes pensar que voy tras de tus cumplidos.

—No. —Él negó con la cabeza—. No lo hago.

—Entonces debes pensar que soy una gansa, charlando acerca de mi pelo.

Él tocó su rostro, alisando sus cejas con los pulgares.

—Pienso que tus ojos son piscinas de plata liquida, y tus pestañas son como alas de ángel, alas suaves y delicadas. —Él se apoyó abajo y le dio un beso ligero en sus labios—. Tu boca es suave y rosada, perfectamente formada, con un labio inferior encantadoramente lleno y parece que siempre estas a punto de sonreír. Y tu nariz... pues bien, es una nariz, pero debo confesar que nunca he visto una que me agrade más.

Ella clavó los ojos en él, fascinada por el timbre ronco de su voz.

—¿Pero sabes lo mejor de todo? —Él continuó—. Debajo de este paquete encantador hay un bello corazón, una bella mente, y sobre todo, presta atención, una bella alma.

Seth no supo qué decir, no supo lo que _podría decir _a eso, todavía sorprendida por la emoción de sus palabras.

—Yo... yo... gracias.

Él respondió besándola amablemente en la frente.

—¿Te gusta el olor de limones? —Ella barbulló nerviosamente—. Podría dejar de ponérmelos.

—Adoro el olor de limones. Haz cualquier cosa que te complazca.

—No sé si surte efecto, —dijo ella con una sonrisa torcida—. Lo he estado haciendo tanto tiempo que no sé lo que se parecería si dejara de hacerlo. Podría dejar de ser yo misma.

—Simplemente tus cabellos seguirían siendo perfectos, —él dijo solemnemente.

—¿Pero qué ocurre si lo interrumpo y mi pelo se oscurece?

—Sería igual de perfecto, también.

—Hombre tonto. Las dos cosas no pueden ser perfectas.

Él sujetó su cara en sus manos.

—Mujer tonta. _Tú eres perfecta_, Serena. No tiene importancia cómo te veas.

—Pienso que tú eres perfecto también, —ella dijo suavemente, cubriendo sus manos con las de él—. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Pensé que eras el hombre más bien parecido que alguna vez había visto.

Él la subió a su regazo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de estar contento simplemente por abrazarla con suavidad. Él sabía que él no podía dejar por sí mismo de besarla una vez más. Su cuerpo ansiaba más, pero tendría que esperar. Seth era una niña. Aún más importante, era _su _niña, y merecía ser tratada con respeto.

—Sí recuerdo, —dijo, perezosamente haciendo círculos en su mejilla—, la primera vez que me viste prestaste considerablemente más atención al cerdo que a mí.

—Esa no fue la primera vez te vi. Te había estado observando desde mi ventana. —Su expresión repentinamente se volvió tímida—. En verdad, recuerdo pensar que tenías un par especialmente fino de botas.

Él dejó salir una carcajada.

—¿Quieres decir que me amas por mis _botas?_

—Bien... Ya no, —dijo ella tartamudeando levemente.

¿Él estaba tratando de fastidiarla para que admitiera que lo amaba? Ella tuvo repentinamente miedo, temiendo por declararle su amor y que él no tuviera nada que decir a cambio. Oh, Así era de difícil. _Ella _sabía que él la amaba, lo podía ver en todo lo que hicía, pero no estaba segura de que él se diera cuenta de eso aún, y pensaba que no podría soportar el dolor de oírle decir sin sentirlo, "yo también cariño".

Ella decidió que él no tenía un motivo oculto porque dio la apariencia de ser olvidadizo en su desasosiego interno. Intentando verse muy serio, se inclinó y alzó sus faldas arriba de un par de pulgadas.

—Tus botas son muy bonitas, también, —le dijo, admirablemente manejando una cara seria.

—Oh, Chiba, me haces tan feliz.

No lo miró cuando dijo eso, pero él podía oír su sonrisa al expresarlo.

—Tú también me haces feliz, bribona. Desafortunadamente, temo que te debería llevar a tu casa antes de que comiencen a entrar en pánico por tu ausencia.

—Prácticamente me secuestraste.

—Ah, pero el fin definitivamente justificó los medios.

—Probablemente estés en lo correcto, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que necesito regresar. Ruka estará terriblemente curioso.

—Ah, sí, nuestro estimado amigo Ruka. —Con una expresión de renuncia, Chiba golpeó en la pared, indicando al cochero que les condujera a la mansión Blydon en Grosvenor Square.

—Debes ser más amable con Ruka, —le dijo Seth—. Es una buena persona, y estoy segura que será un buen amigo.

—Seré amable con Ruka una vez que él haya encontrado a su mujer, —Chiba se quejó.

Seth no dijo nada, también se animó con sus obvios celos en vez enfadarse y regañarle duramente.

Se sentaron con un silencio satisfecho por varios minutos mientras el carruaje lograba llegar rápidamente a Grosvenor Square. Finalmente llego a su destino.

—Desearía no tener que salir de aquí, —Seth dijo tristemente—. Me gustaría permanecer en este carruaje para siempre.

Chiba bajó de un brinco y puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura para ayudarla a bajar, agarrándola más tiempo de lo que era necesario una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—Lo sé, Serena —le dijo—, pero tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante para estar juntos.

Se inclinó sobre su mano, la besó osadamente, después la observo mientras ella subía las escaleras a la casa.

Seth se paró en el vestíbulo durante unos segundos, intentando comprender los acontecimientos de la última hora. ¿Cómo su vida podía cambiar de forma tan feliz en tan poco tiempo?

_Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante para estar juntos._ ¿Quiso decir él eso verdaderamente? ¿Quería casarse con ella? Su mano fue a su boca.

—¡Dios Mío, Seth! ¿Dónde has ido?

Ella miró hacia arriba. Ruka caminaba a grandes pasos resueltamente abajo del vestíbulo. No contestó, meramente estaba allí clavando los ojos en él, mientras su mano estaba todavía sobre su boca.

Haruka se alarmó inmediatamente. Su pelo estaba hecho una calamidad, y ella era incapaz de hablar.

—¿Por qué estas así? —Exigió—. ¿Qué diantres te hizo?

_Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante para estar juntos. _Su mano se desvió de su boca.

—Creo... —Su frente ligeramente contrariada y ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus ojos estaban completamente desconcertados, y se preguntaba, porque ella no podía hablar. Probablemente aun no podría identificar a la persona enfrente de ella sin mirar por segunda vez—. Creo...

—Qué, ¿Seth? ¿Qué?

—Creo que acabo de comprometerme en matrimonio.

—¿_Crees _que te comprometiste en matrimonio?

_Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas por delante para estar juntos._

—Sí, creo que lo hice.

**Gracias a todas por leerme! **


End file.
